Death is Our Shadow
by Azazel72
Summary: The Darkness rises. The Long Night comes again. In Westeros the war for the Iron Throne rages. While in Essos , A Targaryen girl rises to power. In This Chaos , A New power rises in the lands of ice and fire. A Visitor from another realm and Kingdom. But will this power and it's Master save this world from itself , or will she destroy this world in her quest for conquest?
1. Prologue

This is a Non-canon story.

Your reviews and critics ( Whether positive or negative ) will be appreciated.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Overlord or GOT series.

This story has the basic elements of the original story but with new and exciting characters. Plus some new plot points and story changes.

 **Prologue**

The White waste. It was a massive land of pure white. It was located at the north of the Shivering sea. It's landscape included the lands of always winter and the frozen sea. Since the dawn of time this lands remained unexplored. The reason for that was clear.

No living being could possibly survive in there.

There were sailors who tried to sail to the north of the Shivering sea through the Cannibal Bay. Wildlings who passed the Fist of the First Men and entered The Lands of Always Winter. All in hopes of finding the way to legendary lands that were said to reside behind the Shivering sea , On the other side of the Lands of Always Winter. But all those who tried , They either disappeared forever or returned home half frozen and broken down in the face of reality.

And so The White Waste remained untouched by the hands of Man. For Thousands of years none walked the Frozen lands.

Until Now ...

 **The North of the Lands of Always Winter**

There was nothing but an endless pure white plain in sight. No mountains or hills. No living animal. Not even a Tree or a Plant.

The only thing that existed here was the everlasting snow fall and moans of the white wind.

Or perhaps not.

At the end of sight , A lonely figure was walking forward.

Even from that distance , you could tell that it was a humanoid being , and a woman on top of that. Because in this land that was colored pure white , The Black outfit of that person stood out , like a Black point on a white board.

The Woman in the Black was wearing a skin tight leather clothe with a Dark Green color , And on top of that a Dark Grey full plated armor. Her Black cape swayed around in the wing. Her Face was cloaked with a Black hood.

This was not the dress for this weather.

Anyone who would see her might think that she would freeze to death in this weather in a matter of minutes.

But that was not so.

She walked casually forward without stopping. As she had done so for more than a day.

Suddenly she stopped.

She finally reached an end.

Before her was a cliff that was one mile long , while beneath her feet was a mountain made of ice.

She looked down and forward and saw a Broken Mountain before her. The Twilight of the North was shining above.

She reached to her head and removed the hood from his face.

The face beneath was fair and beautiful. It belonged to a woman in her young age. Her skin was white as milk. The frame of her body was that of a strong fighter , though not highly muscular like some men. Her eyes were Bright Green and Beautiful. But there was a fierce gaze in them that would make lesser men shiver in fear. Her Dark silky long hair were long enough to reach her waist.

Her name was Malak Al Moot. Daughter of Ainz Ooal Gown.

She remove the glove from her hand and bent to one of her knee. She slowly reached to ground. And then her fingers touched the snow covered ice beneath her.

The moment her hand touched the snow , the wind moaned loudly. From the point she touched the ground , the snow began to clear away in a circle , showing the bare ice beneath.

There was something large in the ice.

She stood up.

The ground was shaking. There was a loud bang , and the ice began to crack. A Gigantic ice berg rose from the mountain beneath.

No , that was no ice berg. It had a will of it's own.

What appeared was giant figure. It looked like to be made of pure ice. It was more than 50 meter tall. It's translucent wings were more than 90 meters wide when opened. It's Pale Blue Crystal eyes were Blue and Bright. Shining like Stars. And when it opened it's massive jaws , the many tooth in it's mouth were as long as a board sword. It's claws were even longer and wider than Great Swords. The Frosty air that came out of it's mouth was cold enough to freeze and shatter stone.

It was a legendary creature. An Ice Dragon.

The Ice Dragon shook it's body, as if to dust of the icicles and snow that was on it's massive body. It looked directly at the person who awakened him from his long slumber , after thousands of years.

The Dark clothed woman locked her gaze with his.

The Ice Dragon opened it's jaw a released an storm of ice and cold. The Dark clothed woman was frozen solid.

But then something happened that the Ice Dragon did not expect.

The frozen statue cracked all over and it's prisoner was freed in an instance.

She took out a whip made of thorn and chains in from thin air. She swayed her whip in the air and the locked it around the Dragon Neck.

Malak pushed the Dragon toward herself and put it's head on the Ground.

The Dragon tried to stand up , but no matter how hard he struggled , he could not move.

She stepped forward the restrained Dragon and sat on one of her knees. She gently put her hand on the Dragon forehead.

The Dragon that was trying to free himself , calmed down in a an instance. It's eye pupils went wide.

Malak smiled softly and stood up. She released her grip on the Dragon and loosed the whip.

The Ice Dragon stood up and looked at her once more.

This time , The Ice Dragon lowered his Neck and put his head on the Ground. As a gesture of submission.

Malak walked toward his Pet and jumped at his back.

The Ice Dragon roared and opened his wings. He flew into the sky and went above the clouds.

They flew far away.

 **Inside the Broken Mountain**

There were was a wide open area within the Broken Mountain. This place that was never seen by the living had a name.

The Heart of Winter

There were several Ice Crystal within this place. All of them stood up right.

Within those Crystals , There were Humanoid figures. Their hands were crossed and their eyes was closed.

And then , The large Crystal that was at the center of them all cracked.

The body that was inside that crystal begun to shake. And then his eyes were opened.

They were Blue eyes , Shining like stars. Their owner had several small horns on it's head , like a natural formed crown.

The Crystal Broke apart and the Night King awakened from his slumber.

There were Tens of Ice Crystal Around him.

They all began to break apart and awakened the White Walkers from their Slumber.

The Eight thousand year Slumber was over. The awakening of the Ice Dragon was the sign.

The Long Night had come Again.

* * *

Author note : This is just a short Prologue. The real story begins with the next chapters. I like to try to keep this story more like GOT than Overlord. More realistic.

The main Character of this story is from my other fanfic story. (The Benevolent Goddess of Battle and Death ). The events of this story happens 1000 years after the first Overlord Story. But start at the same time as the GOT TV series S01 E01.

 **Next Chapter : The Arrival**


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

 **Death is Our Shadow**

 **This are our Words , The Words of The House of Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **When We Play The Game of Thrones , We Win or You Die**

 **Because**

 **Death is Our Shadow**

One Thousand year has passed. One thousand year since the Dawn of the Sorcerous Kingdom under the ruler ship of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Entire Continent was conquered in less than 5 years. The whole world in 200 years. There were many kingdoms who tried to resist the conquest of the supreme ones , but they all fell swiftly before the Sword of Nazarick.

This sword was no other than Ainz Ooal Gown own Daughter , The Commander of the Mighty legions of Nazardoom , The Crown Princess of Sorcerous Kingdom , Malak Al Moot.

After series of wars and battles , Order was brought to the whole world. The last great war was during the Age of the Rising , One hundred years ago , When a new group of players appeared on the other side of the continent and formed their own Kingdom. This new group of players soon found themselves in conflict with the Sorcerous Kingdom , as both side desired to expand their influence and territories. And unlike the Sorcerous Kingdom who preached the coexistence of all races together , Their Kingdom was made of human supremacist who loathed all demihuman and heteromorphic races.

After Seven Great Battles , that came to be remembered as the War of Gods , The Sorcerous Kingdom emerged Victorious.

Once the world belonged to Ainz Ooal Gown , Peace and Prosperity was established in the world. Magic flowered and new Magical Technics developed.

With new medical technics the rate of death and disease decreased. And when new opportunities for life appeared , the number of the population rose to a large margin.

Even with the population control politics , the world became crowded and smaller every day. Despite their superior magic and technologies , their world could not support any more people , so The Supreme ones decided to look for new worlds to settle or conquer.

And so the Ministry of Magic was tasked with finding new worlds and lands and to create permanent portals and Gates to the worlds they deemed suitable to settle.

And finally , after years of research their efforts bore fruit.

 **The Ministry of Magic / Year 1008 F.S ( Founding of The Sorcerous Kingdom )**

The Minister of Magic , Saronan Mallazar was observing one of the newly discovered world through a modified magic item , Inter Dimensional World Mirror.

The results were better than expected.

Through years of search , They found thousands of worlds. But most of were either inhabitable for most creatures or lacked the necessary resources to support complex life forms. But five year ago they finally managed to discover a few worlds with a habitable environment and civilization.

Saronan was busy monitoring different parts of one of those worlds and reading the reports of the spies they had send to that world , when he suddenly felt another presence behind him.

" Who is it?! Didn't I tell you not to enter without permission?"

He turned around to face the one who intruded his office , and then his face turned pale.

Why shouldn't he turn pale? The two people who were in his office were the highest ranked beings in the whole world.

The one who was standing on his office was The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. Beside him was The Crown Princess Malak Al Moot.

He immediately bowed.

" Y, Your Majesty! Your Grace ! Pardon me I thought "

The Supreme Overlord of Death waved his hand , as if to indicate that such flattery wasn't required.

" Stand up , No need to stand on ceremony Saronan. We came here to see the results of you work. Our schedule is tight , so I hope you make it quick!"

Saronan put himself together. He readied his back and steadied his voice.

" Yes you majesty. As you are aware , we have discovered several new worlds suitable for settlement. After establishing our " inter dimensional Gate " , we have created stable portal to this worlds in safe locations. According to the protocol , we have sent many spies to this worlds to gather information about their resources , culture , government , economy and etc."

" And? What were the results? Did you find any land worthy of our Kingdom?"

The one who spoke this time was Malak Al Moot , The Supreme Commander of the Nazardoom , The Minister of War and Defense and the Conqueror of Worlds.

The only person who stood higher than her was her father , Ainz Ooal Gown. She was the most respected Commander , General and Strategist In all of Nazarick. Though her personal might in single combat wasn't high ( By Nazarick Standards ) , there was no one who could beat her in the Battlefield.

" We may have your Grace "

Saronan answered with a little fear in his voice. Of course that was a natural reaction.

Malak face changed , it became burning with fury and rage.

" After expending all that Time , All that Resources and Money , This is you answer?! " We may have?! " You were charged with the Duty of finding new worlds for colonization. Not to deal with maybes and perhaps! "

Saronan lowered his head to apologize.

" I am sorry for my poor choice of words. I assure you Supreme ones. We have achieved the results we were looking for. You have seen the reports. You know that out of thousands of worlds , only a few were ideal for colonization."

Ainz looked at his daughter and indicated that she shall remain silent for now. He looked back at Saronan.

" Yes , We are well aware of your efforts. Some this new worlds you discovered were quite promising. There was a planet called Earth , it was filled with humans who had advanced technology , And yet they had ruined their world so it wasn't very promising. The one called Middle Earth , now that is quite a nice world. I believe we have many chances to take that world considering that they are always busy fighting with each other , Those Men and Elves against that Dark Lord Sauron. And the one that you are currently Monitoring what did you call them? The lands of ice and fire. It seems like a suitable place for human races. Though considering their military strength it would be rather easy to conquer them."

" Yes your majesty. Not only their Military power is quite low compared to ours , They have a long history of wars and bloodshed. They shall be pleased to be ruled by a supreme being such as yourself."

Ainz turned his attention to Malak.

" What do you think? "

Malak remained silent for a moment. After gathering her thoughts she answered.

" It won't be that easy. In a world where Nobles Houses and mortal men rule, it's quite difficult for the native people to accept outsiders as their rulers. You can't command people hearts with a sword, we shall try to gain their loyalty as well. Otherwise , they will rise in revolt or refuse to cooperate with the government."

" You are indeed right. If that wasn't the case we could have conquered this word in twenty years. It took us 200 year so that we could install loyalty in the people hearts I think it would best to discuss this with others in Nazarick as well. Saronan!"

" Yes your Grace!"

" We shall return seven days later to observe the magical gateway you have made to this lands. Until then , continue you work and send us the reports and information our spies and divinations send you."

" As you command!"

And with that Ainz and Malak left the room.

Saronan breathed in relief.

" hoof! That was close!"

 **Nazarick / The High Council**

The High Council was a place only the most trusted and capable servants of the Nazarick could enter.

The members of this council were some of the highest ranked members of Nazarick and the Sorcerous Kingdom Government. Including the Prime Minister Albedo , The Minister of Intelligence and Security Demiurge , The Minister of Economy Pandora's Actor and the Minister of War and Defense Malak Al Moot. The leader of this High Council was the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.

Today the Members of The High Council were Gathered together to discuss the matter of territory expansion.

It's been several minutes since the meeting began , but the chamber was still noisy.

Albedo :

" I think there isn't much value in any of this worlds. We examined the reports. They lack many of the resources our people require and use in their daily life."

Demiurge :

" If by resources you mean things like herbs or foods , we can export the seeds and grow them in those lands as well. Though when it comes to natural resources like ores and magical elements , it is true that those are poor lands."

Pandora's Actor :

" True. But it is also a fact that they have vast continents. Many parts of their world is still incognito. We may find more than we expect in our future explorations. Besides , from what I have heard and read , they have their own type of magic as well. Gaining new and additional magical techniques and knowledge isn't something that we can ignore "

Ainz , who was listening to all of this quietly , finally decided to interrupt.

" Alright , that's enough! We have already decided that Westeros and Essos are quite suitable to settle. Especially for our humanoid races. Sothoryos and Ulthos are not explored yet but it's very likely they are more suitable for demihumans than the humanoids. I think we should focus our mind in how to conquer this lands without turning them into a slaughter house and tarnishing our name. Any ideas?"

Albedo and Demiurge Looked at each other. Finally it was Albedo who spoke.

" We don't need to deploy a large force or conquer an entire continent. We only need to use the allies we have gained in years and a little politics to gain a foothold. I think one or two city would do for starters. From there we can work our way to add more lands and "

Demiurge :

" How long do you think that's going to take? You should know better than that Albedo. We can't install loyalty with brute force. We managed to conquer this world and win the loyalty of it's people because of the Chaos and conflict between the countries and species and the Opportunities it provided us. I examined the intelligence we gathered. The Political state of Westeros give us more Chances that you could imagine. The Ruler of Westeros , Robert Baratheon , is a weak old fat man who spent his times whoring and hunting instead of ruling. There are many who would rise up in revolt to claim the Iron Throne if he were to die. Which means Chaos will grip all of the Seven Kingdoms. In Essos however well , I think we should try to gain our first foothold there. There is no central government in power in the west and center parts of that continent , Only city states and the Dothraki Khalasars."

Malak :

" I agree . Once we have established a Permanent base of operation , we can build alliances and increase our influence. I believe we can put the Dothraki under our command as well. After all , It is in their Culture to follow the strong. And when a new war begins , We can build alliance with Westeros Houses as well and gain their support."

Pandora's Actor :

" I suggest that we take the Iron Bank of Braavos under our control as well. They control most of the Economy of Westeros and the Free Cities. And if we get them to come to our side ."

" Hmmmm " Ainz murmured.

" Good , we will begin our work in a few days. The Minister of Magic told me the managed to establish a permanent Gateway. We can begin our operations . Now , Let's begin the next topic. Malak , Go ahead. "

 **The Ministry of Magic**

The Great Gate Way Room. It was the name of the place where The Ministry of Magic had placed their most recent invention. The Inter Dimensional Gate.

In the past , in order to travel to the new worlds , they would have to use the Gate spell. But that spell consumed high amount of mana while it was in effect. So there was a time limit on it and each time they could only send a limited number of people through the Gate. Most of those people were the Spies of Sorcerous Kingdom Intelligence Agency who would gather information for the Kingdom about the New Worlds.

But the newly developed Inter Dimensional Gate could remain open for Hours without any problems and transport tens of thousands of people. That was the result of engraving the divine class rune for Gate spell on the Giant teleportation ring made of Adamantium and then Powering the ring with a modified " Lighting" spell that could enchant the ring with long lasting Electricity that would serve as it's power supplier and stop the tear between the fabric of Space and Time from closing.

Finally , The Promised day came.

Today , Malak Al Moot would step through the Inter Dimensional Gate and enter the new world.

It was a mission that his father entrusted to her. After all , she had a thousand year of experience for adventure and conquest.

Ainz came to send her dear Daughter off. He embraced her and gave her a kiss in the forehead. ( Though since he has a skull for a face it was just like poking her with his teeth.)

" Saronan told me that this Gate will take you directly to the safe teleport point near Myr ( One of the Free Cities at the west of Essos ). There you will meet with the rest of your company. You and them will be disguised as merchants and enter Myr. From there we will contact each other."

" Yes father, I assure you that I will not fail."

" I know you won't. You are the most capable person I know." Ainz put his hand beneath Malak Chin and looked her in the eye. " And you are my Precious Daughter."

Malak only smiled in return.

" Before long , I will come to see you again. It won't be long before you visit Westeros and Essos as well."

Father and Daughter remained standing for a moment , locking their gaze.

Saronan walked toward them.

" Your majesty , The portal is ready for activation. Please come with me."

Malak released his father hand.

" Good by father , for now."

" Good by my child, take care."

Malak stepped toward the Teleportation ring. " Activate it!" she commanded.

The runes on the ring glowed with a bright yellow light. The Lighting spell took effect at the same time.

The ring began to spin at great speed and then , the gate was opened.

Malak could see the others waiting for him on the other side. she readied herself to step inside when suddenly

" BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

There was a loud bang , and the whole room shook.

Malak looked at the Gate and saw that the ring was spinning faster than it should have. The runes on it were glowing so bright that it almost hurt her eyes.

" MALAK! GET OUT OF THERE!"

That was the voice of her Father. She immediately realized that something had gone wrong and tried to get out but

There was a big explosion , and her view was covered with a blinding light. The last thing she heard was his father scream.

* * *

Ainz and Saronan immediately went into the Gate room. He looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Malak.

Ainz screamed and grabbed Saronan by the collar and pressed his back to the wall.

Because of his immense strength , He ended up chocking him harder than expected.

" What Have You Done?! Where Is My Daughter?!"

" please stop. It wa an acid "

" If She is Harmed , I would see to it that you will suffer greatly for it!"

Ainz released his grip.

Saronan fell to the ground and began gasping for air.

He looked above and looked at Ainz.

" None of us knows what happened. We tested that Gate three times before calling you here to use it , your grace. If it malfunctioned , there is a high chance that it was sabotaged!"

Ainz was still angry , but his undead passive skill that suppressed his strong emotion calmed him down.

He paused to think. If it was indeed a Sabotage , that would mean

He looked at Saronan and with a commanding voice said :

" No one is allowed to leave the building , until we know what happened here exactly." He looked at the broken ring and said : " First of all, we must find my Daughter."

* * *

Malak could feel the world moving around her head. Even though her mind , as an Undead Being , was resistance to pain and confusion , she could still feel a hangover around her head.

She slowly rose to her feet and looked around.

" Where am I ?"

The only thing that was in sight was an endless pure white plain. There was nothing but an everlasting snow fall and the voice of the white wind moaning.

" Oh , Shit! This isn't Myr! This is the White Waste. I am like thousands of mile away from my destination. Damn you Saronan and your stupid Gates!"

Still , staying still and cursing someone who wasn't even there would not help her.

" Ahh guess I have to walk then. Thank god that I have immunity to cold , otherwise I would freeze here in minutes."

She could use magic to summon a mount , but summoned monster would vanish after a while unless they were summoned mercenaries or undead created through corpses. There was also a limit on how many she could summon per day , so it would be best not to waste her skills and mana.

Malak walked for more than a day. She did not feel tired physically , but her mind was tired.

Through all this time , she did not detect any living or even dead being. The only thing that was in her sight was an endless pure white plain.

Just as she was thinking about her current state , she felt the presence of something nearby. She looked around and saw that the reaction was coming from somewhere that a shadow was.

She walked toward that shadow , and when she finally reached it

She saw a long cliff and a Broken Mountain before her eyes.

There was green twilight in the dark sky. Quite a beautiful sign.

Malak could feel something was nearby , she activated her passive racial skill and then

She looked beneath her feet.

There was nothing but snow covered ice under her boots. But her senses never lied to her. She was sure that something was inside the ice. From it's size and form , she was certain that it was a Dragon , A Sleeping Ice Dragon.

" So there is a Dragon here. How lucky I am! It level seems to be below 75 , so there shouldn't be a problem with taming it , but first , it has to wake up!"

One of Malak Specialties was that she was a beast tamer. She could tame beast that were below level 75 with great ease.

She removed the glove from her right hand and activated one of her special abilities " Aura of Fear ".

Her hand was engulfed with a black Aura. She bended one of her knees and touched the snow covered ice beneath her feet.

The moment her hand touched the snow , the wind moaned loudly. From the point she touched the ground , the snow began to clear away in a circle , showing the bare ice beneath.

There was something large in the ice.

She stood up.

The ground was shaking. There was a loud bang , and the ice began to crack. The Ice Dragon rose from the mountain beneath.

It had a big size. It looked like to be made of pure ice. It was more than 50 meter tall. It's translucent wings were more than 90 meters wide when opened. It's Pale Blue Crystal eyes were Blue and Bright. Shining like Stars. And when it opened it's massive jaws , the many tooth in it's mouth were as long as a board sword. It's claws were even longer and wider than Great Swords. The Frosty air that came out of it's mouth was cold enough to freeze and shatter stone.

The Ice Dragon shook it's body, as if to dust of the icicles and snow that was on it's massive body. It looked directly at the person who awakened him from his long slumber , after thousands of years.

Malak examined the Ice Dragon before her with great interest. Unlike the dragon from her world , this dragon had two legs and two wings that it used as it's hands. While the Dragons she knew had four legs and two wings.

It's appearance was also somewhat different from the other Frost Dragons she knew. It had bright blue eyes shining like stars and a body that looked like to be literally made of living ice.

The Ice Dragon opened it's jaw a released an storm of ice and cold. Malak embraced the cold with a smile and then she was frozen solid.

But the ice can't harm the undead. She used her physical strength and broke free.

She took out a whip. It was made out of thorns and chains. It had the ability to restrain high level monsters.

She swayed her whip in the air and the locked it around the Dragon Neck.

Malak pushed the Dragon toward herself and put it's head on the Ground.

The Dragon tried to stand up , but no matter how hard he struggled , he could not move.

She stepped forward the restrained Dragon and sat on one of her knees. She activated two of her special abilities. " The Command Mantel " and " The Greater Tame " .

She gently put her hand on the Dragon forehead.

The Dragon that was trying to free himself , calmed down in a an instance. It's eye pupils went wide.

Malak smiled softly and stood up. She released her grip on the Dragon and loosed the whip.

The Ice Dragon stood up and looked at her once more.

This time , The Ice Dragon lowered his Neck and put his head on the Ground. As a gesture of submission.

Malak smiled and walked toward his Pet and jumped at his back.

" Now then , let's go south. Show me which part of this world I am strangled in."

The Ice Dragon roared and opened his wings. He flew into the sky and went above the clouds.

Malak joyfully enjoyed the flight and the beautiful scenes around her.

Completely unaware of the consequence of her action to wake the Ice Dragon.

 **The Frozen Shore**

Malak casted an invisibly spell on herself and her dragon. Now they would not be seen by any of the wildlings.

She knew very well that if anyone were to see an Ice Dragon around this area , and with someone riding on it's back , it would definitely cause all sorts of rumors and trouble. So it would be best for her to remain as discreet as possible.

Malak continued to fly south. She passed above the mountains and the frozen lakes and rivers until she final reached the sea. According to her knowledge this place was called the Frozen Shore. Only a few wildling tribes lived in this place. Some of those tribes had boats which they would use to travel to the mainland in order to raid the Bear Island and the villages near the coast.

She landed near one of the wildling settlement that was located near the Bay of Ice , And then she dismounted.

Malak stood before her Dragon and issued a mental command to it. " Return to the Broken Mountain and wait for my call."

The Ice Dragon obeyed her order and took flight to the north once more.

Personally , Malak didn't wish to depart with her Dragon , But for the reasons previously mentioned she felt that it would be her safest option.

She went above an ice cliff nearby and watched the wildlings in their village. Many of them were busy with skinning the animals and the fish they hunted or chopping the woods they brought to their village from a small forest near the Frost Fangs.

There were a few boats and one small ship in the coast. But most of them were well guarded. Even if she were to use magic to hide herself from their sight , they would definitely notice that one of their boats was getting stolen.

She thought about this matter for a while , and then she reached a conclusion.

The safest way for her to get to the main land and find her way to Myr was to remain undetected , and the only way to do that was disguising herself like a Westerosi. She would need one of those boats to get to the south of the wall , and she would have to wear clothes similar to that of the Westeros folk.

She could not allow anyone to learn the truth about her.

 **The Red Ice Clan**

The free folk of the Red Ice clan were living their normal lives. Men had recently returned from their hunt and they brought plenty of food with them. Some of which were gathered by raiding the southern villages.

One of those men was Haghor Rander. He docked his boat near the coast.

His spear wife Malander and their new born daughter were waiting for him at the coast. Haghor smiled. She must have seen his boat from afar and come out to greet and help him.

He jumped out of his boat and embraced his spear wife.

" How I missed you , my dear! It nice to see your face again."

" If it wasn't for our daughter I would have come with you like before , but you know we can't take this child out in the woods yet."

" Aye but don't you worry about her. If she has only half of your strength , she will reach her name day."

Because infant mortality is common in the harsh environment beyond the wall, the free folk believed to be bad luck to name a child before he or she reaches two years of age. So they would often give temporary milk name or nickname to a child prior to the official naming.

Suddenly , there were voice of screaming coming from their village. Haghor and his spear wife looked at the village and then

They saw that thousands of dead men were attacking the village and slaughtering the people.

They were shocked to see this , the legends told them about the army of the dead and the coming of the long night , but like most of the free folk , they thought that those were nothing but stories made to frighten children. But the truth before their eyes told them something else.

Hghor was shocked by the scene before him , but when he saw that several of those undead were coming toward him and his spear wife , he pushed his boat on the water and floated it. His spear wife jumped on the boat as well.

Haghor tried to jump on the boat as well , but one of the wights grabbed him from his back.

He punched the wight in the mouth , but it only served to hurt himself. There were several more wights around him , and they all attacked him at once.

He drew out his sword and slashed it at the coming wight.

" Get on the boat! Now" Malander shouted desperately.

" No , Get Out of Here! Tell The others what's coming , Now GO! GO Now "

Before he could finish his sentence , one of the skeletons he was fighting stabbed him in the stomach. He fell on the ground.

The other wights didn't wait and slashed him with their blades.

Malander who was watching all of this cried loudly. The wights ran toward her as well , but the dead can't swim. So they were drowned.

Malander looked at the village , all of them were killed. There was no one left alive.

She had to get to east. She had to meet Mance Rayder , the king beyond the wall and tell him of what is coming , otherwise they would all be dead before winter was over.

 **After the Massacre**

Malaked walked casually in the village. All of those who were living here were now dead.

" Well , can't say that I feel very proud about all this , But it was necessary. Can't leave any eye witnesses."

She said so with a cold and emotionless voice. This was part of her nature as high level undead being. While she would not kill people without a good reason, She also wouldn't feel anything toward their deaths. After spending the past One Thousand years as the leader of NazarDoom and killing millions in battle. This trait of her personality had only gotten stronger.

She used a Nine Tier spells to summon an army of low tire undead. Said army was of made of 3000 undead , but they were quite weak and would vanish after a certain amount of time had passed. So this spell was usually used to summon vast quantity of soldiers to be used as sacrificial pawn for certain rituals. But considering the low level of the humans in this world , it was more than enough to kill a few hundred wildling with it.

Now then she muttered to herself. " It's time to get out of this Frozen piece of waste!"

She discarded her divine armor and her high level leather outfit and put on a normal cloth and a normal looking armor made of steel. She also took out one of the many magic items out of her inventory.

Said item was a Green mask called ' The Mask of Loki '. It was infused with the " Perfect illusion " spell. This item would change the face and voice of it's user and could trick all five sense.

The moment she put the mask on and activated it's power , her appearance changed. Her hair became a lot shorter and her face and body turned into that of a man in his Thirties.

Now she looked like a normal Westeros Knight.

She jumped at one of those boats and started sailing south. According to the map she saw before coming to this world , she would be able to reach the Bear Island , and from there she could find a way to the main land by getting on one of their ships.

She sailed away as her summoned army vanished in the coast , leaving hundreds of dead body on the ground.

What she did not know was that a day after she left , all the dead wildlings rose again as wights , their eyes turned Blue.

* * *

Author Note : Next chapter Malak will pay a visit to Winterfell while Starks and Lannister have their party.

 **Next Chapter :The Wolf , The Lion and The Reaper**


	3. The Wolf , The Lion and The Reaper

**The Wolf , The Lion and The Reaper**

After reaching the Bear Island , Malak ( Now under the alias of Ser Thomas Carne ) boarded a ship and sailed for Deepwood Motte.

After several hours of sailing , She reached the coast and left the ship.

" Thank you captain , I bid you farewell."

" I hope you will have a safe journey Ser Carne. Take care when you travel. The road through the Wolf's wood is dangerous. There is a reason they call it by that name."

" I will. Thank you for your concern."

After saying her farewell, Malak mounted a horse she bought at Deepwood Motte and set for Winterfell. According to her knowledge , once she reaches Winterfell she only has to follow the Kingsroad to reach Cerwyn castle and from there , she should follow the White Knife river and reach White Harbor. It appeared that the White Harbor often received trade ships from Myr.

 **On the Road to Winterfell**

Malak was riding through the Wolf Wood , other than the sounds of birds and animals , there was no other sound to be heard.

Even though it was Summer , The air was a bit nippy. But that was how the weather of the North was. Occasionally , It would even snow in Summer.

She was almost near the Winterfell , when suddenly ,,,

* * *

Eddard Ned Stark , Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North , was watching his son Brandon training his Marksman skills alongside his brothers Jon and Robb. He smiled when his daughter Arya shoot the mark instead.

This was truly a happy family.

He was living in peace and happiness with his family for years. There was nothing that made him happier.

Ser Rodrick arrived and greeted his lord and lady.

" Lord Stark , a deserter of The Night's Watch have been captured by a Knight. He brought him outside the castle so that you may decide his fate."

Ned simply nodded then he turned his attention to Theon.

NED : Get the lads to saddle their horses.

Do you have to?" Catelyn said. "

NED : He swore an oath, Cat.

Rodrick nodded in agreement.

"Law is law, my lady." Ned looked at Rodrick : "Tell Bran he's coming too."

" Ned." Catelyn interjected : " Ten is too young to see such things."

But Ned Stark answered her with a sure voice.

"He won't be a boy forever. And **Winter is Coming**."

 **After the Execution**

After Ned Stark was done telling his son Bran about their old way , He went to regard the Man who captured the Deserter.

The knight was wearing a full plated grey armor. His looks were that of fair men in his 30. He was more than 6 foot tall. His black hair and dark eyes reminded him of Jon snow.

It hurts his heart to call his Niece By a bastard name , but he had to keep him safe. If the truth about Jon was revealed ,,,

He cleared his head of those thoughts and focused his mind on the matter before him.

" May I know your name , Ser?"

" Thomas Carne , at your service lord Stark."

His voice was pleasant to the ear. It matched his fair looks.

" Ser Rodrick told me that you captured that deserter?"

" Aye , I was travelling through the Wolfwood when I saw him. I didn't know he was a deserter at first , but after questioning him ,,, well he said a lot of weird things about White Walkers and things like that. He was probably scared by his harsh experiments Beyond the Wall."

" Aye , It's dreary beyond the wall… may I ask where are you going?"

" I was going to the White Harbor. My liege lives in the Free City of Myr. So I was planning to sail there."

Eddard looked at the man before him once more. His appearance was that of a Northerner , and so was his voice.

" It's seven days of travel to reach White Harbor from here. Some of our trader will travel to White Harbor in a few days. I suggest that you go with them. It's better than travelling alone in the wilderness."

" Thank you lord Stark. But I don't have anywhere to stay."

" Don't worry. I would be honored to host you as my guest in Winterfell. Besides , King Robert will be coming to Winterfell as well. It would be a shame to miss the chance to meet him."

Thomas (Malak) hesitated for a moment , But after looking at Ned Stark face…

" It would be rude to reject your kindness , lord Stark."

* * *

 **The Sorcerous Kingdom / Ministry of Magic**

Seven days passed since the Gate Incident.

During all this time , Ainz was not able to calm down even for a moment. The Ministry of Magic was on lockdown , it's members were being questioned by Demiurge agents. But there was still no evidence about who might have been behind the sabotage.

The Minister of Magic , Saronan , and his acolytes were working all day and night to find out the Whereabout of the Crown Princess. But they still didn't manage to find anything. All they knew for sure was that she was not in Myr. So they decided to rebuilt the Inter Dimensional Gate and contact some of their spies and divinations on the other side to help locate her.

Saronan was busy watching over the reconstruction of the Gate when the Sorcerer King arrived.

Saronan : My king , welcome. I…

Ainz waved his hand , as if to indicate that Saronan should stop wasting time on greetings.

Ainz : That would be enough. Tell me how is your work is going on.

Saronan : Yes your majesty. The Gate will be ready soon. I also like to report that we have found the reason for it's malfunctioning. Someone overcharged the Lighting spell, And it caused the Gate to fall out of Balance. While we still haven't managed to locate Malak sama , we are sending some of our best Divinations and spies to gather information.

Ainz : For your sake… I hope she is found soon. This is your Ministry to manage , which is why you would rewarded for its successes… and you would be punished for its failures.

With that , Ainz left.

Saronan watched his king leave with great displeasure.

He wasn't angry at Ainz behavior. After all he was a father himself and could understand how Ainz was feeling. But he was discomforted because failing the king and god of their world was the greatest shame there could ever be for someone from the Sorcerous Kingdom.

He looked at his subordinate that were watching him with motionless faces.

Saronan : Alright , what are you looking at?! Get back to work! We must rebuild this Gate in less than a week. So let's not waste time everyone!

 **The Arrival of King Robert**

Malak was standing at a corner alongside the Guards , waiting for King Robert arrival. Finally the Wait was over.

The Royal guest's arrived. The first ones to enter were Jaime Lannister , Prince Joffrey and the Hound. The Royal Carriage arrived after them and Robert Baratheon Followed.

Malak laid her eyes upon King Robert.

The Robert Baratheon that she heard from in the stories was a strong human warrior who defeated the Dragon Prince , but Malak only saw a fat man , red faced under his beard , sweating through his silks. He walked and rode like a man half in his cups. She thought to herself.

" That's Robert Baratheon? It's more look like the Creature that ate Robert Baratheon!"

The Stark family and the rest of Winterfell bowed to their King , Malak ( Reluctantly ) Bowed as well.

Malak watched the company before her.

She was quit an excellent judge of character. It was not merely a matter of experience , but also the result of his sight that allowed her to roughly judge the Krama Value of the people around her. But it was not something that she trusted completely , because it merely showed whether the people she was observing were positive or negative. Many of the people around her were neutral.

" And there is the Kingslayer and the Queen , and that boy Joffrey… wow , That boy reeks! I hope this boring party would be over soon!"

 **At the Feast**

Malak was sitting at a table alongside some of the Knights that came with the Royal family. The Baratheon and Lannister Guards were quite the eaters.

Malak could only watch the meal before her.

Unfortunately , she could not consume any food or drinks. She could pretend that she was eating , But her undead body would defect all the food or drinks she would eat.

" Why you don't eat ser? Our food isn't to your taste?"

" Lord Stark… my apologize , I am simply not hungry."

And with that Thomas Carne stood up and left.

Eddard felt that something was wrong with that man. He could not put his nose in it. But he knew that he was not all that he showed.

Malak was getting out of the hall when suddenly…

" Hello Ser, Might I ask you to step aside?"

The man that stood before her was Jaime Lannister , The Kingslayer.

" Ser Jaime , a pleasant surprise."

" Yes , I am."

Ha… Malak looked at him with amusement.

She was surprised when she heard the tale about Jaime and how he earned his Nickname , The Kingslayer. It was odd that he was not stripped of his white cloak after he betrayed his King and drove his sword through his back.

" I hope you are enjoying your time in the north , I know I am."

" You aren't from the north?"

" Oh No… I was travelling when I ran into Lord Stark and he invited me here to stay for a few nights."

Jaime smiled. Even though men like him were not to her taste , Malak found his smile to be charming. In a discomforting and strange way.

" So where are you from? The Reach?"

" I am from across the Narrow sea. The free city of Myr."

" Ah… Myr, The best artist in the world are from Myr. Our halls in Castely Rocks and Kings landing are filled with Carpets and Glasses from your city."

" Well , thank you."

" You are welcome , now if you excuse me…"

Malak stepped aside. Jaime smiled again and left.

This man is the perfect image of a knight in appearance , but his heart isn't. She thought to herself.

After leaving the hall , she decided to wander in the yard. It was still summer , but the air in the north was starting to get cold.

The turning of the seasons was very unusual , unlike her home world where the seasons would change every three months , in this world the seasons of summer and winter would last for years. This summer lasted for a decade , and according to Maesters from the citadel , The coming winter would be the longest in thousands of years.

She was deep in those thoughts , when she heard the voice of a man hitting something with a sword.

She looked around and saw that it was Ned Stark bastard , Jon Snow.

He was hitting a fencing dummy with his sword when…

" Is he dead yet?!"

A black rider came into the castle. He dismounted and went straight to see Jon.

They hugged.

BENJEN: You got bigger. I rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Why aren't you at the feast?

JON: Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst.

BENJEN: Well, you're always welcome on the wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there.

JON: So take me with you when you go back.

BENJEN: Jon…

JON: Father will let me if you ask him, I know he will.

BENJEN: The Wall isn't going anywhere.

JON: I'm ready to swear your oath.

BENJEN: You don't understand what you'd be giving up. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons.

JON: I don't care about that.

BENJEN: You might, if you knew what it meant. … I'd better get inside. Rescue your father from his guests. We'll talk later.

BENJEN goes to the banquet.

TYRION: Your uncle's in the Night's Watch.

JON: What're you doing back there?

TYRION (drinking): Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the Wall.

JON: You're Tyrion Lannister. The queen's brother?

TYRION: My greatest accomplishment. You – you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?

JON became angry and turned away.

TYRION: Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though.

JON: Lord Eddard Stark is my father.

TYRION: And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard. Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you.

JON: What the hell do you know about being a bastard?

TYRION: All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes.

Malak : That they are. But all Dwarves and Bastards must work hard and earn what they desire with their own virtue , not their family names , unlike those who are born with the a right family name or… with high stature.

TYRION : and you are?

MALAK : Ser Thomas Carne… from Myr. At your service."

TYRION : Myr… ah. It's a city with The Best Artists in the world. Nice to meet you Ser Thomas Carne from Myr! I couldn't agree more with you Thomas. Mind if I call you Thomas?"

MALAK : You can call me as you please.

TYRION : Tell me. Have you reached your position through virtue or family?"

Malak smiled softly and bent her knee to look at him face to face.

MALAK : I earned my strength through hard work and blood , and I did it so that my family would be proud and strong.

TYRION smiled in return and said : and I earned most of my stature by birth… and by my mind.

MALAK : Or so I heard. Even though your height is shorter than mine… you do have one advantage to people like me. Do you know what that is?

TYRION looked above his head : The sky above me is 3 foot taller than yours.

Malak laughed and patted Tyrion shoulders.

" Aye, that's right. You sky is taller than all of our skies."

TYRION : I hope we meet again Thomas.

MALAK : Me too… Tyrion.

TYRION departs. JON picked up his sword and attacks the dummy with new ferocity.

MALAK : Did he upset you young one?

JON : No , It's nothing.

The anger in his voice was unmistakable.

MALAK : What you heard tonight is very true. Accept your weakness , Jon Snow , and it can never be used against you… how about you release that poor man from his torture and play with me?

Jon stopped hitting the Dummy and looked at Ser Thomas once more. Judging by his height and strength, if his sword skills was of the same level , his chances of victory would be slim.

MALAK : don't worry boy , I just wanna teach you a few tricks , that's all.

Jon nodded his head. He stood before her and drew his sword.

" Now , attack."

Jon readied his sword and then…

MALAK : wait… what is that on your shirt?!

Jon looked down to see what was wrong and…

Malak punched him in the belly. She held back a lot of her strength.

Jon felt like he was hit by an iron hammer and moaned in pain.

JON : What was that?!

MALAK: Lesson one and two : Never drop your Guard , Everyone wants to hurt and kill you. Get up and attack me again.

Jon stood up and readied himself again. He grabbed his sword with two hands and looked at the knight before him with care, So that he would not miss any of his movements.

MALAK : Remember , Create a circle around yourself and don't let your opponent enter it.

Jon slashed his sword at his belly. Thomas deflected it with a swing of his sword that he was holding by one hand.

Jon immediately jumped forward to slash him again , but Malak dogged with ease and caught his sword hand with her left.

She placed her blade right on Jon throat.

Jon tried to move his sword , but he could not break free from her grasp.

MALAK : Don't let you opponent enter within your radius. You will find yourself trapped and caught like this… you are now thinking in your head " Damn Myrish man." Malak smiled mockingly.

She let go of him.

JON : you fight much better than most ser.

Malak looked at him and said : You don't know most Young one. There are several people out there who are my equal or stronger than me.

Malak turned her back to leave , but after a few steps she stopped.

" Oh , and by the way. Do not deny your weapon its purpose. It want to bathe in the blood of your enemies. Don't hold it back."

Jon thought about everything he heard and learned tonight , and returned to slashing his dummy.

 **A few days later / Return of King Robert and Ned Stark to Kings landing**

Malak left the Winterfell with Ned Stark. She was told that after reaching Cerwyn castle , they will change their road. Since she alongside some of the merchants would follow the White Knife River and reach White Harbor.

Malak and her company reached the white knife. She turned around to say farewell to Ned Stark.

MALAK : Thank you for your hospitality lord Stark. I hope to repay your kindness one day.

Ned Stark smiled. : I only did what any of us should do. I wish you safe travels.

MALAK : Thank you my lord and farewell.

NED STARK : Good by Ser Thomas Carne.

Ser Thomas and his company left the royal caravan. Ned watched as they left. He still wondered who that man really was.

 **White Harbor**

Malak paid the ship Captain three Gold Dragons , so she received a cabin and a servant. She watched from the deck of the ship as they sailed away.

She looked back to the north and thought to herself…

I shall return your favor to you lord Stark , once I have conquered The Seven Kingdoms!

She looked at the Sea before her. Soon she would reach the Myr and could contact her father from there.

And then , they could finally start their work.

* * *

 **Next Chapter : The Glass City**


	4. The Glass City

**The Glass City**

It's been more than a week since The Ship left the White Harbor, and after a long time they finally reached the Sea of Myrth.

The Sea of Myrth was a large sea that was situated along the western coast of Essos. To the north lies the Flatlands, the south the Disputed Lands and to the west, the narrow sea. Myr sat along its eastern shore.

Malak was watching the docks of Myr from the Prow. Her view of the city was somewhat limited , But just by looking at the tall towers of the city and its great building , she knew that the praises she heard of Myr were not exaggerated. Of course it was a third rate city when compared to the Center Capital of Sorcerous Kingdom or their other Major cities , But it was beautiful enough to put a smile on her face.

The ship finally reached the docks and anchored. After giving her thanks to the Ship captain , she left the docks and went to walk in the city. The people whom she was passing on looked at the strang Westerosi Knight that was walking the street for a moment , but they quickly lost interest and went back to doing what they were doing.

Many of the Myrmen have olive skin and dark hair. Myrmen speak a dialect of bastard Valyrian, and the Common Tongue spoken with a Myrish accent can sound sultry.

The Bazaars of Myr were filled with different type of goods. Pale green nectar Wine , Spices , Carpets , Screens, Blankets, Mirrors, Lace and etc.

She finally reached a store in front of a small house. She looked at the house and the man in the store and smiled.

" Come , Come! Spices , Spices! From all over the free cities. The best Wines in the World! From Arbor Gold to Dornish red and Green Wine of Myr. I Have Them All!"

Malak walked toward the man with a smile.

" Hello Ser. How can I help you?"

Malak answered with small and still vocie.

" I am looking for a special type of Spice."

" What type?"

" A type from Volantis , it color is red and green. Its size is bigger than your thumb."

" And how much you want?"

" Enough to feed a very big family for three years!"

The seller eyes went wide for a moment.

" Of course , please come, I have what you want in the arsenal."

Malak followed the man inside his house. They entered a room where two others were waiting.

The three of them looked at the knight before them and said:

" Relax, this room is secure. So what is Demiurge Sama orders now?"

This men were actually members of Nazarick Intelligence agency. They were spies that were sent into this city to collect information.

Malak looked at them. She reached to her face and removed the mask of loki.

The moment she removed the mask, the illusion magic that conjured her fake face and voice dispelled and her appearance was restored.

" You should be more on Guard."

She said so with a serious voice.

The three spies looked like they were frozen for a moment , but then they immediately bended their knees.

" Your Grace! You , You are still alive!"

" Theoretically , Yes. I am alive. Stand up."

They fearfully stood.

" We have been searching everywhere for you. Ever since the Gate incident , we were contacted by Demiurge sama and were ordered to find you. But to our shame we failed."

Malak looked at the men before her. From their nervous looks and trembling voice , It was clear that they expected an scolding for their failure to find her.

She did not want to scold them. She was thrown thousands of miles away from Myr , within the White Waste.

" There is nothing to be ashamed of. I was stranded in the White Waste , thousands of miles away from here. And when I found my way to the main land , I travelled under the fake alias that you just saw. You are not to be blamed for this , do you understand?"

The three spies eyes went wide , the knelt more deeply than before.

" Thank you very much for your kindness! We shall repay it with our loyalty and hard work!"

" I know that you will. But first of all , We must contact my father and share the news with him. Is the safe teleport point outside Myr still safe?"

" Yes Malak sama. In fact it is going to be opened about two hours from now. If you allow me , I will go there and report this back "

" That won't be necessary. I will come with you as well. My father will have to see me himself. Otherwise he won't be satisfied."

 **The Sorcerous Kingdom Ministry of Magic / Gate Room**

Ainz and Saronan were standing before the freshly rebuild Gate. It took more than week to rebuild it from scratch , But It was finally done.

Ainz looked at Saronan who was standing beside him and said:

" It's better be worth all the time we expended. Almost a month has passed and there is still no word of my daughter."

Saronan : " I assure you your grace , our divinations have been working closely with the Intelligence agency spies on the other side. They must have found something by now."

" Turn on the Gate. I have been waiting long enough."

" Yes your majesty!"

Saronan signaled his subordinates. A few moment later the Gate was open.

Three men entered the room through The Gate. Once they saw Ainz in the room they all bowed.

Ainz looked at the men before him and waved his hand in a majestic way , as if to indicate that they can stand up.

" There is no need to stand on ceremony here. Tell me , have you found any sign of the Crown Princess?"

They looked at each other , unsure of what to say.

Saronan who felt their behavior was disrespectful shouted.

" Did a cat eat your Tongues?! Answer his majesty question!"

The spies stood aside , and another figure revealed herself.

Saronan eyes went wide. The red flames in Ainz empty eye sockets shined brightly.

" Malak sama! you are alive!"

" My daughter! Are you fine?"

Malak was taken by the odd behavior of those two before her, But she put herself together.

" Hello to you as well father! Yes , of course I am fine and alive. Did you expect something else?"

Ainz chuckled at Malak behavior. It was most certainly her.

" Of course not! I always knew that you of all people will not give up on life so easily still , what happened to you?"

Malak turned her eyes on Saronan. Due to the fact that her fierce gaze would usually strike fear in other people hearts , and the anger that was present in her voice and look , Saronan backed away.

" You should ask Him! His Gate teleported me in the middle of the White Waste! Thousands of miles away from Myr!"

Saronan wanted to answer , but he was too afraid to do so. But help came from an unexpected person.

" It's not fair Malak. We investigated this matter. And as it turns out , The Inter Dimensional Gate was sabotaged. Someone tried to get you killed!"

Malak eyes sharpened , as a sign of suspicious.

" What do you mean? Are you saying there is a traitor within the Ministry of Magic?"

" Yes , that is exactly what I am saying. Whoever he/she or they were , they are very likely to try this again. Demiurge has begun his investigation , but so far he has found nothing!"

Malak felt troubled by this news. If Demiurge , who was known as the most intelligent mind of Nazarick , failed to detect those traitor or find any lead , That would mean

" Come Malak , We will talk about it in detail somewhere else."

Malak nodded in understanding and then turned her face to Saronan and the spies in the room.

" Keep the Gate functional and under the supervision of Demiurge and his agents. You three , get back to Myr and continue your duty until you receive new orders!"

" Yes your Grace."

Ainz : Let's go to Nazarick.

 **Nazarick / Inside Ainz Office**

Ainz explained everything that happened since the Gate Incident. Malak listened carefully.

She usually remain calm and collected. But after listening to her father words , She became quite concerned about their current situation.

Malak : We have just begun our work to spread our influence in other worlds , That means we had to expend certain amount of our resources and forces. If they have counted on it and waited till now to act ...

Before she could finish , Ainz interrupted.

Ainz : That would means that they are both intelligent and powerful. It takes more than a normal magician or a fifth tier spell to sabotage a Gate. The enemy could be another Player or Players!"

Players.

Since 1600 years ago , when the first players known as the Six great gods descended upon the new world , New group of players would appear every 100 years or so. Ainz and Malak arrived in the new world about 1000 year ago. But after them ...

Malak : But father The Players have been gone for centuries! The last time we had contact with them was 800 years ago! During the Age of Rising. Ever since that time there was no report or sign of their return."

Ainz : Hmmm Perhaps , But one can never be sure. Until we gathered more intelligence , We will halt our project. You shall return to Nazarick and resume your duties as The Minister of War and Defense."

Malak : Father!

Ainz : Do as I told you! I will not risk your life again.

And with that Ainz left the room. Malak could only watch her father back as he left.

This isn't right. We should stand strong , not to flee from smallest of threats! She thought to herself.

Malak left the room in anger. She was going to meet with one of her friends.

 **A few days later / Ainz Office**

Ainz was reading the reports that Albedo and Demiurge have brought to him.

Well , you could say that he read them. But usually he would just stamp the royal seal on the papers and be done with it.

Albedo would always praise Ainz by saying things like " Such Fast and effective judgment can only be expected of you Ainz sama!"

Ainz had long given up his nervousness upon hearing such lavishing praises.

He was reading one such report when suddenly

" Hello Father. How are you?"

Ainz saw Malak enter his room with an unusual smile on her face.

Albedo stared at Malak sudden entry and said : Malak Sama. even though you are the Crown Princess , Don't you think it is rude to enter Ainz sama office like that without even knocking?

Malak smile vanished. She glared at Albedo and said : Well , Sorry about that. I was just feeling a little excited , that's all any way , I have an important matter to discuss with you. All of you I mean.

Ainz looked at Malak with suspicious and said : What is it? I hope it's not about you going back out there.

" Actually it is... "

" We discussed it. Until the truth is known there will be no wandering or adventuring outside for you."

" No , You discussed it! And it was a wrong thing to do. By stopping our expansion project , you have done exactly what they wanted!"

Albedo : Malak sama! how could you talk to Ainz sama like that?

Demiurge : Even you should hold a certain amount of courtesy in your father presence!

Ainz hold his hand in front of his subordinate who wanted to step forward in front of him. He looked back at Malak.

" I forbid it because as a Father , I did not want to put your life at risk. If anything were to happen to you "

Malak stepped forward. She stood before her father desk and looked at him eye to eye.

" I know that my dear Father , and I understand. I too would not want to put my Daughters at risk. Even though they are adapted , I love them very much. But do you think if we stand still and act according to our enemy wishes , they will stop their plotting? No , we both know better than that. We have to pull the snakes out of their holes! And we can only do so if we provoke the snakes in coming out."

Ainz leaned back to his chair.

" And how do you suggest we do that?"

Malak smiled maliciously. She clearly has an evil thought in mind. Ainz thought.

" I say that we resume our work. If they intend on killing me so that they could strike at you and Nazarick , They will surely try again. What I propose is that we give them their chance!"

Demiurge fixed his glasses on his shining eyeballs.

" As expected of Malak Sama. I believe I understand what you are trying to say."

Malak smiled at Demiurge.

" You are always very quick to notice things and detect clues. That is why you are the Minister of Intelligence."

Ainz looked at the two of them with confusion.

" Care to explain in detail? I like to know what you two are thinking."

Malak looked at her father again.

" Of course. Listen closely."

A week later , Malak left Nazarick in the company of Thirty Death Cavaliers under her direct command. Her destination was the Ministry of Magic. Where she could travel Back to Essos.

* * *

 **The Free City of Myr / Home of the Magister Darios Myroth**

Darios Myroth , One of the seven Magisters who ruled the city of Myr, was sitting on his pillows in his gardens. Drinking fine wine of Arbor Gold , sharing a few drops of it with the Girls he brought home from the Brothel he visited last night.

His laughs and moaning was loud and unpleasant to the ear , and to the Unsullied guards whom he had stationed outside his garden. But they paid no heed and showed no reaction. Standing their ground and Guarding the Garden , as they had done so for more than 12 hours without any food , water or rest.

Darios was drank in his revelry when suddenly

" Master Darios."

A nervous looking servant (Slave) entered the garden and stood before him in contempt.

" What is it? Can't you see I am busy right now?!"

" My humble apologizes master , The Magisters have called for your presence at the city gates."

" Why?! What does those annoying bunch wants with me again?!"

" It appears that a an unknown group is riding toward the city. They sent an outrider to meet them. And they have asked for you to be present with your Guards. It seems they have tens of soldiers with them."

Darios stood up. He looked at his trembling slave. With a clear annoyance in his voice he said.

" Fine. Tell the messenger I will come at once."

" Yes Master."

" You there , Bring me my clothes!"

 **Outside the Main Gate of Myr**

Darios was standing before the Main Gate alongside of the other Magisters of the city. There were also more than 200 Unsullied standing Guard around them.

Myr is ruled by a conclave of Magisters, chosen from among the most wealthy and noble men of the city.

As a slave city, Myr has three slaves for every freeborn. The slaves in Myr are collared and branded. The Wealthy Merchants , Nobles and Magisters in the city have Unsullied in their service. As the Guards of their mansions and their vaults. But whenever they want to wage war against other free cities over lands , they would hire Sell sword Companies instead of risking the lives of their free citizens.

Darios looked at his fellow Magisters and saw that they were all waiting.

" What is it? Did the man you sent to meet them has returned or not?"

" He will be here Shortly. Unless he is dead!"

The one who spoke was Adrivan Razor , The wealthiest of the Seven Magisters and the Most powerful man in Myr.

After an hour of waiting , the outrider returned.

He dismounted from his horse and knelt before the Magisters.

" So, what is it? Did you learn who they are?"

The outrider looked upon the magisters and answered with a humble voice.

" Yes Master! The leader of their company said that they are a merchant company from a land called the Sorcerous Kingdom!"

Darios and other Magister were silent for a moment , and then

Haaahaaahaaa .

" Is this some kind of a joke?! Who would name a kingdom with such a ridiculous name? I for one have never heard of such a place."

" Me neither. Are you sure they did not make a fool out of you?"

" I don't think so master. In fact , many of their items and the equipment of their Guards were strange and somewhat scary. They had 30 riders guarding their Caravan. They were very fearful to look upon. All of them wore full plated armor and clawed gauntlets .Their armor was pulsing like a living being. And their mounts were armored dark black horses with two horns on their head and blood red eyes!"

The Magisters and Darios looked at the outrider again. Darios spoke first.

" Do you know what is the punishment of ridiculing us , Slave?!"

The outrider face turned pale. He bowed his head deeply and said : " I assure you my lords. I assure you!"

" Well , We see for ourselves soon enough."

So they waited.

* * *

After a few hours , the Sorcerous Kingdom company vanguard arrived at the Main Gate.

The Magisters were all taken back by the appearance of the said vanguard. Even though the outrider told them of it's appearance , Seeing it in person was something else entirely.

The Horsemen clenched its clawed gauntlet and thumped its chest.

" Apologies! We are the company from the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

One might compare that voice to music squeezed out of rotted instruments. It made its listeners hair stand on end just by hearing it.

The Leader of the Magisters , Adrivan Razor , gathered up his courage to banish his fear , and then he spoke.

" I am the leader of the Seven Magisters of the free city of Myr , Aridvan Razor. We are here to welcome your arrival in our city. Though we would like to meet your leader first."

" Acknowledged! Then , we shall avail ourselves to your hospitality. This one is forgive me , this one kin does not bear individual names, so please allow this one to introduce itself by the name of its order. This one is a Death Cavalier!"

Adrivan gawked a little when it had given the name of its order , but he responded immediately so as not to give offence or show fear through his delay.

" Then , may I address you as Ser Cavalier?"

" This one would be honored to be addressed in that manner."

" Then , if you don't mind. I would very much like to Greet the leader of your company. It would be best to hear the reason of your arrival from the man himself."

The Death Cavalier chuckled. Even though his chuckle sounded very malicious , Adrivan tried not to show any displeasure in his face. And then The Death Cavalier said :

"The crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Minister of War and Defense , Malak Al Moot Sama , have come in person as a sign of good faith and respect. She is the leader of our Company!"

There were sounds of gasping coming from the surrounding Magisters. Even though it was not rare to meet Trade woman in Myr , To have a woman lead a Company was unheard of.

What was more odd was that the said woman was the Crown Princess of a Kingdom and heir to the Throne. She was also labeled as the Minister of War and Defense , which most likely meant the Leader of Armies in their Kingdom.

Adrivan looked at the Cavalier and asked:

" May I have the pleasure of meeting her Grace?"

" Acknowledged , This one shall convey your message to our Princess."

And with that , the Cavalier retreated to deliver his report.

After a few Minutes , 30 Death Cavaliers accompanied by tens of humans carrying eye catching Goods arrived at the Main Gate.

The Death Cavaliers who had form a defensive stand opened their ranks , and from within a Dark Figure revealed herself.

Adrivan , Darios and the others were taken back by the scene before them.

The woman in front of them was riding an incredibly strong looking horse like creature. The Horse was in full plated armor and had Three Horns on its head. The teeth in its mouth were sharp and pointed , like that of a carnivorous beast.

But the main focus of their attention was on its rider.

The woman on the Back of the beast was more than six foot tall. Certainly a foot taller than most woman they had seen. She wore a full plated armor on her body and scaly black leather beneath it. She also had a short skirt that covered her waist to her knees. She had a long sword and a dagger hanging around her waist. She had silky dark long hair that reached her waist. Her hair was adored by several braids and on each of those braid hanged precious and beautiful looking jewels. Her face was beautiful and so was her emerald eyes , but the fierce gaze in them wanted them to back away from her.

" This is the leader of our company , Princess Malak Al Moot!"

The Voice of a Death Cavalier brought him back to his senses. Adrivan , unconsciously , bowed before Malak , and so did the Magisters behind him.

" Raise your heads."

The strong , but fair sounding voice rang out from above.

Every one remained as they were.

" Can't you please raise your head?"

" At once!"

As they looked up , the face of Malak bore a simple and kind smile.

" I am the leader of this Company , the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown, Malak Al Moot From the House of Ainz Ooal Gown! I have come here as gesture of Good Faith , in order to Create good relationship between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Free City of Myr."

Adrivan begun talking on behalf of the Magisters.

" It is an honor to meet your esteemed person. Welcome to The Free City of Myr. We hope that you will enjoy our hospitality and your time in Myr."

" Thank you very much. I am grateful for your kindness."

" Before that , we would like to hear your reason for coming here , our outrider told us a few things , but it is better to hear it directly from you."

The seven of them Narrowed their Eyes.

We will see through any lies , their unyielding expressions said.

Malak felt it was a natural reaction to strangers , so she was not displeased.

" Our Company has been sent here on the orders of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown in order of forge Economical and Diplomatic relationships with the Free City of Myr. We would like to begin trade with you and form strong and peaceful Diplomatic relationship with your Great city."

" Is that so?! Forgive me for asking , But I have never heard of any nation Called the Sorcerous Kingdom. How do we know you are indeed who you claim to be?"

There was a gachi gachi sound and teeth grinding. The Magisters saw the Death Cavaliers , who felt their Master was being offended , reach for their blades.

Malak looked at the Cavaliers and waved her hand , as if to indicate that they should stop.

She resumed her smile and said:

" Trust me my lords Magisters , Where I am from , Most people have not heard about the Free Cities or the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros Either. We are from a Faraway land."

Adrivan breathed in relief when The Death Cavaliers stood down. Then he thought about Malak words. If they were true then perhaps they were from beyond the Jade seas , or perhaps from south of Sothoryos. Both of which were unexplored regions.

" And why your Country is called the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

Malak was starting to get tired of all this questioning , but she answered nonetheless.

" Our Nation is highly advanced in magical Knowledge and arcane arts. Divine and Nature Magic is an inseparable part of our society and is used in our daily life. Unlike here in this lands where you have limited type of magic and even less knowledge about it , our magic is highly advanced. And while those of you here who use magic wield it like a Glass sword with no handle , we use magic like a Valyrian steel sword with a dragon bone handle!"

Adrivan and the other Magisters still looked unconvinced , so Malak decided to play another one of her cards.

" I have brought many valuable Goods from my homeland. All of them are unique in this part of the world and are worth more than gold! Allow me to give you some. Call it my gifts to you as a gesture of good will and friendship between our nations!"

Malak clapped , and the door of one of the coaches that was carrying their staff opened. Several of their men carried the chest out of the coach and placed them before the Magisters.

The Magisters looked at the chest with suspicious.

" Please open them. They are but a small fraction of our wealth and power!"

One of the Magister gave order to his servants to open the chests.

The chest were open and what appeared before their eyes

Their jaws dropped in shock.

Inside the chest were numerous Magic items of great power.

One was a Dagger that had a frosty aura on it. The other was a cask that was filled with wine and no matter how much they poured from it , it did not end. There was also two items that allowed its user to talk with each other from distant places.

They looked at Malak and her Company with wonder. Malak smiled again and the spoke.

" We have many Magical items that are far superior to this ones. If we bring our power and wealth to your city , And of course you agree to form a positive Relationship with us , I think we will all benefit from this. So what is your Answer? Are we welcome to enter? Or should I travel to another city in search of Friendship?!"

Adrivan and the other Magisters did not hesitate.

" Welcome to Free City of Myr Your Grace! We would be honored beyond words to welcome you in our Humble State!"

And so , the Gates of the city were opened , and Malak and her Company entered the Myr.

Phase one , Step one is Accomplished. Malak thought to herself as she laughed maliciously in her heart.

* * *

Author Notes : The times of war and Cross overs with other Characters of GOT will come soon. Ainz and his Guardians have a role to play as well.

By the way , I am looking for a Beta Reader to Check my Doc's before Publishing them. If anyone was interested , Please leave a Private Message!

 **Next Chapter : Myr**


	5. Myr

**Myr**

 **The Great White Villa**

After entering the city and setting up stores and shops to sale their Goods , Malak looked for a proper place to reside. Fortunately , The Magisters of Myr , whom she had lavishly gifted with several magic items , offered her one of the best Mansions in the city , The Great White Villa.

Said Villa was one of the largest and most beautiful Mansions in the whole city. It was made of pure white brick and some grey stones. It had more than a hundred rooms , a very large yard with a small water garden and it was surrounded by four walls with spikes on all of them. They hanged the Banners of Ainz Ooal Gown from their walls. In order to indicate that this Villa was the property of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

It was actually a bit run down when compared to her royal palace in the Sorcerous Kingdom , But it was one of the best places in the city so she did not complain about it. More importantly , thanks to this place inside the city , they were able to make another safe point for their Gates. Now they won't have to go outside of Myr every time they needed to teleport to the Sorcerous Kingdom. They could do it from within the Villa.

The Death Cavaliers she had brought with her were deployed as sentinels and they were Guarding the mansion 24 hours a day without rest. ( Which is natural because undead do not feel fatigue and thus have no need for rest).

It was the third day of their arrival in the city of Myr.

Several traders and spies that had come with her were waiting in the main hall for Malak to return. They were all siting on chairs beside a large table.

After a few minutes the doors of the hall were opened and Malak arrived.

Everyone rose from their seats and bowed their head.

The doors were closed. Malak paid no heed to the men bowing to her as she casually walked toward the end of the Table. She took the highest placed seat in the Hall. The men didn't sit down , but remained standing as they awaited their orders.

" Now then , let us begin! We don't have any time but this afternoon to discuss the matters at hand , so let's make this quick. You may sit down."

" Yes , Thank you very much your Grace."

The head of the merchants did not delay in response and bowed again. Only after he sat the rest followed.

Malak looked at the leader of Merchant Division.

" So how does the sail of our products goes? Did you manage to sell them for a good price?"

" Yes Malak sama! in fact the sale is going on better than we expected. Even though we have only brought third rate and outdated magic items , we managed to begin selling them for a high price. There was some uncertainty from the nobles and other merchants of the city at first. But once they saw that out sales are for real and hold magic powers , they tried to crawl and outbid each other in buying them!"

He smiled evilly as he said so.

Malak and her Father Ainz understood the value of knowledge and technological advancement very well. Because of that they only armed people with outdated technology and magic items. The items Malak and her company brought to this city were all third rated and were no longer used or bought in the Sorcerous Kingdom. To be able to sell those useless items here for a high price

The leader of Merchant divisions smiled with avarice as he thought about the wealth he could earn in this world from selling all those useless items.

" Very Good. But remember , you can only sale the third rate items we bring with us from the Sorcerous Kingdom. If any of you sell anything outside the list of items we gave you , there will be Judgment. Do you understand?"

The Merchants bowed again.

" Yes Malak Sama."

She nodded and turned her attention to the Spy master.

" What news from the city and other Areas?"

" We have received several reports. I will hand over the documented reports to your office."

" Yes , I Know. I mean what is going on in general?"

" Other than what the Merchants leaders said. We have received disturbing reports."

The Spy Master voice had a small hint of concern in it.

" What do you mean by disturbing reports?"

" There is a Dothraki Khalasar at the east that is coming toward this city , from what I have heard they have passed the city of Norvos and are now moving toward Pentos. Collecting Tribute from those cities. Once they are done in Pentos they will march Toward Myr."

Malak felt it was of no consequence to them. If they were just looking for tribute , The Magisters would Give them their " Gifts " and that would be the end of it.

" Well , let them come. That would the Magisters Problem to deal with. What else?"

"There are disturbing news from across the Narrow Sea , your Grace. In the capital of the Seven Kingdoms , Kings landing. It seems that King Robert Baratheon is dead. Wounded by a boar while hunting in Kingswood. Now Joffrey Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne. The Hand of the King Eddard Stark was imprisoned on the Charges of treason shortly after. Just this morning I have received word that he has been executed."

Malak was stunned by this news. She was not surprised about Robert's death. After all that Fat drunk had it coming one way or another. But Eddard Stark Treason

" Are you sure about this?"

The Spy master nodded.

" Do you know anything else?"

" Yes. It seems he tried to conspire against Joffrey in favor of his Uncle Stannis. Right now a great war is about to begin in the Seven Kingdoms. Both Stannis and Renly have put forward their Claims to the Throne. The North and Riverruns have risen in rebellion following Ned Stark death. It is very likely that the iron islands will rise in rebellion as well."

Malak was somewhat displeased by the news of Ned Stark death. She did not know him much , but since he had hosted her in his home and treated her with dignity , She wished to return his favor. But now that he was dead , she couldn't. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

" Well , Let them Fight! War is a time of Chaos , and Chaos create many Opportunities. If we are careful we can gain many benefits from this conflict."

The others , Especially Merchants , Nodded in agreement.

" Indeed you are right. It doesn't matter who sit on that Iron Throne! If we act accordingly and support the right person , We can gain great wealth and power as our reward!"

Malak glared at the Merchant who gave that reply.

Their avarice makes me sick

" Yes. As the saying goes. Keep your friend rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which!"

Another merchant said.

Malak waved her hand to interrupt.

" Yes , yes. But we should also focus on our work here. Say how much money did you managed to make since we came here?"

The leader of Merchants picked up a document. After looking at it for a few moment

" About 30000 gold coins or so. It is estimated that we can get about 70000 more gold coins before we need to bring another shipment of Goods from the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Since the Sorcerous Kingdom was an unknown nation to this world and they did not trade with anyone ( Except Myr ) , The coins of the Sorcerous Kingdom did not have much value. The silver and gold itself was valuable , but their value would be lower than it was on their side. So they decided to sell their Goods in order to gain this world currency.

" Very Good! With this much money we can start the next steps of our work. This Mansion requires more workers and some guards. I need someone to go to the Slave market and buy 100 slaves , Man , woman and child!"

The others were surprised by this order.

" I , I beg your pardon but as you well know , slavery is abolished in the Sorcerous Kingdom For a 1000 years by the decree of your father. It would bring shame upon your esteemed... "

Malak didn't allow the man to finish his sentence. She slam her fist at the table. Because of her extraordinary strength , the whole table shook.

" We are not in the Sorcerous Kingdom now! You will do as you are commanded. There is a reason why I am buying this slaves. You will know it in time."

The merchant who spoke earlier bowed his head in apology. His body shook and his voice trembled.

" Yes your Grace! Please forgive this foolish servant of yours for not understanding your profound insights! I will immediately go the Market tomorrow and purchase them!"

" Good. While you are doing it , Try to build some connection with the slave traders around here. I would like to know the names of those who captures this people and those who sells them. As for the rest of you continue your duties. We have a lot of work to do. I hope you all understand what I mean."

" Yes!"

" Now then , onto the next topic... "

 **Villa Yard / Mid Night**

After the meeting was concluded , Malak started to feel mentally tired was all her work , so she decided to go for a walk.

The Yard of the Villa was quite silent. By this time of night the only ones awake in this Villa were Malak and The undead acting as Guards. And the crows that sat on top of the trees in the yard.

Even though it was night , there was a faint light in the yard because of the hearths and torches ablaze with magical fire.

Malak naturally could not sleep , So she would usually spent her nights with other activities. Sometimes she would lean on her bed and read books or reports , go to the arena in the sixth floor of Nazarick and train with high level undead to improve he warrior abilities and technics and sometimes she would just walk alone and think. She would think about her past life before she became what she was now. Her first days in the new world. All the wars she experienced and the lands she conquered for the Sorcerous Kingdom.

But mostly she thought about her Daughters.

Malak did not have any biological children , since it was impossible for her or any other undead being to father or mother children , but she had adapted several children in many years.

All of them were girls , and all of them were of royal and strong bloodlines.

There was a time that when they conquered a new kingdom , whether it was through peaceful diplomacy or with steel and fire , they would replace that kingdom government with their own servants and pawns. But sometime the nobility of those nations ( Like the Dragon lords or Royal elves ) possessed great power ( By NW standards ) and were thus judged worthy to serve Nazarick. They would often ask those Royal families to send their children to Nazarick for " Education " so that they can be raised into loyal and effective servants. Some of those children lost their parents in another war , But they were taken in by Ainz and Malak when they saw their talents and abilities.

Perhaps when the time is right , I should bring some of my Daughters here to help manage things when I am not around

Malak was deep in thought when suddenly she felt another being presence near her.

It was one of her Racial abilities to detect the presence of other beings nearby , whether it was a physical or spiritual being. Unless it was someone with a stealth specialized character , it would be almost impossible for someone to evade her senses.

She became alerted and looked around. Her hand reached for the sword at her waist.

But there was nobody in the yard except the Death Cavaliers.

But that did not meant that there was no one else around. Until now her senses have never failed her. She was certain that someone was watching her.

She tried to concentrate and focused her attention on the source of the strange presence nearby and then

She turned her eyes to the Hearth at her right.

The moment her eyes met the flames of the Hearth , she could see that there was a face within the flames watching her.

" What the... ? Who is that?!" she thought to herself.

As soon as she locked her gaze with that of the face in the flame , the fire roared up for a moment and the face disappeared.

The crows that sat on the trees cawed and flied away.

Her alarm level went through the roof.

She issued a mental command to Death Cavaliers that were Patrolling the Yard.

" Death Cavaliers! Raise the Security level to maximum! There is a high chance that there are intruders present and nearby!"

All of them answered at the same time.

" Yes!"

Malak was very concerned. Was it the same people behind the Gate incident , or an individual from this world?

" Whatever the case , I can't act carelessly anymore. But what was that? Was it some sort of divination magic?! But I have taken measurements and equipped items that would block divination attempts. Besides... it felt strange. It was not like other Divination magic that I know of."

Whatever the answer was , she would find it. For now they should remain on guard.

Malak returned to the Villa Gate room. There was someone she needed to see back home.

 **Tomorrow**

The newly bought slaves were gathered in the Yard. All of them were collared , branded and in chains.

The merchant who bought them gathered them together.

" Listen well. The mistress of this House is her Grace Malak Al Moot! She is the Crown princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom and the most important person in all of the Sorcerous Kingdom after his Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown! Whatever order you are given by her , you must obey! If you ever found yourselves at her grace presence , only talk when you are told to talk. Answer her Grace questions short and simple and mark your words carefully before you put on your tongue!"

He was busy explaining the rules to the slaves when suddenly he felt the presence of his master from behind. He looked back and saw Malak was watching them on the Balcony.

" Your Grace! As you have ordered , I have bought 100 slaves. What do you want me to do with them?"

The slaves only looked at Malak once. But when they saw their beautiful , yet fierce looking master , they looked down to the ground again.

Gods show us mercy! What will become of us? They all thought.

Malak looked at the gathered slaves in the yard.

" Come closer!"

The slaves fearfully stepped forward and stood near Balcony , where Malak was watching them from above.

Malak came down from Balcony through the stairs and came into the yard. She looked at the Collars and chains of those slaves and said :

" Remove those collars and chains from them! They are Humans , not Animals!"

The men removed the collars from the slaves neck and opened their chains.

The slaves were shocked. in Essos , It was common to brand and collar the slaves. It was done in order to mark them as lower life forms. So that they would know their place.

" See to it that they are all bathed and given new and clean clothes. Give them their designated quarters afterward."

The slave who were wondering the reason behind this behavior , looked at Malak again.

" I did not bring you here to put chains on you. In the Sorcerous Kingdom Slavery is abolished. This Villa is the property of the Sorcerous Kingdom , not Myr! so from a certain point of view I can say to you : " Welcome to the Sorcerous Kingdom!"

The Men , women and children who were listening did not grasp her meaning well. So she continued.

" You were all slaves. Some of you were born this way , while many of you were taken into slavery against you will. Today you will be offered a chance to take back your freedom."

There was sounds of gasping coming from below. Some of them belonged to those who were captured by the slavers and were happy to be given a chance of freedom. While the others who were born into slavery did not believe those words.

" You will serve in this house for a year and you shall do it as free men and women , in order to pay back the price given to buy your freedom. After a year has passed and the price paid for you is repaid by your service , You will be given two choice. You can leave the Sorcerous Kingdom and return to the outside world , or you can stay in the Sorcerous Kingdom , you will be free and you will receive reward and payment for your work."

They were all shocked to hear this. Many of them did not believe it. But most of them felt that Malak was speaking the Truth.

" Really? You will give us freedom for just that?"

" Do you think I have lied to you? I am the Crown Princess of a great Nation. My word is as good as a done deed. I promised you freedom. Now you are free. After only one year of service , you can do as you please with your life."

The slaves all bowed before Malak. Some of them tried to kiss her feet , but she stepped back.

" Alright , Get up! There is no need for that. Like I said , first you have to pay your due. But I assure you of one thing. From now on , You Are no longer Slaves! The service of men is only worthy when it is freely given."

Malak turned her attention to the men who were listening quietly all this time.

" Now then. Like I said , Give them a bath and clean clothes'. Afterward show them their quarters. I have already told the others about the jobs they shall give them."

" Yes Malak sama."

Good. They will surely be useful for the rule I intend for them. She thought to herself.

After the freed Slaves left. Malak looked at the sky.

The Sun was in mid sky. It's been a few days since she settled in this city. And there were still no sign of the people who attempted on her life or the ones who tried to spy on her. It was about time for the person that she was waiting for to arrive.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. But she was not alarmed. Because she knew that it was one of the Death Cavaliers that Guarded the Gate Room.

" Malak sama! Your Guest has arrived!"

The best News she heard in the past few days.

" Alright then! I am coming!"

 **The Gate Room**

Malak entered the Gate Room and saw the person she was waiting for.

The person standing in the Gate Room was one of her Daughters , Ketsueki Karasu.

She was a human looking girl that looked like to be in her twenties. But her actual age was way beyond that , And her appearance as a human was only a cover to her true form and nature.

She was an albino , thus she had Milk-White skin , long white hair and red eyes. She was not very tall , Standing less than six feet high , but she was a cunning person. She wore a high class Miko outfit that was white on top and red below. She wore a necklace that had the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown carved on it. Said necklace was a magical item that allowed her to be connected to her mother at any time. It was something that all of her sisters possessed as well.

Her true parents were The Brightness Dragon lord and a human noble , Making her a Draconian. After her birth , because she was an albino and thus physically weak , her father decided that she should be left in the woods to die. But Malak took her in. It did not take long before she discovered that she had a powerful talent for the Divination Magic in combination with her extremely rare ability to use Wild Magic. So Malak sent her to Study with Nigerdo ( Nazarick Specialist Divination ). After years of study , she became one of the best Divination in the whole world.

Malak opened her arm and embraced her Daughter.

Karasu embraced her as well.

" Welcome my darling and beautiful child. I missed you."

" I have missed you too Mother , But should you really call me a child , After all these years?"

" It doesn't matter that you are 200 years old! Even if you get 2000 years old you are still a child to me!"

Hahahahaha they laughed. After a few moments they left each other embrace.

" So , how can I help you? I heard a few things back home "

" Aye , I know. These are dangerous times. Last night someone tried to spy on me. I have no means to track down divination attempts , But you on the other hand "

" are the infamous Thousands eye who can find anything and anyone. I know mom! I will help you however I can. But I can only help you in divination attempts. Why not call my sisters here as well?"

Malak adapted Daughters numbered seven. They were known as the seven colored sisters or simply the Seven. Each of them was specialized in a certain field. Their overall level was not high , only between 50 and 60 levels. But it was more than enough for them to suit their purposes.

" I will call all the Seven sisters here in time. After you have found the ones that are attempting to spy on us. Right now I don't want to alert anyone else to your presence."

" Yes , I understand Mother!"

" Good , now let me show you to your chambers. And to explain our rules here "

 **Sorcerous Kingdom / Location Unknown**

There was large underground place , hidden beneath a cemetery. It's location and existence was a secret that none knew.

None , Except the 12 people that gathered here.

Within a hall inside this underground Sanctuary , there were 12 people sitting beside a table.

All of them were waiting for the arrival of their leader.

" Where is he? He said we should meet for an important matter. So why hasn't he come?!"

" Easy brother , we all know how hard it is to evade the eyes of intelligence agency agents. He will be here shortly."

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the shadow. Everyone attention went to that figure.

" You lot have grown impatient. Haven't you?!"

" My Lord!"

Everyone rose from their seats and bowed.

" We were concerned about your safety. It's been a while since ."

The man slam his fist on the table and shouted.

" Save it! We have been working and waiting for this chance for centuries! And one of you thought he could just do it with a single job in a few minutes?! Which one of you idiots had the idea to sabotage the Gate in the Ministry of Magic?!"

Rebuked , every one lowered their head in shame.

One of them rose his head , and with a voice filled with fear , said.

" It was me my lord , I gave the order to my man in the ministry."

The man turned his attention toward him. He walked at his side and said.

" Did I gave you the permission to do so?!"

" No , my lord."

" Then why did you do it?!"

" I was trying to please you. It was a golden chance "

The leader of this group grabbed the man by the neck.

" Are you aware of what your actions have cost us?! Because of your stupidity , we lost the element of surprise. Now that damned Ainz Ooal Gown and his Whore daughter will be on Guard! And for what? Malak Al Moot is alive and well. Doing her dirty work to bring another world to its kneel for her father!"

" I am very sorry my lord. I promise you this will not happen again!"

The leader loosed his grip on the man neck. He calmed himself down and fixed his collar.

" Yes , I know that you won't." he said so with a gentle and calm voice.

He let go of his subordinate and turned his back on him.

" Thank you my lord, I promise that you won't regret "

Before he could finish his sentence , his master turned around in an instance and then

There was a " whoshhh" sound in the air and the man who was thanking his master saw his headless body drop in the ground.

It took a while before he understood what happened . But when he realized that his head was on the table and it was his headless body that fall on the ground , his eyes turned wide and his jaw dropped. It was the last thing he ever saw or felt.

The leader turned his attention to the rest.

" This what happens when you disobey your orders and act on you own! A soldier duty is to obey , not act according to his selfish desire!"

Everyone bowed more deeply than before.

" Our true work begins now. Regardless of the loss we suffered because of that fool , we now have a golden chance to get rid of Malak Al Moot! With her alone and with a small number of followers in another world , we can strip Ainz Ooal Gown from his Sword. Once we are done , Ainz will be the next to fall!"

" Yeahhhhhhh!"

Everyone yelled in agreement.

And so , the Secret order begun to set their plans in motion. Soon they shall overthrow the Sorcerous Kingdom and Give birth to their new Nation in honor of their Fathers and their Mothers , The gods who fought for humanity 800 years ago against the Sorcerous Kingdom.

* * *

Author Notes : In the next chapter , there will be disturbing news , and Ainz and Malak are going to find themselves in a very tight situation.

Please leave a comment below and Fave this story , Or I will send the Mountain to find you!

Next Chapter : Plotters and Screamers


	6. Plotters and Screamers

**Plotters and Screamers**

 **Sorcerous Kingdom / Nazarick 10th Floor**

Ainz was studying the reports concerning Malak activities in Myr. Albedo and Demiurge were standing alongside him as well.

After reading the last parts of Malak reports , which concerned her action to buy slaves , and the divination attempt made on her , Ainz turned his attention to the two sage individuals besides him.

" So, What do you think? Despite the fact that I decreed slavery to be outlawed 1000 years ago , Malak has bought 100 slaves. She also reported of a spying attempt on her."

Albedo bowed her head slightly and answered : I believe you don't need to concern yourself about this. After all , she must have a good reason behind her actions. As for the divination attempt on her , It is no surprise. We knew that sooner or later someone will try to spy on her. That is why she asked for lady Karasu."

Ainz nodded his head in agreement. Demiurge also agreed with Albedo statement.

" Ainz sama! I think we should focus our efforts on finding the traitors who seeks to undermine you. Malak sama decided to act as bait to lure them out. But still , there is no sign of the enemy."

" And what do you suggest? If you , who is most intelligent mind of Nazarick and the Minister of security and intelligence , haven't managed to locate them , how can we find them?!"

" I do have a suggestion to make... but it is a shameful course of action for a subordinate to advise their master of."

Albedo glared at Demiurge. Ainz paid no heed to her and asked Demiurge with a gentle voice.

" There is no need to be shy! No doubt you are only thinking about benefits of the Sorcerous Kingdom and Nazarick. Be at ease and speak your mind plainly."

Demiurge held a deep breath , and with low voice continued.

" I think you will need to take action personally. Malak sama went to a foreign world in order to provoke the enemy in coming out of their holes. If you were to leave the Sorcerous Kingdom as well...

Before he could finish however , Albedo shouted.

" Demiurge! How can you even suggest something this shameful! You are asking Ainz sama to use himself as a bait?!"

" Albedo! Calm down!"

" But Ainz sama!"

" I said calm down. Demiurge suggested something that was on my mind as well. I too thought about this."

Of course that was a lie Ainz said to calm Albedo's anger.

Demiurge fixed his glasses. He looked at Ainz with admiration and respect.

" I see... as expected of Ainz sama. You have already thought about leavening the Sorcerous Kingdom for Middle Earth!"

Ehhhh... What did he mean by that? Wasn't I suppose to Join Malak in Myr?

Before he could ask this question however , someone else interrupted.

" What do you mean Demiurge? Wasn't Ainz Sama supposed to join Malak sama in Essos or do something in Westeros?"

Thanks... Ainz said in his hearth.

Demiurge glared at Albedo.

" Albedo, Malak sama has yet to secure a stronghold for us on the other side. She told me that she had to ready the people of that world for Ainz sama arrival. If Ainz sama were to act on his own , it might compromise Malak sama plans. On the other hand the enemy would feel hesitant to attack Ainz sama and Malak sama when they are together. But with Malak sama in Essos and Westeros and Ainz sama in Middle earth , And the Sorcerous Kingdom ruler ship absent of their seat of power, They will surely think of this as a golden Chance to strike us!"

" In, indeed! That's how it is Albedo. While I am away at Middle Earth I can also add several more lands to our Kingdom. I am certain that you and Demiurge can manage The Sorcerous Kingdom Just fine in my absence!"

" Thank you Ainz sama. But what will happen if the enemy strikes at you while you are away in an unknown world?! if we were to lose you...

" Don't worry Albedo , I have already picked a suitable number of high level Vassals to watch over Ainz sama and Malak sama in secret. Even in the worst case scenario they will act as meat shield to protect them."

Alright! As expected of Demiurge. Now I can have some free time and new adventures. Visit another world! learn new things. Besides . while I am away doing diplomatic work for the Sorcerous Kingdom , I can leave its management and paperwork to Albedo , Demiurge and Pandora's Actor. Yes! It can't be helped! It's not like I am trying to run from my work or anything!

" Of course! As expected of Demiurge. But just in case , break the news to Malak and others as well. I will come to visit her in Myr at the future , when she has what she promised me when I agreed to let her go."

" Understood! When will you leave for Middle Earth?"

Ainz thought for a moment.

" In three days , I think. It is best not to delay it more than we have to. Just make sure everything remains in order while I am away."

" Yes Ainz sama!"

" And Summon Malak here. I have important matters to discuss with her before I leave."

 **Tomorrow**

After receiving Albedo Message , Malak returned to Nazarick , In order to report her work in person and to visit her father.

She directly teleported to the 10th floor and asked the maids of Ainz whereabouts. She was told that Ainz was waiting for her in his private Room.

So Malak went to his father room. Where she saw several Eight Edge Assassins standing Guard.

Once the Eight Edge Assassins saw Malak , they bowed their head in respect. Malak saluted them as well.

" Welcome back Malak sama!"

" Thank you. I see that you are standing Guard as always. Is my father in his room?"

" Yes , But he ordered us not to allow anyone enter his room."

" Why?!"

" He said he is conducting a secret ceremony. One that no one shall see!"

" Right...

Malak turned her back to the Assassins. She tried very hard not laugh but she couldn't resist the urge to smile.

A few moment later she turned her back to the Assassins.

" I understand. This is indeed a secret ceremony that only the supreme ones know of! I am aware of this secret as well. So it won't be a problem if I were to enter. You can stand aside."

" But Malak sama , if Ainz sama...

" Don't worry about it. I will take the full responsibility for it. You just stand Guard here and make sure no one else enter this room. No One! You understand?!"

" Yes! Please forgive us for our transgressions!"

The Eight Edge Assassins stood aside and allowed Malak to enter.

Once Malak entered Ainz Room , The Eight Edge Assassins resumed their Guard.

Malak silently entered her father private chambers. She looked around and found him leaning on his bed , reading a book.

The Book title was " How to make A thousand Cakes"!

" HELLO!"

" AHHHHHH!"

Ainz jumped out of his bed in fear and hit the Book under his pillow.

" Who...What? That was you Malak? For a moment there I remembered what surprise felt like... damn it , you shouldn't enter my room without Knocking First!"

Malak smiled maliciously. She looked at her father nervous attire and said.

" If I did that , then it wouldn't be a surprise , would it? Still... it's nice to catch you off your Guard from time to time."

" If I had a heart , it would have jumped into my mouth by now! You really shouldn't do that anymore."

" Fine , fine. But I make no promises! Still... why were you reading a book about Cooking? I thought you favored manga or strategy books , or perhaps those books about how to be a better boss."

Ainz left his bed and stood beside it. He looked at Malak and said.

" I finished reading all those books a long time ago. There wasn't many books in the library for me to read , so I took this one. It reminds me of the meals your mother made when...

This time , Ainz turned silent. But Malak face changed it's warm and smiling look into a cold and depressed one.

" Father , I believe we agreed not to discuss anything about our Past life anymore. It has been more than a 1000 years and you still hold to the old memories. You still let them haunt you."

Ainz walked toward Malak and looked her in the eye.

" What about you? Are you sure that memories of past don't haunt you as well, Misa?!"

Upon being addressed by her real name , Malak looks changed again. She became upset every time she heard her true name , because it made her remember the losses she had suffered in her past life.

She directed her anger toward her father , Suzuki Satoru.

" NO! My name is not Misa! It's Malak! Malak Al Moot! And it's been so for more than a thousand years. Just as Your name has been Ainz Ooal Gown!"

When Ainz saw how upset and angry his daughter , He regret his poor choice of words. He tried to comfort her.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Lower your voice. You don't want anyone else to hear us , do you?"

Malak looked at Ainz again.

" No matter how many time we wish for it , those days are never gonna come back. Your old friends are gone father , Mother is gone as well. She died in that shithole of a world that we lived in , Because of the harsh environment her company made her suffer through. I still remember the day that we spread her ashes in the sea. I was only six years old. But that time has long passed. We are the Gods here! We can make the world in our image! You are the Sorcerer King and I am your Sword! Far more than we could have ever been in that life."

Ainz was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say to Malak now.

He decided to change the topic.

" Alright , calm down. I asked you here for something else. There is something that we need to discuss. It concerns our future developments."

Malak closed her eyes for a moment. After taking a deep breath ( which was totally out of habit and unnecessary for an undead being like her ) she regained her composure.

" Alright then. I'm listening."

* * *

After exiting Ainz Room , Malak decided to leave Nazarick for Myr again, but before she could leave , she ran into Demiurge.

" Malak sama. What an uncanny coincidence! I was just looking for you!"

" Demiurge. I am pleased to see you as well. What is the matter?"

" I have been reading the reports you send. I believe I have found a way to accelerate the speed of progress for our plans for the city of Myr. May I have a moment of your time?"

Malak answered with pure interest.

" Of course , I would love to hear it!"

 **Myr**

After her work in Nazarick was finished , Malak went to the Gate room in the ministry of Magic and returned to the Great White Villa.

Once she found herself in the Gate room in the villa , she went back to her office and begun working on writing further orders to her subordinate.

Paper after paper , she filled them all. She was burying her head in her work In order to clear her head of her pervious encounter with Ainz.

She was writing an order instructing the Merchant division to use some of their newly bought slaves who knew how to write and read to be sent as messengers to the Magisters and nobles who had a large number of slaves in their employment , when the sounds of the knocking on the door brought her back to her senses.

" Your Grace , may I enter?"

She recognized the owner of that voice. It was the head of the Merchant division , Robett Salmy.

" Come in ."

Salmy entered the room and bowed to Malak.

" I hope you journey to Nazarick was pleasant your Grace."

" Yes , it was. If you don't mind , Get to the point! There is a lot of work to be done here. We are entering the next phase of our work."

" Is that so?! Then we shall ready ourselves for the future developments. Ah... I almost forgot. A messenger from the Magisters has come here. He said that the Seven Magisters have sent an important message for you."

Malak looked at Salmy for a moment.

" If it is indeed important then let him in."

Salmy went outside again. A moment later he returned with another man.

" Greetings your grace , Princess Malak Al Moot."

" Welcome to Great White Villa. What is the matter now? Did the good Magisters of this city finally got tired of our presence?!"

" Surely you must jest your Grace. Your presence is nothing but a blessing for all of Myr. The Seven Magisters invite you to participate in the coming council tomorrow. We hope that you will honor us with your presence!"

Malak leaned back on her chair.

" The Seven Magisters Council is about governing this city. I am not even a citizen of Myr. Why would they request my presence?"

" I don't know your grace. All I know is the message that is given to me."

Saying this , the Messenger presented a parchment to Malak. Robett Salmy took the parchment instead and presented it to Malak with all due respect.

Malak opened the Parchment and after reading it's contest...

" Thank you for delivering this message. Please inform the Seven that I shall be honored to attend to this meeting. , see to it that this man receive a tip for his efforts."

" Yes your Grace."

" Thank you for your generosity."

The messenger then left the room. Malak handed over the order that she was writing to Salmy.

" Impart this order to your subordinate as well. The instruction is all written here. "

" Yes your Grace."

Robett Salmy left the room. Leaving Malak in thought about the work that lay ahead of her.

" I should visit Karasu as well. See if she has found anything yet." She thought.

Magisters Council Meeting

Malak entered the great Hall of Myr. It was a place where only the Magisters would gather in order to discuss the state of affairs. But today they had invited someone who was not a member of their council.

In normal times , Many would raise their eyebrow as to why the Magisters of Myr would invite someone else into their council , and a woman on top of that. But these were not normal times now.

As soon as Malak entered the Hall , the Seven Magisters rose from their seat to greet her.

" Welcome your Grace , we are honored that you have accepted our invitation. Please , have a seat."

All of the people present in this room were high class nobles and merchants of this city. The wealthiest and most powerful people in Myr. The reason that such proud people were showing such respect to Malak was not mere courtesy. But because they did not want to displease someone who has brought great wealth and unique Trade Goods in their city. In truth , Many of them did not feel positive toward Malak.

She casually walked to the end of table and took the highest placed seat in the room. From her attitude , It was obvious who was the higher party here.

" The honor is mine. I hope we can skip wordplay and arrive at the issue at hand. May I know why I have been called here?"

The leader of this council , Aridvan Razor , looked at his fellow Magisters.

" There are terrible news your grace. We just receive word that the Khalasar of Khal Pono is marching toward Myr. Some thirty thousand strong."

Malak shrugged her shoulders.

" So what? As far as I know it is a common occurrence in this part of the World. The horse lords come , you give them gifts , The horse lords go."

Another Magister , Darios looked at Malak with clear annoyance on his face.

" Yes. We always give the Khals lavish gifts to prevent their Khalasars from their sacking and burning the city. But this time is different. We send them thousands of salves. But they rejected our offer. It seems this new Khal Pono likes to show his Khalasar a good fight. In order to strengthen his position and increase his reputation among the Dothraki."

Another Magister added.

" Khal Pono was recently named a Khal. He was a Blood rider to Khal Drogo. But I heard that Khal Drogo died of illness. Now his Khalasar is split between his Blood riders. Khal Pono has taken ten thousands of Drogo warriors and added them to his Khalasar."

" What matters is , Khal Pono is now marching toward Myr with 30,000 Screamers at his back. What shall we do now?"

Malak who was listening to their conversation , answered calmly.

" If you can't avoid them , Why not fight?"

The room went silent.

The Magisters stared at Malak with open eyes , and then as if to represent all of them...

" What Are You Saying? We Don't Have the Strength to Defeat 30,000 Dothraki."

Malak remained as calm as ever.

" So? You say they are coming to raid your city anyway. So you can at least put up a fight!"

" We don't have an army to do so!"

" What about the Free Companies? Don't you hire sell swords to guard this City or Fight on the Disputed lands?"

" The Golden Company is far away, doing another job for Volantis. The current Companies present , Windblown and Long lances , are not numerous enough to put up a fight. The Windblown has only 2000 men , infantry and cavalry. The Long lances have 800 cavalry. They would be outnumbered by 1 to 10. The Sell swords have no royalty. The moment they face the Dothraki , they will flee."

" What about the Unsullied? Don't you employ them as Guards?"

" The wealthiest of Nobles and Merchants employ them as their Household Guards. Even if we were to combine them all , They would be 2000 at best."

Malak leaned back.

" So what are you going to do?"

Adrivan looked at his fellows , and with a low voice answered.

" We shall evacuate the city. Take all of our wealth and whoever of our free citizen we can outside of the city. Our ships should be able to handle it."

The others nodded in agreement.

But Malak , whose displeasure was on open display ,looked directly at Adrivan.

" What about the people who can't leave? There are tens of thousands of people who won't be able to evacuate. What about them?!"

" We take whoever and whatever we can with us. We will leave in a few days. I suggest you leave the city as well. There won't be anything left when the Dothraki come."

Malak rose from her seat. She looked at the Magisters and with a confidant voice said.

" In all my life , I have never ran from a battle. And in all of my life , I have never once lost a war! Flee if you like , I won't!"

" Don't be na ve! There are more than 30,000 of them out there. You don t have the numbers!"

" Let them come! That will be my problem to deal with! You can flee if you like. I will stand here and fight! If they will strike at Myr , I will strike back and strike hard , And Leave a Feast for The Seabirds!"

And with that Malak stood up from her seat and left the room in anger. The Magisters could only look with pity as she left the Hall.

" That Woman is Crazy! And headstrong!"

" She would be insane if she actually stay!"

" That was just a bluff. Sure , she likes the sound of war horns and banners flying in the wind. But when it comes to Butcher work , she will turn and run!"

* * *

Malak returned to Villa. She went to her room and thought about what she heard from the Magisters today.

She was quite serious about her decision to stop the Dothraki. After all , there was no value to rule over a ruin. But it was also the truth that she did not possess an army to defend the city from such a massive army.

Despite her high level of strength , Malak only had 30 levels as a warrior. Even though her abnormal physical strength allowed her to fight against high level opponents , her true power was in her commanding abilities and summoning powers.

Since she had focused on getting Summoner and Necromancer job classes , she did not have any attack magic like her father. Other than summoning spells , the only magic she could use was a limited number of defensive and healing spells and teleportation magic.

In single combat , she knew that she could only beat someone below level 80. But in battlefield , she was confident that with enough preparation , she could even fight against 3 , or perhaps 4 , level 100 players.

Her mind went back to the time she spoke with Demiurge , about how he managed to find a way to accelerate the speed of their plans for Myr.

" Why couldn't he consider my abilities before dumping me in such a situation? How am I going to win this war without an army at my back?"

It was rather easy to bring a legion of Nazardoom through the Gate and be done with it. Even with 300 of mid tier undead she was certain that they could win easily against a Dothraki Horde , But Demiurge opposed the idea and insisted that Malak should defend the city with local forces.

First of all , I should Gather an army. But whom...

Suddenly she remembered something the Magisters said about the Free Companies located nearby. And the Unsullied the Nobles used as Guards.

She immediately called the spymaster to her room.

After a few moment , the leader of Spy division arrived. He bowed before Malak.

" May I know why you have summoned your humble servant Malak sama?"

" Are you Familiar with the sell swords companies that are camped near the city?"

" Yes , of course. Right now The Windblown and the Long lances are camped near the city."

" What do you know about the Windblown company?"

" The Windblown are a mercenary company of two thousand mounted horse and foot soldiers. They are found in Essos near the Free Cities. They are led by a captain known as the Tattered Prince."

" And who is this Tattered Prince?!"

" The Tattered Prince, also known as Rags or Tatters, is the first and only commander of the Windblown. He is well past sixty and keeps his true name to himself. In 262 ?, when the Tattered Prince was twenty-three, the magisters of Pentos chose him to be their new Prince, mere hours after they'd beheaded the previous one. Instead of accepting their offer and be their disposable puppet, he fled to the Disputed Lands and never returned to Pentos. Taking up the life of a sellsword, over the years he rode with the Second Sons, the Iron Shields, and the Maiden's Men. Circa 270 ?, along with five brothers-in-arms, he established the Windblown. But right now he is the only survivor of the five and the sole leader of the Windblown."

" He sounds like an interesting man. What about the Long lances?"

"They have eight hundred riders, and are being led by Gylo Rhegan. I am afraid that not much is known about him. Other than the fact he fights for gold and women. Like most sellswords out there."

" Do you think you can arrange a meeting with them for me?"

" Yes , of course. May I ask for what purpose?"

" Just tell them that I have an offer of employment for them. One that they can't refuse! And also , call Robett Salmy as well. Tell him to gather his merchants and go visit every noble in this city who has Unsullied under their command. I want to buy them all!"

* * *

The leader of Windblown Mercenary company , The Tattered Prince , was brought to the White Villa. He entered the yard and saw that the leader of Long lances was there as well.

" Gylo Rhegan? What are you doing here?!"

Upon being addressed by name , Rhegan looked around only to saw a fellow sellsword leader before him.

" I could ask the same of you , Tattered Prince. I am invited to this house by it's owner."

" The same applies to me. Did she offered you employment as well?"

" Yes. If she is hiring both of us , it must be for something big."

Just as they were conversing with each other , a man in a butler uniform arrived before them.

" Her Grace , Malak Al Moot sama is waiting for you. If you would please come this way."

The two of them followed the old butler and entered the Villa. after a few minutes they were brought to a large room when...

" Welcome , come in. I've been waiting for your arrival for quite some time."

The door was closed behind them. And they were left alone with Malak.

The two of them looked around in fear.

" What is this? We were told you had an offer for us."

" I do. But the words said here must not leave this room."

Malak smiled evilly at the two of them. And when they saw the light in Malak eyes begun to shine like a stars , the two of the were gripped by Fear.

* * *

Robett Salmy was waiting at the entrance of Malak room. He came here to report the buying of the unsullied.

" When can I go in? I grow tired of waiting!"

But The Death Cavalier who stood guard at the entrance said : " Malak sama is meeting with the leaders of Windblown and Long lances. She gave us strict orders. We can't allow entry to anyone else until they leave."

Since when she prefer the Company of sellswords to that of her loyal servants?! Salmy thought to himself.

After a few minutes , the Tattered Prince and Gylo Rhegan exited the room. They both had a weird and exotic look on their face.

Robett Salmy looked at the two of them. For some reason he felt that something was strange about them.

" Malak sama have given permission. You may enter."

Robett entered the room , and saw Malak siting on her chair with a smile on her face.

" Your Grace. Your humble servant is here to report .

Before he could finish , Malak interrupted him.

" I know. You managed to buy all of the Unsullied. I saw them at the yard."

" Yes your grace. Most nobles felt hesitant about selling them, But when we showed them chests full of gold , they gave in and sold them all."

" Good. Now we should prepare ourselves for Battle. The Magisters of Myr are about to flee the city on ships. Most of the nobles will follow them as well. Soon , the only ones left in the city will be slaves and the poor free men who can leave."

" Because a Dothraki Horde is approaching the city. So why are we staying? Not only you ordered us to stay , You also bought the sellswords and the Unsullied. Do you intend to fight the Dothraki?!"

" No , I intend to destroy them! For now , we have to bring shipments of provisions from the Sorcerous Kingdom for our soldiers. 2800 sellswords and 2000 Unsullied. We have less than 5000 soldiers against 30,000 Dothraki. We should prepare ourselves for a hard fight."

" Yes your Grace."

* * *

Author Notes : Here comes Battle of Black Queen!

 **Next Chapter : A Feats for The Seabirds (!)**


	7. A Feast for Seabirds

Author note: Hello. Sorry for my long absence. I did not have much free time and this chapter was quite longer than any chapters I hitherto written.

 **A Feast for Seabirds**

 **Preparation for War**

 **The Flatlands / North of the Myr**

Khal Pono was siting in his tent with his son Maqo , Bloodriders and several other Dotharki.

His mind was focused on the war that would soon come , and the glories and gifts that he and his Khalasar would earn when they conquered Myr. He had gathered his Bloodriders and several other warriors in his Khalasar to discuss his war plans with them.

Well can't really call it a war. It will be more like a practice fight for my Dothrakan. He thought to himself.

" If they are smart they will surrender without an fight. If they are fools then we will have a little practice and a chance to wet our blades with blood. I hope they are fools."

" When we bring their broken gods and idols back to the Vas Dothrak and enslave their people , All other Khals will know better than to interfere with our great Khal Pono."

" Aye. I for one haven't had a good fight in months. I can't wait to shed some blood in Battle."

Pono was listening to brags of his Bloodriders. He was rather pleased that they were all in good mood and were ready for battle.

" Don't let your Guard down like that. If they were to hire several thousand Mercenaries and the Golden Company, This might turn into a hard fight!"

The others Looked at Pono. His son Maqo was the first to talk.

" Aye. You are right father. But there is no need to worry. None of those mercenaries are a match for any Dothraki warrior. Besides the Golden Company is far away in Volantis. And from what I heard , all those magisters are taking their perfumed asses and running away with their ships. Taking Myr is going to be as easy as taking a horde of Lhazareen. ( Lambmen. People living south of the Dothraki Sea whom are frequently enslaved by them.)

Pono: " Don't forget. It was your idea to take Myr. You were the one who said we are going to need to win a battle somewhere."

" Aye. If you want the other khals and cities to take you seriously enough, they need to know what will happen if they mess with you. Besides, Those Magisters really insulted us by offering a few Thousand slaves as gift. They should have given us ten thousand at least! But now we will take all of their slaves and their wealth for ourselves!"

The other Bloodriders nodded in agreement. Pono stood up from his seat and turned to his attention to them and to all of the Dothraki who were in his tent.

He gathered his strength and put it in his voice.

" We ride for Myr Tomorrow morning. When I get there , I will Kill anyone who stand against us and our victory!"

" Oahhhhhh!"

The Dothraki yelled.

" I will tear down their Stone Houses! Kill their men , Rape their women , Take their Children as Slave and Bring their Broken Gods back to Vas Dothark!"

" Oaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"And when we are done , I will take my Khalasar to the east , north , south and even Westeros! This I Swear before the Mother of Mountains , As the Stars Look down in Witnesss!"

" Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

The Dothrakan all roared and screamed.

They left the tent and started to get ready to march.

At dawn , 30,000 Screamers marched toward the Defenseless Myr. they raided and raped all the villages that were in their patch and burned them to the ground. Before long they would be at the very gates of Myr itself.

 **The Great White Villa**

The Gathered Soldiers of WindBlown and Long Lances camped outside of the city walls. While the Unsullied were gathered in the Yard of the Great White Villa. The way they stood in place in neat formation and with discipline was worthy of praise.

Malak was watching this group of elite soldiers from her office window , alongside Robett Salmy and Karusu. But all she saw was a group of weaklings.

Sure , she understood that they were some of the best soldiers in this world. likely superior to the Sorcerous Kingdom common human city Guards. But by her standards

If I send them to battle like this , we will surely lose. I have to take them under my command and make them stronger. Otherwise it won't take long before the Dothraki overwhelm them with their numbers.

She turned her attention to Salmy who was standing by her side.

" Do they have a commander , ?"

" No your Grace. They were all employed as Household Guards and were separated in several groups before we bought them and put them together."

Malak looked back at the Unsullied.

" So , I have to choose a captain for them myself. Karusu!"

" Yes Mother!"

Karuse , The Divination Specialist , bowed to her Mother.

" Examine them with your magic. Find the highest level being among them."

" At once."

Karusu seated on the ground. She casted a number of spell which she widened their range with her skills. After a few moment she rose again and aimed at one of the Unsullied.

" That one." She pointed at one of the Unsullied who was standing before the rest of his group. "He is the strongest among them. And the only one who has a level in commander type classes."

" Good. As expected of a specialized Divination. Salmy! Call him here."

" Yes your Grace."

" Also , Summon The Tattered Prince and Rheagn as well. Tell them their Commander calls them to her war council!"

Salmy bowed , and turned his back to leave the room. But before he left , he decided to ask a question that was plaguing his mind. He turned his face toward Malak , and with a hint of fear in his voice asked :

" May I ask something your Grace?"

" You may."

He steadied his tune and straight his back.

" May I Know how did you manage to bring those two sellswords at your side? What guarantee we have that they won't betrays us and run away the moment they face the enemy?"

" Well ,,,

Malak smiled evilly , and her mind went back to recall the events that happened a few days ago.

 **Flashback / Malak Office**

The doors were closed , and the two sellsword leader looked at Malak with distrust.

" I have a job for you, For both of you. I want you and your men to help repel the Dothraki Horde of Khal Pono."

The two of them were taken back. Rhegan wanted to say something , But before he could say anything Malak continued.

" I understand what you are thinking. Even with your forces combined with that of the Unsullied we will have less than 5000 men against 30,000 Dothraki. But there is no need to worry. Victory will be ours!"

" How can you be so certain?! Have you ever faced the Dothraki in an open field?"

" Not The Dothraki specifically. But I have fought other such nomad tribes "

Gylo Rheagan : So you haven't! Only a fool would meet the Dothraki in an open field. They are some of the best warriors in the world , and are literally unbeatable in an open field!

Malak : You don't want to put our lives at risk for an endeavor that seems doomed to fail. I don't blame you. But I do have a plan to defeat the enemy. Besides , you sellswords fight for gold , don't you? I offer something more. Come under my employment , under the employment of the Sorcerous Kingdom , and you will never need another contract. You and your men will have gold , lands , titles All that would desire.

The Tattered Prince Looked at the princess who declared so. This pretty girl thinks she can have everything she wants just because she is rich?! heh,,,. He thought to himself.

" What good Gold and land is to a dead man? Besides what I want is something is that you can never give me!"

Malak : " Are you So certain?! You have to but name your desire and it will be yours! I can say so because I have the power to back my word."

" What I always wanted was to return to my city , to Pentos , and rule as it's Prince."

" Didn't you run away from Pentos because you didn't want to?!"

" NO! I left Pentos because those Magisters wanted me to be their Disposable puppet. The Position of Prince is merely a decoration. The Prince has no saying in the ruling of the city and exist only to perform the ceremonies. If the city is in a good mood of wealth and health , The prince is kept. If it is in poverty or disease the Prince is beheaded and replaced! I did not want that. See? I told you that you can't give me my desire!"

Malak looked at the old man before her. She turned her back to him and sat again at her chair behind her desk.

" So you want to be the ruler of Pentos?"

" Yes."

" Done!"

The two sellsword captains were stunted for a moment. The Tattered prince looked at Malak again and said :

" What do you mean by that?!"

" I meant what I said. Pledge your Allegiance to me , and once the Dothraki are defeated and I have finished my work in Myr , I will give you the throne of Pentos."

" How can you do that?!"

" I am the Commander of Nazardoom! The Mighty legions of the Sorcerous Kingdom are mine to Command. Once I have finished my business here , I shall give you the forces and support required to take Pentos. Of course , The city will belong to the Sorcerous Kingdom. But you shall rule it as it's prince in our name."

He went deep into thought.

Rhegan who was listening to their conversation with wonder decided to take his chance now to interject.

" And me? Can you give me what I want as well?!"

" Just name it."

Rhegan thought about it for a moment. He was born in a wealthy family. But when his father died his older brothers denied him his wealth and kicked him out of their house. He swore he would get revenge on them and so , He became a Sellsword in pursuit of wealth and power. So that he could take revenge on his brothers and to taunt them with his success and riches. But even though he became the leader of a free company he was still far from reaching his dream.

He looked at the princess before him. If she could give what he wanted simply in exchange of his loyalty, then it would be a small price to play.

He did not hesitate to answer.

" I would only ask of you to honor your pervious word. If you could indeed grant me all that you promised , then I will be glad to serve."

" Of course. My word is as good as a done deed. What about you prince?"

The Captain of the Windblown rose his head and looked directly at Malak eyes.

" I accept your offer. But we shall write it on a paper. In here we write our promises on paper. Words said in the winds are tend to be forgotten ,,, shall we say?"

Malak smiled at the two of them. She reached into her robe and took two scrolls out.

" I have your contract right here. It is all written, signed and pounced by the royal seat of Ainz Ooal Gown! All is left is your signature!"

" What ,,,

The two Captains were taken back. What did she meant by that?

Malak gave each of them a scroll, and when they opened it,,,

It was an official contract hiring the Windblown and the Long lances. The contents of it was all according to their conversation right now.

In Rhegan contract , he was granted an official position and a very high amount of money. While the Tattered Prince contract granted him the royal decree of Ainz Ooal Gown that gave him the right to rule Pentos in his name.

They looked at Malak with disbelief.

" What is this? Did you already knew ,,,"

Malak gave a taunting smile.

" Of course I knew. I always learn the secrets of those I do business with before I start my partnership with them. There was nothing about you that I was not already aware of when you stepped in this room."

They looked at her again. This time with fear written all over their faces.

" I understand how you feel. Say , what is your answer? All that you want will be yours. You just have sign it."

They hesitated for a moment , but in the end the thought about losing this opportunity , which might not happen for a second time , appeared in their head. So they signed the papers.

Malak laughed at their behavior in her heart.

" Thank you gentlemen! Now there is one more thing that I must ask of you."

" What is it?!"

Their Unease was clear in their voice.

Malak walked away from her chair again. She stood right before the two of them , in a very close distance.

" I have given you my word and trust. Now you will have to give yours as well."

Suddenly , she grabbed the Two of them by the Neck and pressed them down.

They were both put on their knee's by pure physical strength.

They tried to release themselves from her grasp and stand up. But no matter how hard they tried , they couldn't even budge or shout for help. Malak griped their necks so hard that they could not even shout for help.

" Oh , don't worry. I am not going to kill you. Just give you a gift."

Suddenly , her hand were covered in a green fire. They felt the heat and thought they were going to burn , but surprisingly , there was not even a single blister or the smell scorched flesh.

[ Grand Mark of Dulahhan! ] , [ Command Mantel! ]

Malak activated two of her special abilities. And once she felt that they were activated , she released her grip.

The two of them put their hands on the ground , choking for air.

" What the hell was that? What did you do? What the hell are you? A Witch?!"

" I simply marked you as my servants. That said I am no Witch or Sorcerer. But something far more! Like I said , I am a commander. A General. Now that you are under my Command , I can give you a fraction of that power as well. Enable you to achieve that which you desire. But of course , if you try to betray me ,,, "

Malak clenched her fist , and in that moment ,,,

A dark blue magical circle appeared around their body.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They felt as if their body was being torn apart. The pain they were experiencing was enough to pop out their eyes. The fact that these two aged and battle hardened warrior were in such sad state was proof that the pain they were feeling was far above normal.

The two of them screamed in union. But since the room was secure against eavesdropping , no one heard their screams.

Malak opened her fist , and the two of them stopped their screaming.

" I have also Marked you with a curse. It does not kill you or effect your mind and health. But it will reveal your location to me , in any part of the world , and allow me to subject you to a suffering that what you just experienced would fail in comparison. That said , I will only do so if you betray me. Now Get up. Get you men ready and have them Camped outside the city. I will call you back later to discuss my battle plans with you."

The Two of them stood up. They were utterly terrified of what had happened here and somewhat regretted their choice to accept her offer, But now it was too late.

" Yes you Grace. We shall do as you command."

And so they left.

* * *

" Your Grace, are you alright?!"

Malak was deep in thought when Salmy voice brought her back to her senses.

" Yes , I am fine. I was just thinking about the fight that's ahead. You don't need to be worry about those two. I have earned their loyalty through Virtue. Rest at ease."

" Yes. Forgive me , I shall return shortly."

Samly left to bring the chosen leader of the Unsullied to Malak office.

At the same time , Malak send a Message to Rhegan and Tattered Prince and summoned them back to her office. Afterward she turned her attention to her daughter.

" Say Karusu , until they come back , let's talk. That's right, how did your search goes? Did you find any track of the one who tried to spy on me?"

Karusu shook her head.

" I am afraid not. Whoever spied on you must have used a different type of magic that the one we use. Because I was unable to locate this person with neither Tier magic or Wild magic. But I have taken measures against divination attempts. I am sure that if they try to spy on you again I will be alerted and can track them down."

" Good. I hope we find them soon. I don't like to deal with unknown factors during my work here. In the mean time , there is something else I need you to do."

" I'm all ears. What do you need?"

" Keep an eye on the Dothraki horde. If they arrive at the vicinity of Myr , I want to know it before anyone else."

" Of course mother."

A few minutes later , the sellsword captains and the chosen leader of the Unsullied arrived at the office.

The three of them bowed before Malak.

She was used to this sort of behavior for a long time. Unlike the first years of their arrival in the New world , both Ainz and Malak were quit adapted to this sort of behavior and were no longer at odds with themselves.

After putting on the air of a respected ruler , Malak turned her attention to the servants in her office.

" Raise your head."

" Yes!"

The three of them raised their head at once. But Malak eyes were focused on the Unsullied before her.

The man who stood before her was in his 25. His appearance was normal. Black hair and brown eyes. With hair so short one could almost see his scalp. He was wearing a light plate armor and a pointy helmet , a triangle shaped shield and a spear in his hand and a short sword around his waist, which was the standard gear of the Unsullied.

" Welcome. Remove your helmet."

The man immediately removed his helmet without delay.

The face beneath was normal , neither Handsome nor ugly.

" What is your name?"

" This one has the honor of being Black Rat your Grace."

" Black Rat?!"

Malak said so with a clear dislike in her voice. Salmy decided to clarify it to her.

" When the Unsullied are cut , they are given new names. Black rat , red flea , grey worm. Names to remind them what they are. Vermin."

Malak looked at the man before him with eyes full of pity. But that only lasted for a moment. Her pity was soon replaced with rage.

The practice of slavery was against her code. It was not merely for the fact that it was outlawed in the Sorcerous Kingdom , but because she felt that slavery is a cruel , primitive and extremely inhuman tradition. From her perspective , The service of the men was only worthy when it was given freely.

If I were to lead an army of slaves to war , how better I am compared to these primitive people?!

" From now on , You shall not bear this name or any low and shameful name. You and the rest of the Unsullied shall chose your own names. Names that will give you pride. Be it the name our parents gave you or a name of your own choosing."

Black rat felt confused. He did not understand his new master motive for saying such things. Malak saw the confusion in his eyes.

" I have no interest in slavery. In the Sorcerous Kingdom , every man is free to make their own patch and forge their own destiny. While I have paid for you and your kin , I hold none of you to be my slaves. I shall grant you your freedom."

Black rat was speechless. He truly did not know what to say. All of his life , since he was but a little boy , he was trained and raised as a slave soldier. He was quite alien to the meaning of the word ' Freedom'.

" This one apologize. This one is uncertain of the meaning of your words."

" You can ask the men and the women who I bought and freed a month ago and tell them to clear your doubts. This is but a simple offering. In the Sorcerous Kingdom , there are no slaves. Now that you are here , within the property of our Kingdom , You are a free man. You can leave this place if you like and go back to the outside world. No one will stop or harm you. You have my word. Or you can stay here and serve as freemen and be rewarded for your service. Tell this to your brothers as well. Tell them they are free to choose their own patch."

Robett Salmy and Karusu smiled in satisfaction , while Rhegan and Tattered prince were looking at Malak with doubt.

" You can give me your answer tomorrow. Khal Pono and his khalasar will be on their way by now. Any of your brothers who wants to leave can do so until tomorrow , because after that , we march to war."

Black Rat heart was filled with happiness , and feelings that he had not experienced since he was a child.

Somethings called Hope and Respect.

" Yes your Grace , This one give your majesty his utmost thanks. We shall repay your kindness with equal effort!"

" I know that you will. Now , before you leave , come here and take a look at this Map. I want to share my battle plans with you."

" With this one?!"

" Yes , I have chosen you to be the leader of the Unsullied."

 **Tomorrow / 8 Pm**

Malak spent the entire night in her room thinking about the battle ahead. She was thinking about the strategies she could use against the overwhelmingly Dothraki horde , and the ways to counter any strategies they would have for her.

When the dawn came and everyone awoke from their sleep , she went outside to see those of the Unsullied who remained in the Villa.

And to her great pleasure all of them were present.

" The leader of the Unsullied , step forward!"

After a few moment , Black Rat came toward her.

" I am pleased to see you all here. Why you did not leave?"

" This one shared what he learned from you to the rest of the Unsullied. We also heard from the men and women you freed about the truth of your words. We would be honored to be of service to you , As Free Men!"

Malak smiled softly at Black Rat.

He was surprised how nice his master looked when she smiled. When he was going to meet her at first , he had the impression of a noble , rich and soft woman. But Malak appearance which was that of warrior with fierce eyes shattered his impression of women.

But now he felt that his master was even looking a bit cute.

No ,,, It was wrong to have such thought about one mistress , even if he was a eunuch.

" I am pleased by your response. That said , has ' This One ' chosen a name for himself yet? What about your brothers?!"

" Yes , your Grace. This one wishes to be called Black Rat."

" Why? I told you to choose names that gives you pride."

" Black Rat give me pride. The name this one was born with was the name that he was enslaved with. But Black rat is the name this one bore when Malak Al Moot set him free. It is a lucky name."

Malak nodded her head and smiled again. Black rat heart was once again filled with unease.

Suddenly , other figures appeared before Malak.

" Mother!"

Malak looked at her back , and saw that it was Karusu , alongside with Tattered Prince and Rhegan. From their panicked behavior and attitude , it was clear that there was a dire situation going on.

She immediately guessed what was going on , but decided to ask to play safe.

" What is it?"

Karusu was panting , but after taking a few deep Breath continued to speak.

" I have just been notified. The Khalasar of Khal Pono have arrived within 10 leagues of Myr. They will be at the city Gates within a by Noon."

Malak answered their panic with utter calmness.

" So they have come. It is time to get to war. Call all of our forces. Tell them to take formation north of the Myr."

The Sellsword Captains and Black rat answered at once.

" Understood."

Malak turned her attention toward the Unsullied.

" Evacuate the City. Engage All Defenses , And Get Yourselves some Shields!"

She pointed at Black rat and the Unsullied.

 **Marching to War**

Malak put on her regular dark armor and equipped her sword around her waist. She also wore a helmet that was similar to a crown , because it was decorated with several black spikes shaped like long swords.

She turned her attention to the Gathered Unsullied and started to leave the Great white Villa alongside 30 Death Cavaliers. But before she could ,,,

" Your Grace , Malak Al Moot!"

She looked around , and saw that it was one of the slave she bought and freed.

But he was not alone , the other were with him as well. They all had tear stained faces.

" What is it? Are you here to convoy me and say goodbye?!"

" Why? Why are you leaving?"

" Don't you Know?! I am going to defend the city against Dothraki."

" We know that. But why you should be the one to do it? You don't owe this land and it's people anything. On the contrary , they owe you so much. It should be the duty of the Magisters to defend this city. why should you risk your life for us?!"

" It is not like that. It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. I became strong so when they needed me , I could fight the battles that they never could. I am here to protect the people under my care. That includes you. Because no one else would. All those Magisters that you talked about are now leaving the city with their wealth."

The people present could only listen in awe to her words. It was a very touching and effective speech. They way Malak talked with her gentle yet strong and hope giving voice was enough to melt down anyone heart.

Countless emotions were rising up.

This was not merely because of her good choice of words. But because of one of her special abilities.

High level commanders had the special ability to influence people minds. They could grant confidence , fear resistance and similar mental effects on their allies , or subject the enemies to fear , confusion , hatred and other negative effects with their battle cries.

Malak was using one such ability to influence the mind of the people around her.

They all lowered their head , a moment later Malak talked again.

" Raise your head. From now on you shall never bow before anyone. !"

Robett Salmy stepped forward and waved his hand to his subordinates. Several men stepped forward , carrying scrolls and money bags in their hands and gave one of each item to the people present.

As they were wondering what were this for,,,

" Today I am going to war. Whatever the outcome of this battle , I want you to have this. These are your freedom warrants. You are now officially free. Inside your money bags is 30 gold coins. Enough for you to start a new life on your own. If the worst came to pass and I was defeated , go to the harbor with Salmy. I have booked two ships for you. The captains will take you wherever you want. Go now , and be free."

" Malak sama,,,"

Unable to say anything , all the former slaves bended their knees. Their face was red and full of tears. These were not crocodile tears. They were truly crying.

" Fueeeeen~,,,"

" Ahh,,,"

Malak looked at the 100 people who were kneeling and crying before her.

" Alright , what are you doing? Get up! Didn't I tell you to live free? You must never bend the knee to anyone again!"

" How could we leave you? You were the first and only person who has ever treated us with such kindness! We were slaves. Lower than vermin in the eyes of others. But you turned us into human beings again! Even if you have granted us freedom , we would like nothing more than serve you loyally! We want to repay the kindness you have shown us!"

" I am glad that you think so. I truly am. But this is not a request. You are not allowed to throw your lives away! After everything , you have to live on as free men and women , so does our children after you. If you wish to repay me , do so by your lives!"

They looked at her with their tear stained face. But their eyes was with filled with an emotion that was hard to describe.

" I have no intention of losing. I ride to war for victory. You should leave this house now. Whether I return or not , you can chose your patch after the battle."

 **The streets of Myr**

Malak and her company were marching toward the main gate to the north of the city.

The sellsword companies were already camped outside the city walls , so the one who were accompanying her were her 30 Death Cavalier Bodyguards , Three of which were holding the Banners of the Sorcerous Kingdom , and 2000 Unsullied. Malak was marching ahead of them all , mounting a three horned warlord bicorn.

There were thousands of people , watching their departure from the sidewalks.

None of them had any bright or cheerful expression on their faces.

The faces of people were grim. There was clear sadness in their looks. The way some of them put flowers beside the streets or watched Malak with their somewhat pitiful eyes was the very picture of people convoying and saying farewell to the Martyrs.

They all believed that none of the people who were passing their streets would return. They would all perish in the coming battle against the numerously larger enemies of the Dothraki horde.

Malak paid no heed to their looks. Not because she didn't care about their concerns at all. But because she was worried about something else.

Midst the silence , some murmurs could be heard.

" I can't believe the Princess of another Country is going to war in order to defend us from the Dothraki! Where are the magisters now?"

" Don't you know? They are all getting ready to flee the city with their wealth and their family. They are just waiting to see the result of the coming war. Once that is concluded they will board their ships and flee."

" Those damn bastards. Now that the whole city is in danger , all those great men flee! And in their place , a woman who is not even Myrish is going to risk her life for us! Those cowards know no shame , do they?"

The company passed the streets midst the murmur and the convoy of people.

 **Battle of the Black Queen**

Before long , Malak and her company arrived at the Flatlands north of the city.

The field which would be their battle ground in the coming hours was a wide green plain. It was about 2 miles away from the city and was only a mile wide. At it's east and west were green and rocky hills. And about 3 miles ahead of it at the north was a forest. Beyond the rocky hills at the west was the sea of Myrth.

The Tattered Prince had already put his men in battle formation at the plains and was awaiting Malak. He was riding on top of his warhorse and lifting the spirit of his men with his war cry.

Tattered Prince : " VALAR,,,"

Windblown : " MORGHULIS!"

" VALAR,,,"

" MORGHULIS!"

" VALAR,,,"

" MORGHULIS!"

" VALAR,,,"

" MORGHULIS!"

[Valar Morghulis is the High Valyrian word for " All men must Die!"]

Malak rode her three horned war bicorn beside him.

" Thank you for standing with me today."

The Tattered Prince lowered his head.

" Of course your Grace!"

Malak turned her attention to her troops battle formation. It was done exactly as she had ordered it to be so.

The 500 cavalry of windblown and the 800 cavalry of long lances were stationed at the forth rank. While the 300 archers and 30 engineers who were manning the catapults were stationed at the third rank. About 1200 infantry soldiers of the windblown were split in two groups and were stationed at the second rank.

" Unsullied! Take formation before the infantry as the first rank!"

The Unsullied moved in perfect order. They split in two groups , each one thousand , and arranged themselves before the infantry.

Malak also issued a mental command to her Death Cavaliers.

" Ten of you will stand with Windblown Cavalry and ten other with Long Lances. The other ten with stand at my side."

Afterward , she turned her attention to the forest before her.

It was hard to say when the Dothraki would come. But from the info she received from her ( or better said Demiurge's ) man from within the Khalasar , the Dothraki will invade from this way and shall face them head on.

That was exactly what she was counting on.

The Dothraki Camp

Khal Pono was riding at the front of his Khalasar on the Back of his favorite steed.

The steed he was riding was a large black warhorse. It had no name because the Dothraki believed that it would be bad luck to name animals and items. But everyone know this horse.

It was a wild horse that Pono tamed at the age of 13. Before him several other had tired to mount it , but it throw them all back to the ground. Some decided that this horse was completely wild and could not be tamed, so they should kill it and butcher it for it's meat. But then Pono tried his luck , and to everyone surprise he was successful at taming this wild strong horse.

It was larger than common horses and was stronger than them as well. It would not allow anyone but Pono at his back.

Beside Pono were his son and his Bloodriders. And behind them were 30,000 screamers.

They were only a few miles away from Myr , when the outrider they sent to check on the city and it's defenses returned.

" Khal Pono. The Myrish have gathered their troops at the North of the city and are awaiting us."

" How many thousand men they have?"

" 5000 at best."

Hearing this , the bloodriders laughed loudly.

" Just 5000?! Really?! If it is true , it must an insult from them. We are 30,000 strong and they have only sent that much against us?"

" Maybe they are just there to delay us long enough for the rest of them to flee?"

Pono : " Perhaps. But first we must know. Do you know their army? Who is commanding them?"

Outrider : " They are the Windblown and the Long lances. Alongside 2000 Unsullied. The person in command of them is ,,,, a woman!"

" What?!"

Pono looked at his Blood riders. Judging by the looks on their faces , he was sure they heard the same thing he did.

" A woman? In command? My My ,,,, there must a famine of men in Myr that they are using their women to do their fighting for them!"

" How could those men let themselves be commanded by a woman? They have no pride!"

" Still , they have 2000 Unsullied. We must not take those lightly. We all know their strength. You all know the story , about how 3000 Unsullied defended Qohor from the Khalasar of Khal Temmo and defeated them,,,"

" Temmo had 15000 men. We have 30,000. Besides , he made the mistake of underestimating the enemy. Something that we will not do. How about we attack the city from east or the south?"

Pono : " Are you trying to ruin our reputation? If the word get's out that we avoided a mere 5000 men out of fear for defeat , we will be a laughing stock among the Dothraki."

Rebuked , The Blood rider turned silent. Pono looked at his Khalasar and Yelled.

" We are Marching to the North of Myr! We will crush the enemy beneath our horses hooves and water the grass land with their Blood!,,, To War!"

OOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

LALALALALALALALALALLA!

The Dothraki all screamed in union.

Flatlands

Malak and her Army were waiting for the enemy to appear , and sure , before long , the Dothraki horde arrived.

The forest did not allow them to fully see the enemy. But from the Screams heard from afar , it was obvious that they had arrived.

Malak and the two Sellsword captain were watching the tree line from afar , when they saw three riders break through it and marched forward. More than 20,000 Dothraki appeared before them.

Malak turned her attention toward the three who stood before the enemy's army. From their behavior , it was very likely that they were either the enemy commanders or maybe messengers sent to negotiate. The one who stood at the middle was riding a large black warhorse , while the two at his side looked like to be two battle veterans.

" That one , who is riding a Black Horse is Khal Pono your grace."

So that's the one, hmm , I expected him to look scarier.

" Rhegan. Sent one of your riders to them. Tell them they have two options. leave this city outskirts now or they will all die."

" You Can't be serious,,,"

Malak turned her unhappy , and somewhat bored and angry , gaze toward him.

" Do I look like someone who jokes?!"

" My apologizes! I will send someone immediately!"

Rhegan called one of his riders and relayed the message to him. Afterward he sent him to the Dothraki line.

Khal Pono watched as an outrider from the enemy line was dispatched toward him.

" Do they want to talk? Maybe they want to surrender?"

" I hope not! We haven't had a good fight in months! I say we reply them in kind!"

" Are you sure , Khal Pono? Maybe their Commander has an offer we can't refuse."

" Her ass is an offer we can't refuse!"

" Hahahaha!"

The rider came closer.

Pono hinted to the bloodrider at his right.

He grabbed his spear tightly and aimed it at the coming rider. And then throw it.

The spear penetrated the armor and hit his hearth.

He was thrown from his horseback and into the ground.

The Dothraki yelled again , while Malak looked at this scene in clear annoyance.

" I guess that conclude Diplomacy."

There was no anger or sadness in her voice. She turned her attention to the two individuals at her side.

" Return to the Cavalry units and get ready for my command!"

" Yes, your Grace!"

She looked at her men.

They were all shivering in fear. Of course , it was a natural reaction. In the face of an enemy that was superior to them in both numbers and strength , they must feel that there was no chance of victory.

But while she could understand it , she could not allow them to be in such weaken state of mind.

How it came to this? While I understand the logic behind Demiurge plan , it is just to rundown for me to command such a weak army.

Normally , she could use her magic to summon monsters and buff them with her abilities. Even if she were to use an spell for mass summoning low level creatures , she was confidant that she could at least summon 5000 level 10-15 creatures and buff them to be above level 25. But now she had a weakling army of men whom most of them were below level 10. Only the Unsullied had an overall level of 10 , 11 or 12.

Suddenly , she felt something in her heart. A feeling that she did not felt for centuries.

" This is,,, Interesting!,,, interesting?!"

It's been a long time since she had a decent and difficult battle. She was famous for being able to win the battle despite having a tenth of her opponent forces. But it was a long time since she had any such battles. It filled her hearth with desire and expectations.

How this battle is going to turn out? I am looking forward to it!

She rode her War Bicorn before the lines of her army , and gave an inspiring speech.

" Soldiers, Men of War and Freed men of Unsullied ! You are about to embark upon a great crusade, toward which we have striven for weeks. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of the people of Myr and all the free cities everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers in arms upon this battlefield , who stand with you with their lion hearts , you will bring about the destruction of the Dothraki war machine, the elimination of those who would take your life and freedom and security for ourselves in a free world."

Malak voice was deep and filled with emotional influence , and it was , surprisingly enough , echoed in the ears , and the minds , of all the people present with absolute clearness. Such was one of the privileges , or should it be said Passive Skills , of a High level Commander and General.

The Soldiers who hear her voice took their eye away from the Dothraki Horde. Somehow they felt great bravery and strength just by hearing it.

" Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened, he will fight savagely.  
But The free men of the world are marching together to victory!  
I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. For you possess Greater Strength than you know. Your Hearts beat stronger than you know. And today , We will fight under the flag of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown! We will accept nothing less than full victory!"

The soldiers felt overwhelming power coursing through their body.

The Fear and the feeling of weakness in their heart was gone completely , and the roared in the response to their Commander battle cry.

" Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhh!"

" This a day when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not you who would feel that way. This is an hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Wrath of Gods comes crashing down! But it is not you who would fall this day! This day we fight! And break the enemy Back with our iron fist and blades! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand! Fighters of Freedom!"

The Unsullied readied their shields and spears. The infantry and the Cavalry drew their blades. While the archer readied their bows and the engineers loaded their Catapults.

Malak turned her attention to the Dothraki Horde before her , and smiled in her heart.

It was no ordinary speech she gave to the men under her. Nor it was merely to banish their fear and awaken their warrior spirits.

Unknown to the people present , Malak had activated several of her special abilities and casted several buffs on them through her words. Now they were all resistance to fear and their abilities , both in physical and fighter types , was boosted.

Khal Pono raised his sword to the air , and a moment later he brought it down.

20,000 Dothraki screamers rode out of the forest and toward Malak and her army. 5000 were riding ahead of them as the Vanguard.

Why there is only 20,000 of them? Do they perhaps plan to ,,,?

An imaginary light appeared above her head. She could easily guess the plan Khal Pono had made.

Malak gave voice to a Valryian war cry. In order to further strengthen her army resolve.

Malak : " N?denka!" [Brave!]

Army :" N?denka!"

" N?denka!"

" N?denka!"

" N?denka!"

" N?denka!"

" N?denka!"

" N?denka!"

The Unsullied hit the ground with their spears every time they yelled. While the rest were pointing their blades at the sky.

The Ground beneath their feet was shaking because of the hooves of the Dothraki Horses. But none of them showed any fear. And when the Dothraki entered within their 300 meter radius,,,

Malak : " Long distance Combat!"

The 6 Catapults throw their fireballs. While they were few in numbers , they each had an area effect of two or three meters and so they were considered to have the greatest offensive ability of the whole army.

The Fireballs landed on the Dothraki. But while this caused them several casualties , they did not stop the speed of their advance in the slightest.

" Archers! Ready! Draw ,,, Loose!"

The 300 archers stationed behind the Infantry shot their arrows. For some reason the accuracy of their aim and strength was far above normal , and almost all of them managed to hit their targets.

" Archers! Catapults! Concentrate your Fire at the center of the horde!"

The concentrated fire at the central rank of the enemy continued. And the Dothraki reached within 200 meters of Malak.

Suddenly , The 500 windblown Cavalry and the 800 Long lance , alongside 20 Death Cavaliers that were stationed with them , withdraw from Battle. They turned their Back from the battle field and ran away in opposite direction of the field and left the rest of them alone.

Neither Malak nor her men needed to turn around to see this. The cavalry had run away and they all disappeared behind one of the hills at the east of the Battlefield.

Khal Pono was watching this from the tree line near the forest. Where his other 10,000 men were standing nearby.

" Ha! Cowards ran! They better leave the fight to real men! This is what happens when you put a woman in charge!"

But whatever the case , The absence of their Cavalry meant that he could follow his plan to defeat the enemy with minimal losses.

The Dothrakan Vanguard who reached within the 200 meter of the enemy , skillfully stood atop of their horses and drew their bows. The fact that they showed such skill at riding was proof that their reputation as Horse people was not mere wind in the air.

Malak : " Shield Wall!"

Unsullied : " Shield Wall!"

The Unsullied who stood in two lines at the first rank , formed an imposing Shield Wall. The first line rooted their shields on the Ground , while the second line put their Shield above that of the first line.

The Dothraki archer fired their arrows. But only a few of them managed to find their way to their target. Most of them were deflected by the Shield wall or if they went above it , hit some of the infantry men at the second rank.

On the other hand , the arrows and fireballs did not stop hitting the Dothraki and slaying hundreds of them.

Finally , the 5000 Vanguard , whose number was diminished by hundreds , reached the Shield wall. But to their surprise they found themselves unable to advance any further , as the shield wall before them did not flinch even a little.

The Unsullied at the second line thrust their spear at the Dothraki horses and their riders , while the infantry behind them would throw spears and rocks.

The horde , that was taking all the fire at the center and saw their vanguard fail to break through the enemy line , divided into two parts , each almost 8,000 men. One part went to the right and the other to the left.

Malak saw this and realize that they were trying to flank her army and ' Scissor ' them from sides.

She smiled again. Everything was happening as she predicted.

She extended her hands at left and right , and just before the Dothraki could flank them,,,

[ Maximize Widen Magic : Wall of Stone] !

Suddenly , two wall of stone , each 15 foot tall and 500 foot wide , sprung into existence.

Wall of Stone was one of the few defensive spells that Malak knew and could use. It was used to block the attacks of the enemy. While a level 100 player could break it down with one hit , for mere mortals it was a very sturdy wall that could not be tear down unless one used some very strong catapults with some large stones.

The Dothraki who were about to flank the army suddenly found themselves before a big wall that came out of nowhere. They were all shocked by the surreal sight before them. But Before they could show any response,,,

Malak : " Unsullied , Reverse Formation!"

The Unsullied , who had finished killing or driving back the enemy vanguard , immediately broke their shield wall and turned to their back.

Malak : " Phalanx formation! Siege them!"

The Unsullied split into two groups , each 1000 , and formed a shield wall in their infamous and impregnable formation before the Dothrkai could react and thus ,,,,

Trapped them completely , without any chance of escape.

While the Dothraki were quite strong on horseback , if they could not ride the said horse and were immobile in one place , then their combat power would drop by a large margin.

Malak : " Advance!"

The Unsullied surrounded the shocked Dothraki. The moment they realized what was going on , they were already trapped. Some of the Dotharki tried to break through the wall using the brute strength of their horses , But they soon realized their stupidity as the Unsullied at the Second line pierced their horses and their riders with their spears.

The Archers did not miss their chance either. They spilt in two groups , each 150 , and filled the trapped Dothraki with their arrows. Since they were less than 50 meter away and unable to move, It was practically blank point shot for them , so they killed a Dothraki every time they shot an arrow.

And each one of them shot an arrow every few second.

" No Prisoners!"

" Ahoooooooo!"

" No Mercy!"

" Ahoooooooo!"

The Dothraki , who felt they could win this battle easily due to their superior numbers , found themselves in a slaughterhouse.

Near the forest

Khal Pono who was watching the battle was surprised to saw that mere infantry managed to halt their advance and prevent his riders from breaking through. He also realized that his opponents skills and strength was beyond what he expected. For some reason , he felt that they were strengthened by some unknown force.

Suddenly , there were loud screams coming from the battlefield and to his fear two stone walls appeared out of nothingness and blocked his riders as they tried to flank the enemy.

" What the hell is that? Where did those walls came from?!"

" It must be her doing. That woman must be a Maegi (Witch)!"

One of his blood riders , answered his question with hints of unease in his words.

Pono was disgusted when he heard that his opponent might be a Witch.

The bloodmagic of maegi is hated, mistrusted, and forbidden by the Dothraki, who claim that the maegi lie with demons and come to men in the dark of night to suck life and strength from their bodies. They may sometimes go so far as to kill anyone even assumed to be maegi, as to prevent her from cursing them with evil magic.

" Such foulness can't be allowed to stain My Khalasar! I will kill that witch with my own hands and burn her body."

Pono looked at the 10,000 men who were still behind him , and then he looked at the enemy before him.

Even though his 20,000 men were trapped by the Unsullied , it was taking their full effort to contain and kill them. If their Phalanx formation was broken , the currently trapped forces could route them all out.

Right now the only forces left on the ground were the Windblown infantry. There were 1200 when the Battle begun. But some of them were wounded or killed by the Dothraki arrows that passed above the Unsullied Shield wall and were now reduced to about 1050.

With his mind made up , he drew his sword and pointed it forward.

" LALALALALALA! Ride forth!"

He sprinted his horse and ran it at full gallop. The rest of the Dothraki followed him and break out of the tree line.

Malak watched with satisfaction as the Unsullied tightened their belt around the Dothraki. More and more Dohtraki were falling by the minute, either by the spears of the Unsullied or the arrows of the archers.

Suddenly , she heard the screams of the Dothraki from behind.

She looked back and saw that 10,000 Dothraki were riding toward her and her army.

" Chee,,,"

This was not good. If they were to attack the Unsullied from behind and Scissor them , the Unsullied would be slaughtered in short order and the trapped Dothraki would be freed to trample the rest of her army.

There was only one choice here. One way to win.

" I have to hold them back and prevent them from reaching the Unsullied. At least until they have killed the remaining Dothraki."

She looked at her forces. Right now she only had the 1050 infantry of the Windblown and 10 Death Cavaliers with her. Although they were all buffed with her power and could withstand the enemy charge for a while , it would be shameful for her if a large number of them died because of her making a poor strategic decision.

The Death Cavaliers though , she was not worried about them at all. Even if the enemy was 1000 time their size. The difference in strength between them would mean that they could overcome their numbers with enough time.

But the Strongest attack force in this army would be herself.

Malak could say without any shame or false pride that , Although her skills as warrior was inferior to Guardians in Nazarick , she had enough strength and mastery over her skill that she could fight against a level 80 opponent by herself and emerge victorious.

Even thought she could not earn new levels and special abilities , there was no limit to how much technique one could learn , so she had spent most of her time utilizing her skills , mastering her senses and learning several warrior techniques from Nazarick level 100 warriors such as Sebas and Cocytus. She was confidant in her abilities.

Further more , while this was secret only few would knew , she managed to increase her level as a Warrior by using the extremely rare items made with the wild magic of the Dragon lords and raise her warrior levels to their limit. She could not , of course , gain new levels , but the wild magic helped her to amplify her limited job classes a warrior. So while she was initially a level 5 weapon master and ranger , those level were increased to level 10.

" Infantry! Death Cavaliers! Rally to me , to me!"

The Windblown Infantry formed a line. The Death cavaliers rode forward and positioned themselves in equal space between them.

" We have to defend this position from the enemy. Our victory in this battle depends on it! I will stand with you as well and fight alongside you against the enemy!"

She looked at infantry , who were all on foot , and dismounted from her war bicorn. She slapped the bicorn at it's back and the beast rode away.

Malak turned her back to the infantry and drew her long sword.

Said sword was about 5 feet tall. It's color was black as the night and It's edge shined with magical radiance.

" Stand with me now and Fight! Today we shatter the Beast back and secure our victory!"

" Huraaaaaaaaah!"

Malak : " VICTORY FOREVER!"

INFANTRY : " VICTROY FOREVER!"

Malak ran toward the Charging Dothraki with incredible speed. As if the full plated armor she was wearing and the long sword she holding with one hand were as light as feather.

The first one to response were the Death Cavaliers , Followed by the Infantry.

But of course , the difference of speed between a level 100 being like Malak and mere mortal or mid tier undead was enormous.

She ran so fast that she reached within a 100 meter of the Dotharki in less than 30 seconds. And the Death Cavaliers , Despite riding Black Unicorns , were 100 meter behind her.

Malak knew that she had to keep the Dothraki in front of herself , and stop them from reaching the Unsullied behind. And the only way to do that was,,,

[ Showdown Declaration!]

Malak activated another one of her special abilities and then Directed a challenging voice and roar toward the Dothraki.

" BRING ME YOUR SOULS!"

The Roar of Malak , which had the ability to increase the hate directed toward the user , echoed in the battlefield.

Suddenly , the Dothraki formation changed. It became like an arrow head which was pointed toward Malak.

She charged toward the Dothraki all by herself with the Death Cavaliers and Infantry some distance away. At the moment that she was about to clash with them however , she jumped into the air.

It was no metaphor , she jumped 12 feet high off the ground , holding her long sword with both hand ready to bring it down.

Her body was suddenly engulfed by a Dark , shining aura. The Dothraki who were seeing this were all shocked and their jaw dropped. But a moment later , the feeling of shock was exchanged with Fear.

The image of the dark woman who was in the air changed , for a short moment , with that of demon. A demon with white wings , wearing a dark robe and holding a long sword. Beneath the Hood , there was no head, only darkness and shadow.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

The image disappeared , and Malak swung her sword down to the ground.

All this happened in less than 3 seconds.

A wave of darkness spread within 50 meter radius of Malak , and hundreds of the Dothraki and their horses around her , fell to the ground.

The feeling of fear was sewed into the hearts of all those who saw this.

This was one of the skills Malak had learned as warrior when she obtained the job class of ' The Cursed Knight '.

The Cursed Knight was a powerful class. It's users would get stronger the more they were in combat. They could also use special skills such as emitting a wave of darkness filled with negative energy , auras of death / decay / fear / confusion / insanity , and causing wounds that could not be healed with low tire spells and medicine. That said , because of certain draw backs it was not very popular.

This class had certain penalties. One of them is Blood Frenzy. The more blood the cursed knight is covered in the stronger it get. But it comes at the price of losing their mind to savagery and the inability to cast magic while they are under such influence. It also wrecked the ability of commanders to command their troops.

Malak just released a wave of negative energy. She would usually use it to inflict status penalties on her opponent and cause health damage. But against low level creatures such as this mere mortals , being exposed to it would mean death.

" Raaaar! Come and get some!"

The Dothraki shook in fear.

Malak could feel the monster within her trying to claw it's way out and revel in carnage.

No,,, not now! I must not lose my mind. I have to stay focused. Otherwise my army will be leader less and will be easily routed.

She calmed her mind , activated her aura of fear and attacked at the enemy again.

She slashed her sword at her right , and it cut through several horses and their riders as she ran forward.

She slashed it at her left and the same thing happened.

With every swing of the sword , she would cut down several Dothraki. Sometime she would release a wave of negative energy at the middle of the horde and cut hundreds down with one area of effect attack.

The Death Cavaliers and infantry reached the horde and clashed.

The infantry had a hard time. Despite their improved resolve and the boost they received in their abilities and strength , it was difficult hold back several horsemen at once.

The Death Cavaliers were more successful however. They released their aura of fear. The Dothraki who never faced such riders with such strange and demonic looking horses felt afraid , and it was proven that it was not without reason.

Whenever a Death Cavalier swung his sword , a Dothraki or two would fall swiftly. The Black red eyed and two horned horses were acting in combat as well. Thrusting their horns into the body of the Dothraki and their Horses or biting them with their sharp teeth.

Though the Dothraki had levels as warriors and cavaliers as well , the difference of strength and skill between a Death Cavalier and a Dothraki was the distance between the Heavens and the Earth.

The 4000 Dothraki at the right flank tried to outflank them and attack the Unsullied from behind to free the remainder of the Dothraki caught in trap , when suddenly,,,

[ Horn Blown]

The loud voice of a horn was heard from some distance away. When they looked around to find the source,,,

From behind the hill , a group of riders appeared and charged at the Dothraki who were trying to out flank the infantry.

They saw that 1300 riders were charging toward them. At their heard were 20 Death Cavaliers , two of which were holding the Banner of the Sorcerous kingdom.

" Kill them All!"

The Tattered prince leading the Windblown Cavalry Shouted.

" Leave none alive!"

Rhegan leading the Long Lances Shouted as well.

The Cavalry , who were waiting in ambush all this time , waiting for Malak Command to attack charged at the Dothraki from their Right.

Their escape from earlier was just an act to lore the Dothraki into a trap and break their lines apart.

The Death Cavalier riding ahead of them as Vanguard released their fear aura as they break through the enemy lines. The windblown and long lances follow their line and begun to kill the confused , scared and routed Dothraki.

Khal Pono who watched this horrible scene before him could only tremble in rage. In all his life , he never saw a woman , no , he never saw any warrior or witch possessing such incredible strength and cunning.

" They did not ran away, but were waiting to attack us in the right moment? Damn it!"

He wanted to tear out his hair out of rage! Nothing was happening as he expected. How did a woman with less than 5000 men managed to outsmart and best his Khalasaar of 30,000 strong?!

" What the hell is she?! What are those creatures?! What monster are these?"

His confusion was understandable. In all of his life as a warrior and Khal who was only second to Khal Drogo , he did not saw or heard anything about such powerful beings or such strange and demon looking horses.

" No , all this is happening because that maegi used some magic to curse my khalasar and strengthen her own army. It is all her fault.

Suddenly , he saw Malak fighting and killing tens of his men not far form him. Her back to him.

Well , fight was too nice of a word. The more correct word was that she was Disposing of the insects around her.

He grabbed his sword tightly at his hand.

" It is my only chance. If I kill her , this battle would be over quickly. If I just wait , they will eventually overwhelm us." He thought to himself , and charged his black stallion forward.

" Ahhhhh!Ahhhh!"

Malak swung her sword none stop. Several of the infantry and who where standing behind her thrust their spears and killed several Dothraki riders. There were several Dothraki who tried to attack her , but they all fell swiftly before they could even swung their curved swords at her. The rest f them began to ran away.

Malak : " Ohhhh! VALAR,,,

INFANTRY : " MORGHULIS!"

" VALAR,,,"

" MORGHULIS!"

The Dothraki started to run away from her. But it did not matter much to her. She would kill them all here and there!

Suddenly , she saw Khal Pono. Charging at her with a javelin at his hand , at the Back of a large black warhorse.

She looked at this mortal man charging at her and smiled evilly.

She faced the charging warhorse and throw her sword to the ground. It disappeared before it hit the ground.

" lalalalala!"

Pono charged with all of his killing intent and strength. And Malak just stood still and watched him coming. Until he was only 4 feet away from her.

The moment he reached within that distance , Malak jumped. She did not jump high as she had first done , but only high enough to stand face to face with Pono.

She deflected the Javelin Blade with the back of her hand. The sound of metal clinging against metal was heard.

Before Pono could react , Malaked grabbed his neck in mid air , unseated him and throw him to the ground without letting go of her grip.

From her jump to unseating Pono , All of this happened in less than two second.

Malak who was still holding her grip around Pono's Neck , raised him from the ground and looked him in the eye.

Pono tried to free himself from her grasp , but no matter how hard he tried , he could not even move her hand despite holding it with both of his hands.

" Your time is at it's end , young Khal! You too were no worthy opponent."

Malak voice carried a hint of disappointment and taunt.

Pono , who found himself slowly choking death , weakly asked :

" what the hell ,,, are you?"

Malak brought his face closer to hers , so close that their nose almost met.

" I am the Conquer of the Worlds , Sword of Ainz Ooal Gown , The Shadow of Death!"

With a small force , she cracked every bone in Pono's neck , and dropped his lifeless body on the Ground. His nose and eyes were bleeding and his face turned pale.

The surviving Dothraki could only watch in horror. After all , their Khal who was the strongest amongst them was slain in an instance. His killer took no effort to do it.

Malak looked down at the corpse of Pono , and then suddenly,,,

She was hit at her right by a large horse.

She did not flinch. After all , such weak attacks from low level beings could not hurt her.

" Ah , It's his warhorse. Still trying to fight and avenge his rider death even now? You truly are a loyal mount , aren't you?!"

The Black Stallion stamped it's hoof to the ground as it prepared to charge again.

Malak stood still and hold her ground.

The Stallion charged at her , but when it reached her,,,

The horse stopped at it's course and stood on it's two hooves for a moment. And when it brought them down before Malak. It stood frozen in place.

Malak put her hand on it's forehead and smiled as the horse lowered it's head in obedience and submission. With a swift move that one could only expect as an veteran rider , she jumped at it's back and took the leash.

If khal Pono death caused the Dothraki to feel terror , the scene before them caused their jaw to drop.

It was well known that Pono's Black Stallion was exceedingly loyal to him. Many others tried to mount it, but they all either fell from it's back or were killed beneath it's hoof.

Though they did not know , Malak had instantly activated her Fear aura , and when the horse was still in shock of fear , she tamed it with one of her beast tamer skills.

The Dothraki turned and ran when they saw the Unsullied , who were finished with killing the 18,000 Dothraki in their trap , join the fight.

Out of the 30,000 Dothraki who attacked them , less than 5000 were now alive , they turned their back and ran. But Malak would not allow them such a thing.

" Cavalry , after them! Don't allow any of them to escape!"

The victorious Cavalries of Windblown and Long lances , led by 20 death Cavaliers , followed the Dothraki to their very camp. It was only after they received Malak order to secure the slaves the Dothraki brought with them and looting their Camp for any treasures that they stopped their pursue.

 **After match**

After the Battle , Malak gathered the surviving members of her army. When they went to war they had about 4,800 men with them. Out of them about 4,400 remained.

About 150 infantry , 140 Unsullied , 30 archers and 90 Cavalry perished in battle. While out of the 30,000 Dothraki invaders , less than 4000 managed , or better said were allowed , to escape.

They also managed to free about 15,000 slaves from their camps. Plus a large amount of money , Possibly a Million gold coins. It was all the tribute they collected when they were passing the free cities of Qohor , Norvos and Pentos.

The freed slaves expected to be chained and sold as property in Myr. after all they were the Spoils of war.

But Malak assured them that such a thing would not happen. That they were all free now. She asked them to choose between coming to Myr with her and live under her protection or getting back out there by themselves.

The freed slaves who knew that would not be able to survive long alone , and would either be killed or enslaved again, accepted her offer.

Malak marched her victorious army back to Myr , accompanied by the freed slaves. When they reached the main gate however,,,

The gate remained close. There was no warm welcome party or cheers of celebration form the people as she expected.

" I am the crown princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom Malak Al Moot. I have returned from war victoriously. Open the Gate!"

There was no answer from the Guards standing atop of the wall. Malak turned her attention to the sellsword Captains at her side.

" What is going on? Are they perhaps on guard against us?"

" I'm not sure your Grace. But it is possible. Perhaps they don't like the idea of having an army marching in the streets."

" Yes , sometimes the cities that employed us did not allow us to enter their city out of their mistrust. Unless it was for work or ,,, benefiting from the Pleasures their cities had to offer."

Malak got the meaning behind Rhegan word ( Pleasure ) but paid it no heed. There was more concerning matters at hand.

Suddenly , the Gate opened , and one of the Magisters of the city came through with several guards at his side.

Malak recognized the man before her. It was Darios Myroth.

Personally , she did not like that man. His personality was twisted and annoying , he was usually reeking of Alcohol , and from what her spied told her , he was a big financial supporter to the Pleasure Houses in the city. ( You know what I mean )

" Greetings your grace. We are happy beyond measure to see you are alive and healthy."

" Magister Myroth. I am surprised to see you here so soon. I thought you left the city the moment word of the Dothraki horde arrival reached your ear."

Darious chuckled , Like a pig.

" hoho. Yes. Me and the rest of the Magisters were ready to leave. But Grand Magister Aridvan Razor suggested that we should wait and see the result of the battle before leavening. And so we waited at the harbor. When the word of your magnificent victory reached us , we immediately came to pay our respect and offer you our profound gratitude for Saving the free city of Myr."

" Well , thank you. Is it because of your gratitude that you have kept the gate closed to me?!"

" No. not at all. We simply did not want to have an army march the streets. It would only cause unrest with our citizens."

Darious excuse sounded very unnatural. Malak could sense there was another reason for their actions. The return of an army that successfully defended their city against savages would cause happiness , not concern , for the people.

" I say your concerns are not necessary. People would cherish at our sight. I intend to enter this city with my army , so that the people would know that there is no longer ant threat from the Dotharki."

Darious frowned. He did not expect her to refuse.

" Can you please have the Sellsword and your slaves camped outside the walls? It would be a rundown for us to have them,,,"

" There are no slaves in this army Magister Myroth , nor there are any sellswords. The people behind me are all free. And they are under my Protection and authority."

" What,,," Darious was confused. What did she meant by that?

" what are you talking about?"

" I meant every word. Or do you want me to repeat myself?"

" No , it's not that. It is just,,, the nobles of the city want to buy back the Unsullied from you for a high price , higher than you paid for them. They are also willing to pay a good price for the slaves you took from the Dothraki,,,"

This time Malak face changed , her eyes showed her anger so clearly that Darious trembled for a moment.

" There are no slaves or slavery under my care. I grow impatient with this word play. As I said , I will enter the city with all this men at my back. Understood?"

Darious felt that not complying would be a foolish act with severe consequences. He decided to tell her what he wanted to say from the beginning.

" It's not just that your grace. There are rumors spreading in every corner of the city. It is said that you have used sorcery and magic to defeat the overwhelming horde of the Dotharki. It caused unrest amongst the people,,,"

" Yes. I am form a place called the Sorcerous Kingdom , remember?! My father is the Sorcerer King. We traded your gold for magical items. It really came as a shock that might be able to use magic as well?"

" I am sorry your Grace. But we can't allow you entry."

Malak closed her eyes for a moment.

She reached her decision and opened her eyes again.

" I am not asking for your authorization, And I had enough of your nonsense. I will not suffer this city corruption anymore!"

She turned her horse arounded and looked at the army behind her.

" Unsullied! Windblown!"

" YES!"

They all shouted in union.

" Sack this City. Kill the Magisters , Kill the Slavers! Kill any man who is holding a Whip. But Do not harm any woman or child or the Guards who surrender peacefully. Strike the Chains of every Slave you see!"

Darious was shocked by the sudden development.

" What are you doing? This is Blasphemy,,, This is Madness!"

Malak turned around , dismounted from her new horse and looked at him again.

" Madness? This is the Sorcerous Kingdom!"

She kicked him in chest so hard and strong , that his body break in two parts. His lower part was thrown on the ground , while his upper parts stained the wall 20 meters behind him.

" Close the Gates! Close the Gates!"

The Guards above the wall who saw and heard all this shouted , and the large and imposing gate was closed with swiftness before anyone could react.

The Main gate was made of Hardwood and was further strengthened with steel. Unsullied could ram it for days before making a dent. But none of that mattered to Malak.

She reached into thin air and drew something from her inventory.

It was a large Warhammer that s was seemingly made of stone. It had several magical runes carved upon it. It was 6 foot tall. And by looking at it's big hammer on it's top , it looked like to be something that even a strong warrior with both hands would be hard pressed to hold , let alone wield it.

But Malak was holding it with one hand , as if she was holding a club.

She aimed her hammer at the gate , and then threw it after activating it's ability.

" Go [ Earth Breaker!]"

The Hammer hit the Gate. The moment it touched the gate , Cracked appeared all over it , and in less than a moment the gate was smashed into tiny pieces.

" ONWARD!"

The Black rat shouted at the front , and all the Unsullied followed his example.

Malak called Black rat to her side.

" Remember. You must not let the slave raiders escape. I have already acquired their names and location. Get to them Before they have the chance to escape."

" And once we caught them?"

" Isn't it obvious? Throw their dead bodies at the Beach and Leave a Feast for the Seabirds!"

And so , Malak and her army Sacked the city of Myr. Three quarter of The people were slave and did not show any resistance. While the freeborn were too scared to do anything.

Before long , the words of the Battle of the Black queen and the sack of Myr spread across all of Essos and reached Westeros as well. What would soon follow would be rise of the Sorcerous Kingdom in the lands of Ice and Fire.

* * *

Author note: I wanted to say that I intend to continue both of my stories and are looking for a beta reader. at the Next chapter , we will pay a visit to Westeros.

 **Next Chapter : The Seven**


	8. The Seven

**The Seven**

 **Author Note** : This is the Epilogue of the Vol1 for this story. Vol 2 begins sometimes later. May the lord of light protects the world of the darkness that's coming. The Visions are long and full of Spoilers!

* * *

 **The City of Myr / The Magisters Council Hall**

The Council Hall was a place were all of the magisters would gather together to discuss the affairs of their city. It was usually a vibrant place full of voice and arguments. Where the magisters and city officials would come and go day and night.

But today , it reeked of death and despair.

The ground was full of corpses of various magisters or other nobles of the city who had taken refuge in it , when they heard the sellswords and unsullied had attacked the city to sack it.

Admist the silence of the dead , there were several figures standing or walking within this hall.

The Tattered Prince and Rhegan , alongside four Death Cavaliers on foot and Karusu , the adapted Daughter of their black queen Malak al Moot were standing in this room.

" People of Myr, hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being save by the Great Malak al Moot. You may think this is suffering. Nay , it is salvation. Your meaning less lives have been given for a cause greater and mightier that you could imagine. Smile! ( A Death Cavalier stabbed one of the half living magisters in the hearth and killed him) For even in death , you are under the protection and kindness of the Supreme Overlord of Death , Ainz Ooal Gown."

Adrivan Razor , the grand Magister of the city and the only one of them still alive , stood frozen in place as he heard Karusu words. His line of sight were then attracted to someone else.

A woman in full armor instead of dress , who was observing all this in silence.

" I know how it feels to face your own demise. To feel so desperately that you are the one that should live , yet to fall from the grace of living nonetheless,,, it is frightening. Turn the legs to jelly. But I ask you , to what end? Dread it , run from it ,,, The Reaper comes to claim your mortal life and soul all the same. And now it is here. Or should I say , I am!"

She raised her hand , and within it's grasp , Adrivan saw the severed head of one his former friends. From the back bone hanging loose beneath it , it was clear that his head was not cut with a blade , but savagely ripped apart from his neck by the one who was holding it.

There is nothing but evil about that woman. On the very first day I laid eyes on her , I felt that she was no mere trader or princess. Why were we fooled by her looks and allowed her to step foot in our city. she was not beautiful. She was black , and terrible , and black.

But regret would not change his fate.

Malak looked at him in the eye.

Due to her being a foot taller than him , it looked like that she was looking down on him.

No , she was probably looking down on him since the beginning.

" The Keys to the city main Vault , or the same fate will happen to you!"

The Death Cavaliers snorted through their noise , their way of making a soft laugh , while the Sellswords captains looked at this scene in silence , trying very hard to not show their true emotions on their faces. The only one standing idle and careless between them was Karusu. Proof that she was used to seeing such scenes.

" I assume you have a Preference?"

Adrivan locked his eyes into that of Malak fierce eyes. He knew that she was very likely to kill him anyway. So if he is going to die , he would not die a coward! And would not surrender their city treasures to her!

" Oh I do,,, Valar Morghulis!"

Malak immediately grabbed Adrivan by the neck , and her hands were engulfed by a green flame.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Adrivan screamed as he was subjected to a pain that he never felt before in his life. The fire in Malak hand burned very hot. But surprisingly , there was scent of scorched flesh or blisters on Adrivan neck , only pure pain!

" Valar Botagonis!" ( All Men must Suffer! ) Malak said in response.

The reason behind it was rather simple. Like her father and the Guardians of Nazarick , Malak owned a world class item. This was not an item her father gave to her , nor was it something she obtained during the wars at the age of rising. She obtained this World class item during her days in Yggdrassil.

The Name of this WCI was The Eternal World Flame.

This item power did not surpass or break the rules of Yggdrasil like most other world items , but instead it gave its user several special abilities. Having complete control over the Fire Element and the ability to summon all manner of fire powers , whether holy or evil , were one such abilities. Besides , The Eternal World Flame was not in a material shape , but it was absorbed within the user body and could not be taken away unless the user gave it freely or someone used another WCI to remove it.

Malak had simply conjured a simple fire without any damage output. But with all it's heat.

Adrivan tried very hard to resist this unbearable pain. But by every moment the fire burned hotter and his pain rose to a higher level , until finally,,,

" Alright Stop!"

Malak released her grip instantly and dropped him to the ground.

Adrivan tried to grasp for air and touched his neck , and was relieved and shocked to find his flesh unharmed.

" It's here , with me."

He reached into his robe and drew out a golden medallion. Malak grabbed the key from his hand and turned her attention to the Vault behind her.

The Vault within the Council hall was where the Magisters and Major traders of the city entrusted their wealth for safe keeping. So it was well guarded and reinforced with thief proof measures. It's door was about one foot thick , made of Valyrian Steel , the hardest metal known to man. It's lock was made by the combine effort of the best locksmith in Myr.

Malak put the Medallion at its place at the vault , and then trolled it.

There was a sound of metal moving against metal , but instead of the whole door opening , only a small plate of the door was moved aside. Beneath the Plate was six more key holes.

" Looks like you have a few keys short!"

Adrivan said so with a smile.

" Where are the other keys?"

" The Magisters keeps the key with them all the time , or hid them somewhere safe. But you have killed all of them haven't you? And who knows where they have hidden their keys."

Malak became furious at Adrivan mocking tone. She turned her attention back to him , grabbed him by the neck and throw him away.

Adrivan back hit the wall , and he collapsed to the Ground with a grunt. The impact hurt him , but he was still alive. Apparently , Malak did not want to break her word about letting him live.

" Fine. I just open this door the old fashioned way."

Suddenly , she grabbed the large door with both hands , and began to pull it toward herself.

It was a ridiculous sight for Adrivan , even though he know Malak had amazing arm strength , no one could pull out such heavy door , anchored to a stone wall , no matter how hard they tired.

What a moron , does she honestly think she can break Valyrian steel ,,,

Suddenly , there was a loud metallic voice , and the Vault door was ripped form it's place on the wall.

Malak throw away the door that was several times bigger and heavier than herself on the ground.

Adrivan could only look with his jaw dropped.

" I did not wanted to ruin my Vault door , but no matter, I will just have someone to repair it!"

She looked within the Vault , and found it filled with gold and jewels.

It was quite small and worthless compared to the Sorcerous Kingdom treasury. But for a city like Myr , it was a suitable amount of money.

Malak smiled softly at the Spoils of her conquest , and turned her attention to his servant and Daughter in the room.

" I am going back to the Sorcerous Kingdom for a few days , in order to report the events that happened here and to bring some people over to help manage this city in place of the Magisters."

" And what shall we do in your absence , your grace?"

" your job is simple Tattered prince. For now martial law is in effect. No one may leave or enter the city in my Absence. Have the Unsullied and Windblown to patrol the city under the Supervision of Death Cavaliers. The long lances and windblown cavalry shall scout the city surroundings. And make sure none of your men would do something as disgraceful as robbing people of their wealth or women. If I even get the wind of something like that happening in a city under my care , I will hold you responsible!"

" Yes Your Grace!"

The Sellswords bowed their head.

" And what of me mother?"

" You have to stay as well and keep the situation under your watch. I intend to bring your sisters with me as well when I return , so manage the affairs in my absence."

" I shall not fail you mother."

Karusu knelt and lowered her head.

" If I might interject,,,"

The voice of Adrivan Razor brought everyone attention back to him.

" If you are going to rule and manage this city , you might want a native hand help you in that matter. I do , after all , have a bit of experience in this area."

" If you consider failure experience."

" I consider experience , experience,,, oh mighty black queen Malak al Moot. I , Adrivan Razor , the Grand Magister of Myr , the head of this great city Traders , do hereby pledge to you , My Undying fidelity."

Adrivan bowed his head as he stood before Malak , and Malak looked at him with amusement. And the suddenly,,,

" Ahhh!"

Adrivan thrust his dagger , which he was hiding in his robe toward Malak neck , before anyone could react , but just before the tip of his blade could pierce Malak neck,,,

She grabbed the blade of his dagger with two of her fingers.

Adrivan tried to push the Dagger forward , only to find it a useless effort.

He looked at Malak with open eyes , the fear was clearly shown in them.

" Undying?" Malak grabbed his hand and bended it , so the dagger fall from his hand. " You should choose your words more carefully."

Malak grabbed Adrivan neck again , and lifted him from the ground to look at him face to face.

Adrivan struggled to break free , but not matter how hard he tried , he could not even bend Malak fingers with both of his hands.

His face turned pale and his eyes became bloodied , as he slowly chocked to Death.

" You ,,, will never be ,,, a queen ,,, monster!"

Malak smiled mockingly at his last words. With a small force , she cracked every bone in his neck and dropped his lifeless body to the Ground.

" That's where you are wrong. I am not a queen or a monster , I am the Goddess of Battle and Death! I have no need of your service. Conquering this city is only phase one of my work. When I am done , all of this world will belong to Ainz Ooal Gown. As all things should be. On that day , there will no more nobles or Houses standing in our way!"

Come to think of it ,,, I have not yet experimented about creating undead in this world. she thought to herself.

" And I Accept your Undying Fidelity! [ Create Middle Tier Undead ,,,

 **King's Landing**

It's been a few days since the Battle of Black water bay. Stannis Baratheon attacked King's Landing with all of his forces. But thanks to Tyrion Lannister brilliant strategies and the timely arrival of lord Tywin Lannister with the entire Lannister and Tyrell army at his back the battle ended with the victory for house Lannister. In the after match of battle lord Tywin reclaimed his position as hand of the king and was titled savior of the city by king Joffrey Baratheon. But Tyrion name was shadowed by Tywin and he was left alone in a small and poor room while he recovered from his wounds , without anyone coming to visit him other than a few of his allies , and Shae.

After the affairs of the court were put in order by lord Tywin, he decided to relocate the Small Council chamber from the Throne hall to the Tower of the Hand , near his own quarters.

And today , he would have his first small council meeting since his return to Capital.

The Small Council Chamber

Lord Tywin Lannister was waiting before the Council table , standing next to the highest placed seat at the table , for the council members to arrive.

Before long , everyone whom he called to this meetings came to his chambers.

The first one to arrive was lord Baelish ( little finger ) master of coin , followed by lord Varys master of whishperes , Grand maester Pycelle , his daughter Queen regent Cersei and his son Tyrion.

When they arrived at his chambers and saw him standing next to his seat , with five more chairs at his left , they froze in their place for one moment. The first one to move was little finger who took the closest seat to Tywin , followed by Varys and Pycelle. Cersei and Tyrion stood by and watched as they all sat. and then Cersei went to her seat. She picked up the forth seat , removed it from it's place and then placed it at the right side of the table right next to her father. Tyrion moved after Cersei was done. He pulled the fifth chair out and placed it at the other end of the table , so when he sat he was looking directly at his father.

Tyrion gave a good look to the chamber around him.

" Intimate. Lovely table. Better chairs than the old small council chamber. Conveniently close to your own quarters. I like it."

Tywin turned his attention to the three who sat at his left.

" What news of Jaime?"

The only answer he received was silence.

" 20,000 unwashed Northerners have known about his escape for weeks. Collectively, you control more spies and informants than the rest of the world combined. Do you mean to tell me that none of you has any notion of where he is?"

" We are trying , my lord"

" Try harder!,,, what do we have then?"

" Robb Stark and most of his bannermen are in Riverrun for the funeral of his grandfather Lord Hoster Tully. In Stark's absence, Roose Bolton holds Harrenhal. Varys looked little finger. " Which would seem to make him Lord of Harrenhal, in practice if not in name."

" Well, let him have it. The name suits our purposes far more than that useless pile of rubble. The Lord of Harrenhal will make a worthy suitor for the widow Arryn."

In response to Tywin decision , Little finger answered with respect and gratitude.

" For which I am extremely grateful to you, my lord. Lady Arryn and I have known each other since we were children. She has always been... positively predisposed toward me."

" A successful courtship would make Lord Baelish acting Lord of the Vale."

" Titles do seem to breed titles."

" You'll leave for the Eyrie as soon as possible and bring Lysa Arryn into the fold. Then the young wolf can add his own aunt to the list of people who have taken up arms against him."

This time , Tyrion who was listening quietly to this conversations intervened.

" Far be it from me to hinder true love, but Lord Baelish's absence would present certain problems. The royal wedding may end up being the most expensive event in living memory. Summer has ended, hard days lie ahead. Not a good time to leave the crown's finances unattended."

Little finger felt a little troubled by Tyrion Statement , while Cersei looked at Tyrion with a hint of annoyance.

" Fully agreed. Which is why I'm naming you new Master of Coin."

" heh,,,"

Cercie could not help but smile at his father decision while she looked at Tyrion.

" Master of Coin?"

" It would appear to be a position that best suits your talents."

Tyrion voice and coming answer showed that he was not positive about his father idea.

"I'm quite good at spending money, but a lifetime of outrageous wealth hasn't taught me much about managing it."

" I have no doubt you will prove equal to this challenge."

" Hear , Hear."

Cersie and Pycelle words was clearly nothing but a mockery for Tyrion.

Tywin decided to change the Subject.

" Is there anything else?"

The members were silent for a moment , but before Tywin could dismiss them , Varys spoke.

" We have heard disturbing news from across the Narrow sea , My lord."

" The Targaryen Girl. I thought she was dead."

" No my lord. She is still alive. She was last seen at the slavers bay. But that is no what I meant."

" What is it then?"

" My little Birds in Myr have informed me that there has been violent overthrow of the city leadership. Someone named Malak al Moot , who is apparently the princess of kingdom called the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown , has conquered the city and killed the Magisters. She has freed the slaves and Right now , she is ruling as the Black Queen of Myr in the name of her father."

Grand Maester Pycelle waved his hand in disapproval.

" Ridiculous!,The People of Essos are mostly superstition. This must be just some upstart who is trying to make herself a kingdom to rule. More than Sixty years of service and study , and I have never heard of any place called the Sorcerous Kingdom."

The others nodded in agreement , but Varys did not.

" As much as I like to believe that is the case , the information I have received begs to differ. Apparently , this Malak Al Moot entered Myr as the Head of a Merchant company , and due to the exotic goods and items she brought with herself , The Magisters of the City welcomed her with open arms. Two months after her arrival , A Dothraki horde of 30,000 strong invaded Myr. instead of running away like the rest of the Magister and traders of Myr , she hired two sellsword companies and the Unsullied Guards , and if this news is to be trusted , she took the command of her army personally and even fought at the field. With less than 5000 men , she managed to defeat the Dothraki horde. I have heard that less than 4000 Dothraki survived this battle , while her forces suffered less than 500 casualties."

" Impossible! there must some sort of mistake in your information lord Varys."

" My sources are well placed , Grand Maester. They say that after she returned victoriously , the Magisters of the city denied her entry with her army. She responded to their decision by sacking the city and killing them all. Meanwhile she freed all the slaves in the city as well. Whom are now her loyal followers."

Cersie took an instant liking to Malak. She was always treated as a lady , while in truth she preferred to be warrior like her brother/lover Jaime. She always enjoyed the storied about Nymeria , the legendary warrior-queen of Rhoyne , who migrated to Dorne with her people 700 years ago and build an alliance with house martell by marrying the martell lord of that time. She , alongside her husband , defeated six Dornish king and sent them to the wall. Unifying Dorne under the rule of house Nymeros Martell.

" She sounds like an interesting woman. It's not that surprising to hear about a warrior queen every now and then. After all , wasn't Nymeria such a queen? I wonder how did she managed to win the battle when she was outnumbered one to six?"

" Well your Grace , Some say she defeated the Dothraki by employing highly advanced strategic moves and outsmarting the Nomad tribes. Some say she used Sorcery to strengthen her army or/and weaken her enemy,,,"

This time Tywin interrupted.

" And some say Robb Stark can warg into his Direwolf or turn into a Direwolf himself. And that the Old Gods aid him in his battles and curses his enemies. The common folk always made up such stories. I believe the idea of outsmarting those savage and nomad tribes is more likely."

" Well , what do you propose we do my lord? Whatever the reason , the rise of monarch ruler in the free cities who is relatively near to our own borders is quite troublesome. Our trade with the free cities is an important part of our economy. If she remains in Myr , it won't be a problem in the long run ,,, But if she decide to expanse her territory and influence toward other free cities or the Seven Kingdoms , whom will be exhausted and weakened after this war is over,,,"

" We may end up having another whole crisis on our hands. Well , let her be for the time being. See what this new player in Game of Thrones has up her sleeves , and maybe , depending on future developments , we will even send an envoy to Myr to build diplomatic and economical relationships with this Malak al Moot."

" Well that would be a job for you little Brother , if your current position doesn't work out."

Cersie words did not fail to convoy their true meaning to Tyrion , who felt rather annoyed by this development.

 **Dragonstone**

Melisandre , the red priestess of R'hllor and shadowbinder , sat in her private room in Dragonstone castle.

It's been days since Stannis defeat at the battle of Blackwater. Upon his return Stannis was wrathful at her because he believed that she lied to him about his divine destiny and victory in war.

But Melisandre managed to convince him that it was not so. That Stannis only lost one battle , not the war.

She did so by showing him a Vision in the flames , a vision that showed a great victory in the near future.

Ser Davos Seaworth survived the battle. After his return , he assaulted Melisandre because he held her responsible for the death of his son and inveigling his king Stannis. But Stannis ordered Davos to be imprisoned for disobedience , and for previously convincing him to leave Melisandre behind.

And so , she returned to her private room. Even though she calmed Stannis , her own heart was in trouble.

She had seen in her visions , given to her by the lord of light and life R'hllor , that the great war was coming. Soon would come a night that would never end , and the dead will claim dominion over all of the world.

Only one person could stop this and defeat the enemy and drive back the Great Other , The God of Death and Darkness whose name may not be spoken , from the land of the living. The prophesied hero , the Champion of life and light and fire , wearing the legendary sword light bringer , Azor Ahai.

She travelled all the way from the edge of the Known world , the Dark city of sorcerers Asshai , to dragonstone to find him. She believed that Stannis was the promised savior. But now with his defeat,,,

I shall call upon the lord of light and ask for his guidance, may he light my patch and guide me through the Darkness.

And so , she began her ritual to receive visions and guidance from R'hllor.

She reached into her robe and drew out a knife. This curved knife was made of black steel , and a closer look would reveal several glyphs and runes carved upon.

Without hesitation , she cut her arm and let the blood flow from her vines. She painted a circle around herself and made several glyphs with her blood within the circle , Chanting in the dark tongue of Asshai all the while.

" Lord of light , hear me! guide me from the darkness! Show your servant the patch of light and life."

This was blood magic. One of the most powerful , and most costly , form of magic in this world.

" Your faithful servant calls to you, Will you not answer her prayers?"

And yet there was no answer.

She cut her other hand , and painted more runes and Glyphs on her face with her own blood, and continued her chanting.

" Please , My lord. I need you help! Show me the patch to victory against the Great Other! Show me Azor Ahai!"

Suddenly , the Blood that cover the ground around her begin to perk. And then it glowed brightly ,as if there were fickles of gold within it. Melisandre eyes darkened and she heard a voice in her mind.

" Ava R'hllor." She called out her god name." Hoaaah!" suddenly , she grasped her neck and her mid went blank.

She opened her eyes , and found herself in a different location. She looked around and saw that she was outside a large city. she recognized the city she was looking at from it's tall towers visible behind it's walls and magnificent gate.

It was Myr.

Suddenly , she felt another presence behind her and when she looked back,,,

She saw despair and Darkness.

Pure Darkness as thin as paper , yet of an unfathomable depth. It had emerged from the Ground in an ovoid shape with it's lower section cut. A scene that evoked Mystique with indescribable apprehension.

a door?

That's what she thought after seeing it , and after her heart beat once more , her thought was verified right.

*Drippp*

Something fell from the Darkness. The instance she realized what it was.

" Hiii!"

She let out a piercing shriek.

An , existence that no mortal could overcome.

Red robes swayed like turbid flames inside the hollow orbits of the white skull. As it looked at her , she felt that it was staring coldly at it's prey. In it's hand , devoid of skin and flesh , was a sacred yet fearsome staff of sovereign beauty.

It was as though Death itself , draped in an ornate , jet-black robe , was born into this world with darkness from another world.

The air froze in the blink of an eye. The chill she felt in her bones was enough to make , even the strongest of , life forces to be extinguished.

It was as if time itself had frozen before the advent of an absolute being.

Is this the Great Other?!

Melisandre thought so after she saw an existence that was truly the embodiment of Death. But a soft voice , filled with warmth , whispered in her ears,,,Ainz Ooal Gown.

She could feel her courage returned to her by hearing that voice. She did not need to ask who it was. It must have been the voice of R'hllor , giving his servant courage before the enemy.

The embodiment of Death turned it's attention toward her. She could feel it was looking directly at her.

It extended it's hand as if to grab her neck , but right before it could,,,

Another hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her within darkness.

She felt the scene around her change. Now she found herself in an open plain.

But it was no ordinary plain. It was not covered in grass , but corpses.

At one side , there were thousands of soldiers screaming in horror and running away , while on the other , she saw thousands of beasts.

The beast she saw were not native to this world. They had six limbs. Their skin was black and seemed to be as tough as steel. They had no visible eyes , but their sharp teeth and claws was wet with blood , and whenever they opened their mouth , a fire as red as hell could be seen in it.

They were no beast of this world. They were demons. Demons made with fire and summoned from the depths of hell.

When she looked at the other side of the battlefield , she saw the soldiers who were being slaughtered by those demons were wearing the red cloak of Lannisters and holding their banners.

What is going on here ,,,?

The scene around her changed again. And this time she found herself in another strange plain.

She looked around , and saw that one side of plain was covered in ice and snow , while the other part was covered in fire.

A battlefield of fire and ice. That's what she thought to herself the moment she saw this.

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly , she heard a terrible roar from the battlefield of ice , and when she looked around,,,

She saw a great dragon , roaring in the sky. But it was no Valyrian dragon , for it did not breath fire.

No , this dragon was made of living ice , and it's size was much bigger than any Valyrian Dragon she heard of.

It opened it's massive jaw , and from within them , it released an storm of ice and snow.

Suddenly , she felt another presence behind her.

She saw that , at some distance away , within the Battlefield of fire , a dark figure , wearing black armor and robe was standing. She could not determine who it was or if it was a man or woman. But it's body was covered in a great flame , but it did not looked to be hurt from it. And it's eyes seemed to gleam with a green fire.

It raised it's hand to the sky and from the heavens , a great fire descended on the land that covered it with fire and drew away the Storm of ice and snow.

Is this the champion of fire? The one who would lead us against the Darkness?

At this moment , her vision were terminated , and she woke up again at her room in Dragonstone.

She was terrified by the sights she had seen in her visions , but now she was confident that her instincts were right.

The Great war was coming , and Azor Ahai would lead them to victory.

 **Beyond the Wall / The Cave of the Three eyed Raven**

There was a great and ancient wirewood tree. Beneath it was a large cave.

The entrance was a cleft in a wooded hillside, halfway up, between some weirwood trees. It was warded so that dead men, such as wights, cannot enter. Another way in was a back door three leagues north, down a sinkhole.

Under the hill is a vast, silent cave system extending far below and home to more than three score living singers, the children of the forest, and the bones of thousands dead. Its cramped and branching tunnels are full of weirwood roots. One echoing cavern is as large as the great hall of Winterfell and contains stalagmites and stalactites. Further on, the passage is littered with bones of birds and beasts, children of the forest, and giants. Skulls of various creatures are placed in stone niches in the walls. The cave has chambers full of bones, shafts that plunge deep into the earth, and a place where the skeletons of gigantic bats hang upside down from the ceiling. Murders of ravens live within the cave.

The route steeply descends to a great cavern opening on a black abyss, with a swift river six hundred feet below. Near a natural bridge across the abyss is the three-eyed crow, the last greenseer, sitting on a throne of woven weirwood root.

No sunlight, moonlight, or starlight reaches the caves beneath the hill. Its inhabitants eat a hundred kinds of mushrooms, as well as blind white fish swimming in the black river. Cheese and milk is made from goats sharing the caves with the singers, and oats, barleycorn, and dried fruit are also available.

This cave was home to one of the last remaining pockets of the Children of the Forest. The eldest race that has ever walked this world , and the last of the greenseer who was known as three eyed raven.

His true identity at the past was someone else entirely.

Ser Brynden Rivers, called "Lord Bloodraven", was the bastard son of King Aegon IV Targaryen by his sixth mistress, Melissa Blackwood. He had two older sisters, Mya and Gwenys, and numerous half-siblings. As his mother was highborn, Brynden was counted among the Great Bastards. Like his bastard siblings, Brynden was legitimized by King Aegon IV in 184 AC. Brynden's personal arms were a white dragon with red eyes breathing red flame on a black field.

Brynden was a Targaryen loyalist during the Blackfyre Rebellions. He served as the Hand of the King to King Aerys I Targaryen and King Maekar I Targaryen. He was eventually sent to the Night's Watch by King Aegon V Targaryen, where he rose to the position of Lord Commander in 239 Ac. But in the year of 259 AC , he disappeared while ranging beyond the Wall.

Unknown to others who thought he was killed by the wildlings and giants , he was actually taken in by the children of the forest , who helped him utilize his magical abilities and made him to become the Three-eyed-Raven.

But his time was coming to an end. He saw it in the vision that the long night was coming. He knew that the night king and his white walkers were awaken from their sleep. And he knew that the living would need a new greenseer with them to help them in the coming Great War.

That was why he spent the last several months , connecting his mind to that of Brandon Stark , his successor , and guided him to the north.

Bran had yet to arrive in the cave. So he was sitting in his seat and having visions all around the world , when suddenly,,,

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Three-eyed-Raven screamed , and the children who heard his voice came running toward him.

" What happened? Why were you screaming?"

He placed his hand on his hearth and tried to calm his gasping.

" Something is wrong. I don't know what or why , but a moment ago ,,, I felt the world screamed!"

" What do you mean?"

" I don't know. I was watching the past and present through the trees , when suddenly , I felt a power coursing in the world. Affecting everything. It was a power so great and evil , that I felt the world screamed when it was exposed to it."

The Children looked at each other nervously. If the Three-eyed-Raven said so , then it must be the truth.

" What could have caused this?!"

" I don't know ,,, yet. But we must hurry. The sooner Bran get's here the better. We can't rest. Because the dead won't"

 **Fist of the First Men**

The Fist of the First Men is a hill found beyond the Wall in the haunted forest. The Fist was built by the First Men in the Dawn Age. Some of its stone ringwall still remained.

The Fist is located next to the Milkwater, surrounded by the haunted forest. The hill offers commanding views, with the slopes at a dangerous angle to the north and west, and only slightly less dangerous to east. There is a ringwall of chest-high grey stone that crowns the top of the steep, stony hill. At the foot of the hill there is a brook.

The Night's Watch make their camp here while searching for the wildling masses during the great ranging. Here they hoped to find what happened to the First ranger , benjen stark , and from here they hoped to stop any march on the Wall.

But it was neither the Wildling horde nor the first ranger who found them, but something far , far , worse.

While waiting for the last of the search parties to return to decide on a plan of action regarding the wildlings, the Watch were attacked by hundreds of wights, both human and animal. Their volleys of arrows had no effect against the undead attackers , so lord commander Mormont ordered them to use fire arrows, slowing the wights but not stopping them. The Watch was quickly overrun, but Mormont was able to form up about fifty survivors to break out of the Fist.

After a crushing defeat, the majority of the Night's Watch who fought on the Fist were slain by the insurmountable odds. While the survivors fled.

The undead army and the white walkers stood still at the fist , where hundreds of Night Watch brothers were killed by them. The battle against the living was completely one sided.

Suddenly another figure , riding a dead horse , appeared behind them.

The white walkers turned their attention to one who arrived and stood aside.

The one riding a dead horse was undoubtedly a white walker. But one feature differed him from the others.

Unlike other white walkers who had snow colored hair on their head , this one had no hair. Instead it's head was adorned with several small ice horns , forming a natural crown on it's head.

It was the Night King , first of the White Walkers and the leader of the army of the Dead.

The Night king looked at the corpses of the night watch fallen rangers , and then he activated his magic.

He raised his hands slowly , and they all stood up at once. Hundreds were now added to his army. Making his army numbers up to the Thousands.

Suddenly , he felt something strange was happening. For some reason , he felt that his necromantic powers were increased. And that was when he felt another being presence nearby.

The ground beneath his feet shook , and a cracked was opened in it.

The corpse of one the dead rangers , that the crack on the earth appeared beneath it , was engulfed by a black mist that appeared out of nowhere and covered it's body and then entered it. The dead ranger slowly stood up , like a wight and moved with a grumbling sound. Black liquid came out of its mouth endlessly and covered it's entire body. And then it began to distort into a human form. After a few seconds the black liquid receded and what stood in front of him was,,,

About 230 centimeters tall , it's body was larger and no longer looked like a human or a wight. Saying it was a beast was more fitting.

In it's left hand was a tower shield that covered three-fourths of it's body and in it's right hand it held a serrated sword. The sword was coated with waves of terrifying red and black fog , agitating the surrounding like a constant a heartbeat.

It's huge body wore a body armor made of black metal with red bloodlines engraved on it. The armor had sharp thorns everywhere and looked like the incarnation of violence.

Two demonic horns emerged from the helmet , with the face being visible underneath. It was an disgusting , rotted face whose empty eye sockets were filled with hate and killing intent , glowing with a flashing red light.

With it's tattered black robe flapping in the wind , the Death Knight was the most fitting name for this undead creature.

" OHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was a deafening roar , filled with malice and hatred for the living.

The Death Knight , that was wildly and naturally spawned , looked around. But it did not find any living being to kill nearby , only other undead beings.

And then , it locked it eyes with that of the Night King.

The Night King had never seen such a creature before , but his instinct and senses told him that it was also an undead being , so he did not show any hostility toward it.

He stepped slowly toward the Death Knight , who was still looking at him with it's red eyes.

The Night King extended his index finger toward the Death Knight.

The Death Knight , unsure of the meaning behind his behavior , extended his index finger toward the Night king as well.

Their fingers touched each other and in that moment,,,

" OHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Death Knight felt it's body was being covered by a chill. Even thought it had immunity to cold like most other undead beings.

The red color of it eyes and bloodline on it's armor vanished , and was replaced with a blue color.

The Night King looked at it with satisfaction , and then Death Knight that was taken over by the Night King power , knelt in submission.

The Night King smiled in his cold icy heart , and when he looked around he smiled again.

There were a few more new undead beings , similar to Death Knight , that had emerged from the Ground.

* * *

 **Author notes** : Okay. Let me just answer your question now. How is it that wild Death Knight and other such undead began to spawn in this world? well the answer is simple. As Overlord LN readers know , it was the arrival of players that corrupted the magic of the new world and their tier magic largely replaced the wild magic , which caused things like natural spawn of the undead. And now , Because of Malak using her abilities as a Necromancer to create Middle tier undead , the magic system of this world is affected as well. So whenever there is place filled by death and thousands of the undead , there might be a few more mid tier undead spawning. The Night King may end up having a few hundred of them in his army.

 **Next Volume main story is about : Expanding the Sorcerous Kingdom Influence at the East and West.**


	9. Volume 2 : The Second Rising

**Volume 2 : The Second Rising**

 **Sorrow falls**

 **The Ministry of Magic / Main Gate room**

The Minister of Magic , Saronan , was standing in the Gate room with a number of his subordinates. They were waiting for the return of the Crown Princess , Malak Al Moot. But there was no excitement , nor any talk or conversations , between them. Only silence.

The atmosphere of the room was grim. The expression on everyone face was cold and grim , with a hint of fear that they could not hide.

Ever since Saronan received the disturbing news and orders from the royal seat of the Supreme beings in Nazarick , he became like this. He was told to call Malak back from Myr and tell her to report back to Nazarick ASAP.

" How are we going to do this , my lord? I for one do not dare to talk to Malak sama about this."

" Leave it to me. I know how to put in words that won't agitate her grace."

Even though he said so with a poker face , he could not calm his heart. He could only tremble at the thought of Malak anger , which might burn him and his subordinates like wildfire.

The Gate rings began to span and the way to Myr was opened.

Malak , alongside Robett salmy and a few other of his Merchants , stepped through and returned to their own world.

Everyone in the room bowed before her.

Saronan : Welcome back your Grace. We have been waiting for you.

Malak nodded and waved her hand , as if to indicated that they can stand up.

Malak : Hello Minister Saronan. It is good to see you again. Do tell your subordinates to rise up. The past few days have been extremely good for me. You don't need to stand on ceremony."

Malak voice and statement only deepened his fear. If she was indeed in a good mood , then giving her bad news would only result in a bigger lash out of rage.

Saronan signaled his subordinates to stand up.

Malak looked at their faces , and saw concern and fear written all over them.

She felt disturbed by their expressions. She had just returned from her travels and finished her mission successfully. Considering that they had regular contact with each other and shared the news through the intelligence agency spies , She expected to be received with hospitality and a warm welcome , not by such cold faces.

She felt that something abnormal was going one.

Malak : Is something the matter Minister? You seems,,, unsettled.

Saronan : No your grace. It is just that,,, we,,,

He could not finish his sentence. But his hesitation only made it worse for him.

Malak narrowed her eyes at Saronan. She could tell that something was wrong.

" What is it saronan? Had something happened in my absence?!"

She had regular contact with the other side through their spies and was informed of the events that was happening in their world , but decided to ask anyway to play it safe.

Saronan realized his mistake. He calmed his mind and gathered his courage.

Saronan : " Not long after you left for Myr , The Supreme one Ainz Ooal Gown sama decided to leave this place as well. He , alongside Aura Bella Fiore sama and about 300 Soldiers of NazarDoom , and in company of some of the Pleiades , left for Middle Earth."

Malak : " Why would he leave for Middle Earth? I thought we were supposed to take those worlds one at a time. Why would he leave while I was away?"

Saronan : " His majesty did not say anything about that matter. Only that he needed to subjugate that world personally. His grace also said that he was bringing Aura sama with his in order to build good relationship with the elves of Middle earth. But yesterday His majesty returned. He immediately summoned all of the Guardians back to Nazarick and ordered us deliver a message to you and summon you back. But fortunately you came right at the time before we needed to do anything."

Malak : " Why would my father summon me? did something happen while I was away?"

Saronan : " No your Grace! Nothing that I know of I believe it would be better if you were to ask his majesty yourself. He has been waiting for your return since his return from Middle Earth."

He lied. He knew very well what has happened. But choose to leave it to Ainz to tell her about it. After all , Ainz was the least likely person for Malak to harm , even if she was angry.

Malak went into thought and looked at Saronan and his subordinates again. She could tell from their fearful expression that they knew something , but they did not dare tell her.

Well,,, there is no point in trying to squeeze it out of them. They will just try to buff their way out of it with wordplay.

Malak : " Saronan. Inform the Minister of court , Sebas Tian , in Nazarick that I have returned. I will be heading to Nazarick immediately."

Saronan bowed his head : Yes your grace. At once!"

 **The Great Tomb of Nazarick / 10th floor grand hall**

Malak was heading toward her father office.

The maids whom she encountered all bowed their head. But even they had uneasy looks on their faces as they watched Malak pass.

She kept walking to her father office , until a familiar face and voice stopped her.

Demiurge : " Malak sama!"

Malak looked at the one who appeared before her. It was indeed Demiurge, the Minister of Intelligence.

Malak : " Hello Demiurge. I am glad to see you. I wanted to thank you for your brilliant plans. I mean seriously tricking Khal Pono into attacking Myr by manipulating him through his son Maqo. Which you had replaced by one of your doppelgangers. Do you have the real Maqo body warm in the shroud of sleep for when we manipulate the Dothraki next time?"

Malak voice was filled with respect and gratitude. But Demiurge voice and answer was not what she expected.

Demiurge : " Yes. With the shroud of sleep, the corpse is persevered in it prime condition. When we leave it , they will assume that he was killed at the time they found it but let us not dwell on it. Ainz sama is waiting for you."

His voice was cold and sad. Which was very out of character for him.

Malak knew the Guardians and other servants of Nazarick very well. After all , she lived with them for a thousand year. She knew exactly what kind of person Demiurge was behind his smile and gentle behavior.

He was a demon. An archdevil with no moral code and a great amount of cruelty who enjoyed the torments of other beings. He had no attachment to anyone. The only people he ever treated with respect and kindness of the gentleman he appeared to be were the denizens of Nazarick. To him everyone else were no different than livestock.

For him to be in a grievous mode was very alarming.

They walked together to Ainz office and arrived at the door. She decided to ask her questions along the way.

Malak : " What is going Demiurge? Why does everyone act like this today?"

Demiurge : " when you were gone , some bad things have happened. I am sure you are aware of Ainz sama trip to Middle earth."

Demiurge tapped the door. A maid poked her head outside to see who it was.

She immediately opened the door when she saw Malak and Demiurge.

Malak looked at the room before her , and the people in it.

Ainz was siting on his chair. Surrounding him were Nazarick Guardians and the Pleiades Battle maids.

Everyone were present. Shalltear , Cocytus , Mare , Victim , Albedo and Pandora Actor. The members of Pleiades were present as well.

The only people missing were Aura and Yuri Alpha.

Malak walked toward Ainz , with Demiurge following her from behind.

Ainz head was down , looking at something that he was holding in his hands. He didn't even seemed to notice Malak and Demiurge presence.

Malak : " Hail and Greeting to you father. I have returned from my travels. And I am ready to explain our deeds in Essos to your esteemed person."

Malak didn't usually take such formal and respective tone with her father. But since the Guardians were all present and judging from what she heard from before , this was a formal meetings , So certain courtesies had to be held.

Ainz slowly raised his head and looked at Malak.

It was impossible to read any facial expressions from a skull , but the looks in Ainz eyes were readable to his own daughter.

Ainz : " Perhaps you came to explain this?"

Ainz raised his hands and showed the item that was on them to Malak.

Malak gave a good look at it and recognize what it was.

It was a metallic whip. It's name was Queen. The favorite weapon of Aura.

Malak eyes went wide at the horrifying thought that appeared in her head.

Ainz : " Perhaps you came to tell me Why Aura is Dead?! Why Yuri Alpha is Dead?!"

Every person in the room wept. Even those who naturally could not shed tear covered their eyes and made a low and mournful sound.

Mare more than anyone else. He was a handsome young man. It was hard to believe that he was 1086 year old. But that was because he was a member of the Dark elves royalty. The Dark elves had a lifespan of hundreds of years. The members of their royalty were said to live even longer than that , for thousands of years.

Mare could not stop shedding tears for his dead twin sister.

Malak shook her head in disbelieve. She could not believe that Aura , a level 100 Guardian and one of her best friends , to be dead.

Malak : " No, It can't be. What are you talking about?! What has happened here?!"

Ainz : " Your plan worked my Daughter. Much more than I would have liked."

Malak : " What. Happened. Father?"

Ainz handed Aura's whip to her brother Mare , who took it with trembling hands and wet eyes , and rose from his seat.

Ainz : " While you were away , enjoying your adventures , I decided to act as you have suggested. I went to Middle Earth. I took Aura and some of the Pleiades , alongside a legion of NazarDoom and several level 80 bodyguards , with me to help conquer that world and build good relationship with it's people , and everything was going on quite well. No one could beat our fellowship. We towered above them in all things , and every time I battled it was the return of the king! I won't bore you with the full story , because it's quite long and complicated. Even if they were to make movies out of it , I imagine it would a 12 hours long trilogy."

It sounded like a joke , but no one laughed.

Ainz : " Two days ago , when we were travelling out of the dark kingdom called Mordor , our company was attacked. The attackers used an army of midtier angles , comparable to our undead , and tried to kill us all. The angles were no problem for me or Aura. But there were also several level 80 opponents among the enemy ranks. There was also a familiar person among them. Someone who led the attack on us. Someone who was wearing a suit of Divine Class armor and holding a Divine class Holy sword and Shield. He tried to kill me. He did managed to kill Yuri. And when I tried to fight him , I found out that he had very high magic resistance and was immune to my necromantic powers. . They killed all of our soldiers and my bodyguards. But since we expected this assault to happen , we had a contingency plan in motion. Cocytus arrived in time with reinforcement and drove the enemy back. But before that , the enemy tried to fulfill their mission and kill me , and very nearly succeeded. But Aura shielded me with her body and was slain in my place instead."

Malak was shocked by all that she heard. From the existence of a powerful entity and an army of mid tier angels. There was only one period of time when she faced such things. It was during their wars with the players that appeared 800 years ago and formed their own kingdom , Called the Grand Holy Republic. The Sorcerous Kingdom and the Republic fought for centuries against each other , Mainly due to the difference in their ideas of ruling. The absolute authority of the Sorcerer King and the court in the Sorcerous Kingdom and the belief in Democracy and the sharing of power in the Republic which was ruled buy a high council and a Senate. Plus the fact that Sorcerous Kingdom had high tolerance for coexisting with heteromorphic creatures such as Vampires and demons , while the Republic only preached the supremacy of humanoid races and a few demihuman a heteromorphic races whom coexisted peacefully with humanity. But there were times when they broke peace with each other because no side was strong enough to completely destroy the other and their battles resulted in devastating consequences for the whole world.

But about 100 year ago , the Seventh war broke out between them after a series of events that ended an armistice between the two rival kingdoms. It ended with the destruction of the holy Republic and the death of it's councilors. And the entire world became under the flag of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Malak decided to clear the doubts in her head.

Malak : " Wait, you said there was a familiar person amongst those that attacked you. Do you know that person from before?"

Ainz : " Yes. And I believe you know him as well. Let me just show you. Entoma!"

Entoma Vassilisa Zeta , a member of Battle maids Answered in her sweet childlike voice.

Entoma : " Yes Ainz sama."

Ainz : " You can cast illusion spells , right? Since you were with me and saw that person , cast an illusion spell and show his image to all those present."

Entoma : " Yes Ainz sama. [ Perfect illusion]!"

Entoma casted her spell , and the image that appeared before everyone was,,,

Malak looked at the image , and her jaw dropped.

It was no metaphor. Her mouth was opened by the image that she saw.

It was a tall figure in a strikingly beautiful full plated white armor. Golden lines and runes decorated his armor and the low light emitting from it gave it an air of holiness. In his right hand he held a silver steel sword with a golden handle , while in his left hand was a white medium size shield that gave the impression of an immovable wall.

Memories of the past begun to surface , the ones that she had kept locked away and buried in her mind for a long time , and took her to the past,,,

 **The Plains of Mourns , Year : 897 FSK ( Founding of the Sorcerous Kingdom ) / The Sixth War Between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Holy Republic**

A crimson and yellow expanse. A charred wasteland , devoid of any living creatures and filled with grass. A bloody and fiery land of battle and death.

The Plains of Mourns _ where the undead armies of the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Angelic armies of the Grand Holy Republic warred with each other for many , many years.

Collapsed towers and ruined fortresses , built and rebuilt many times over in centuries of conflicts , jutted out of the earth like scattered tombstones. Of course , none of them were intact. Their debris was scattered everywhere. The cause was not so much weathering as battles that took place in this , Once prosperous and populated , region.

Scenes like this existed side by side with normal grass covered plains. This was why it was called the plains of mourns. Because of the countless death and destruction that took place in it.

The sun was in the middle of the sky , shining it's radiance on the land from the midst of smoke rising from the fields of battle. A battle that was raging on this accursed land for hours.

Hours ago , As though to look down on this unhallowed ground , a dark figure riding a demonic horse was standing her ground with her sword pointing forward.

" Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Charge! Let the armies of the Sorcerous Kingdom eliminate all who would stand against us!"

The one who shouted was Malak , leading more than 20,000 soldiers of Nazardoom to battle. Several flags holding the banner of the Sorcerous Kingdom rode forward at the hands of the Cavalries that were holding them. And thousands of mid tier undead beings , from Death Knights and Death Cavalries to the headless Dullahan warriors , Wraith hunters and flying old skeletal dragons and several more of such unholy undead creatures , followed them to battle under the orders of their commander. There were also several high tier undead and Magical beasts , provided by Aura Bella Fiora , the Beast tamer and master of guerrilla warfare , who was participating in this battle alongside Malak , within the ranks of their army.

Malak : " Aura! Remember your job. If you discovered any high level angels or other such monsters within their ranks , it is your job to eliminated them with your beasts and the vassals that I gave to you. I have to focus my attention on the enemy army before us. So you handle the high tier ones."

In response a handsome a beautiful looking dark elf female answered.

Aura : " Yes Malak sama. Be at ease. They won't cause any problems for you while you fight!"

Malak nodded her head in satisfaction and gratitude , and turned her eyes to regard the enemy army on the other side of the field.

On the other side of field flew countless flags. All of them bore a different insignia than those of the Sorcerous Kingdom. No , these flags showed the image of a mighty angle of the highest order. A Seraph Empyrean , an angel of the highest order said to be the closest to the Throne of god. The sigil of the Grand Holy Republic.

" For the Holy Republic! May the light of all that is holy , Destroy these foul and evil creatures!"

A Holy knight in shining Armor , wielding a holy sword and riding a beautiful White horse that shone with holy light announced so and pointed his sword toward the unholy legions of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

In response to his battle cry , more that 20,000 angles flew into battle. Most of these angle were of the second sphere of angels , Called Powers , Virtues and Dominions.

Powers were a warrior type of angles. Being warrior angels, they also oppose evil spirits, especially those that make use of the matter in the universe, and often cast evil spirits to detention places. These angels are usually represented as soldiers wearing full armor and helmet, and also having defensive and offensive weapons such as shields and spears or chains respectively. Notable types of theses angles were Hell Guards , White Champions and Light Knights.

Virtues were more of a magical types of angels. They possessed holy magical powers. They would usher in hope and positive energies in order to strengthen their allies and weaken the evil spirits and beings. They would also use their holy powers to attack or defend against evil beings.

Finally , the third and the least members were Dominions. They were the superiors of Powers and Virtues. Some of them acted as commanders of this holy army , while others would use their mighty Seven tier magic to destroy evil beings. The Dominions look like divinely beautiful humans with a pair of feathered wings, much like the common representation of angels, but they may be distinguished from other groups by wielding orbs of light fastened to the heads of their scepters or on the pommel of their swords.

Both sides clashed with each other , and a devastating battle took place.

Both sides , the mid tier undead and the second sphere of angels , were of extraordinary strength. So while they contested with each other on almost equal grounds , their battle caused severe damage to the surroundings.

After about an hour , The Ground was littered with the corpses of thousands of fallen angels and undead.

From a corner of Battle field , Malak was issuing her commands to her army. While at the same time fighting against an endless army of angles.

" Ahhh! Ahhh!" she swung her sword none stop. And every time she would kill an angle with one or two swing of her sword. Due to the large numbers of the angles she killed , her body and face was covered with their blood. But of course , unlike the bloodless undead or the dark blood of the demons , the blood of the angles had a bright golden color. So it was more like a decoration of golden lines on her armor.

She could only kill them one or two at the time. Even thought she was a level 100 player , It was still difficult to cleave her sword through two Powers at the same time , especially if they were the defensive types of the Hell Guards.

She looked around and saw that about 500 White Champions were trying flank them by bypassing their right flank. She immediately issued an order to about 500 Death Cavaliers to intercepts them. " Put pressure at the right flank! Do not allow them to advance to our back."

The Death Cavaliers rode out to intercept them. Malak looked at the Battle field again. There was nothing but fire and blood on this land. While there was a time she would revel at carnage due to her nature as a Cursed Knight , this endless battles with no lasting results was starting to wear her down mentally.

How many more time do I have to endure this moronic conflict?! For centuries we fought against each other , and there was never any results out of this , only chaos and destruction. She thought.

She looked at the battlefield around her. When they started this fight , her army was in an orderly manner. But now in the heat of battle , most of both her units and the angels were fighting in a chaotic fight. Killing each other and then looking for something else to kill.

It would be in best of her interest to rally some of her soldiers around herself , so she could issue her orders in a more effective way. After all in a large scale battle , 100 grouped and united soldiers were more effective than a 1000 soldiers fighting randomly.

Making up her mind , she send a message to all the soldiers under her command. Normally a person could use the Message spell only between themselves and one other individual and The Message would only last for a short time. But Generals could extend their Message to thousands of individuals and give several orders through the extended period of their Message skill.

Malak : " All available units! Rally to me, to me!"

In response to her call , less than 1000 undead gathered around her. Most of them were Death Knights and Soul Hunters ( a type of undead archers ).

" OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly , she heard a terrible roar from the sky. She looked at the sky and in that moment,,,

Her eyes went wide , and the expression on her face became that of a tired person.

Malak : " Ah, come on. I just wanna go home now!"

From within the clouds , a great and mighty dragon descended on earth. On it's back was an angel , wearing a pure white armor with golden lines and divine runes and holding a white triangle shield at his left hand , where his sword was sheathed.

The dragon , whose pure white scales reflected the sunlight into the eyes of all those who looked at it , opened it's massive jaw and from within it's mouth , a bright blue flame could be seen.

Malak immediately recognized that fire. She had tasted it's heat far too well at the past to forget.

Malak shouted : " Holy Fire! Take Cover!"

The Dragon unleashed it's storm fire upon Malak and her soldiers. The Death Knights covered their bodies with their tower Shields , but,,,

The Holy Fire was the bane of almost all of the undead beings. The undead had a natural racial penalty when it came to fire or holy elemental based attacks. So holy fire which combined both of these elemental powers in itself was considered their greatest weakness.

The fire covered the ground , and the undead in it's patch were reduces to glowing ashes in mere seconds. Not even the Death Knights , with their tower shields and their special skill to reduce the damage they received , survived this attack.

The only person holding her ground and standing still was Malak. But even though her WCI granted her immunity to fire , the holy element in it still damaged her. Her mount was less lucky. Even though it was a high level magical beast , it was still badly wounded by the fire.

But the attack did not end there.

The white Dragon , under the command of it's rider , dived directly toward Malak.

Malak , that was covering her wounds , looked at the Dragon as it opened it's jaws.

Malak : " Grrr "

She tried to gallop away , but before she could

" OOOOHHHHAHHH!"

The dragon grabbed Malak and her horse with it's mouth. It pierced their body with it's long and sharp teeth , and throw them both away.

Malak rolled on the ground , and her horse body laid dead on top of her.

Aura , that watched this scene from afar , shouted in horror and her eyes went wide open.

Aura : " Malak sama,,,!"

The dragon landed on the ground and walked straight toward Malak. Malak , who was wounded by the dragon fire and teeth , felt too weak to move. The dragon rider issued his command.

" Kill her!"

The dragon opened it's jaw , ready to burn down Malak to the ashes , when suddenly

Aura : " [Precise Shot]"

An arrow , shot by Aura , flew through the air and stroke the shoulder of the holy dragon.

" Rarrrrrrgh!"

The dragon roared in pain and shook it's body. The knight dismounted in order to pull out the arrow from it's shoulder.

Aura rushed to Malak side , and lifted the corpse of her horse from her body.

Aura : " Up General , Up! This is no place to die."

She grabbed Malak hand and helped her to stand up. Malak was still wounded , but she could muster up the strength to stand.

Aura who could see that she was badly damaged , drew a black colored potion out of her pocket and spilled it on Malak body. Malak wounds healed in a few seconds.

Undead beings would take damage when exposed to healing medicine and positive energy. They could only be healed by negative energy. But this potion was unlike other healing potions. It's black colored liquid was filled with negative energy. So while it would be poison to the living , it would heal the undead.

Malak looked at Aura with gratitude.

Malak : " Thank you Aura. I owe you one."

Aura : " No need to thank me. Just don't let yourself be killed so easily. I don't know how to look at Ainz sama if something like that happened,,,"

Malak : " Ah, get over it. Do you think I would die so easily?"

" Sorry to interrupt,,,"

The voice of the Paladin-Knight brought them back to their senses. The white dragon was nowhere to be seen. It was likely that he had sent it away for some reason. Malak directed her hostile gaze to the Paladin that stood before her.

Malak : " Artanis. Long time no see."

Artanis.

He was one of the high councilors of the Republic. An angel of the highest order ( Seraphim ). He stood as the strongest Paladin of the entire republic. His strength was feared even among the Guardians of Nazarick. And it was for a good reason.

Because he was the owner of a Special job class called the World Guardian.

There were certain types of job classes in Ygdrassil that had the title of World attached to them. This job classes gave their users special powers and sometimes off the chart powers. They were also incredibly difficult classes to achieve, With only a handful of players ever managing to obtain them.

World Disaster. Restricted to magic casters. A class that gave it's user incredible offensive magical power.

World Destroyer. A warrior class that gave it user incredible offensive physical power.

World Champion. A warrior class that granted it's user great offensive power and also very high Physical and Magical defensive strength. But said abilities were not of the chart. They were simply at the utmost limit of a warrior ability.

World Guardian. A class that granted it's user incredible and off the chart defensive power , both in the physical and magical defenses. Their offensive power was not any higher than other level 100 beings. But their defensive power was well above them. Even stronger than the defenses of a World champion. Typically , one would need to use magic of the eight tier and above or legendary or divine class weapons to be able to breach through their defenses.

Artanis was one such Paladin. His presence in the field would be a great obstacle in their patch to achieve victory.

Artanis bowed his head in a courteous manner , something that Malak and Aura took as a mockery.

Artanis : " I am pleased to meet you as well. Though I hoped that for once , it could have been under better circumstances."

Malak : " If you wished for a peaceful meeting , then perhaps you should have sent an invitation to a party. Not to attack our territory and start ruining our fortresses and destroying our forces to get my attention, Again!"

Artanis : " first of all , it was our territory before you occupied it at the last war. And second , You have put every living species under your tyrannical rule. They are all slaves in all but name. You have taken the people rights and freedom. We fight to restore freedom to this world. Ask yourself who is on the wrong side here."

Malak : " Oh really? Is that what you believe? Do you think your Republic has done any better? I think you are the ones that got this wrong. You have given the people more freedom that they needed. Under your blind democracy and capitalism , the rich grew richer and the poor grew poorer. You have only given the people the illusion of having freedom and equal chances. How many of your people have actually managed to rise above their social class , huh?! How many are living below the poverty line? While in the Sorcerous Kingdom , a person with enough talent and hard work can actually rise to a high status. The number of the poor and unhealthy people in our kingdom is far less than yours. The People don't need false illusions and capitalism. They need a Shepherd that can give them peace and prosperity!"

Artanis : " Your ideas will ultimately lead to the demise of all that is good and worth living for. I grow tired of talking. Let's get this over with!"

Artanis drew his sword from his shield and took a stand. Aura drew out her Whip and readied herself for combat. But Malak stopped her.

Malak : " No Aura! This fight is mine and mine alone."

Aura : " But Malak sama! it is too dangerous for you to fight him alone!"

Her concerns were well placed. Malak could only be counted as a second rate warrior when compared to Nazarick Guardians. While Artanis was a top class warrior who had bested some of the strongest warriors in Nazarick , such as Cocytus , in combat.

Malak : " Don't misunderstand. I am not doing this out of pride or something stupid like that. But because I need you to take care of that."

Malak pointed her hand toward the Republic army , where the Holy Dragon that had left Artanis side was wreaking havoc upon their army.

Malak : " He is here to stall us both while that dragon destroys our army. Take care of that reptile before it wipe out our remaining forces. I can take care of this myself."

Aura nodded and left to deal with the holy dragon. Though her disagreement was clear on her face , she obeyed the Supreme one order.

Malak took a battle stand before Artanis. She knew too well that she was very likely to be outmatched against him , who was a much better warrior than her , but she could not back down.

Artanis took a battle stand as well. His shield at his left hand was before his body , while his sword was hidden behind it.

The two of them stare each other down , and in a flash of light,,,

" [ Holy strike!]"

Artanis launched forward with incredible speed and slashed his sword toward Malak. She immediately responded by blocking his sword with her own.

Even though Artanis had greater physical strength than Malak , he was using a one handed sword. While Malak was holding her long sword with both of her hands , so she managed to block his attack. But she didn't account for his next move.

" Shield Bash!"

Artanis attacked Malak with the pointy end of his Shield. Even though it was not made deal damage to opponent , he managed to blow Malak back and unbalance her foot.

Malak was blown back for several meters before she landed on ground.

She immediately resumed her guard and readied herself to strike.

Artanis on the other hand , relaxed himself and dropped his guard , as a mockery.

Artanis : " You are a strong , brave and a capable commander , there is no doubt about it. But I am much stronger than you as a warrior , my lady!"

Malak : " I am no one's lady!"

Artanis : " oh really? So tell me ,,, Do you Bleed?"

Malak : " I ain't got time to bleed. Because I am too busy focusing on making you bleed! [ Heavy Strike!]"

She attacked him with her sword , ready to swing it down like an avalanche. But Artanis immediately blocked her attack with his shield. Aiming his counter attack at Malak left shoulder , he slashed his sword downward , but Malak raised her left hand and interrupted his attack with a spell.

[ Wall of stone! ]

A huge stone wall sprouted from the ground and surrounded Malak. It collided with Artanis strike. The stone bent and shattered and disappeared as it absorbed Artanis strike.

Malak launched her own counter attack and thrust her blade into Artanis chest. But while his armor could not block the attack of her divine class sword , it was able to prevent her sword from dealing a mortal wound. Before Malak could launch another attack , Artansi kicked her in the belly and blow her back.

" Hmph! [ Evil Slayer!] , [ Holy Strike!]

Artanis decided to release one of his strongest holy attacks. He launched forward with incredible speed. His sword , which now shined with holy light and brilliant radiance , aimed for Malak Neck.

Malak tried to block his attack with her sword. But instead of breaking her defense with his sword , Artanis slam his shield at Malak right hand and unbalanced her swing. While Malak was unable to properly defend herself from Artanis strike , she managed to sway his sword away from her neck and head. Artanis sword instead hit her chest , and carved it's way into it where her heart would have been.

" Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhh!"

She screamed in pain and backed away. She looked at her chest and saw the from within her wound fire , and not blood, was leaking out.

She was starting to be consumed by rage and blood frenzy. She directed all of her rage toward Artanis. But before she could make another move,,,

"[ Shield Bash!]"

Artanis , not allowing his opponent to recover her Balance , attacked her again with his shield. The Shield and Malak body collided , and she was thrown far away.

Malak back hit a half ruined short tower , several time harder than it had hit the ground the first time. Dirt rose from where she had hit the ground. But this time ,,, Malak did not stood back up.

Her body laid motionless on the ground , her fire leaking from her wounds and dirt siting on her lifeless body.

But it did not end there.

The tower , that had taken a terrible hit and that it's stone wall was bent and shattered , crumbled and a huge amount of timbers and bricks fall upon Malak motionless body.

Artanis looked down at his defeated opponent and her stony grave.

" You were unwise to fight me alone , My lady! You should have called for reinforcements. You might have stood a chance in that case."

Well, it doesn't matter now. With their commander dead , it won't take long before we root all this army out,,,

Suddenly , he felt something abnormal was going on. He felt an incredible heat at his back , and when he turned around,,,

" Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

A great roar thundered across the Battlefield.

He looked back at saw that the debris where Malak body was buried was engulfed in a grey mist. A terrible sound came from within the debris , a voice that was screaming in pain.

The mist that covered the debris amplified and covered the whole thing. The timbers and brick swelled up. As they collapsed to the ground something massive slowly stood up amongst them instead of Malak,,,

Artanis : " Malak Al ?"

There stood a tall figure , about 3 meters tall. It's body was clad in black robes. On it's back were two white wings that seemed to belong to an angel which were clapping around. A black hood with white edges covered it's head. But beneath the hood there was no head , Only darkness and shadow.

This was Malak true form as a Dullahan lord. Her human appearance was just a front , much like Shalltear and Albedo forms. In this form she was much stronger in her Physical abilities , strong enough to even fight against a level 100 warrior. But she could not use any magic or command her troops.

Her transformation was trigged by her blood frenzy. So she was not in a normal state of mind. But was driven by rage and blood lust.

Artanis looked at this bizarre scene with calmness. He knew very well that many heteromorphic beings had a second form. He himself as an angel had a non-human form as well.

Artanis : "So this is how you really look like. To be honest , you look even more ravishing than before!"

Several powers and virtues that were attracted by the development around them , gathered in the scene. Readying themselves to attack. Just as the undead had an affinity to attack living beings , angels also had the affinity to attack evil beings when they were nearby.

Powers readied their blades , while virtues pointed their hand toward Malak in order to cast their holy spells.

[ Holy Ray!]

Several beams of holy light flew toward Malak. She was hit by countless blast , but because of her immunity to low tier spells , she was not hurt in the slightest. She clenched her fists , And in that moment,,,

" Raaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

The air shook violently.

Black light and grey mist came from every direction and spread from Malak who stood at the center of it. Artanis , who was a seasoned holy warrior , recognized the meaning behind that behavior and immediately took cover behind his shield. It was only for a moment , but the results were clear.

Every living being within 50 meter radius of Malak were wiped out in an instance after getting engulfed by the wave of darkness. All of the powers and the virtues were destroyed. Even the grass on the ground had lost all of it's water content and became dead and dry.

Artanis , that had only taken a few steps back from being subjected to a storm of darkness , came out of the cover of his shield.

Artanis : " I was wondering why an undead being like herself had chosen a name like Malak al Moot ( Angel of Death ). So this is why!"

The aura that Malak had just released was called the aura of death. It was a powerful attack that could kill every being below level 60 that did not have protection or resistance toward necromancy and death magic.

Malak rose her head , or better said the hood considering that she did not have any head in her true form , and directed her gaze toward Artanis.

Even though she had no visible eye , Artains could feel a great amount of bloodlust and hatred directed toward himself form within that dark hood.

He took a battle stand. Put his shield in front and readied his sword arm , and then he jumped forward with incredible speed toward Malak.

Malak leaped toward him as well , and a black long sword was materialized in her hand.

Before they clash , Malak kicked the ruined wall with her feet. The stone shattered and it's debris flew toward Artanis.

He covered himself from the debris by his Shield and then swung his sword toward Malak.

Malak dogged his sword and it hit the ground.

She swung her long sword toward Artanis. He tried to swung his sword at her in response. By because he was holding a one handed sword in his hand , and Malak was holding a long sword with both of her hands , he was thrown back.

Clearly Malak had stronger physical power in her true form.

[ Shield Slam!]

Artanis slam his shield at Malak left leg and threw her of balance. Malak back hit the Ground.

" Arrghh" Malak roared like a beast.

He jumped upon her , ready to thrust his sword into her chest. But she dogged him and stood up again. Artanis sword hit the Ground again.

Artanis : " grr,,, this is getting frustrating!"

There were several angels outside the death aura radius that flew toward Malak to attack or were just passing nearby to attack other undead beings.

Malak grabbed a power angel that was flying above her with her left hand. And then she slam Artanis with it as if she was using a club. Artanis did not hesitate and slashed the angel body in two with his sword. But the attack did not end there.

Malak swung her sword at Artanis belly. He rooted his feet on the ground and tried to absorb the attack with his shield.

The sword and the shield collided , and he and was thrown back several meters. Since he was strong on his foot , he did not lost his balance, neither he was thrown in the air. But he continued backward until his back hit a wall. The stone bent and his form was carved on the wall. He took some damage of all this attacks but was not badly hurt. He readied himself again and launched again toward Malak.

Malak launched an attack of her own. But this time she hold her sword with one hand. Just before Artanis could swing his sword at her again , she clenched her fist like an iron ball and threw it toward Artanis.

Hah,,, how stupid! Has she completely lost her mind to savagery? Unless she had any class as a monk or martial artist , that attack would be completely useless.

However , that was a na ve way of thinking.

Before her fist strike Artanis , it was covered by a dark flame. The moment the flame touched Artanis armor,,, he screamed.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The small flame in Malak hand covered his entire body , and he felt that his very soul was burning.

He was thrown out of balance and on the ground.

" Arghhhh,,, Hell flame?"

There was only one type of fire that could cause this much damage to an angle. The fires of hell.

It was something that Malak had conjured with her WCI. Even though she was in a fit of rage , she could still use some of her abilities.

Artanis tried to suppress the heat and stand up , but before he could,,,

Malak slashed her sword downward on his body before her could react. A direct hit with full force was received , his shoulder was cut open and golden blood leaked out of his body. Even his divine armor could not stop such a powerful direct hit from a divine sword.

Malak kicked his body with her foot. Artanis wounded body was thrown back for several meters through dust and dirt before it stopped. He lost his grip on his sword and shield as well. His shield was dropped a few meter before him while his sword was at his back. Even his helmet was dropped of his head.

" Raaaaaaaaaaar!"

Artanis looked at Malak who was some distance away and smiled when he heard her roar. Even though he was injured , it was not to a degree that could be considered a mortal wound.

But his smile froze when he saw Malak flew toward him with incredible speed , in order to finish him off with a single swing of her sword.

He was unarmed , and judging from his pervious clash with Malak , he had to pick either his sword or his shield and hold it with both of his hands in order to defend himself.

He looked at the shield before him and the sword at his back.

His hesitation didn't even last for a moment. And right before Malak could swing her sword down on him He picked up his sword.

Artanis : " Yeaaaarrrrt! " he blocked Malak Attack with his sword. Because he was holding it with both of his hands , he managed to stop her sword from carving into his shoulder again.

But his next move caught Malak off guard.

He dragged his sword beneath her sword. Malak sword hit the ground. But before she could raise it again

Artanis : " Yeeaaaarrrt!" Artanis slashed his sword at Malak right arm and with the a single stroke of his blade , Malak right hand was chopped off!

Malak : " Arrrrrrrrghh!" she roared in pain. Her health was already in a dangerously low state from her first clash with Artanis , and the loss of her sword arm put her in an even more dangerous state. But before she could react

Artanis picked up his shield was Malak was still in shock and attacked her again without delay.

Artanis : " [ Holy strike!] , [ Evil slayer!]"

He infused the holy power within his sword into Malak body in the instant they made contact.

This was an elementary technique for paladins, and it was originally intended to be used in the moment one's blade bit into a foe's flesh, but that did not mean it could not be used as a touch attack. Since most of the divine power simply exploded on the surface, it would not do much harm, but he had still used it anyway , because he knew it was very effective against undead beings and that Malak must have been in low health.

He had also infused it with his skill [ Evil slayer ] and delivered a blow with all of his might.

His sword hit where Malak bely was supposed to be and infused it with holy power. But his attack did not end there.

Artanis : " [ Shield Bash!]

He bash the front of his shield at Malak. Malak , who was still in pain and shock , was thrown back at yet again. Her back hit the ground for the third time!

Malak form was slowly covered by a grey mist , and she reverted back to her human form.

Her current status was too pitiful. He body was covered in wounds , with fire leaking from all over it. Her right hand was chopped of. In short she had lost the ability to fight.

Artanis walked toward Malak with calm steps.

Malak felt that all of her strength had left her body. She could not even stand up.

Artanis stood before his defeated opponent. He raised his sword , ready to deliver the final blow.

Artanis : " Any last words?"

Malak looked at him again. and saw Artanis face for the first time.

His eyes were paler than stone and darker than milk. His hair was pure white and shining , with golden hairs between them. His skin was neither Black or white , but a mixture of both that seemed to radiate a little because of his golden blood. He was beardless , but had thick white eyebrows. His face was somewhat handsome , though not a great beauty. She could see the resolve in his eyes.

Malak : " Do what you will. But promise me one thing."

Artanis : " What is it?"

Malak : " Don't let this wars continue. They have brought nothing but pain and misery upon this world. This endless conflict between us must come to an end. You know it just as well as me , that neither the Republic nor the Sorcerous kingdom will ever achieve any good results from this battle. Please! For the sake of all of the people who live on this world , convince your fellow councilors to sue for peace!"

Artanis eyes went wide. He looked like to be in deep thought. Just as Malak was wondering about what was going on in his head he lowered his sword.

What is he doing? She thought to herself. Artanis looked like he had a change of heart.

To Malak surprise , he sheathed his sword and extended his hand toward her.

She felt uncertain , but she decided to grab his hand.

He pulled Malak up and helped her to stand on her feet. Malak was still looking at him with confusion.

Artanis looked at Malak confused face and said:

" You are not the only one who feels tired of this endless war. I too wish to see this conflict come to an end. But if we are to achieve peace , we need to learn to forgive each other and work together."

" Does that mean you too wish for peace?"

" I do. Will you help me on your side?"

Malak was surprised by this sudden change in attitude. She even thought that it might just be an act to cause some form of damage to the Sorcerous Kingdom in the future. But for some reasons , she felt that Artanis was speaking the truth.

She made up her mind and answered Artanis.

" I will. As a gesture of good faith , I will withdraw my army from this Battle. We allow you to settle at your previously owned land again."

" Thank you my lady! It means a lot. I will tell the commander of this army to stand down as well."

" I told you! I am no one's Lady!"

" Okay , okay! I'm sorry princess!"

" somehow it make it feel worse."

Malak issued a mental command to all of her soldiers. And they all retreated back to the Sorcerous Kingdom territory. The Armies of Holy Republic did not gave chase and instead returned to their own domain.

 **Back to present / Ainz Office**

Ainz : " Malak? Are you ok?"

Malak was lost in her thoughts , but Ainz voice brought her back to reality.

Malak : " Yes father. Sorry , I was just shocked to see this. How is it possible? The World Guardian Artanis died a long time ago. Could it be that he had been resurrected?!"

This was the first thought that came to her mind. But Ainz had a different idea.

Ainz : " I'm not sure. While that possibly can't be completely discarded , I think it is more likely that this is someone else that's just using his equipment , judging by the amount of strength he displayed in his fight against me. If he was indeed Artanis , it is very likely that I might not have survived. Even with Cocytus aid."

Malak : " But all of this an angle army. These high level opponent who use the equipment of those players from holy republic. Could it be "

Demiurge : " I thought that we had eliminated all of them 100 years ago. In the seventh war that took place after their betrayal. But it seems my assumption was incorrect. The enemy survived. And they had taken all of this time , hiding from our eyes and ears , preparing themselves to strike at us. I can't even dare myself to apologize to you Ainz sama! if I was more careful none of this would have happened "

Ainz : " The fault does not lie with you alone Demiurge. I too thought that the enemy was gone. As did the others. But clearly we were all mistaken. What matters now is what we are going to do about it?"

The Guardians all looked at each other. The first one to speak was Mare.

Mare : " I , I think we have to resurrect my sister and Yuri at first. We can't let Nazarick become weak because of the absence of one of the Guardians!"

The other nodded in agreement.

The Servants of Nazarick could be resurrected by Ainz using the Guild staff. But depending on their level , resurrection cost a considerable amount of money. In order to resurrect a level 100 being like Aura they would have to spend 500 million Gold coins. But Nazarick treasury contained hundreds of billions of gold coins. So it was not a big concern for them.

Ainz : " Pandora's Actor will oversees preparation for that. Some of you go with him and help him to transport the necessary gold coins from the treasury."

Albedo : " afterwards , we need to tighten our security. Increase the number of spies and alert all of Nazardoom armies. If they intent to strike at our territories we must be ready."

That's easier said than done. Malak thought.

It was true that they had many powerful midtier undead as their soldiers and hundreds of high tier monsters as subordinates , however it was somewhat impossible to employ them all in an effective manner.

The reason behind it was simple.

The Sorcerous Kingdom territory was too large.

Like all other empires , their vast territories was both a boon and a bane. Since the last war , where they had lost so many of their soldiers, Ainz and Malak had focused their effort in rebuilding the Nazardoom. Over the span of 100 years , they managed to restore the Nazardoom numbers to about 200,000 soldiers. Out of them , about 50,000 were on Guard in the gigantic fortresses outside Nazarick , while the rest were spread out around the world in to enforce the Nazarick order and act as peacekeepers. But by just considering their vast domain , it was clear they would need to add even more soldiers to Nazardoom.

Malak : " It's not going to be that easy Albedo. We are still rebuilding our army. If the enemy has an army under their command as well , they would start their job by attacking the Nazardoom soldiers , one fortress at a time. I know it is something that I would do in their place. Besides we need to consider their religious followers as well. If the seven or even a single one of them returns , there will be millions who would join them."

For much of their history , the Sorcerous Kingdom had followed the policy of religious freedom. This was not by any means born out of any liberalism ideas or their belief in rights of freedom. In fact the Sorcerous Kingdom government looked down on clergy and temples as relics of more primitive times but useful to placate lower classes with promises of a better life to come after death. Thus , they promoted religious tolerance in order to keep their subjects divided , and prevent them from unifying under the banner of a single god. At the same time however , they also trained their own clerics and founded their own temples in the name of the 41 Supreme Beings of Nazarick. With the Ainz Ooal Gown the Supreme Overlord of Death , the Head of all the Supreme Beings and the ruler of the Sorcerous Kingdom , as the central figure. They also had a shrine dedicated to the Worship of Malak Al Moot as the Goddess of War , alongside many other shrines to worship the other departed Supreme Beings. Slowly , they expanded their influence and the religion of the 41 Supreme Beings replaced other older faiths.

Since the last great war that ended with the destruction of the Republic , the government tried very hard to convert the subjects of the Republic to the Faith of the Forty-one. While it seemed that they had succeeded , it was also known that there were still many people who practiced the holy faith of the Republic , both in public and in secret. If they were to rise in revolt , the damage would be very grave to say the least.

Ainz : " Then what do you suggest we do?"

Malak : " I can't think of anything new at this point. We won't be able to make an effective strategy against an enemy that we can't even see. Until they come out of the shadow , or better yet we make them come out of the shadow, we shall continue our own work here. I came back to take some officers and a few of our legions to help with my work in Essos."

Ainz : " are you serious?! Even after everything that has happened! Everything that is happening right now, you still want to continue that little project you started over there?! I need you here , with me , helping to destroy our enemies. We can t afford to lose the commander of our forces , especially when we might be facing another war!"

Malak : " I understand father! You are right. But I am not doing this for myself! I started something out there. I conquered a city in the name of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown. More than that . I also freed the slaves from their master yokes and started a revolution! If I just abandon my campaign over there , while I have staked our kingdom name , what image do you think it will left of us in the people minds? I do this for us or we may not get another chance. You know that we need new lands. This world is choking with over population."

Ainz : " Even so , we will be troubled if you were absent all the time."

Malak thought about Ainz words. It was true that she could not simply abandon her campaign in Myr. If they were to one day conquer the continents Essos and Westeros , they had to succeed. The whole reason they had chosen Myr , instead of some other kingdom in Westeros , as their first outpost was because of it's strategic location. Since Myr was on the coast of the Narrow Sea , it was relatively close to Westeros and the slavers bay and the allowed their forces to be easily transported by the sea. And unlike Westeros that was united under the Authority of the Iron Throne , the Free cities were all city states with no monarchy so it was rather easy to conquer one. But from the information they gathered they knew that their military strength was overwhelmingly superior to the lords of Westeros or Essos , so it would not require much effort for them.

Suddenly , an imaginary light bulb appeared above Malak head.

Malak : " I have an idea. I don't need to be present at all times to make this work. I can only be there for important matters. Instead of myself or our high level vassals , I think we can leave this task to the Seven Sisters."

The Seven Sisters was the name given to the Seven Daughters of Malak. They were all adopted from high class noble families or were chosen by Ainz or Malak for their talents and potential. Their overall level was not very high , comparable to Pleiades. But considering their task , it was more than enough.

Ainz : " Are you sure? It's true we can work without them here and that they are all adapted , but you raised them all since their childhood , with the exception of their eldest. Are you sure that you want to drop such heavy responsibilities on their shoulders?"

Malak : " I raised them all to be strong , in their own way. Alone they may be weak But Together they are a formidable force. I am sure that they won't let us down."

She said so with absolute confidence. That was because she had faith in their abilities and their resolve and their royalty.

Ainz : " what do you think , Demiurge?"

Demiurge fixed his glasses.

Demiurge : " I think Malak sama is right. They are all more than capable enough to handle matters of that level. We won't be troubled by their absence as much as we would by dispatching a Guardian or high level subordinates. But I have to ask you Malak sama , how many soldiers you are going to take with you?"

Malak went into deep thought.

It was clear that she would require a considerable amount of military force , plus politics and economical game , in order to secure a strong foothold on Essos and Westeros. When she was coming back she intended to bring about 10,000 midtier undead back with her to Myr to serve as their Main military force. But now , considering the number of their soldiers and the fact that they might face a new war and rebellion back in their homeland

Malak : " I think 3000 midtier undead will suffice for now. I can add a few more every day to their number. Plus considering their military strength , it would be more than enough."

Albedo : " are you sure that would be enough? We all know that our military force is overwhelmingly superior to them. But while 3000 midtier undead is enough to beat any army in the field , it is not enough number to keep the peace in the conquered lands. With so many cities and towns , you would be forced to divide your soldiers in several smaller groups, which would only threaten the stability of your rule. How do you propose to fix that problem?"

Malak : " I will deal with that problem when the times come. I have already acquired additional forces from Essos own manpower to help with that matter. And I'm sure the first sister can handle that problem as well."

Demiurge : " her , you say?"

Out of all the Seven Sisters , there was one person who stood atop of the rest.

She was the leader of the Seven Sisters , and the very first of them to be ever adapted by the supreme one. She was also one of the " Transcended ones ". A former human who had risen through the ranks of Nazarick and was granted the right to transcend into a higher life form , and was also granted the position of the Area Guardian of the Western Human countries.

Her strength was neither in magic nor in physical combat. In fact she had no levels as a warrior , and her limited magical powers were not in the combat. And yet , she was considered to be the strongest and most dangerous out of all the Seven Sisters Because of her unmatched Intelligence that rivaled even that of Demiurge's.

Malak : " I am sure she will revel at the opportunity to play the Game of Thrones once more. After all it's been a long time."

Demiurge : " It is as you say. I still remember the day that I first met her. It was at the very first year that we arrived in this world. even then , I saw the endless potential in her. How wise it was of you to adapt her into your household."

Malak smiled with pride.

Malak : " It is decided then. Once father has resurrected Aura and Yuri , I will summon my daughters and call them to service. Demiurge!"

Demiurge : " Yes Malak sama!"

Malak : " I want you to explain the situation to her. Inform her of all that she is required to do. I will tell the others their job as well. I wonder what are they doing right now? "

Demiurge bowed his head.

Demiurge : " Understood. I will call the Area Guardian Princess Renner at once!"

* * *

Author Note : In the Next Chapter , I will introduce some new character and give more information about the holy republic resurgence. ( By the way , the picture of my profile is the closest image to Malak true form , if you are wondering )

 **Next Chapter : The Seven Sisters + Intermission**


	10. The Seven Sisters Intermission

**The Seven Sisters**

 **The Port city of Marillian / Harbor Midnight**

Marillian City. it was a port city located at the shores of the sapphire gulf. One of the greatest ports in the world and a major center of all trade in the southern continent of the Sorcerous Kingdom , which made it into one of the greatest , richest and most powerful cities of the Sorcerous kingdom. It was a wealthy city filled and settled mostly by merchants and traders , and behind the scenes , the Smugglers.

This city is old and ancient. Dating back to the days before the rise of the Sorcerous Kingdom and the age of the old gods , making it about 1,600 years old. The city is about eight leagues widespread in every direction. Several topless towers and floating buildings can be seen from the streets. It's population is estimated to be about 20 million , most of them are workers , sailors or traders. The climate is hot and humid , the air is hot and heavy. Beyond the waterfront and it's breezes the streets and alleys are hot enough to drown a man in his own sweat. The sullen wet heat of the city saps the non-native strength and could leave them feeling dirty. There is also a heavy smell in the air , rich and rank and pervasive. There is fish in it , flowers and smoke and some kind of animal dungs , also something sweet and earthly and something dead and rotten. And just as some of the people thought , there was a good reason for all of it.

Over the centuries, This city , which started as a small fisher village but expanded due to it's naturally formed harbor and strategic location , became a center of trade. But it also fell to the corruption that would eventually sneak in all wealthy and powerful cities.

There were many crime syndicates and underworld smugglers who placed their base in this city , and they made enormous wealth by conducting business with legal traders by offering them goods for a low price without having to pay taxes. They also transported illegal Narcotics from their hidden farms in the remote islands of the ocean and sell them in the underground markets of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

And tonight , one such Syndicate was transporting the newly arrived cargo into the city.

At one of the harbors , several men were disembarking the cargo of a newly arrived ship. All of them were men of the underworld society. Illegal workers ,Thieves , assassins , hired mercenaries and etc.

Several groups were working together. Some of them were disembarking the cargo out of the containers , while others were placing the cargo inside the carriages hold. They were doing their work when,,,

A man arrived at the scene with a couple of bodyguards , and everyone stopped their work.

He was a middle aged man whose hair had started to become white. His face was somewhat charming and yet quite serious. His suit , and bodyguard company , gave the people around him that he was a professional business man. Likely a wealthy merchant in this city of merchants.

The men who had stopped their work knew better than that.

The person who appeared was one of the major bosses in the smuggling syndicates , Sir Gared Bane. In public view he was a respected merchant and an honorable figure. But behind his gentle attire he was actually a man with a blackheart who did not hesitate to stampede the people beneath his foot and corrupt their bodies and minds if he could gain any profit from it.

The men stood aside , And Gared opened one of baskets and looked within it.

Inside the baskets were several stuffed adorable puppy toys.

He picked up one the toy and looked at it , before turning his gaze to the men before him.

Gared : " What is this?,,, heh."

The men said nothing. He drew a small knife from his pocked and opened the belly of the toy. Afterwards , he reached within and drew a small barred package out. Within it was a yellow powder.

It was a newly developed narcotic called " SlowMo ". it had the effect of making the user feel like time was slowing down. Giving them a false fantasy pleasure. While it was said that using this drug had no bad effects ( as they say for every harmful drug ) it's extended use would cause the people mind to actually slow down and reduced their intelligence to the bare minimal IQ.

Gared Bane place the package in his pocket. And then looked at the men who were watching him.

Gared : " Continue your work Gentlemen. This bears must go directly to the Narrow man."

He returned to his luxurious coach while the men nodded and kept on disembarking the cargo.

Within several meters of them , where another group were emptying the containers , one of the men noticed that the door of one of the containers was open , and a few of the boxes were left behind.

" Ah, I forgot to empty that one. Boss is going to kill me!"

He went to retrieve the boxes and bring them to the carriages. Because it was midnight , the only sources of light were the lamps infused with the " Continual Light " spell. So inside the container was dark.

He poked his head in , and in that moment.

" a,,,,,,,,,!"

Something from within grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness. He tried to scream. But before he could even get the chance to increase his voice and ask for help , His voice was silenced forever.

The others heard a small voice from far away. Though it did not sounded like anything major. The life in underground society had thought them to never be careless.

" Wait here. We will check it out."

Another two man , holding on their daggers beneath their robe , went toward the direction from which they heard the voice.

They looked at the container with open door , and slowly approached it.

Suddenly , all lights went out. The lamps in their area were broken down in a moment , and darkness covered their ground. They looked around in full alarm.

Suddenly , they felt a presence nearby , and a shadow appeared behind them in the darkness , But before they could show any reaction,,,

Their throat was sliced open.

The others , who heard the sound of the lamps breaking , became fully alerted and drew their weapons. Some of them drew their bows and readied their arrows.

" Go. Move in one group and find the intruder."

Considering their current status , it was wise to stand together. If the opponents were several beings , they could easily be spotted. But since if they were being taken down one at a time , it was very likely that their foe was one person. Someone who knew how to hide from their sight.

Several men begun to patrol the containers area. One of them , who was holding a bow , kept looking around for any sign , so that he may shoot whoever that was causing all of this to happen.

One of them , terrified by the shadow and the death of his fellow workers , tried to run away , but ,,,

His forehead was pierced along with the iron helmet.

His comrade shook wildly for a moment before falling like a kite with its string cut. The metal armor made a deafening sound in the dark night. He prayed for someone to hear this sound and rush over , but no one should be stupid enough to do that.

The bowman , who watched a sharp throwing knife kill his comrade , looked around. His moral was completely gone.

Suddenly , he saw a shadow , or perhaps a person in black robes , moving with incredible speed between the containers.

" Ahhhhh!" he fired his arrow. But missed.

Three more time this happened , he tried to replace his fear with anger.

" WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted. And received his answer at that very moment.

"here"

a soft voice whispered in his ear from behind.

At that moment , he felt the fear of death for the first time. He turned around and screamed at the sight he saw before him "ahhhhhhh!". But his killer did not hesitate to break his neck with a single move of her hands.

The others , about 10 men , who were watching another area filled with containers , heard the screams of their fellow workers. They all gathered together and formed a circle ,their back to each other in a closed space as they guarded their rear.

They opened their eyes and sharpened their ears , so that they would not miss anything that might approach. But even that was not good enough.

Suddenly , something that looked like an iron ball was dropped on the ground between them , at the center of their circle. Before they could wonder what it was , the ball opened and an enormous amount of smoke began to spread amongst them.

They all covered their mouth and started to cough , and in that moment , the shadow that was hunting them down descended upon them and killed them all before any of them could notice her present.

_ At the same time

Gared Bane heard the screams form outside. He left his coach to see one of his bodyguards.

Gared : " What is going here?"

Body guard : " sir , it seems there is a problem. You better leave this place."

Suddenly , he saw several of his workers get engulfed in a black smoke. He realized that something dangerous was going on here. So he decided to flee.

Gared : " leave no traces. Kill the intruder if you could. Retreat if you can. But don't leave any evidence behind. Understood?"

Body guard : " Yes sir. At onc,,," before he could finish his sentence , a throwing knife pierced his throat. Blood sprayed all over Gared Bane , causing him to feel afraid for his life for the first time in a long time. He immediately ran back toward his coach to leave , but before he could reach it,,,

" Ignite!" his luxurious coach was engulfed in fire. The horses went wild because of their fear of fire and ran away.

" Damn it!" he cursed. But when he saw his other body guards begun to drop one by one , he forsake it all and ran away in horror.

He ran away as far as he could , away from the harbor. Inside the streets nearby. But even then he felt that he was being followed by the mysterious figure that had killed his men. He entered a dark alley and hid inside the shadow , his dagger drawn out.

He watched outside of the darkness in fear and with trembling hands. Hoping that no one could find him now. But his hope was futile.

From within the darkness , behind him , a pair of blue eyes appeared. They seemed to shine with unnatural light in the darkness. But Gared did not show any reaction , because he did not feel the presence of anyone nearby.

Two hands extended slowly from the darkness , toward his neck , and once they reached him,,,

One hand grabbed his neck while the other covered his mouth , preventing him from screaming.

" I thought this would be more entertaining. How disappointing."

That female voice , which sounded like it belong to a Predator , was cold and devoid of any emotions. There was no gentleness or sweetness in it. Only fear and intimidation.

She lifted his neck and placed her mouth on it. In that moment , he felt the sharp teeth that penetrated his skin. He could feel the warmth leaving his body and his life force slowly fading away.

It was in that moment that he realized the horrifying truth.

The monster that killed his men , that was killing him , was a Vampire.

He wanted to scream in terror. Ask for aid from anyone who might hear him in this dark night and dark alley. But he could not.

But then , another figure revealed itself.

" Hi there , what are you doing?"

The vampire , that had already sucked more than two liters of her victim blood , stopped her sucking of blood and removed her bite. She then dropped Gared half-life body to the ground.

With all the blood he lost , Gared was too weak to stand up or talk. He did not even dare to look back at the monster that was feasting on his blood moments ago. Instead , he looked at the intruder who had just saved his life.

Although the vampire from before had a slender body hidden behind her black tattered robe , the person that had arrived possessed an overwhelmingly huge physique , standing seven foot tall. Enough to make one think of a huge rock. At a glance , the body could be described as plump , but not because it was fat. First , the arms were as thick as tree trunks. In order to support the head , the neck was as thick as an average woman's thighs , and the head resting on top of it was a square. The chin was wide as to better clench the teeth for power , the yellow eyes for scanning the surroundings looked like the eyes belonging to a carnivore. The brown hair was cut short strictly for functionality.

The chest behind his clothes was conspicuously bloated by muscles trained over and over. It was the puffed chest of a strong warrior who favored strength above all else.

Gared looked at the man before him and his equipment as well.

He was dressed like a mercenary. There was no armor on his body. He held a big halberd that was seven foot tall.

He immediately reached a judgment.

This man must be a mercenary who is here to claim a reward. If I get to him , he might help me for a promise of gold.

He slowly crawled his way toward him. Moving on the ground like a worm. The vampire that was focused on person before her did not even seemed to care about him anymore.

" What are you doing here? This is my city. You have no business here!"

The intruder simply snorted and puffed his chest.

" I ran out of business in my home. I thought I come here and say hello. After all , it's been a long time since we last met ,,, but I can see that you have been quite busy all this time ,,,"

Gared Bane , whom almost managed to crawl his way before this newcomer , grabbed his boots with his bloodied hands , And mustered all of his remaining strength to plea for help.

" Help me. Save me and I will give 1000,,, no 3000 gold pieces as reward. Please ,,, "

3000 gold piece was a ridiculously high amount of money. Most people would work their entire lives and they would never be able to earn such a massive amount of money.

But the answer he received was a cold and despairing one.

" Get your stinking bloodied hands off me, You damn dirty dying human!"

With a swing of his feet , the man kicked him aside and throw him toward the alley wall.

The vampire looked at this scene with amusement.

" You are still a racist. Didn t mother taught us to be nice to others , Sister?!"

Gared eyes went wide when he heard the word " Sister ". He looked at the person before him again.

It was a tall , muscular and flat chest figure , without any feminine body parts visible to the eye. But that did not mean that it had to be a man. Not all woman were pretty or feminine in appearance , some of them were indistinguishable from men if they used a proper makeup or trained their body as strength based warriors.

And this woman was something of both. An unfeminine looking female with a muscular body that could easily be mistaken as a man by those around her.

" And what about you , Bella? Once you hunted down dangerous individuals or assassinated those that the supreme ones deemed improper for their rule. Now you play vigilante and kill ,,, bugs?!"

The Vampire Assassin , Bella. One of the Seven Sisters. Once a human being from a noble family, she was adapted by Malak and Ainz after her family disowned her because of her " Bloody Fetishes ". But Malak recognized her talents as a killer and took her in about 700 years ago. Using the racial change items and rituals , she was transformed into a Vampire ( with Princess and Daywalker classes). She was trained and specialized at the art of assassination and infiltration. Once she hunted down dangerous individuals under the orders of Ainz and Malak. But once the Holy Republic was destroyed , she was left without a job. Rarely receiving any assignment from Nazarick.

Bella : " Well ,,, there isn't many jobs for me to do these days. Besides , our mother hasn't made a call in a long time, so I had to make a work for myself. This is my city. Somebody has to clean up the streets from this bugs. Don't you have your own city to protect , Accalia?"

Accalia , one of the seven sisters , snorted again.

Accalia : " yeah , that's right. But like I said. I ran out of business there. That's why I thought to come here and pay you a visit. And by the looks of it , you could actually use a little help."

She swung her halberd in the air , and the blood that soaked on it was dropped on the ground.

Accalia : " you missed some of those men when you came after this one. But I took care of them."

Bella : " Thanks. But I left them because they weren't worth much when compared to this drug lord."

Accalia looked at man before her feet. Though he was badly injured and almost drained out of his blood and life force by Bella , he was still clinging to the world of living. A good look at his terrified face would reveal that he was in great fear.

Accalia : " By the way, why did you bother yourself with all this cat and mouse play? You could have killed this guy without having to kill anyone else. So why did you do all that?

Bella smiled evilly at her sister question , and revealed a sinister side of herself.

Bella : " Because I wanted his blood to be filled with fear when I drank it. Fear adds spice to blood."

Accalia smiled softly in response. She knew her sister liked to drink her blood warm and fresh. Instead of using the blood packs stored in the vaults of the Sorcerous Kingdom Vampire Blood Bank. A Bank that supplied Vampires with their daily need of blood , for a price.

Accalia : " Well, it's not like I don't understand you. But try to keep your amusements as discreet as possible. We don't want create problems for,,, "

Before she could finish her sentence , she felt a warm sensation on her chest , where her medallion was placed. She looked at Bella and saw that she reached for her medallion as well.

They both looked at their medallion with confused looks.

It was a magic medallion given by Malak to her adapted daughters. It was a magic item that allowed her to contact them at any place and any time around the globe. It was also infused with Magic that allowed the seven sister to be connected to Malak both mentally and magically. Whenever they felt they needed their mother aid , they could " Pray " to their mother using their medallions and receive Malak commander buffs to make them stronger.

Bella felt overjoyed by this development. It was years since the last time that Malak summoned her to her side.

Bella : " Mother calls! At last , the wait is over! I hope she has some special assignment for me!"

Accalia : " It is not just you. Mother called me as well. It must be something big that she has called both of us."

Bella nodded her head in agreement. But while she did not know why their mother has called them to her side , she felt obliged to go to her side immediately.

Bella : " Yes , you are right! Let us not waste time here and go to Nazarick. We can ask her ourselves then."

The Seven sisters had also received many magical items from Malak. One of them was an item that granted them the ability to teleport over long distances 4 times a day.

Accalia : " Yes , you are right. But before we go , let me get some for the road!"

Bella looked at her sister with an annoyed look.

Bella : " Really? Mother has finally summoned us and you think about your stomach? It would be rude if we don't go to her side immediately."

Accalia : " I know , I know. I will have my snacks fast!"

Accalia turned her attention to Gared , who was still lying on the ground.

She walked toward him with steady feet , and then grabbed him by the neck.

To Gared Bane horror , Accalia hand became covered in brown fur. Her fingernails became long and sharp. And by the time she lifted him to look at him face to face , her face changed from that of a human to that of a beast.

It was at this moment that he understood.

The manlike woman was also a monster. A werewolf to be precise. Though judging from the fact that her eyes did lose the signs of intelligence in them , she was likely from an advanced class of werewolves , called Lycanthropes.

She opened her mouth , and a high pitched voice came out of it.

Accalia : " Hmm ,,, Eyes , Lungs , Pancreas! So many snacks , so little time!"

She opened her big jaws and licked his face.

" ,,, Salty,,,"

She laughed , and despair swallowed Gared soul.

That only made her laugh harder.

That was the last thing he felt.

 **The Great Temple of Forty-One / Nazardwelf : Capital of the Sorcerous Kingdom**

Nazardwelf.

The capital of the Sorcerous Kingdom. It was a city located at the center of the main continent , at the crossroad of Ainz Road. The Artery road of the Sorcerous Kingdom which extended from west to east and north to west , connecting all points of the Sorcerous Kingdom to each other.

It was a city build 800 years ago , when Ainz Ooal Gown had conquered most of the world. The Supreme beings , whom up until that point had the city of E-Rantel at the western continent near Nazarick serve as the capital , Decided to create a new capital at the center of the continent to have better access to their vast lands and make their management easier.

Over the centuries , Nazardwelf had grown into a Mega city. Spanning over 20 leagues in every direction and housing more than 50 million people in it.

Nazardwelf is divided into four zones, separated by the walls of the city. Protected by 4 layers of city walls, it is known as a Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer have their own unique characteristics. The middle zone was where people lived and where merchants guild and herbalist guild can be found.

The outermost walls is used by the Sorcerous Kingdom's military and has all the necessary military armaments. It house about 20,000 undead soldiers from Nazardoom whom are constantly in order and active. The innermost wall houses the administrative zone. This zone has its own warehouses for food, and is heavily protected by Nazardoom soldiers. The zone in between those two areas is the residential area for civilians. The city has several plazas within this zone, with the biggest one called the central plaza. Lots of people set up their shops there, laying out all sorts of vegetables, spices and other sorts of merchandise.

And at the very center of the capital , was the holy zone of the Great Temple.

The holy zone was home to the largest temple in the entire world. The area around temple encompass 700 hectares of land. The complex contains several areas , each designed for a specific purpose.

The Temples of Forty-One were more than just a place where people would come and go to pray to gods , hear divine speeches or perform their burial rituals. The temples also played the rule of the hospitals. People who became sick or felt that they were cursed would come to temple so that priests and clerics would use divine magic to heal them.

The central Temples , that were located in major cities , were also schools. Within them , youths who were either recruited by the government or were given to the temples by their parents , who considered it a great honor to devote their children to the service of the gods , were trained in the arts of divine magic , Druidic and nature magic , healing knowledge , jurisprudence and in some cases , Paladins.

Though the Sorcerous Kingdom was ruled by an undead king with an undead army and numerous unholy or evil type creatures in their service , Paladins were still trained in order to provide security to holy temples and to aid the government in purging the lands from " wild undead and evil beings " that were naturally spawned or existed in the world.

The Paladins of the Sorcerous Kingdom would begin their training at an early age , usually at the age of five. By the age of 15 a novice who had completed their academic and magical education and battle training shall swear a sacred vow before the idol of the God of Justice and Strength Touch Me ( Don't laugh, it was the name of one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings!) they would receive their first holy sword and armor. And after three more years of rigorous combat training , they would officially join the ranks of the Paladin order. The Great Temple in capital was guarded by more than 1000 Paladins.

 **The Academy of Holy Arts**

It was a large building located at the Great Temple , dedicated to the training of future priests and clerics. Thousands of students and a Hundreds of teachers and high Priests were moving through corridor, either entering their class rooms or exiting them. And within one of this classes , a certain figure sat on the ground.

She was a stunningly beautiful and divine looking young girl , She was wearing a pure white holy robe engraved with golden holy runes, and her name was Ariel.

She was one of the high priestesses of the Sorcerous Kingdom. One of the main Propagandists of the faith of Forty-One , and one of the most accomplished teachers of divine magic in the whole academy. She was once a member of the Roble Holy Kingdom royalty , descended from the noble line of Neia Baraja , the human who had created the first order that worshiped Ainz Ooal Gown as their deity amongst the Human nations. After she was born , she was taken in by Ainz and Malak to be educated in Nazarick as a Vassal ruler. But then it was discovered that she had major talent for learning divine magic. A talent that allowed her to advance quickly in the arts of divine magic. She became a user of fifth tier magic at the tender age of 15 , when she reached her limit as a human. The Supreme beings offered her the chance to transcend into a higher holy life form , an Angel , which would allow her to advance her magic beyond human limits. She accepted their offer , and in time became a user of Seven Tier Magic.

More than 900 years had passed since she became an angel and was granted the position of a High Priest. And today she was teaching her divine doctrine to her young students.

Surrounding her were several children.

The way she tenderly smiled at the rowdy children and posture which she took when talking to them or listening to their words and questions was the very picture of a saint.

Ariel : " and so , the supreme beings made this world in their image , and saved us all from the darkness that threatened to destroy us from within and without. The corrupt rulers enslaved their subjects or made them suffer with their incompetence and their inability to care about their people. The demons , led by the Demon god king Jaldabaoth , were bent on destroying our world. But the Forty-One took pity on us. They , Ainz Ooal Gown and Malak Al Moot , descended on this world form their seats on the heavens , and lead us to salvation. And for a thousand years , they have given us peace and prosperity."

At this time , the sound of a bell rang out , indicating the time for class was over.

But for Ariel , it meant that another part of her daily job was about to begin.

Ariel : " Ah~ look's like time is over. Though It pains me to do so , we must finish the class now. We will continue another time."

The kids chorused "Ehhhh~ " in voices filled with longing and reluctance. They would not have made such sounds if she had not thoroughly ensnared their hearts.

Ariel : " Don't worry~ I promise that next time , I will talk to headmaster to give us more time. okay~?"

The kids energetically answered in affirmative in response to the teacher they loved as if she was their mother.

They left the class in order and with energy , going to the mess hall to eat their lunch.

Ariel left the class as well. Standing sentry beside the door were two Paladins.

Ariel : " let's go. The ceremony for your new brothers is about to begin."

The Paladins nodded in response and followed Ariel as she walked down the corridor and went straight for the White Hall.

The White Hall was a section of the Holy Temple reserved for Paladins. Here they rest , here they ate , here they trained and here they would say their sacred vows when they begin they lives as Paladin.

Ariel entered the hall , and in response to her presence , more than 50 squire Paladins bowed their head to the high priestess of the white order.

Ariel stood before the idol of Touch Me , The God of Justice and Strength , and turned her attention to the squires assembled before her.

She had the aura of lovely mother when she was teaching those children back at her class , but right now , she took a serious face and a serious stand before the squires that had assembled before her. It was necessary. Just as she had to be kind to children to warm their hearts for the lessons that awaited them , she had to look strong and serious before this novices so that they would understand the reality of their situation.

Ariel : " You came to us as orphans or as offers. Some of you came here out of your own will. Some of you bear the names of proud families. Some have the names of smaller families and some bear no name at all but the one they were given when they joined this order. And some of you are here because it is your family tradition. None of that matters now. All that is in the past. Here , in this temple of the gods , we are all from one house. We are all equal in the eyes of the gods. The only avail of virtue or vantage is your commitment to the high values and doctrine of the Supreme Beings. Today , at the age of 15 , you stand ready to commit yourselves to the cause of the White Order. Here , you begin a new life only a selected few would have the honor of having in this world , But Know this , once you start this patch , there is no going back. You shall remain true to your vows , or else you will face the wrath of the gods for betraying them."

Some of the squires showed a slight concern in their faces , but that quickly vanished in a moment.

Ariel : " a man , or woman , of the White order lives their life for the White Order. Not for any lord , not for gold and glory , not for the honor of that family or that family. But for the White Order. You have all learned the words of your vow by now. Think carefully before you say them. The penalty for desertion and betrayal is Death. If there is anyone among you who does not want to enter this house. Who wants to have a normal life outside the walls of this temple , they can leave now with no shame. It is the most important moment of your life. So chose carefully."

Ariel looked at the squires before her.

They all stood their ground and did not even move.

She smiled in her heart. This was only to be expected. After all , this boys and girls were trained at an early age. They knew no other life aside from what they had learned within this temples. The life of a Paladin was the only life they knew. Even in marriage , a Paladin would chose his bride or her husband from those among the ranks of the White Order. Many of this squires were born out of a long line of Paladins who served this temple for generations.

Ariel : " Then be ready to say you vows."

Ariel turned her back to Squire before her and looked at Touch Me idol. The Squires all bowed as one before the Statue of the Paladin God. They placed their left hand on their knee and raised their right hand. And said their vows with Ariel.

Ariel and Squires : " Hear my words and bear witness to my vow. The Darkness rises and Light shall meet it. And now my fight begins! It shall not end until my death. I shall not covet Gold and Glory. Hold no lands and house of my own. I shall wear no crown and win no battle for my own desires. I shall live and die as a Paladin of the White Order. I am the Light in the Darkness. I am the Shield that protect all that is good and innocent. I pledge my life and honor to the White Order and Justice. For this day and night , and for all days and nights to come!"

The vows were complete. Ariel rise first and looked at the Squires , no , at the Paladins , that were still on their knees.

Ariel : " You knelt as boys and girls. Rise now as men and women of the White Order. Rise again as Paladins."

Suddenly , Ariel shining white wings sprang into existence from behind her back and haloed everyone with their light. She closed her eyes and say a silent prayer , and in that moment , every Paladin was engulfed by a shining aura , an aura that drove away any fear or uncertainty in their hearts.

They all knew what it meant. The High Priestess had given them her blessing. Now they were truly men and women of the White Order.

The young one stood up as one. They looked at each other and smiled. Every boy and girl opened their arms and embraced their brothers and sisters of life.

Ariel looked at them with gentle and heartwarming smile.

After the ceremony was over , Ariel went to exit the hall , when suddenly she was stopped by another woman who was watching the whole thing from the end of the hall.

" Well that was quite a ceremony you put up there. I am glad to see you have so many eager recruits in for your order."

Ariel smiled when she saw her favorite Sister welcoming her.

" Merlina . It is so nice to meet you here."

Merlina. She was one of the high Druid of the Green temple and a user of Sixth tier magic. The green temples were dedicated to the training of future Druids. The druids play an important role in the economy of the Sorcerous Kingdom. They would keep the lands and champs fertile. Prevent destructing storms of nature from destroying cities , town and villages. They also governed Glass gardens. Artificially created champs that raised fresh vegetables and fruits , wheat and grain and other such things even during the winter. Or in lands that natural elements were too harsh for them to plant any crops. So even in some deserts , one could find a rice field watered and kept fertile by the druids.

Merlina was one of the high druids. Just as Ariel had several priest and priestess as her subordinates , Merlina had several druids as her subordinates as well.

Merlina smiled back at her sister.

Merlina : " I thought I come over and say hello , and to bring you a little gift. These days you rarely come to visit your little sister."

Ariel : " You know how much I love to come and see you. So that we could spend some time together as we did in the old days. But you know the responsibilities that lies on my shoulders."

Merlina : " yes sister , I know. I too don't have much free time. from dawn to dusk , I have to teach students or watch over all those " Green Desert " projects. Every day we are trying to colonize non-habitable lands and turn them into places where people could live in the new towns and villages the masons build there. But no matter how hard we try , some places are just too harsh and wild to tame."

Ariel : " I know. The frozen lands in the far north , and the far south. Or the deserts that are constantly subjected to great storms are just not the place where people should live,,, but that's enough talk about work. what is that gift that you were talking about?"

Merlina : " It's right here."

Saying so , she handed over a vase to Ariel. She took it with gratitude and happiness , but,,,

Ariel : " Thank you very much sister. But I thought vases were supposed to house a flower in them , right?"

Indeed. The Vase that Merlina had given her was empty. There was nothing but a brown colored loam in it.

Merlina : " Oh sorry. But the flower is already in there. You just have to open your eyes and see it."

She rubbed her hand around the vase , and then placed it upon it's loam. She whispered a silent spell , and in that moment.

A small Red rose began to growth within the vase with unnatural speed. It poked it's head out of the loam and in a matter of seconds , it grew into a full blossom.

Ariel looked happily at her sister wonderful gift.

Ariel : " Thank you very much sister. It is so beautiful."

Merlina : " Anything for you."

She patted her sister on her shoulder with a warm smile.

Ariel : " Let's go have a drink."

Merlina : " If you are buying!"

Hahahaha.

They both laughed at each other and grabbed each other hand. But just as they were about to leave and go to Ariel room,,,

They both felt a warmth on their chest , and reached for their medallion. Ariel and Merlina looked at each other with open eyes.

Ariel : " The call? Mother calls us to her side? After all this time?"

Merlina : " She is calling me as well. Could it be that something important has happened?"

They both had questions. But they knew they would have their answers soon enough. Ariel did not hesitate and casted a spell on herself and her sister. Her destination was the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

[Greater Teleportation ! ]

 **Re-Estize / Governor Palace**

The city of Re-Estize was the capital of Re-Estize kingdom. Not long after the foundation of the Sorcerous Kingdom , a civil war erupted the Re-Estize Kingdom. This civil war , which was fought between the royal faction and the noble faction , was caused by the famine that had grabbed the kingdom economy and was driving it's people to starvation. But the Sorcerous Kingdom invaded the Re-Estize and ended the civil war in favorite of the Royal family . Alas , by the time they came to the capital , most members of Royal family were killed , with the exception of one person.

The Golden Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself.

The title was derived from her golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it draped over the back of her neck. Those healthy looking smiling lips were a light cherry blossom pink in color. Dark blue eyes like sapphires shone with warmth and vibrant.

The fashionable white dress further strengthened the image of purity she gave off to others.  
Around her neck hung a golden necklace, looking as if it was the emblem of her noble soul.

Re-Estize kingdom became subjugated by the Sorcerous Kingdom in 3 FSK. Ever since then , Princess Renner Vaiself , also known as The Golden Princess due to her benevolence, rule the kingdom territory as The Area Guardian of the West. Since all of her family members were killed in the civil war that took place in 3 FSK , she as the last remaining member of her family who was already loved by the people of Re-Estize Kingdom became the Vassal ruler of Re-Estize. But that was not the end of it.

It was also common knowledge that the Forty-One Supreme beings adored her goodness so much that they granted her immortality. Making her the first immortal human. So that she may rule her people with her benevolence for millenniums.

And ever since , the former royal palace of Re-Estize served as the Governor residence. Where the Area Guardian of the West would manage the affairs of this kingdom and it's 60 million people.

And tonight , she sat behind her desk in her room, managing the affairs of her Area to guard. There were other people present as well. Most of them were the officers who were tasked with relaying her instructions to the mayors and other officers.

Renner : " So according to these reports , we have only managed to harvest our yearly need , there are no provisions for emergencies , Right?"

Officer : " Yes my lady."

Renner : " Well then. We will have to call for more resources from the east. At this rate , it will only take a few years before people begin to starve."

Officer : " our lands simply doesn't have enough resources to feed so many people. Even with all of our providential policies , we are still facing difficulties. There has been several cases were we were forced to sell food stuff on rations,,, forgive me my princess. But I think we need to increase our income by adding to our taxes,,,"

Renner went deep in thought. After a few moment , she raised her head and looked at the officers again.

Renner : " We can't do that. Most people have trouble paying the current taxes. If we act to increase taxes , it would only serve to make my people suffer. I do not wish for that."

Renner sincere words touched the heart of everyone present. There was no doubt that her primary thought had always been the welfare of her people. The officer who suggested the act of increasing taxes , lowered his head in shame as he saw his princess benevolence and concern for her people.

If her existence could be summed up in one word, it would be golden . The word referred to her beauty. However, few knew that she possessed an ability which would make her beauty pale in comparison. Her intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity, leadership, and every other aspect concerning rulership was overdeveloped.

If described in one word, it would be "genius".

It could only be said to be a gift from god. Her thoughts, which could only be described as divine inspiration, were all created from combing through and observing countless information. Even if one searched all across the continent, no one could come close to her abilities. Even amongst the beings that transcended humanity, there were few who could compare to her.

Even in Nazarick, only Albedo, who oversees all servants and guardians, and Demiurge, who possesses fiendish wisdom and expertise in all things concerning rulership, could truly match her. Humans always make decision from their own point of view. In that sense, she could be described as strange or weird. However she had one fault. She could never understand why others did not know what she knew. If there was a someone who was on equal terms with her,  
they might have recognized her for the genius she was. If it had been so, results might have been different.

But this was not the case.

The evaluation she received was that of a young girl who annoyed others because she only spoke of incomprehensible things. Because she was a cute girl, there was not too much hatred for her and she received a fair amount of love as well, but the fact that nobody really understood what she said had a huge effect on her mental development, and slowly twisted the girl over time.

It could be said that she was lonely because she was a genius. Without anyone by her side who could understand her, her stress only increased to the point where she was unable to eat anything without regurgitating it. Nobody thought the Princess, who was only getting weaker and weaker, would survive. She might, indeed, not have without her puppy, and even if she did survive, a demon lord would have been born instead. A demon lord who could only look at things in terms of numbers, and forced sacrifice upon the few for the good of the many.

Renner tried to comfort them. And bring them out of their negative mood.

Renner : " There is no need to worry. I have thought about a temporally solution. But I will have to talk to his majesty first and gain his approval. You don't need to worry about it. You can resume your duties now."

The officer felt relaxed for the moment. They bowed and left the room , leaving her alone.

Renner was deep in thought. Due to the large number of people , it was difficult to feed them all and provide the social benefits for them on equal grounds. She was thinking hard to find a permanent solution to this problems.

Suddenly , she looked at her watch and realized that it was almost mid night.

" Oh no! I forgot to get Climb! My poor husband must be starting to feel sick again!"

She left the room in a hurry , and went straight for her husband chambers. She opened the door and to her relief , found her beloved Climb siting on his bed waiting for her arrival.

She breathed in relief , and went straight to sit beside him.

Renner : " oh my dear husband. I am sorry that I am late. So much work is dumbed on my weak shoulders."

In response , a young man who seemed to be in his twenties locked his shining eyes with that of his beloved wife and answered with a warm smile.

His name was Climb , and he was Renner beloved husband. One might say he was the only one in the whole world that she had any affection for.

It was truly a simple change , their meeting as children. While she was going out for a stroll with the guards on one rainy night, she picked up a puppy. The puppy whose life was saved thanks to its master showed something in its eyes for her. It was a heavy set of eyes. The girl certainly felt it. The look of admiration in all its purity.

She was used to looks of indifference. She was used to looks of disdain. She was used to looks of doting. However, she could not understand that gaze. That truthful gaze was a target of hatred, panic, happiness, unknown sensations and a human.

Just like herself, she saw a human in him.

The puppy she picked up became a boy, and then a man. Whether he was a puppy or a boy or a man, that same pure gaze stared at her. However, that gaze was no longer painful. Because of that gaze, she could converse with others with some semblance of a normal person. She could interact with those ugly and filthy lesser beings. And now, Renner s world was complete with Climb just being in it.

Today , he was no longer a boy. He was a grown man, and an immortal human on top of that. Originally , he was the bodyguard of Princess Renner before the foundation of the Sorcerous Kingdom. But both he and Renner were in love with each other. It was a dream that could never become reality because Climb was a boy of unknown birth and origin , while Renner was the Princess of a kingdom and a member of royal family. But everything changed when Re-Estize Kingdom became part of the Sorcerous Kingdom and Renner became the Area Guardian of this Vassal state. She and Climb were allowed to marry , and due to her request , the Supreme beings granted Climb Immortality as well , So that he and Renner could live forever with happiness together.

Climb : " Don't apologize my dear. I know of the burden that you carry every day. But I am always here to help you lighten that burden."

Renner smiled seductively to her husband. She then grabbed her hand and helped him to stand up from their bed.

Renner : " Come now darling. Before we get to spend the night together , there is something that must be done."

Climb : " For you my dear. I will do anything."

The pair left the room. Climb followed Renner like a lamb as she took her to the lowest part of Palace, The Dark Dungeon.

The Dark Dungeon was an ancient part of the royal Palace. It was used to hold some noble prisoner in " VIP cells ". Ever since the Re-Estize kingdom became part of the Sorcerous Kingdom , this Dungeon became obsolete. Still , that also meant it was the perfect place for some of the activities that took place in it.

Renner brought Climb with her into a dark cell , Where there was an iron chair. A chair that was anchored to the ground so that it would not move.

Renner : " Please have a sit my darling."

Climb : " Why?"

Renner : " It's almost midnight. It's been three months since you had your last treatment. So we better start now and here before it happen. It's better that we do it here than letting our children witness such a scene."

Renner and climb had several sons and daughters through the years. While they were all taken care for and most of them were adults. Renner did not wanted them to see what she and Climb were about to do.

Climb nodded his head in understanding and sat on the chair. In that moment , several restrains began to bind him to his seat. But he did not show any fear. After all , Renner told her that about every three months , his mind would fall into chaos and disorder. So Renner had to treat his illness. Away from the eyes of their children.

Renner turned her back to Climb and placed a case on the desk. After saying the passwords , the case opened and revealed the items within.

There were several Crystal needles. A bottle of a golden colored potion. And some things that looked like surgery tools. She picked up the golden potion and began to soak the tip of the needles in it's liquid.

Just as Renner was observing all these tools , ensuring once more that nothing was missed. A voice came from behind.

Climb : " what,,,? What is this? Where am I ?!"

His voice was filled with shock. His former calmness and obedience was nowhere to be seen. In fact , he looked like a terrified child now.

Renner turned around and looked at her beloved husband again.

Renner : " Oh my. You changed back sooner than before. Looks like you are developing a resistance toward my current methods. Maybe I should up the dosage? That might work."

Climb : " What? What is going on here Renner? Why am I tied up to this chair?!"

She had done this more than she could count. But it still bothered her to go through with this repetitive behavior Climb showed every time.

Renner : " you have become mentally ill my darling. I am just here trying to cure you,,, "

Climb mind was still in confusion. But after a few seconds,,,

Climb : " I , I remember now! What have you done? You betrayed us all. I loved you with all my heart , and yet you betrayed me!"

Renner : " I did no such thing. I have given you all my love. I made sure you survived the Purge that took place in Re-Estize. Even more , I convinced the gods to give you immortality as well. so that we could live happily together. Alas you were short sighted."

When Climb found out about the Deal Renner had made with Nazarick , and the fact that she had betrayed her kingdom and her family , even her very own humanity , to the Sorcerer King , he tried to kill his wife. But Renner , using her developed magical powers , restrained him. She even managed to figure out a way to mentally manipulated and shape him in her desired image.

But unfortunately , while the process was successful , it's effect was temporally , lasting three months at best. So she had to repeat it regularly to ensure he would remain royal to her and her love.

Climb : " how can you speak of love to me?! if you really loved me you would not have made me suffer like this. True lovers don't deceive and lie to each other. But from the very first day I saw you , you were putting on an act. Deceiving me as you deceived everyone around you with your fa ade personality!"

This time , Renner gentle attire disappeared. Two pairs of eyes collided with each other. It was as if two snakes were tangled in a fight to the death. Then suddenly, light from Renner s eyes disappeared. But it did not end there.

Renner skin became as pale as milk. Her golden hair turned white. The color of her eyes changed from that of Dark Sapphire to that of a Blood Red Ruby. Two red horns , that were gently curved , came of her forehead. Two pair of wings , that seemed to be made out of fire , appeared behind her back.

This was Renner true nature and face.

As a reward for her efforts in bringing the Re-Estzie Kingdom under the banner of the Sorcerous Kingdom . the Supreme beings gave her the " Fallen Seeds". A racial change item that allowed it's user become a demon.

There were other racial change items such as " Heavenly Feathers " that could turn their users into angles. But because Renner Karma value was highly negative , it could not be used on her.

Climb shed cold sweat at the scene of his wife turning into an ugly and dangerous monster that still had a smile on her face. He had already had a clue what kind of hideous true self was lying beneath that beautiful face.

Climb : " so this your true face now. You are not even a human being anymore. You have become a demon."

Renner : " Yes my darling. I am a demon. But I am a benevolent and caretaking one. Under my rule the people have lived happily. With peace and prosperity. Something that all those human rulers at the past denied them. You and I managed to be together because of this."

Renner opened her arms , as if she wanted to hug him. But Climb answer was the same as it always has been.

Climb : " I can never be in love with a monster. You have forsaken everything that was good about you!"

Renner dropped her arm. Her expression became that of a sad and heartbroken woman. But it changed quickly.

It was kind of a shame that Climb would no longer come to love her on his own choice, but that could not be helped either. Climb did not need to know about bothersome things. All he needed to do was look at her with those pretty eyes of his , and to keep her bed warm at night.

Renner : " Well , it doesn't matter darling. You have always loved me , and I will make sure that it will remain that way."

Renner danced her finger in the air. Suddenly , the crystal needle flow out of the case. The way they moved in the air by themselves was like that someone was holding them. But that was not the case.

In truth , it was Renner that was holding them with her mind.

It was a special magical ability that she developed as demon. She managed to obtain two job classes , aside from the ones concerning rulership , such called " Mind Master " and " Spirit Master". This classes were mental oriented jobs that gave their user the ability to influence other people emotions and thoughts. Though they could not change someone memories or force them into believing what they wanted , they could instead convince them do their biddings by emotional manipulations. The two passive skills that came with these two classes were "Telekinesis" and "Telepathy".

The crystal needles flew closer toward Climb face , and his eyes. Climb felt horrified about what was about to happen to him , and willed his expression not to change.

Renner : " Don't worry my love. You will have no memories of this. Not of this treatment , not of your experience that led to reject my love. I will borrow into your mind with these magical needle and a little bit of my own magic. And then inject that little Charm Potion directly into your brain! All your sad memories will be gone , and you will learn to love again!"

The needles got closer and closer to Climb face and started to penetrate his skin. He felt a great terrible pain coursing through his body. As if someone had just pierced his heart with a heated iron spike.

Climb : " No! I will not forget! I will get out of this prison. I will,,, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His words were cut in half and replaced with a scream , as one of the needle entered his right eye and went straight for his brain.

Renner smiled softly and placed her hands on Climb forehead and activated her magic.

 **A few hours later**

The sun was almost rising. Shedding it's radiance through the window.

Within the private quarters of the governor , two figure were lying on bed together.

One of them was the beautiful golden princess Renner , and the other was her beloved husband Climb.

As the sun shined on their bed and lighten their eyes , Climb moaned and woke up. He looked at his right , and saw that his benevolent wife was sleeping beside him.

He gently cuddled his wife cheek.

That was enough to wake Renner from her slumber.

Climb : " I am sorry my dear. I woke you."

Renner smiled at her husband and answered without even getting up.

Renner : " It's okay my darling , I been awake for a while now."

Climb kissed her on her forehead with compassion , and reached for his clothes beside the bed.

Renner watched with a smile as her husband left the room when he dressed. A minute later , she too was dressed and out of the bed.

She readied herself for the work that lay ahead , when suddenly there was a beep beep sound ringing in her ear , and a familiar voice spoke in her head.

Demiurge : " Area Guardian Renner. Do you hear me?"

Renner : " Demiurge sama? may I know why you have called me?"

Demiurge : " There is a matter of importance urgency. I need you to come to Nazarick and see me in my office. I will explain everything there."

 **Great Tomb of Nazarick / 10th floor**

Renner was called by Demiurge at dawn , who summoned her for an important matter. He said he would explain everything once she arrived , which he did.

Renner had just met with Demiurge. He briefed her on everything that had happened in the past month , and informed her of the vital mission that was entrusted to her and her little sister.

Being the first person adapted by Malak , she was considered to be the eldest and thus the leader of the Seven Sisters. So she was summoned to Nazarick before any of them.

She remained in Nazarick for the day , and waited for the arrival of her sisters. By midnight , they had all gathered here.

All , except for one person.

Renner welcomed them all as they arrived in Malak office.

Renner : " Welcome sisters. I am glad you are all here."

Ariel : " when we heard the mother's call , of course it was natural that we come by all haste."

The others nodded in agreement as well.

Bella : " So do you know what this is all about? I had to drop a lot of work and come here. I like to know why."

Renner : " sure,,, I will tell you all that Demiurge sama told me. After that you can as mother about it , if you felt that my explains were not enough."

The others chuckled , and Renner began to explain everything to them.

After half an hour has passed , Malak finally entered the room.

All the Sisters bowed as one and greeted their mother.

Sisters : " Welcome mother. We are blessed to be at you presence."

Malak smiled and opened her arms. She hugged each and every one of them.

Malak : " I am glad you are here. It is so nice to meet you again. It's been a long time since all of us were together."

Merlina : " Renner told us that you had a mission that required all of us working together. She explained everything. But we would also like to hear it from you as well."

Malak : " Of course. these are dark times my daughters. The Sorcerous Kingdom needs your services more than ever. I am sure you all heard of what happened."

They nodded their head.

Malak : " I was going to handle my conquest mostly by myself. But the circumstances requires that I place my main attention here. That is why I have summoned all the seven sisters to help me in this work."

Accalia : " Before that , I like to as something."

Malak : " Go ahead. Ask."

Accalia : " You said you summoned all seven sisters. But there is only five of us here. We all know that Karusu is already on the other side. But where is our other sister?"

Malak realized that Accalia , who usually acted like a meathead she appeared to be , was more cautious that she was at the past. And smiled with satisfaction that she had grown.

Malak : " I called her before an of you. She is currently doing what I tasked her to do."

Accalia : " and what that might be?"

 **The harbor of Marillian / 20:00 PM**

There was a great commotion at the harbor.

Several Ghost ships , which served as part of the Sorcerous Kingdom naval army , had anchored at the harbor. At the port , thousands of Nazardoom Soldiers were moving in several groups. They were comprised from several type of Mid Tier undead. From Dullahan warriors/Guards to Death Cavaliers and Death Thieves. But there were no Death Knights or skeletons amongst them. In fact , they were all chosen because they didn't differed much from humans in appearance. Granted , Dullahans had no head beneath their helmets. But as long as they did not remove it , one would not notice.

The Soldiers began boarding the Ghost ships. The way they were organized , marching uniformly with precise equidistant footsteps , was worthy of praise.

Under perfect and precise command , the legion began to board the ships.

Under all this activities , a single person was walking casually amongst the undead , at the desk of a Ghost ship that stood before all others.

Said person was wearing a military uniform. A white shirt with a black necktie , and a black coat on top of it. Her Gaskin was black as well. She was wearing a grey war scarf on her shoulders. The military beret on her head bore the insignia of a human skull. The bracelet on her left arm had the insignia of Ainz Ooal Gown.

She had sharp and fierce eyes , not unlike Malak except that her eyes were blue, and her hair which dangled on her shoulders was black as night.

She was the imperator of this army. The Grand admiral of the naval force that gathered in this harbor. And her name was Artemisia.

She was a commander , general and strategist like her mother Malak. In fact Malak herself taught her everything she knew about being a commander. While her overall abilities as a commander , Sergeant , Strategist and General was lesser than Malak , she had levels as an admiral and grand admiral. Which meant that she was also proficient in naval Battles.

She was a draconian as well. except that she was not half human half dragon. But she was created (better said bred) in one of Demiurge interracial breeding experiment. She was the offspring of a female Sea Dragon lord ( That was captured by Nazarick) and one of the seven Evil Lords that served Demiurge. The Evil lord whose name was " Avarice ". which made her half dragon and half demon.

[ The Seven Evil lords under Demiurge are named after the Seven deadly sins. Pride , Avarice , Envy , Wrath , Sloth , Lust , Gluttony.]

She was tasked with Malak to select 3000 human looking soldiers from Nazardoom and prepare for travel to Myr. she was given this task at the morning , and she completed it by nightfall.

The Ministry of Magic had constructed a new gate. This one was larger than it's peers. It was designed for the purpose for transporting ships through the Seas , and it was placed in harbor , ready to teleport all the Ghost ships and their sailors and the Soldiers that boarded them to the Sea of Myrth.

One of the officers walked forward and stood before his Admiral. He saluted and waited for his next command.

Officer : " Commander."

Artemisia : " At ease. Report."

Officer : " Out of 50 ships , 47 are boarded and ready for sail through the Gate."

Artemisia : " We sail once all ships are boarded. We are the Vanguard of the Sorcerous Kingdom. There must be no flaw in our acts."

The rest of the officers , and sailors , nodded in agreement.

Officer : " All will surely in awe of the might of the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Artemisia showed a soft and small smile. Though most may think of it as demonstration of good emotions , her fierce gaze made the people around her uneasy.

She looked at the people around her. The undead soldiers , the officers and the sailors.

Suddenly , she locked her gaze with that of the one of the sailors.

Artemisia : " You."

The sailor who was called stepped forward without hesitation. He knew better than to defy her.

Artemisia : " What do you think?"

Sailor : " All will perish before the might of the Supreme Beings."

Artemisia nodded her head in satisfaction , her soft smile did not leave her face.

Artemisia : " Your words fill my heart with confidence. Still ,,, it is a curious thing for a simple sailor to not lower his eyes when questioned by me. that could've been just a lack of discipline."

Suddenly , she grabbed both of his hands with her own and looked at them.

Artemisia : " a man's hand don t lie. They reveal every flaw and imperfection in his character. You see , your hands are not the hands of someone who spent his life pulling ropes and raising sails." She released the sailors hand and turned her back on him. Before turning back a few steps later. " I know every single man beneath my leash. Care to explain ,,, how I don t know you?"

The sailor , whose head was lowered , rise his head to look at Artemisia eyes.

Sailor : " Forgive me commander. Allow me to introduce myself."

Saying so , he reached into his sleeve and drew out a hidden dagger. He slashed one of the officers neck who tried to stop him.

Artemisia : " Seize the spy!"

The spy did not wait and jumped overboard into the sea.

Artemisia immediately took a bow and arrow from the hands of an undead soldier nearby and shot an arrow in the water.

While her job classes were focused on commander type abilities , she had some job classes as a sword master and archer as well. but she was only capable of handling warriors that were level 30 at best.

A few seconds later , a corpse appeared on the surface of the sea.

What a coward,,," she muttered to herself."

She handed the bow back to the undead soldier and return back to her position. She issued a mental command to her troops. Who were all boarded on their ships by now.

Artemisia : " All units. We will move out in less than 10 minutes. Get ready to pass through the Gate."

And so the armies of the Sorcerous Kingdom entered the lands of ice and fire.

 **Meanwhile , Back in the free city of Myr**

Karusu was siting on the ground in her mother office in the Great White Villa. her legs were crossed and she sat in meditational way. Her eyes were closed. And while she seemed to be in this room physically , the same can't be said for her mind and spirit.

It's been days since her mother left her in charge of the city , and things proved to be more difficult than she anticipated.

There had been disturbing news coming from within and outside the city. Right now she was trying to gather some information about them herself.

A few minutes ago , she had casted a spell called [ Astral Teleportation ] and teleported her Astral form from her office to somewhere else.

This Fifth Tier spell separated the caster Astral form from their Physical form and allowed their Astral form to teleport to their desired destination. Since the caster would be observing their target through their invisible astral form , it would count as Physical observation and was thus unblock able by Anti divination magic. The caster would remain unseen and she could see and eardrop the information she required.

She had spent more than 10 minutes observing different locations around Myr.

She changed the scenery and teleported her astral form somewhere else and saw the same disturbing things outside Myr borders. She terminated her magic at this point. Karusu took a deep breath , and with a voice full of concern said : " Mother is going to be so pissed when she finds out about this!"

 **Intermission**

The Great Yellow Sahra.

It was the name of a massive desert located at the center of the eastern continent. It's climate was hot. Even in shadow and a winter day the degree of the air reached 50 centigrade. The surface was covered by and endless ocean of pure sand. There was not even a thorn growing on it's ground because this empty desert almost received no rain in the whole year. Sometimes it would not rain for three years. This was land truly devoid of life.

At least on the surface.

Deep beneath the boiling sands and the hot sun , at the depth of 300 meters , there was an underground city.

Said city was 5 leagues wide in every direction. It was full of small and large buildings and it housed about 1 million people.

It was always bright in the city. The source of light were the giant Crystalline minerals that were hanging on the celling. The water source was an endless fountain that was created through the magic of the gods , The super tier spell [ Creation ].

This city was built over 200 years ago by the seven councilors of the Holy Republic in secret. The councilors had built the city so that they may take refuge in it in case of emergencies. It was also meant to serve as a military base. Housing more than 50,000 midtier angels within it.

There was a great palace located at the center of this city. One could guess that it served as the management palace. Said palace was quit large. It had more than 200 living rooms and several halls.

Within one of the living rooms , a lonely paladin sat on the ground.

He was person if full armor , which was not out of ordinary because he was about to meet someone important.

Before him were two big paintings. One of them displayed the image of the mighty paladin of the Republic , The World Guardian Artanis. While the other showed the image of a female angle that looked like a priestess.

The paladin , that was wearing the armor of Artanis , was staring at the pictures , when suddenly another figure entered the room.

" His holiness will see you now."

The paladin looked at the one who entered his room , and saw a woman he knew far too well.

She was an Angel. Her eyes were golden and her hair was platinum colored. Her looks were beautiful , though her facial expression was that of a zealot.

She was Uriel. A warrior-priestess that excelled in battling evil creatures. And she was also the daughter of his holiness. The one he owed his allegiance and loyalty to.

" understood. I will present myself immediately."

He answered with a clod and emotion less voice.

Uriel : " come with me then."

The paladin followed Uriel and they left the room and passed through the halls together. Before they reached the main hall , when his holiness was residing.

Uriel stood beside the door. Indicating that the paladin had to enter alone.

He steeled himself and entered the room. Where he saw a middle age looking angel was siting on a white throne addressing another angel who was kneeling before him.

He was Abaddon. The supreme leader of the secret holy order. The last remaining member of the Seven Councilors of the Grand Holy Republic. Surrounding him in the hall were seven level 80 Cherubim Gatekeepers that served as his personal Guards.

He was also the holder of the powerful magician job class World Disaster. Which meant he had incredible offensive magic power.

He walked forward toward the supreme leader , and could clearly hear his words which were directed toward the kneeling angel.

Abaddon : " within our grasp indeed my son , General Samael. Well done. Be ready to strike at my command. The East will soon be within our Grasp."

Samael : " Thank you father. I promise that I will not fail you."

Samael stood up , and walked toward the door.

The Paladin and Samael eyes met for a moment , and Samael directed a taunting smile toward him before leaving the hall.

He and Samael held each other as rivals when it came to the affections of the Supreme leader.

He paid it no heed and presented himself to the supreme leader and knelt before him.

Abaddon : " Do you wonder why I entrusted someone with his ambition in such a place of power? Because ambition , if properly manipulated , can be a sharp tool,,, how is you wound? I heard you refused to be healed by my daughter magic."

" It is nothing."

Abaddon : " hmm."

He stood from his seat , and walked toward his kneeling paladin.

Abaddon : " The mighty Arthas. Son of the World Guardian Artanis. When if found you , you were but a newborn child. Your mother asked me with her dying breath to protect you. I was honestly surprised. None of us knew that your father and mother were in a relationship when I found her with you in her hands. I promised myself that I would take care of you in the best way. Not just because I was a friend with your parents, but because even in childhood , I saw what all teachers live to see. Raw , untamed power. And beyond that , Something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Artanis."

Then , the looks of admiration in his eyes vanished and was replaced with disappointment.

Abaddon : " Now I fear , I was mistaken."

Arthas raised his head and looked at his master.

Arthas : " I have given everything I have to you. I devoted myself to you and to the holy order."

Abaddon : " Take that mask off your face."

Arthas lowered his head.

He reached for his helmet and removed it , showing the face beneath.

His face was that of a young , yet seasoned warrior. His eyes were paler than stone and darker than milk , just like his father eyes. His hair however was dark and silky. Cut short for the sake of functionality.

Beneath his right eye however , there was a large half healed scar.

Abaddon : " Yes , there it is. You have too much hatred and darkness in your heart to be a Paladin , young Arthas."

Arthas : " I saw an opportunity to get justice for my parents death and I seized it."

Abaddon looked at him again , this time his anger was unmistakable.

Abaddon : " And look at you now. What did you accomplish by seizing that opportunity and acting on you own against my orders? You were consumed by your dark desire for Revenge and became Unbalanced! Bested by a Dark elf girl who was not even proficient in singular combat! You Failed!"

This time , Arthas finally lost his cool and became angry. He stood up in a fit of rage. But before he could do anything,,,

[ Dragon Lighting!]

A bolt of lighting , shaped in the form of a Dragon , came out of the hand of Abaddon and stroke Arthas , knocking him back several feet.

The Cherubim Gatekeepers immediately took a battle formation. They put forward their shield and readied their lances of holy fire.

Abaddon casually turned his back to Arthas and returned to his seat.

Abaddon : " Ainz Ooal Gown lives! Your orders were to avoid engagement , only observe until further reinforcement could be send to you. So that you could capture him and bring him here. Where I would break his physical form and locked his soul within our spirit prison. As long as he and his daughter are alive , Nazarick and the Sorcerous Kingdom will stand strong and united. I thought you would be the one to put an end to this war. ,,, Alas , you are no Artanis. You are just a child , hiding behind his father shadow and legacy."

Arthas returned to his quarters. In his hand he was holding his father helmet.

His mind and spirit was split to the bone. He looked at Abaddon as his father , and his father was disappointed in him.

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

He threw away the helmet in a fit of rage.

It was then that he realized another presence in his room. He looked at the door and saw Uriel standing at the entrance.

She looked at him with clear sadness in her eyes. She closed the door and walked toward him.

Uriel : " His words were not meant as a scold. They were meant as a challenge for you. Don't lose your faith Arthas. You will get justice for your parents , as you will get justice for all the lived that were ended and the souls that were enslaved by Ainz Ooal Gown."

Arthas lowered his head and said nothing as he sat on his bed. Uriel sat beside him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Uriel : " Don't be upset at my father. No matter what he says , you know that he loves you like his own children."

Arthas : " I know. My anger does not lie with him. It lies with myself. I allowed my own selfish desires get in the way of justice. Because of that we lost another chance to strike. I have failed him. Just as I failed you."

Uriel placed her hands on his cheek bones. Forcing him to look at her face to face.

Uriel : " Never say that. No matter what happens , I will stand at your side."

Ureil and Arthas locked their eyes , as they slowly shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Author Notes : Leave a Review and share your opinions. Your critics , whether positive or negative will always be appreciated.

 **Next Chapter : Disputed Lands**


	11. Disputed Lands

**Disputed Lands**

The Disputed Lands is a region of southwestern Essos. It has long been contested between the Free Cities of Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh, often involving skirmishes and small wars.

What is now called the Disputed Lands was once a prosperous region during the era of the Valyrian Freehold. Usually employing sellswords, the Free Cities have contested the Disputed Lands since the Doom of Valyria four centuries ago, however. The region was left a waste when Pentos and Tyrosh supported by Braavos, House Durrandon, and House Targaryen freed Lys and Myr from Volantene control during the Century of Blood.

[ The Century of Blood was a period of chaos in Essos which lasted for approximately one century. It began following the destruction of the Valyrian Freehold in the Doom of Valyria, which took place in 114 BC. ]

The Triarchy of Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh unified the region for over thirty years, but eventually the union eventually tore itself to pieces.

The Golden Company, formed in 212 AC in the aftermath of the First Blackfyre Rebellion have often fought in the Disputed Lands. Alongside many other free companies that operate in Essos.

The Tattered Prince fled for the Disputed Lands rather than become Prince of Pentos. Prince Oberyn Martell from Dorne rode with the Second Sons in the Disputed Lands before forming his own company.

Whenever there was peace between the free cities , the Disputed lands were divided between them , and whenever there was war , the Disputed lands would become a battlefield between thousands of hired sellswords fighting for the cities that would hire them.

For a few years , there was peace in the Disputed lands , but everyone knew that it was only temporary. After all " Peace is only an armistice in an endless War."

But the recent turn of events that shifted the balance of power in the region , would see war returns sooner than anyone would hope for.

 **The borders of Myr / A frontline village**

Life at the village was beautiful and simple. People would tend to their farms and herd. Unaware , and uncaring , of the events the events that were happening around them. They would often hear the news later than citizens of the free cities. Sometimes they would receive word of wars and other such new weeks after they happened.

An old shepherd was grazing his herd in the wilderness. The sheep and goats bloated , while the dogs were walking before and behind them. The birds were singing their sweet song , and the voice of the river was most pleasant to the ear.

It was an ordinary and beautiful day in village.

The old shepherd sat on a rock , and listened to the music of nature with a calm heart , and his heart was filled with bliss.

He left his home in an early time near dawn to graze the village herde of sheep and goat. He looked at the sun position in the sky.

" it's afternoon already. Come on husky! It is time to go back."

He picked up his cane and called his watchdog , and then mounted his horse. He gathered his herd and walked his way back home. He would walk away for a mile to get home from the plain and river side. Considering that he had to keep an eye on the herd as well , it would take him an hour or so before he could reach home.

Finally , his eyes saw the sight of his home , located at the border of the village. He smiled when he saw his wife and their 15 year old son and 10 year old daughter were waiting for him at door.

He waved his hand at them and they waved back.

Suddenly , he heard the sound of horses from behind. He looked back and saw something he was quite familiar with.

A group of 300 riders appeared on the road. They were marching directly toward the village. But they were no soldiers.

First of all , while many of them were riding horse , some of them were riding zorses , a striped black-and-white equine created by crossbreeding horses with zebras. Zorses were fierce and foul tempered. They were hardy beasts, supposedly capable of surviving on weeds and devilgrass for many months, and were said to be able to travel long distances without water or fodder.

Their equipment was haphazardly arranged. Though they were wearing armor , they had no discernible uniform. Some wore leather , while some didn't even wore armor , exposing the chainmail vest worn underneath.

Some wore helmets , while others did not. The only thing they had in common was that their faces were exposed. They carried several type of weapons , from swords and maces to bows and pistols and other spare weapons.

Their diverse ranks included copper men with bells in their braids, lancers astride black-and-white horses, bowmen with powdered cheeks, squat hairy men with shaggy shields, brown-skinned men in feathered cloaks, swordsmen with fantastic forked beards dyed green and purple and silver, spearmen with colored scars that cover their cheeks , Myrish crossbowmen, pale Lyseni and dark Dornishmen.

In short , this group looked filled with veteran warriors who have seen countless battlefields. If you weren t feeling too generous, they looked like a ragtag mercenary group.

It was not uncommon to see sellsword companies in the Disputed lands , however , when he took a closer look at their banners , his eyes went wide and his face turned pale.

The banner that some of them were holding had the picture of a black goat with bloody horns, symbolizing the Black Goat of Qohor. The deity of the free city of Qohor , whom some considered to be a demon because of his daily demand for blood sacrifices.

The man who was leading them , was a tall , gaunt and lisping man. He had a beard and mustache similar to a goat. The horned helmet he was wearing made him look like a goat even more.

He instantly realized who they were. He abandoned his herd and galloped toward the village on his horse , and with a loud and hoarse voice shouted.

" Brave Companions! Sound the alarm!"

The Brave Companions were a sellsword company. One of considerably ill repute. Their numbers consisted of the scum of the west, and a few from the east and the south. The company comprised criminals and outcasts from many nations. They were not , unlike what they name complied , a group of professional and brave warriors , but a bunch of criminals infamous as raiders and rapists. They were usually employed to terrorize and raid the enemy territories.

The shepherd reached his home and dismounted. He turned his attention toward his wife and son and daughter.

" What is going on? Why you are in such a hurry?"

" Brave companions are here! Get on horse and leave now! Take only what you need. Ride directly for Myr."

" What about you father? we won't go anywhere without you!"

His wife placed their daughter , Sara , on a horse , and called their son as well.

" Ethan , take your sister. You will go faster with just two. Listen to me. You must ride for Myr and tell the magisters of what has happened here. Do you understand me?"

Ethan nodded his head in understanding.

" Yes mother."

Sara cried at the thought of leaving her mother behind. She looked at her parents with a tearful face.

" I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go mama!"

" Sara. I will find you there."

Suddenly , there were voices of scream. She looked around and saw the sellsword began their attack.

The village houses were being put on fire by the riders who were throwing their torches on the roof tops. Some of the village men tired to fight them , but were quickly overwhelmed and killed in action.

She slapped the horse on it's back.

" Quickly now!"

The horse galloped away , and the two looked at them with tearful eyes.

" Go child , go."

Ethan and Sara rode away. When they were several hundred meters away , Ethan stopped for a moment to look at their village.

The village was put to torch. There were voices of scream and wail. He could even see that many men were butchered and several women were being taken against their will.

They looked at their burning home with tearful eyes as they rode toward Myr.

 **Myr / The Magisters Hall**

The Magisters Hall. it was a place where all of the magisters would gather together to discuss the affairs of their city. It was usually a vibrant place full of voice and arguments. Where the magisters and city officials would come and go day and night. But today , it's offices were reserved for the use of one person and a few servants.

The one whom Malak had left in charge of the city when she returned to the Sorcerous Kingdom. The thousand eyes , Ketsueki Karusu.

Malak told her to keep the city safe and running until she returned from her short trip , and that was exactly what she was doing for the past ten days. Of course , it was not an easy task.

Karusu had taken residence in the Magisters hall after Malak left her in charge of the city. For the past ten days , she had kept the city under martial law and placed the Unsullied and Windblown infantry as the city guards , while the Cavalry were scouting the city outer territory.

It was not a simple task , keeping the peace in a newly conquered city with a few thousand men. Especially if the said city had nearly 300,000 people , out of which about more than 200,000 were former slaves. While some of those slaves were treated relatively better than most others because of their skills as builders , artists and crafters , most of them held deep grudges against their former masters. It would not be strange even if some of them were to riot and try to kill some of the former masters.

Karusu : " what am I suppose to do if they were to lash out and begin slaughtering those people? Ahh! I never thought governing would be so hard. When our mother is going to come back?"

Her muttering did not reach the ears of the officer who was standing before her desk. He arrived a few minutes ago , and had brought with him an enormous amount of files and reports.

The pile of documents stacked one on top of the other came to a sizable thickness. The files themselves did not contain much in the way of proposals, but they had a lot of supporting documents attached to them.

She had prepared her heart for this. Karusu had spent all morning psyching herself up and stiffening her resolve for this moment.

While she was an excellent divination magic casters , she was completely clueless when it came to the matters regarding the governing and ruling a city. So she was just doing exactly what Malak had instructed her to do before she left.

Keeping the peace and security of the city and hold the status of the city stable.

But whether she liked it or not , there was more to ruling than just that.

There were some tasks which could not be escaped by saying I know nothing.

As such, Karusu began carefully reading the stack of documents from top to bottom, placing the royal seal on each one. After rhythmically stamping several documents, she finally stopped and leaned back to her chair.

She was not the most suited person for this sort of job. In fact , among the seven sisters , the only one who actually had any levels considering matters of ruling and governing would be Renner.

She was a " Lady of the Castle " , " Expert " , " Noble " , " Actress " and " Princess". All of the said classes were meant to make her a great ruler.

Karusu started to pray for Malak to return. So that she would lift the burden that she placed on her shoulders and fix all the problems with her wit and strength. Or more accurately , give them to the talented Renner.

Suddenly , someone entered her office in a hurry , without even knocking the door.

She went on guard for a moment , but once she saw the man who entered was one of the merchants who were left behind , she calmed down.

Still , it was rude of him to enter her office like that without authorization.

Karasu : " What is it? Don't you know how rude it is to just enter a lady's room like that?"

The man , who was panting , tried to grasp for air. He calmed his breathing apologized for his haste.

" I am sorry my lady Karusu. But I have just receive word that Malak sama , alongside several officers and your sisters has entered the city. She will be at this place soon."

Karusu eyes went wide with happiness. Best news she heard in the past days.

Karusu : " Really? Then I shall go out to greet them! Prepare the palace for their arrival. And also make sure to make a full report about the disturbance in the Myr territories."

" Yes , my lady."

She immediately left the office. After passing through all the halls and the yard , she reached the entrance of the Magisters hall , where she could see a group approaching on horseback.

Even at that distance , she could recognize them with ease.

They were her mother and sisters. Malak and five of the Seven sisters were riding toward Karusu on the back of several magical horses. ( such as unicorns and bicorns )

Malak arrived with her sisters. She dismounted from her horse , and so did the others.

Karusu : " Welcome Back mother! The city is made bright again with your presence."

In response to her welcome , Malak opened her arm and hugged her dearly , as a mother would hug her child.

Malak : " I am glad to see you too , Karusu. I am glad you are okay."

The others , her sisters , greeted her and opened their arms, she hugged them and they hugged her as well.

Karusu : " Renner , Bella , Accalia , Ariel , Merlina. I am so happy to see you again!"

Suddenly , Karusu realized that one of her sisters was not present , despite the fact that Malak had just said that all the Seven sisters were with her now.

Karusu : " By the way mother , where is Artemisia? I thought you said all the Seven sisters " , but I don't see her here,,,""

Malak : " we came through the Gate on the Main land. But Artemisia is coming through a new gate that we established on the sea. She is bringing about 50 Ghost Ships and 3000 soldiers of Nazardoom with her."

Karusu : " Ohhh! That is very good to hear. If you allow me , I would like to go to the harbor and meet my sister."

Malak : " That won't be necessary. She will come to this place once her forces have landed. I have already sent the Tattered Prince , Gylo Rheagn and Black Rat to greet her at the harbor. They all shall be coming any moment,,, now that you mention it, I should sent her a Message and inform her to come here with them."

Karusu nodded her head in understanding.

Malak : " how are you Karusu? I hope everything was well in my absence?"

Karusu bite her lip in nervousness for a moment , but she cut through it with a soft smile.

Karusu : " I will tell you everything inside. This is neither the place nor the manner to discuss it."

Malak nodded her head. She stepped forward before the group and entered the hall first. The seven sisters followed behind.

They had to pass through the yard and a hall before they reach the council chambers , so Karusu decided to ask the questions she had from Malak.

Karusu : " How are things at home? Was everything fine in the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

Malak : " Why do you ask?" she replied with a cold voice.

Karusu was taken back at Malak reply , which was somewhat out of character for her.

Karusu : " has something happened? You sound troubled , mother."

Malak slowed down her phase for a moment , and took a deep breath , despite the fact that she was undead and thus completely needless to breathing.

Malak : " There are disturbing news from home , my child. I am afraid I might not be able to stay here all the time."

Karusu was starting to get anxious. Her concern rate begun to go through the roof.

Karusu : " What do you mean? What happened?!"

The group finally reached the council hall. There was a large desk at the center of the room where Magisters gathered to discuss their policies.

Malak took the highest placed seat at the table , and the rest took their respective seat as well.

Malak began to explain everything that had happened in the past two weeks. Karusu listened carefully to everything.

Karusu : " so that's what happened. I am surprised. I thought the holy republic was extinct. If they are back , it could mean another civil war."

Malak : " Indeed. But for now , they have chosen to remain in hiding. We won't be able to take action against them as long as they remain hidden. But once they come out of the shadow , We will Crush them. Once and for all! Well , that's enough talking about that. Tell us Karusu! How were things on your side?"

She had steeled her resolve for this. Even so , it was still hard to mother like that. She decided to clear her head out of doubts and speak the truth.

Karusu : " There has been some trouble in Myr territories. Nothing that we could not handle , of course. The city is still under martial law. But now that you are here , perhaps we can finally move forward."

Malak eyes became curious. She locked her gaze with that of Karusu and spoke with a calm voice.

Malak : " what do you mean by trouble? Did any of those Dothrakans we allowed to escape returned to cause trouble?"

In the after match of the Battle of Black Queen , about 4000 Dothraki from the Khalasar of Khal Pono were allowed to escape. While it was said that they either merged with other Khalasars or returned to Vas Dothrak , it was very likely that many of them bore a deep grudge for Malak for their defeat , and would try to take revenge on her by any means they could.

Karusu : " No , it is nothing like that. I have received word that a large portion of Myr's territories in the Disputed lands have been attacked and conquered by the Sellsword Companies. I investigated the matter personally , and have discovered that the free cities of Tyrosh and Lys are behind these attacks. They have hired several sellsword companies , about 20,000 mercenaries , and have added most of Myr's territories to their own."

Tyrosh

Tyrosh is a merchantile city. It is harbor city and one of the Free Cities. It sits on an island to the north of the Stepstones, just off the coast of the Disputed Lands of Essos. The ruler of Tyrosh is an archon chosen from among the members of a conclave of the wealthiest and noblest of the city.

Tyroshi are renowned for their greed. They constantly fight to gain control of the Stepstones and Disputed Lands. Tyrosh is deeply involved in the slave trade, and Tyroshi slavers are known to be especially aggressive. They even sail north beyond the Wall, in search of wildlings to enslave.

Lys

Lys, known as Lys the Lovely, and according to some the Perfumed Sister, is one of the nine Free Cities of Essos. It is a small city clinging to rocks surrounded by stormy seas. The city lies off the coast of the Disputed Lands, to the southeast of Tyrosh and to the west of Volantis.

While Lys is also known as a Mechantile city , their " professional trade " is different from the artist Myr or the pear brandies of Tyrosh.

Lys is deeply involved in the slave trade. In the city, slaves outnumber the freeborn three to one. Lys is most famous for their bed-slaves, and Lyseni are known to be famously voracious in their search for comely young boys and fair maids with their pillow houses. Lys is also known for the breeding of slaves, mating beauty with beauty, hoping to produce the most lovely courtesans and bedslaves. Frankly put , their main trade is in their worldwide infamous Pleasure houses.

Myr fight often with Tyrosh and Lys over the Disputed Lands, though they will not risk the lives of their citizens in this, preferring to hire free companies instead. Because Tyroshies are traders and Lysenies are soft hand lovers , while Myrmen are Artists.

Malak was upset to hear that someone dared to attack her territories , but her anger was quickly snuffed.

Malak : " Well , this is hardly surprising. They must have thought that because the ruler ship of this city was overthrown , it's lands were ripe for the taking , and we would not be able to stop them."

The others nodded their head in agreement.

Malak : " However,,, "

Malak raised her voice high and strong , with the strong emotional influence that she had as a Commander.

Malak : " We will show them , and this World , that the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown is not to be messed with. Now that the Seven sisters are all here with me , and the Legions of Nazardoom have entered this world , we will show our true power and make them all reconsider their choices when dealing with My kingdom!"

The spirits of everyone present was lifted , and they looked at their queen with admiration.

 **Meanwhile , at the city harbor**

The Tattered Prince , alongside Rheagn and Black Rat and a couple of their men , were waiting for the arrival of the Nazardoom legions and their navy.

They had just met their dreaded queen as she arrived in the city half an hour ago. She told them to come to the harbor and receive Artemisia and her soldiers.

It was a clear and sunny day. The weather was calm and the sea was calmer. It seemed a good day for ships to travel.

Rhegan , that starting to grow impatient after 15 minutes of waiting , turned to look at Tattered Prince.

Rhegan : " When are they going to get here? Her grace said they would be here soon."

Tattered Prince : " yes she did. She said they are coming by the sea on "Ghost Ships" , Whatever type of ships they are. It won't be long now my friend."

Friend. They both tasted that word in their heart.

In the past , the two of them held no attachment to each other. After all they were both leaders of sellsword companies. Depending on the situation and their employers , they might have fought as allies one day and foes at the next day. But things were different now.

They had made the choice of becoming subordinate to the dreaded queen Malak al Moot. While at first they had done this out of the desire to get the rewards she promised them , they both felt a sense of regret as they later realized that their queen was not the type that they could simply serve or abandon.

If they failed her , they would be punished severely. If they betrayed her and ran away , she would be more than capable of finding them and subject them to a suffering that all their pervious pains would be pale in comparison.

That was why they no longer addressed each other with honorifics, This was not because they were both captains.  
Indeed, it was because the two of them Were both being tormented by the same oppressor they were comrades in suffering.

The only one who remain silent all this time was Black Rat. Who stood separated from them with a couple of his own men. Silently awaiting the arrival of Nazardoom.

He did not see anything that would make question the morality or capability of his savior. So he held no ill intention or negative view toward her. The same perspective was shared among the Unsullied and the Freed Slaves as well.

Rhegan : " come now my friend , don't be too grim. You are allowed to look happy. At least in front of your men."

Yes , he was right. He could not allow his men to see him in an attire that was less than the image he had made of himself in their eyes. It was only because of his strength and cunning that his men respected him and followed him everywhere he directed them to.

Suddenly , He could see something blurry along the snaking path that passed between the waves.

He saw a mist rising on the sea. He paid close attention to the weather around. Also , the wind was moving from east to west. and yet the mist that had just appeared on the horizon seemed like to be coming their way with unnatural speed , against the wind.

There was a milky-white, smoke-like object there. No, it was not smoke, but fog. And

Tattered Prince : " What is that?"

Rhegan : " nothing , it's just some mist. Autumn is near , so it's nothing to be surprised about."

Tattered Prince : " It's coming this way , fast and against the wind!"

The bank of thick, milky fog seemed to be spreading wider and wider, and it looked like it would reach him and the others any time now.

Rhegan sniffed the fog.

It smelled of water vapor and nothing more. There was nothing about it that would have bothered him.

It was thick enough that he could barely make out his companions next to him, and visibility was zero beyond fifteen meters.

Just then, Tattered Prince saw something from the corner of his eye that he could not possibly miss.

Amidst the dense fog, he glimpsed the murky outline of something huge coming from the sea of Myrth near the harbor.

And then perhaps the fog had been parted by the currents of the wind for a moment, just a moment, he clearly glimpsed a shadowy wheelhouse.

Eh? No way is that a ship?

Indeed, he had discerned the true nature of the shadow; a ship which floated upon the sea.

In addition, it was a large ship, similar to a galleass. It was a momentary thing, and it was promptly veiled again by the heavy fog, so even he was not sure that he had actually spotted a ship.

The thick fog continued to obscure all vision, and just as everyone was starting to lose interest , something happened.

What!?

The Tattered Prince and Rhegan to his right both gasped in surprise.

A shadow was moving in the thick fog.

Rhegan : W-What? What was that?

In the end, the shadow approached close enough through the fog until even the people other could see what it really was.

It was indisputably a ship, and it was moving as though it were sailing upon the waves. Rows of long, thick oars protruded from its sides, rowing like they were actually pushing through the water.

Rhegan : Are you kidding me? he spoke for everyone present.

Soon, the ship revealed itself in its entirety.

Indeed, it was truly a Ghost Ship.

It was gigantic, even bigger than the Tyrosh Navy s flagship Iron Hammer of the Archon . It gave off an impression of tremendous power.

The last of its three masts flew aft sails, while the others had regular square sails.

There was an abnormal sharpness to the way its prow protruded forth. It looked very impressive, like it had been polished. In addition, it glowed with a dim, mystical light, and it gave the feeling that the ship was proud of itself.

After that, the most eye-catching feature was the ensign it flew on top of the main mast. It bore the symbol of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Nobody was able to move, and then the fog began to thin. Did that ship spew fog as it sailed? No, if that were the case, then the fog would have been thickest when one was near the ship, so they should not have been able to even see the hull itself. It was probably like some sort of concealing layer that shrouded the area around the ship with fog.

Soon enough , several other Ghost ships revealed themselves and started to berth at the Harbor.

The shipboards were opened , and from within the Ghost Ships , the Legions of Nazardoom began to step foot in the land.

The first group were about 500 cavaliers that they were both quite familiar with. They were the ones that their queen called Death Cavaliers. Knights in full plate armor riding unicorns with two horns and red eyes.

The Death Cavaliers marched past them , and a second group appeared from their back.

These group wore metal masks that resembled the face of an angry man in pain, wore silver armor on their chest and shoulders over a black outfit , and carried a pair of short swords on their back with a long sword at the center as a third weapon. And they numbered 1000.

Though they did not know their names , they were called the Wraith Knights. A type of midtier undead creature that was skilled with swords in close combat.

The next group that appeared behind them numbered 1000 as well. they wore no masks , but they gave a terrifying aura of fear.

This ones seemed like to be heavy infantry warriors. While the group from before had only some light plate armor on their chest and shoulders , this ones wore heavy full plated grey steel armor from head to toe. Their face was no visible behind their helmets. And they carried their weapons around their waists. A two handed long sword-mace or warhammer at their left waist , and a long whip at their right.

The whip they carried was not made of leather like the ones they often saw the slavers use. They were not metallic either. Instead , it seemed that they were made of the back bone of some beast. Though considering that the said whips looked like to be several meters long if they were sheathed , it was hard to imagine what type of beast those bones belonged to.

This ones were called Dullahan warriors. These midtier undead beings acted as heave infantry and were adapt a using their sword to slash their enemies while they retrained them with their whips. Though if they needed , they could use their whips as a weapon as well and deal damage to the opponents with their spiked edges.

Black Rat and the Unsullied were somewhat disgusted by their whips. It reminded them of the slavers who captured them and their cruel masters at Astapor. But since they were soldiers of their liberator , they did not show any hostility toward them.

Finally a third group revealed itself. They numbered 470 riders.

This ones appeared to be cavalries as well. But some distinct traits separated them from the Death Cavaliers from before.

They Death Cavaliers rode Red eyed , two horned , unicorn. But this group rode warhorses. Their weapons varied from each other as well. While some of the bore a shield and a sword , some others bore a shield and a whip. Some of them were archers holding short bows and a short sword around their waists , while some were holding long spears and javelins as their primary weapons. Their weapons bore many dents , proof that they had been heavily used.

Some them wore full plate armor , and some boiled leather and chain mail. However , all of them had their faces hidden behind a helm or a metal mask , so it was impossible to discern their facial traits.

All and all , they seemed more like a group of professional mercenaries just like them.

The Tattered Prince and Rhegan watched with awe as all this events transpired before them. They were seasoned and battle hardened warriors and commanders , so they had the ability to roughly judge their opponents.

Right now , their instincts were telling them that all those warriors who passed before them were all dangerous and deadly foes that should not be underestimated.

Rhegan looked at the Tattered Prince , with a fear that he could hide on his face , but not in his eyes.

Rhegan : " well that was quite a show. If they are as half as capable as they seem , they should have no problems fighting against any army I have seen."

Tattered Prince : " Yes , I think so as well. I doubt even the Golden Company with their war elephants could withstand them."

Rhegan nodded his head in agreement.

The Golden Company is a company of sellswords founded by the Great Bastard, Aegor Rivers, known as "Bittersteel". They are considered the largest, most famous, and most expensive sellsword or mercenary company in the Free Cities. The current captain-general is Harry Strickland. They are considered to be the most powerful army in Essos. With several thousand horses and a more than a hundred war elephants.

Despite the notorious unreliability of sellswords, the Golden Company is reputed to have never broken a contract. Their motto is "Our word is good as gold", while their war cry, "Beneath the gold, the bitter steel", pays homage to their founder.

For Rhegan to say that Nazardoom soldiers were even stronger than men of the Golden company , showed how high he had come to regard the after one meeting.

Tattered Prince : " but where is their Commander? Her grace said that her daughter , someone named Artemisia , would meet us here,,,"

" OOOOHHHHHAAAAHHH!"

Suddenly , they heard a terrifying and deafening roar that was filled with bloodlust. It sounded like it belonged to a beast, so they immediately went on guard and looked around to find the source of that scream.

And then they saw it.

From the shipboards , a group of monsters were emerging from the mist.

The monsters were winged creatures with beak and claws, similar to birds but much larger than any other flying beast. The creature possessed a naked body without feathers, a long neck, and a vast hide between its horned fingers. Furthermore, the body of the creature gave off a stench.

They had never seen or heard about any flying beasts other than Dragons , who were extinct for more than century and a half. But they heard a lot about how the dragons looked like and how big they would become. But the creatures before them were smaller than dragons and they did not seem to be capable of breathing fire. Though their terrible voice , which seemed capable of terrifying and shaking a man down to his very soul , was nothing to sneer about.

At the back of those beast , there were Black riders. They all wore a tattered black robe. Beneath their robes however they wore a full plate armor made of some kind of grey metal. The long sword they held in their hands seem old and worn over time. But the gleamed with lethal sharpness , like that of a Valyrian steel.

They were called Wraith Riders. Undeads that would fly upon fell beasts and attack the enemy from the sky. They had the ability to produce a terrifying roar that would cause an effect similar to "Fear". And their mounts were capable biting the head of man off with a single bite or lifting a warhorse and it's rider of the ground with ease.

Their numbered 30. Smaller than pervious groups , but no one could look down on them.

Once they all left the ships , a single woman accompanied by several men , appeared on the desk.

She was wearing a foreign type of clothes they had not seen before , similar to a coat. Her coat and gaskin was black. She was wearing a white shirt with a black tie beneath it , but only the tip of the collar was visible. On top of that , she was wearing a grey overcoat.

The armband on her left hand bore the Mark of the Sorcerous Kingdom , while the strange hat on her head bore the insignia of a crowned skull.

They immediately realized who this person was , and stepped forward to greet her.

Tattered Prince : " Welcome to Myr , my lady. I am,,,"

Before he could finish his sentence , Artemisia interrupted.

Artemisia : " I know who you are. I have already been informed about your presence first hand. We can leave the introduction for the way. My mother had just sent a Message for me. Summoning us all to her presence. We should not keep her waiting."

And just with that , she started to walk toward the Magisters Hall.

The three of them , The Tattered Prince , Gylo Rhegan and Black Rat , looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment. And then they began to go after her.

 **The Council Hall**

Artemisia and the company that were following her entered the hall.

They all bowed as they saw Malak , who was sited at the highest placed sit on the table.

" Welcome back , your grace!"

Six of the sisters were sited on their respective seat as well , with Renner being placed at the closest seat to Malak at her right. Artemisia looked at the table , and saw that the closest seat to Malak at her left was empty. Meaning that it was meant for her.

She smiled evilly in her heart. And proceeded to take her place at Malak left side.

The Tattered Prince , Rhegan and Black Rat stood still. They knew that they had no right to sit at the Council chamber.

Malak turned her attention to the three of them.

Malak : " I am glad to see you are all well. I hope you didn't experience any difficulty in my absence."

" Thank you your grace. But everything has been fine. There is not a problem with performing our expected duty as your servants."

Malak : " Oh,,," she leaned back to her chair , and nodded at Karusu , who left the hall for the guest room without saying a word. " So there is no problem at all you say?"

" Of course your grace."

Malak : " then how do you explain this?!" she pointed at the guest room.

Karusu came back after a moment , accompanying her were two children. One of them was a boy that did not seem to be 15 yet, while the other was a small girl who was barely 10.

Karusu : " Ethan , would mind telling us what happened in your village?"

The young boy hesitated for a moment , but he answered her question all the same.

" our village is located 10 miles south of the Myr. Two days ago , the Brave companions attacked our village. They slaughtered most of our men and took the women. Then they burned our village to the ground."

Malak turned her attention back to the three men in the hall.

They all lowered their head in shame and fear.

Malak : " I believe I left you with very specific instructions. " Keep the peace and order until I return" it was. Instead after just leaving you for ten days , this is what has become of this city. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Tattered Prince : " I am truly sorry your grace. We were informed lately of these attacks. But even then , we were unable to do anything about it. The Brave companions aren't the only sellsword company out there , there are more than a dozen more active in the Disputed lands as we speak. Together their number is about 20,000. We simply did not have enough men to take the fight to them. And if we left the city unprotected , there was a chance that they would attack it while it was vulnerable."

Malak looked at Karusu , and she returned the kids back to the guest room. She turned her attention to them again.

Malak : " Now that I am here with proper reinforcements , there is no reason hold back anymore. Listen well , I have some new missions for you. Tattered Prince!"

" Yes My queen!"

Malak : " are you familiar with the Sellsword companies in service to Tyrosh and Lys?"

" Yes. I believe they have currently employed Bright Banners , Company of the Cat , Company of the Rose , Stormcrows , Wolf pack , StormBreakers , Jolly fellows , Iron shields , Maidens men , Men of Valor , Ragged Standards , The Free Company and the Gallant men. Together they number 20,000 men."

Malak : " you will leave with the Windblown for the Disputed lands tomorrow and Drive all the invaders from the our territory. I will give you 400 soldiers form the newly arrived Nazardoom legions as reinforcements. In addition , Accalia will accompany you as well. Afterwards , you will take the fight to the enemy. Conquer Lys and Tyrosh territories in the Disputed lands as well."

The three men in the room were all taken back by this bizarre order. It was one thing to drive back the invaders. But to attack Tyrosh and Lys territories with less than 2,500 men against a force of 20,000 was nothing short of Madness.

Tattered Prince : ' My apologize your grace. But I have only 2000 men at my command. Even with your additional troops , it would be impossible for us to defeat all the sellsword active in the Disputed Lands,,,"

Artemisia , who was listening quietly to this conversation till now , became upset at Tattered Prince behavior.

Artemisia : " Do you have any idea about the strength of a soldier from Nazardoom? Each and Everyone of them is comparable to 1000 skilled and strong warriors of your lands. In other word , you are not marching to war with 2,500 men against 20,000. You are marching to war with 400,000 warriors. Failure is not even an option or possibility here. Unless you happen to be the worst commander in the history of this world!"

He wanted to say something , but Malak did not gave him the chance to state his doubts.

Malak : " what she said is indeed true. You remember how the Death Cavaliers each killed more than a hundred Dothraki in our previous battle , don't you? The ones I brought with me are as just as strong. You can leave the fighting entirely to the 400 soldiers I give you. You only need to command them and they will whatever you tell them without question. Your men only need to secure the key regions. Do this , and I promise you that you will not even lose ten men."

" If that is your order your grace,,,"

Malak : " There is one more thing. I believe you must be familiar with the sellsword companies. Truth be told , we might be able to use some extra men to join our cause. If there are any of them that could be trusted and join our side , make them to do so. But if they are a bunch of misfits and criminal like those Brave Companions , have them killed so that they won't cause any problems at the future."

The Tattered Prince nodded his head in understanding , and Malak turned her attention to Rhegan.

Malak : " I have a mission for you as well Rhegan. In order to teach the fools around us about the difference of strength between us and them , I intend to lay siege to the cities of Tyrosh and Lys while the Tattered Prince take the Disputed Lands. I will give you an additional force of 200 infantry men. Our navy will transport you and your men to the key Stepstones islands that are under the control of Tyrosh and Lys. Take them and clean them of their presence."

Rhegan : " Yes your Grace."

After hearing the conversation with the Tattered Prince , he saw no reason or benefit in objecting.

Finally , Malak turned her attention to Black Rat.

Malak : " I have a job for you as well. Out of the 2000 Unsullied , 800 will accompany me to Tyrosh , while another 800 will go with Artemisia to Lys. I will also have 500 Nazardoom soldiers with me and another 500 with Artemisia. In our absence , you alongside the remaining members of Nazardoom shall guard this city and ensure that no one will try to attack it in our absence."

Black rat nodded his head obediently.

Black Rat : " Understood my queen."

Malak stood up from her seat , and directed her voice to everyone present.

Malak : " Tomorrow we are going to war. This time , we will show a fraction of our true power to the world and teach every arrogant soul out there a sharp lesson. DON'T SCREW WITH THE SORCEROUS KINGDOM!"

* * *

Author note : I have been quite busy the past month, and i still am. Next chapter is going to be long. Longer than any chapter I hitherto written , so it won't be out very soon. But I promise that it is going to be big. We will have some major battles , a flash back to cover some of the plot holes , and laying the background for the Sorcerous Kingdom first interaction with the Seven Kingdoms."

 **Next Chapter : The Merchant and The Whore** ( Battle for the Disputed Lands and Stepstones / Naval battles of Artemisia / Siege of Tyrosh and Lys + Politics)


	12. The Merchant and the Whore

**The Merchant and The Whore**

 **War Plans**

Malak , alongside the Seven sisters , The Tattered Prince , Gylo Rhegan and Black Rat stood before the Great table at the Council hall.

On the table was a large map. Said map showed the regions of the Southwest Essos. It contained detailed information about the Disputed lands , Stepstones , Tyrosh , Lys and Myr. There were also details about the flatlands north of the Myr and the city of Volantis located at the southeast of Myr on the coast of the Summer Sea , but they were not related to the topic that was being discussed , so they were not mentioned.

Malak and the rest were contemplating the plans to attack the Disputed lands and stepstones , while at the same time discussing the Siege of Tyrosh and Lys.

Malak : " We will all leave at the same day. Our forces will be parted in four parts , so we will commence our work at the same time. Tattered Prince and Rhegan! By the time Artemisia and I have taken Tyrosh and Lys , I expect you to have finished the conquest of the Disputed lands and stepstones."

Tattered Prince : " Rest assured my queen. Your orders will be done."

An old man , with say eyes and a soft voice , dressed in full plate armor with ragged cloak made of different colored twisted clothes blue and grey and purple, red and gold and green, magenta and vermilion and cerulean, that were all faded by the sun answered her with obedience.

Malak : " I know that you will. I will also send Accalia with you to help you in that endeavor."

Accalia lowered her head in obedience , and glared at the Tattered Prince. He replied her gaze with locking his eyes with hers for a moment , before looking back at Malak.

Rhegan : " I have a question to ask my queen , regarding my mission."

Malak nodded her head , as a gesture of allowance.

Rhegan : " your highness tasked me with taking the stepstones , but even if my 800 riders and the 200 men you have lend me succeed in taking them , we won't be able to hold them for a long time. There are several islands that made up the Stepstones. We are going to need more men to enforce order on those pirate infested islands."

The Stepstones were made up many islands. The eastern ones were divided between the free cities , while the western one were controlled by Dorne. But the central islands were home to outlaws and pirates , whom frequently raided the trade ships that were passing through the key sea lines.

Malak knew that as well , which is why after consulting the matter with Artemisia , who had more knowledge in sea warfare than anyone else in this room , she decided to alter her orders regarding the conquest of the islands.

Malak : " You are right. Which is why I am not sending you to attack all of them. There are two major island under the Control of Tyrosh and Lys , Bloodstone and Grey Gallows. You can divide your men into two groups , each 500 men , and attack the islands simultaneously. Once we have taken Lys and Tyrosh and gained more men , we can think about adding the rest of them to our territory."

Rhegan breathed in relief and nodded his head in satisfaction. Artemisia , who was the one who came up with that plan , smiled softly at Malak and Rhegan.

Artemisia : " A Ghost ship can take 300 men in it , not counting the sailors and officers. We have also added Myrish navy to our forces. Almost one hundred ships. So there should not be any problems with transporting our forces by the sea at all."

Most of the sailors , not the captains , of Myrish ships were former slaves. So it was not very difficult to convince them to join them on this operation.

Rhegan : " But what about Tyrosh and Lys Navy? They will also have nearly 100 longships guarding their waters? How do you propose we get past them to land our forces? Not to mention that autumn is near. The winds and storm will not be kind to us."

Artemisia : " You just put your concern on missions that were given to you. I will be the vanguard of our forces on the sea. Before we land on Tyrosh and Lys shores , I will handle their fleets and leave the patch open for you."

There were about 50 Ghost ships at the harbor. About 40 Ghost Ships , alongside 80 Myrish ships were about to be deployed for this mission. So the enemy had more ships. But considering the strength of the Ghost ships and the Nazardoom soldiers , no one was concerned with the possibility of defeat.

Malak : " As for the weather , we can fix that problem as well. Merlina!"

Merlina : " Yes , mother!"

Merlina , The Green sister who was proficient as a Druid , answered with her head high and her voice strong.

Malak : " You will come with us as well. If the weather turned bad ,,, you know what to do , right?"

Merlina smiled as she gave her reply. " Of course. Don't worry about it."

Malak then turned her attention toward Tattered Prince.

Malak : " I advise you to attack the enemy on several fronts to keep them confused and divided, Tattered Prince. The Disputed lands are vast. If you were to attack every place and free company one at a time , it will take a long time for you to finish your mission . Perhaps it is best if you divide your forces as you see fit and use the Nazardoom elite soldiers to attack the enemy on several fronts."

Tattered Prince had become quite familiar with the strength of the Nazardoom soldiers , so he knew that it was no bluff that each of them were comparable to 1000 men by themselves.

Tattered Prince : " Yes my queen."

Malak turned her attention to Black Rat , whom stood ready to receive his orders.

Malak : " Specific instructions have been left for you regarding the safety of the city. Do make use of the Nazardoom soldiers I have left in your command as you see fit."

" You have given this one a great honor. Thank you very much my queen." His voice was filled with goodwill and gratitude , which was normal considering his view of Malak.

" By the way , have you chosen the lieutenants of the Unsullied that are to accompany us to Tyrosh and Lys?"

" Yes my queen. Two of our brothers , called green frog and white flea have been chosen for this honorable quest."

Malak rolled her eyes when she heard their name. " I really must make them choose better names. Those name are just too ridiculous!" she thought to herself.

But now wasn't the time. She would talk about it once she returned from her campaign.

Malak : " That will be all gentlemen. You may start your work now. We leave in three hours."

The three men in the room bowed as one. They turned their back in order to leave the room when ,,,

Malak : " wait. I have something to give you."

The three of them turned back.

Malak reached into her dark cloak and took something out.

They looked at the items in her hands. They were three necklace made of steel. On each of them was a mark resembling a snake eye.

Malak gave the necklaces to Renner , who in turn gave them to men standing before the table.

Malak : " This Necklaces are all magic items. It allow a commander to communicate with their soldiers from more than 100 leagues. This way , you can give commands to your men , including the Nazardoom Soldiers I gave you , and be aware of their situation even if you are far away. They are quite simple to use. Just focus your mind on the necklace , think about who or whom you want to be connected , and say the word ' Activate Message'. "

They looked at them with wonder. It was hard to imagine such a small and plain looking item could have such an amazing ability.

" Thank you very much your grace! I hope we are worthy of your gifts!"

It wasn't meant as a gift. She thought to herself.

Well , It doesn't matter. I have a lot more of such second rate magic items. Besides , they may come to need in the future as well.

Malak : " I am sure that you will use them well. Well now , you are dismissed." She looked at Tattered Prince and Rhegan. " Get ready for travel , you two."

They all bowed and then left the room. Leaving Malak alone with the Seven sisters.

Now that the "outsiders" were gone , Malak could sigh in relief.

While they were her servants , ones that she ensured would be loyal to her , she could not lay her secrets and agenda on their feet. But her adapted daughters were all loyal servants of Nazarick , whom understood the necessity of using extreme methods to achieve their goals.

Malak : " So , what do you think?"

They looked at each other and then at Malak.

Artemisia : " It is a perfect opportunity to demonstrate our power to the world."

Ariel : " All will be in awe of the might of the Supreme beings! Your divine power will swept away all those false nobles."

Merlina : " There can't be any other result when confronted with the power of Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Bella : " I shall bathe in the blood of your enemies."

Accalia : " I will cleanse the Disputed lands of all those filthy lower life forms!"

Karusu : " and I will watch over you and our enemies with a thousand eye and two."

Malak heard their praises and looked at them with satisfaction. But then her eyes went toward the only one of them who remained silent.

Renner was standing quietly , the look on her face showed she felt indifferent about all this.

Malak : " you don't approve?"

Renner looked at Malak, and then she looked at the map before her.

Renner : " You did not come here to wet this lands with blood or burn them with fire. You came to conquer them for the Sorcerous Kingdom so that we may settle our people in these new , fertile, world. But to do so means that you have conquer the heart of the people living in this world as well , and one can't achieve that with a steel and fire."

Malak : " that is what I have been doing. While it is true that I hold slavery as a primitive and cruel system , I started a campaign against slavery so that we could have a just cause for our actions , and a good excuse to take this continent that is run with slavery , city by city."

Renner : " yes. You have indeed made yourself look like a savior to these people. But slaves are not the only ones living on this lands. Many of them are free people , and your treatment of them will definitely turn many of them against you."

Artemisia : " our military power alone is sufficient to repress any revolt ,,, "

Renner : " We need more than military power to hold this lands. If the Sorcerous kingdom get painted as a nation that would crush all around it , we will make enemies everywhere. Truth be told , I think you should have spared the lives of some of the magisters who ruled this city. Slaughtering all those nobles and magisters like lamb has left a bad impression on the others."

Malak : " so what do you suggest I do when those lower life forms defy or disrespect me? harsh language ?!"

The other chuckled at Malak joke , but Renner didn't.

Renner : " no my queen. just use some politics."

Malak : " that is exactly why I brought you with me. You are one of the best politicians and rulers in our kingdom. So tell me ,,, how do you think we should proceed with Tyrosh and Lys?"

Renner placed an index finger on her cheek.

Renner : " I have already thought about something ,,, if you don't mind , I like to be present for sieges as well."

Malak thought about it for a few moments.

Malak : " well ,,, you can always teleport to me or Artemisia side using the magic item I gave you. So it shouldn't be a problem ,,, now tell us! What is your plan?"

Renner smiled evilly at Malak , as befitting as the demon that she was , and began to explain her plans.

* * *

It was a milling day in the free city of Myr.

Thousands of Soldiers , Sellswords , Unsullied and Nazardoom , were moving on the streets. They were either leaving they city through the Maingate , Like the Windblown and 400 Nazardoom soldiers with them , or they were moving toward the Harbor to board the Ships that were waiting for them , like the Longlances and Unsullied and 1200 Nazardoom Soldiers.

Just a day ago , only hours after the Black queen returned to the city , she ordered the majority of the military forces to be deployed for the what she called " Operation Dawn ".

[ "Dawn" refers to the dawn of the Sorcerous Kingdom in the lands of ice and fire]

Malak , Artemisia , Merlina and Rhegan boarded the ships anchored at the harbor , alongside Long lances , 1600 Unsullied and 1200 Nazardoom soldiers.

By the way , the Tattered Prince had already left the city with the Windblown company for the Disputed lands.

The Unsullied Commander Black Rat and Princess Renner were standing in the harbor , saying farewell to those who were leaving.

Black Rat : " Farewell my queen. I hope to see you return soon."

Malak , who was standing before a Ghost ship ready to board , nodded her head.

Malak : " Thank you Black Rat. We will be back before long. I assure you. Keep the city safe in our absence."

Black Rat bowed his head. And Malak attention turned to Renner.

Malak : " Good luck Renner. Myr is in your capable hands. Try not to ruin her!"

Renner chuckled.

Renner : " Don't worry about it , your grace. I pray to the supreme ones for your safe travels."

Malak smiled at Renner , and she smiled back.

She boarded the ship , as so did the rest. A few minutes later , the fleet left the harbor and sailed for the western parts of the sea of Myrth.

 **The Disputed lands**

The Tattered Prince led his men on the plains of southern Myr.

There were about 2000 men in service to the Windblown company. Today he also received 400 soldiers from Nazardoom as reinforcements. About 100 Death Cavaliers , 100 Wraith Knights , 100 Dullahan Warriors and 100 Dullahan Hunters.

Personally , He didn't like the Nazardoom soldiers. They all had an inhuman aura about them. During hours after their trip began , he didn't hear them utter a single word. Nor did he witness them eat or drink or use the privy.

All that , alongside the fact that they didn't mingle with his men whenever they camped , caused his to hold them in contempt and fear.

Tattered Prince : " gods damn me! Why did I even accepted that witch offer in the first place?"

He could not help but let out a curse.

During the Battle of the Black queen , he fought alongside Malak al Moot and obtained a great victory against an overwhelming force. While normally that would cause pride and a reason for celebration , it wasn't for him in his current situation.

He agreed to serve her before he knew her nature , and he did so for the promise of becoming the ruler of Pentos , something he desired ever since he left his home city 40 years ago.

But now that she had seen his new master true nature and power , he was afraid. Afraid that he had traded his freedom for power. A power that wasn't even his and could be taken away from him at any time his master desired or grow bored of him.

Tattered Prince : " will she even honor her promise? Could it be that she sent me on this difficult mission on purpose? So if I fail , I would either die at the sellswords hands or return to Myr a failure , so she could say she has no use for a failure like me? Could this be a scheme to ensure that I would not be able to achieve any accomplishments?"

His inner thoughts didn't came out of his mouth. But his concern of them began to be shown on his face.

" what is the matter?"

The voice of the man who was riding beside him , brought him back to his senses. He looked at his right , toward the person Malak had sent with him on this mission.

The man riding beside him was one of the people Malak had brought back with her. Five of those newcomers were women , but this one was a big muscular man , with a body made of steel that would have any woman swoon for him.

He trusted his ability as a judge of the character , that ability helped him outlive all of his former comrades who founded the Windblown with him , it also helped him to recognize the taint of betrayal amongst his men , whenever it came to be , and deal with it harshly.

Right now his instincts told him the man who Malak had sent with him as a help , was a bloodthirsty warrior who would revel in carnage and should not be provoked.

However, he was able to force down his urge to vomit. Perhaps it was due to the fortunate timing of a sudden cold draft, or it might have been because of the harsh training he received as a member of a sellsword company , but Tattered Prince was able to keep his facade up.

Exposing one s feelings was a foolish thing to do.

Tattered Prince : " Nothing Ser Accalia. I was just thinking about how to finish this mission properly."

Accalia smiled softly at him. While he wasn't sure why he was smiling , he felt it was no pure smile , but one that was hiding his savage nature.

Accalia : " well , you did receive 400 members of Nazardoom for this mission. Judging by the common level of strength of this lands warriors , it would be an easy matter to defeat any opponent in open battle,,, that said , when do you think we will get to have our first fight?"

Tattered Prince : " I have already sent a few scouts to observe the towns and villages ahead , if they find anyone they will report back immediately."

Accalia : " then I guess all we can do is wait."

And so they continued their march for another hour , when finally they saw some of the scouts they had sent return.

" Commander!"

The rider , whose horse was panting after hours of riding , saluted the Tattered Prince.

Tattered Prince : " what is it?"

Scout 1 : " about 15 miles from here , the Brave companions have settled in a border village to the south. They number 300 men mounted and armed."

Accalia looked at the Tattered Prince.

Accalia : " Well , well , well! That sounds like a good training for our men before we get to the real fight. Shall we head there now?"

Tattered Prince : " I don't think that's likely."

Accalia : " Why?"

Tattered Prince : " The Brave Companions are just a bunch of criminals and outcasts. They are hired to raid and rape and terrorize the regions. But they are no true warriors. The moment their watchmen report them that we are coming , they will turn and flee. Making us chase them all over the Disputed lands."

That was indeed true. The Brave Companions had no bravery in them at all. All they were good at was raiding and raping villages and small towns.

Accalia : " fine then. We have more important fights to do. But it is also a fact that we can't allow them to freely roam and terrorize our lands. You said they would flee if they saw an army , but what if only send a few of our men to them?"

Tattered Prince : " what are you suggesting?"

Accalia : " That while we march away from them toward more important locations , we send a handful of Nazardoom soldiers to that village to slaughter all those outlaws. If they see a few riders , they would think they are just scouts and send only a few of their men to handle them instead of running away. But that would be their downfall. The Nazardoom will kill them all , without letting anyone escape."

Accalia words , that showed his confidence in Nazardoom soldiers capabilities were devoid of any arrogance. Tattered Prince , who had seen the Death Cavaliers fight at the pervious battle , knew that very well.

Tattered Prince : " A wise idea ser! If need be , we can even split our army in two and fight at two fronts as well. Just as her grace suggested."

Saying so , the Tattered Prince looked at five riders who were marching as the Vanguard. They were all Dullahan hunters.

He activated the Necklace magical ability and sent a command to them.

Tattered Prince : " You lot, Come here!"

The five riders turned their horses around and rode toward him.

It still freaked him a little to use magic items , but after a few times of using it , he actually came to appreciate magic and it's efficiently to solve problems.

The riders stopped before him and Accalia , ready to receive commands.

Tattered Prince : " There is a village down that way. It is held by men who raid and savage the lands under the rule of our queen Malak al Moot. You job is simple. Attack that village and kill the Sellswords occupying it , but don't harm the villagers. Once you are done , ride back toward us and rejoin the army."

The five Dullahan Hunters nodded their head ( better said helmets , because they don't really have a head on their necks!") and rode toward the direction he pointed.

Tattered Prince : " well , I'm sure that's going to turn out well!"

He signaled his men to continue their march , riding away from the village direction.

 **Sea of Myrth**

The fleet of the Sorcerous Kingdom , made up 40 Ghost ships and 60 long ships , was sailing toward Tyrosh coast.

The fleet was containing 3600 soldiers on board who would be deployed once they landed on shores. There were also 15 wraith riders flying in the sky and observing the surroundings. But since they were far too high in the sky , flying above the clouds and covered by the darkness of night, one could not see them onboard the ships or notice their present.

Malak was on deck of the vanguard Ghost Ship , sailing toward the western parts of the Sea of Myrth , where the free city of Tyrosh was located.

Malak and his army would land on Tyrosh island shores , Afterwards Artemisia would transport Rhegan to Bloodstone and Grey Gallows , and then sail toward Lys.

Malak looked at the endless sea before her , though her sight was somewhat limited to a few hundred meters because of the mist emitted by the Ghost ships.

Before long , in a matter of hours considering the speed of the ships , they would reach the shores of Tyrosh. This was made possible by the good and strong wind blowing from east to west.

Said wind was not a natural occurrence , in fact , many of the Myrish sailors who were coming with them aboard their own ships and had extensive knowledge about the seasonal winds had shouted " this is impossible!" as they scratched their heads.

Malak returned to her cabin , where Merlina was waiting for her.

She was siting on a chair behind her desk , a glass of golden wine in her hands , which she drank with a single gulp.

Malak sat before her on another chair.

Malak : " I see your magic worked well. We are moving ahead of the schedule. It won't take long before we arrive at our destination."

Merlina , who was an expert high druid didn't only use nature magic regarding plants and fields , she also had the ability to cast " Control Weather " , a sixth tier magic that could produce winds and simple weather control. She had used such a spell to create favorable winds for their fleet and speed up their mobility by a large margin.

Merlina : " It is nothing. Surely the others have more difficult matters to handle. I heard that before we land ashore , Artemisia will have to defeat the navy guarding the island as well?"

Malak : " yes, that is indeed true. But considering our strength , there is nothing to worry about."

Merlina smiled softly at her mother. She too agreed on that point.

She picked up a casket of golden wine and poured some of it in her glass. She the poured some in another glass and offered it to Malak.

Merlina : " would you like some?"

Malak smiled and said : " is that a serious question?!"

Merlina said nothing, only smiled again as she drank Malak drink as well as her own.

She knew it as well that while Malak could drink and eat , because of her Undead nature , she would receive no benefit from it. She could drink a whole casket of strong wine and remain unfazed.

She somewhat pitied that Malak couldn't enjoy food and drink like her. So she decided to change the topic of discussion.

Merlina : " so ,,, would you be kind enough to tell me , what is the purpose of all this?"

Malak : " of what?"

Merlina : " all of this. This fight. You going to Myr and then conquering it. And now sending forth your armies in 4 direction trying to conquer a lot more lands in a short span of time ,,, why do you do this?"

Malak leaned back to her chair. Her face , that usually had a serious look on it , soften and relaxed.

Malak : " you want to know the truth?"

Merlina nodded and leaned forward.

Malak leaned forward as well and locked her gaze with hers. " Because I was bored." She said.

Merlina didn't quite understood what she meant by that. So Malak decided to clear it for her.

Malak : " I spend 900 years of my life in battle and politics. Fight after Fight. Conquest after Conquest. Peace after War. War after Peace. Victory after Defeat. Defeat after Victory. In the past 100 years where we have been relatively at peace , I have always felt that some part of me went missing. I think I jumped at the chance of coming here , not because I wanted to find new lands for our people , but because I wanted to play the game. I really missed it."

Merlina : " The game?! W,what game?"

Malak : " The only Game out there is that's worth playing. The Game of Thrones."

Suddenly , the door opened , and Artemisia came inside.

She wasn't wearing her usual military outfit. Instead she wore leather suit and pants , with a golden chain mail underneath and two short swords around her waist.

They both instantly realized what was going on. It meant that they were close to the enemy navy. Artemisia had switched her equipment to one suited for combat.

Artemisia : " Malak sama. Merlina."

Malak : " What is it?"

Artemisia : " The wraith riders just reported , they had located the enemy fleet. They are about 10 miles away. We will reach them in minutes."

Artemisia smiled evilly. But Malak and Merlina were not concerned in the slightest.

They both knew too well what sort of person she was. She was half sea dragon , which made her attracted to sea far more than she was attracted to earth. And she was half demon , who took great pleasure at cruelty in combat and shedding blood.

Like Malak , she too hadn't have a real battle in many years , so she was overjoyed at the chance of combat.

Malak : " well then daughter , I suppose you have some work to do. I will be siting here with Merlina. I don't want to deny you the glory of battle by taking it all for myself."

Artemisia smiled evilly again. " you enjoy your drink sister. It will be over before you finished drinking that casket!" and with that she left.

Merlina face became a little concerned. " are you sure she can handle herself? What if she got mad from bloodlust and slaughtered everyone?"

Malak on the other hand was quite relaxed. " oh , don't worry about her. She is here to have some fun. I am sure she will be fine."

" what about Accalia? Are you sure it was a wise idea to leave her alone with that old man? I know she can handle herself , but can you really rely on an outsider to handle your conquest for you?" Merlina stated her concerns openly.

But Malak rebuffed her with an easy attitude. " don't worry. I gave them 400 soldiers as reinforcement. I'm sure Accalia , being a battle maniac , is having fun too! What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"OHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

A roar that shakes the surroundings.

This signals the start of another massacre

The hunter became the hunted.

Leon blackhand didn't know how many times he cursed his own luck in life. But never in his whole life did he curse it as often as he did during the last few minute.

Now it turned out he was stupid to even expect to have luck in his life.

In front of him, the Warrior , which was called Dullahan Hunter for the moment , drew closer step by step.

Out of reflex, he retreated two steps backwards to increase the distance again.

His body armor continued to shudder with a squawking sound and the sword clenched in his hands couldn't stop trembling. The Dullahan hunter was surrounded by a group of 100 companions, but the swords of all his companions were shaking as well.

Although their bodies were overwhelmed with fear, nobody tried to run away. This wasn't out of bravery since every single one of them was paralyzed with fear. Their shivering bodies caused their armor to give of a clattering sound. If they believed they could escape, they would've definitely started to desperately run for their lives.

it was because they knew they couldn't escape.

Leon slightly shifted his eyes to look for help.

This place was the village square in the center of the village. Sixty people were gathered here.

the villagers Leon captured. Leon saw their expressions of fear after looking at them. A group of kids were hiding behind a high wooden pedestal. They were some children with sticks trying to defend their parents, but they could not assume a fighting posture and their sticks were dropping low due to total exhaustion.

When Leon attacked this village, the villagers rushed to the central square from all directions.

After searching through the houses, in order to prevent people from hiding in a secret basement, they prepared alchemical oils to burn the houses to the ground.

50 mounted archers, each equipped with a bow, guarded the village's surroundings. They would shoot anyone who managed to escape. This method had been used several times already and had proven to be infallible.

Although the slaughter took some time, it went fairly smoothly. The surviving villagers were herded together in one place and then they would let a few of them flee just as planned. That was what was supposed to happen, but,,,

Leon still remembered that moment.

Behind the villagers who escaped into the square, his companion tom , who was responsible for the cleanup was suddenly thrown into the air.

Due to how unbelievable it was, no one realized what was happening. Seeing a well built man wearing a full suit of armor thrown into the air like a toy, nobody would believe their eyes.

tom flew a distance of more than seven meters, landed with a deafening noise and stopped moving.

In tom's place, there was an even more unbelievable sight standing in front of them was a nearly eight feet tall imposing warrior, the 'Dullahan Hunter', which slowly lowered the mace which had sent tom flying, stood before them.

After that, the whole situation devolved into chaos.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

A chaotic scream started to fill the air in the square. One of his companions surrounding the area couldn't stand the terror, cried out desperately and tried to escape.

In this kind of state, it was hard to maintain their encircling formation and with the high tension it could easily collapse. However, not a single knight tried to flee with him. The reason for that became apparent immediately.

At the corner of Leon's vision appeared a black whirlwind.

Although the Dullahan had a large body and its size greatly exceeded the average height of a normal human and was sheathed from head to toe in full plate heavy armor, its agility was unbelievable.

His escaping companion only managed to get three steps away.

Before he was able to take his fourth step, his shiny silver body was suddenly cut apart. The separated left and right halves of his body fell apart in different directions. The smell of sour gas spreads immediately to the surrounding and pink innards were scattered from his cross section.

"Goowuuuwuuuwuuu "

Waving his thorny whip around, the blood spattered "Dullahan Hunter" roared loudly.

Even people who couldn't look at his face beneath his helmet were able to see its joy. The Dullahan Hunter with its overwhelming lust for killing , enjoyed human vulnerability, terror and despair.

Even though their hands were holding swords, no one dared to attack at first.

After recovering from their initial shock, they tried to attack, but even when a sword slipped past the opponents defense with a lucky hit it was unable to cause the slightest damage to the Dullahan Hunter's body armor.

On the contrary, the Dullahan didn't even use his whip, he just used his mace to send the Brave Companions flying. Not only that, the blow wasn't even fatal.

It would deliberately show openings, wanting to do nothing more than "tease" them. It was obvious the Dullahan Hunter wanted to enjoy this life and death struggle and showed them faked vulnerability.

Only when a knight tried to run away would the Dullahan Hunter become serious and deal a fatal blow.

The first companion who tried to escape was Rick. A good fighter, but after a few drinks he became a mean drunk. His head and limbs were instantly separated. They only needed to see it twice to understand that the Hunter was not willing to let them escape, so no one dared to try again.

Their attacks were ineffective and trying to run away meant instant death. There was only one road left to take and that was to be toyed with until they die.

By now everyone should have realized their fate. These adult men , who were veteran criminals , raiders and rapists , started crying like children. They came to bully the weak but never in their life would they have imagined that they would suffer the same fate.

" God, please help me "

"God ..."

It was a ridiculous thing to be heard from them , but several people choking back tears could be heard to asking for God's blessing. Feeling powerless, Leon almost knelt down as well in order to start cursing or beg for a godly intervention.

"!You, you guys, hurry up and block that monster"

While the companions who realized their impending fate started to pray, their prayers were suddenly interrupted by a piercing screech.

The person who said this was the companion currently closest to the hunter. Wanting to avoid the bodies of his two dead companions next to him, the way he constantly trembled from tiptoeing around them was quite amusing.

Leon watched everything with a distressed look and started to frown. Because their voice out of tune due of fear it was hard to determine who issued this order. But with this kind of attitude, only one person could be responsible.

Commander Vargo hoat.

Leon expression twisted.

Vargo was a sadist who frequently tortured his prisoners by chopping off their hands and feet, earning him a nickname, "the Crippler"."

Because of his lechery, Vargo tried to rape one of the village girls and clashed with her father who tried to save her. After they pulled the man away, Vargo vented his anger on him by chopping off his hands and legs before cutting of his head and killing him. he was that kind of person. The only reason he was able to command this force was because despite his cruel and sadistic nature , he was also a cunning man who knew when to fight and when to run.

""I can't just die here, people! You will go and buy me some time! Become a shield to protect me!"

No one took action. Although he was commander in name, he wasn't respected. Who would sacrifice their live for this kind of man?

Only the Dullahan hunter showed a reaction to his loud shouting and slowly turned towards Vargo.

"Aiiiieee,,, ! "

Standing next to a Dullahan hunter and still being able to scream loudly could be considered as a remarkable feat. Leon couldn't help but feel admiration considering this strange situation, but then he heard Vargo scream again.

"Money, I'll give you guys money. Two hundred gold Dragon! No, five hundred gold Dragon!"

The bounty he proposed was a very high amount, but at this moment it was just like asking them to jump from a 500 meters cliff and only if they were able to survive would they be given the reward.

Vargo started screaming, and the nearby companions and villagers who saw what happened couldn't stop their bodies from becoming stiff with horror.

Vargo stopped screaming and fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. He probably passed out. The hunter moved close to the unconscious man and thrust out the pointy blade in his hands.

Vargo body was stabbed.

"Wooooohhhhhhhhhhh"

And woken by the pain, Vargo let out an earsplitting scream.

"Let, let me go! I am begging you! I will do anything you ask!"

Vargo hands grasped the sword stabbed inside his body, but the Dullahan hunter ignored his words. Instead, it started to move the sword up and down like a saw. Along with the body armor that was brutally shredded, blood was flying everywhere.

"Aaargh! I, I'll give you money, let, let me. "

Vargo body shakes a few times and finally draws his last breath and Dullahan Hunter leaves Vargo hoat body with satisfaction.

"No . No No."

"Gods!"

Because of the scene happening in front of them, his shocked companions wailed in anguish.

To run would mean to lose one's life, but to stay would mean a fate worse than death. Although they were well aware of this, they had no idea what to do and thus their bodies were unable to move a single step.

Calm down!""

Leon's roar echoed from the wails. The area became silent, as if time had stopped.

" Retreat! Hurry and send the signal, call the horsemen and bow cavalry back here! While the horn is blown, the remaining people here try to buy some time! I for one don't want to die this way, get moving."

Everyone sprang into action.

Gone was the bewilderment from before, everyone worked as one and moved with the momentum of a splashing waterfall.

Mechanically following orders, they stopped thinking and tried to make a miracle happen. The chaotic actions from before would not happen a second time.

All the brave companions knew what they had to do. They needed to protect the one in charge of blowing the horn, in order to contact the other companions. This was the only chance they had to survive.

The retreating companion put down his sword and took out a horn from his bag.

"OHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Apparently the action of taking out the horn was a signal for action, the hunter began to run. Its target was the companion who took out the horn, everyone's heart dropped, their opponent's plan was to destroy their only means of escape, wasn't that completely ruthless?

The grey whirlwind was approaching them relentlessly and the companions knew that standing in front to block it would mean instant death. However, everyone still advanced to form a defensive wall. Using an even more intense fear to kill their fear of what was front of them, they stood there and blocked.

With one swing of the mace, a companion would be sent flying.

With one flash of the sword, another companion would be cut in half.

The mace swung again, more companions flew and the sword slashed easily through another one of them.

In a flash four companions had died. Although Leon felt fear, he took his sword and stood before the black whirlwind. If his destiny was to die , then he wouldn't die a coward!

"!OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Even if there was no chance of winning, Leon did not intend to sit still and, shouting a battle cry, used all his strength as he swung his sword towards the Hunter.

Maybe it was because this was his final chance, but Leon broke his own limits and released a strength that surprised even himself, this might've been the best slash he ever did in his whole life.

The Hunter also slashed out his long sword.

After a flash, Leon's eyes spun to see his own headless body tumbling onto the ground. Leon's sword flew in an arc through the air. And at the same time, the sound of a horn could be heard.

There were sounds of hooves clicking coming from the surroundings , and the face of the few companions that were still alive became lit with a faint hope.

Now that they have called the cavalry here , they could shower that monster with arrows and fire. Even if they couldn't stop him , they might be able to buy them some time to escape.

The sounds of hooves became louder and closer , and when the companions looked around to see their fellow brave companions ,,,

They saw that four other similar looking Dullahan hunters , riding at the back of some large and strong warhorses have appeared around them.

The four that had arrived had their sword unsheathed. Their blades were wet with blood.

They instantly knew what that meant.

Those four Hunters had circled the village surroundings , killing anyone who tried to escape or was encamped outside the village limits.

Their hope vanished in an instance. The five Dullahan hunters attacked them and killed them all in an instance.

Afterwards , they turned their attention toward the villagers.

The face of the villagers was a mixture of fear and confusion. It was not that they were unhappy about the Brave companions death , it was just that the ones who had come in their place were much stronger than them , and thus far more fearsome.

The Dullahan hunters , whose blades were wet with blood stood before the villagers.

One of them , who was holding a banner of the Sorcerous Kingdom , Planted the Banner deep into the ground.

The Dulahan hunters turned their back to the villagers and mounted their horses. They rode out of the village to rejoin the Windblown company.

Leaving behind a group of jaw dropped villagers.

 **Tyrosh coast**

Saldar harzad , the captain of the flagship of the Tyrosh navy , iron hammer of the Archon , was siting in his cabin , enjoying a soft drink.

He was a lifelong sailor. Before becoming a captain and then the commander of the Tyrosh fleet , he used to be a slaver. The type who would attack villages and small town and took the people captive and then sold into slavery. He even once sailed far north , beyond the bay of seal and sailed past east watch by the sea in search of wildlings to enslave. As a reminder of those days , he was carrying a whip around his waist. But after years of slavery and gathering a fortune from that profession , he was wealthy enough to buy himself a high position among the ranks of Tyroshi government.

Ever since Tyrosh had started a campaign to take Myr territories in the Disputed lands and stepstones , he was ordered to guard the Tyrosh coast and the stepstones with his navy against any counter attacks that the new government of Myr might make against Tyrosh.

His mind went toward the rumors he had heard about the recent events in Myr.

He had heard a lot of rumors from the Tyroshi Sailors who had returned from Myr after or before the sack of the city by sellswords and Unsullied.

They said that there was a queen ruling in Myr now. That she was a great warrior/sorcerer and battle commander. That she had defeated a Dothraki horde of 30,000 strong with less than 5000 men. And once she was done with them , she had sacked the city of Myr and freed all the slaves. All in the name of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown.

He laughed at them when he heard all those rumors. Being a battle hardened and long life sailor , he had heard a lot of small folk stories like that. He wasn't stupid enough to believe them.

It was another normal day at work , at the past 10 days , there was no sign of any fleet or pirates approaching. The weather was still calm as well. Summer had yet to end , so there was no storm occurring that would disturb his ships.

" Captain on deck! Captain on deck!" the voice of one of the officers echoed in his ear.

He looked around and saw that his second in command had entered his room with permission. He was an old friend of him who stood at his side through all his years. So when he rose to power , he took his friend with him and made him the lieutenant of his ship. His facial features showed that he was in a hurry.

" What's the matter? Had something happened?"

" Captain. We need you on deck. Something strange has happened , and I think we are under attack."

Saldar couldn't make out of what was being said clearly , since the man was gasping at his word.

" Calm yourself down. What do you mean that ' I think we are under attack ' ? what is going on out there?"

The man calmed his breathing for a while before continuing. " there are strange things happening outside sir. The wind that was moving toward east , had suddenly changed toward west , and there is also a mist moving around and engulfing our ships. I think I saw forms of gigantic ships moving within that mist. Whenever our ships get engulfed by that mist , we never see them again!"

Saldar was shocked by his lieutenant behavior and words. He knew him to be a rational man. But what he said right now made no sense.

At this time of the year , this wind would always blow from east to west , not the other way around. Also , mist and storms were uncommon at the sea of Myrth before the coming of winter. Besides , what did he mean by saying that there are forms of ships moving inside the mist?

He stood up from his seat and left his cabin for the deck. His lieutenant followed him as well , when he saw 100 of his men were also on the deck waiting for his arrival.

There were also 50 slaves below the deck rowing the oars. But they would not be allowed to leave their posts.

The first thing he realized was the wind direction , which was against it's natural course. And once he looked around , he saw a mist on the horizon , approaching his ship with unnatural speed.

He realized that his lieutenant spoke the truth. And then he saw the mist engulf several ships that were ahead of them.

" Baaaaaaang!"

There was a loud voice. One that would emitted when a ship crashed with a rock. It came from the direction of one of the ships that was engulfed within the mist.

He looked at that ship , and to his terror , saw that it was engulfed by a large shadow within that mist.

"Aiiiiiieeeee , help!"

There were loud voices coming from afar, from the board of the ship that was engulfed by the mist.

He did not waste time on watching anymore. And issued his command to his subordinates. " Fall back! Retreat to the stony bay!"

The sailors sprung into action , but it was too late.

The mist suddenly changed it's course. It's new destination was toward the Iron hammer of the Archon.

The fact that this mist was defying the blow of wind and was moving toward them from north to south was proof that it was anything but natural.

The crew tried to sail the ship away , but the mist was faster than them.

Their ship , alongside several others , was engulfed by the mist. The sailors and Saldar all drew their weapons and looked around for any sign of the enemy.

Saldar watched around with sharp eyes , not letting anything escape his eye.

Suddenly , he heard the sounds of a ship approaching. He looked around to find the source and then,,,

From within the mist , a large and dark shadow appeared. Since the were relatively close , he could deduce it form.

Indeed , it was a ship. With huge sails and big masts, it had roars of long thick oars. It was also gigantic. Twice the size of the Iron Hammer.

On it's top was a bizarre banner that he had never seen before. But when he searched his mind and recalled the words of the sailors , he could guess whose banner that was.

" the Sorcerous Kingdom." He muttered to himself.

The enemy ship drew closer , and it's prow that was raised high began to drop upon the iron hammer.

Said prow looked like a human skull without it's lower jaw. The teeth of the upper jaw were sharpened like that of a beast , to better nail at the enemy shipboard and to look intimidating.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

There was a loud battle cry coming from the prow that was coming down to nail the enemy ship to their own. Midway , they saw a figure was holding the ropes of the Prow as it came crashing down on their ship.

" BANG!"

The Prow crashed on the body of a sailor that stood beneath it.

The person standing on the Prow revealed herself.

It was a woman with dark hair and blue eyes , wearing leather suit and golden chainmail. She drew two short swords from her waist and stepped forward from the Prow to the shipboard.

" Ahhhh!"

One of the sailors attacked her. He slashed his axe at her , but before he could even land his attack , she slashed one of her short sword at his throat. Blood sprayed on the woman's face and wet her teeth.

"HAHAHAHAHA!".

In response to the blood that wet her face , she laughed evilly. A clear sign of her blood frenzy.

Several other figures appeared behind her as they boarded their ship. these group wore metal masks that resembled the face of an angry man in pain, wore silver armor on their chest and shoulders over a black outfit , and carried a pair of short swords on their back with a long sword at the center as a third weapon. And they lined up behind her.

" Surrender and live or fight and die,,, Please fight!"

The intruder said so with a clear mocking in her voice , one that showed how perverse she was in matter regarding the battle.

" Ahhhh! Attack!" Saldar shouted as he drew out his sword and attacked the enemy on board. His men followed his example and attacked as well.

The wraith knights and Artemisia swung their swords and began to kill the sailors.

There were only ten wraith knights on board the ship , but while they were outnumbered , the difference in speed and strength and skill with a sword became obvious at the first clash.

Several sailors attacked a single Wraith Knight from all four sides. They swung their swords and axed at him together. But the Wraith Knights were far superior to them in battle.

Even when a sailor would slash his blade at a Wraith Knight from behind while his comrades were attacking him from front , the knight would skillfully block his attack from behind without even turning back to face him. it was as if it they had eyes behind their heads.

The Wraith Knights didn't give their opponents the chance for a second strike. After they blocked the enemy attack with the left or right sword in their left or right hand , they would slash at their opponents with their free hand and decapitate their head or pierce their heart with one strike. All the while blocking another attack while they were doing it , and then the cycle would repeat itself.

Artemisia fought her war to the top of the deck , cutting through anyone who stood against her like she was cutting the head of carrots.

" Yahhhhh!"

Suddenly , another man attack her from behind and slashed his sword at her back. But the blade was unable to cut through her leather suit , which was made of the skin of an ancient dragon , and bounced off with ridiculous ease.

She turned her back to the one who attacked her from behind.

It was the lieutenant of this ship.

He attacked her again. But she swung her sword at his sword , and due to the difference of strength between them , the man was disarmed in an instance.

She pierced his belly with her blade , and lifted his body from the ground while he was stick on his own spear.

" Hahahaha!" she laughed evilly.

Saldar heard her laughter and turned back , only to see her throw the body of his trusted friend into the sea.

" Yahhhh!" Saldar roared in anguish and attacked Artemisia with his whip.

He hit her in the face , which caused her no pain , but provoked her anger.

He tried to hit her again and slashed his whip at her , but she grabbed his whip in midair and pulled him toward herself.

He didn't resist this. Instead before he reached her , who wanted to slash his head off with a single swing of her sword , bended his knee and slashed her feet with his dagger.

The dagger failed to cut through her leather pants.

Artemisia tried to slash her sword at him again , but he dodged it. He turned back quickly and slashed his dagger at her again. This time he aimed her neck , which was unprotected , in order to cut her throat.

But she was quicker in response.

She blocked his hand with her left hand. Disarmed him and then punched him in the face.

Saldar was dropped on his knees. Artemisia picked up his whip before her could and strangled him with his own whip.

He garbed her hand , trying to release her grip. She responded by hitting his head to a mast. His forehead began to bleed , and Artemisia strengthened her grip.

The sound of choking and leather breaking could be heard.

Saldar face turned pale , the blood on his forehead started to find it's was into his eyes and darken his vision.

This was the last image he saw on earth.

 **Half an hour later ,,,**

The Tyrosh fleet was either sank or captured by the Sorcerous Kingdom fleet. Most of the enemy sailors and warriors were dead , while some of them surrendered and thus were spared.

The slaves whoever , according to Malak Instruction to Artemisia , were spared and given the choice to join them , which most of the accepted.

Artemisia was standing on deck of the vanguard Ghost ship , watching the enemy broken fleet before her.

She felt very happy. It was a very long time , about 100 years , since she had a proper battle and bloodshed. It made her very happy that she was given the chance for all of this , and made her very grateful to Malak for giving her the opportunity to come to this world and revel in carnage.

" Well done. I expected nothing less."

She heard Malak voice and turned around instantly to greet her.

" Thank you your grace. I am very grateful to you for giving me this chance." She said so sincerely.

Malak smiled at her in response. Which made her a lot happier.

Malak : " I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think you couldn't handle it. But now it is time for us to depart. I will be landing on Tyrosh shore with our forces."

Artemisia : " and I will take Rhegan and his forces to those islands , and then sail for Lys and lay siege to that city."

Malak rounded up her shoulders. " yes , but remember your instructions. If you ever needed help on the matters we discussed before leaving , just contact me or Renner."

She nodded her head in understanding. " sure. I understand." She recalled her sister who was an unfathomable monster in politics , and then her mind went toward her other sisters.

" By the way." She looked at Malak. " how is Accalia doing? Is she getting along with that old man you send her with to watch over?"

Malak smiled at her. " of course. You don't need to worry about her. I am sure she is having fun!"

They both smiled at each other, thinking about their deeds and what Accalia might have done by now.

 **The Sellsword camp of Company of the Rose and the Bright Banners / Midnight**

The Sellsword companies of Bright Banner and the Company of the Rose , each consisting of 2000 sellswords ,were camped together in the southern parts of the Disputed Lands.

They were both hired by Lys to Guard the free city territories and if need be , attack and conquer some of Myr's territory in the Disputed Lands.

Two sellswords , whom were from different companies and were on watch duty , were siting beside the fire , watching over the horses that were kept near the forest. Arguing with each other over certain personal matters.

" I tell you , red rose from the honey pot brothel , is the most beautiful one!"

His fellow watchmen waved his hand in disapproval.

" Nah , nonsense. The Black Swann of Lys. Now that is a courtesan people write poets about!"

" hah. Courtesans. They are just whores who think themselves to high to be called a prostitute. Any man with enough gold can own them."

This time , his fellow guard became angry , and then concerned. He looked around to make sure no one heard them.

" watch your tongue! If anyone heard you say that , especially our captains , you might lose your tongue!"

His alarm was natural.

Only a stupid man would speak ill of the Black Swann of Lys.

Courtesans could be considered to be at the pinnacle of the Prostitution hierarchy and a person who engages their services may not do so specifically for sexual reasons. Rather it is the pleasure and honor of their company that is paid for.  
Engaging their company bestows as certain amount of status on the client themselves. In fact a sexual liaison may be the whim of the courtesan, not the patron.

In the city of Lys , it was said the Black Swann hold the true power in the city , with many of the Magisters bowing to her and her wishes.

" What of it? Why would anyone be upset about it?"

"Might be the captains could get themselves a courty-san, but only if they sold us as slaves. That sort whores are for lords and such, not for the likes of us."

His companion shut his mouth. He lowered his head and placed his hands above the fire to keep warm.

Suddenly , he looked at horses and their movements.

" The horses seem a little spooked to you?"

He stood up and went closer to the tree line.

" They are horses. They get spooked by their own shadow."

" Shhh." He signaled for silence. The horse snorted. He didn't leave his sight from the tree lines. " Do you hear that?"

The man who was siting beside fire stood up. His hand reached for the sword around her waist. " No, I don't hear anything."

His companion placed his hand on his sword handle as well. " There is something out there." He said with a clear concern and fear in his voice.

he stepped forward toward the tree line. Watching over the horses that were neighing.

He stood before his fellow guard , when suddenly,,,

" Farts!" his companion farted

" HA!" he gasped.

His companion laughed out loud. " HAHAHA! You should see your face! Hahaha!"

" ha , very funny. You are a right little prick!"

" I swear you pissed yourself. Oh , who goes there? Haha!"

Suddenly he turned back to the tree lines. He felt he saw something. " Wait. There is something out there."

" Yeah , don't even try me." He took a few step forward to take a piss.

" Rodirick."

" Do you take me for an idiot?" he lowered his pant to take his piss , when suddenly ,,,

" RODIRICK!" He shouted , and when Rodirick looked up ,,,

" AHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

A horse looking monster , with two horns and red eyes and the sharp teeth of a beast , jumped above the horse and ripped apart Rodirick neck.

The man who watched this happen draw his sword , even though he had pissed himself, and saw that at the back of the beast was knight wearing a full plated armor that was pulsing as if it were alive. In his clawed gauntlets he held twin black swords.

He wanted to run away and warm the others. But before he could,,,

A big steel halberd came down from above. He tried to block it with his sword , but the halberd broke his sword and then cut his body in half.

" Attack!" Accalia shouted , and 100 Nazardoom soldiers , consisting of Death Cavaliers , Wraith Knights and Dullahan hunters and Warriors sprint out of the forest and attack the Sellsword companies camp.

" For the Sorcerous Kingdom!"

They put the camp to the sword , and cut through the sellswords like a hot knife cut through butter. Accalia herself cut down hundreds single handedly. There were many who tried to escape , only to find themselves sieged by the Windblown and the rest of the Nazardoom who were with them.

 **Morning**

By the time dawn came , the whole camp was cleansed of the sellswords present. Only a handful were allowed to escape to tell the tale of that happened here. There were also a hundreds who surrendered to the Windblown. They were taken prisoner on Tattered Prince order. Their fate was yet to be decided.

Accalia and Tattered Prince were walking at the camp of the sellswords. The ground was littered with corpses.

" more than 3000 of our enemy was killed , and we didn't even lost 10 men! I must confess , the might of Nazardoom soldiers exceeded my expectation." The Tattered Prince praise was honest and genuine.

" It was only expected. Truth be told , I am rather disappointed. I hoped to get a real fight here. It's been ages since I had a real fight." Accalia said.

They walked together for a bit more , before they reached a group of war prisoners that were being rounded up and were sat on the ground.

Tattered Prince brought up a new subject to discuss.

" We have nowhere to keep this prisoners. There isn't much value in them either."

" We aren't executing our prisoners , ragged." Accalia stated bluntly and harshly.

She may have been a savage fighter , one that would even feast on the flesh of her enemies when consumed by the wolf. But she wasn't without her own sense of honor. She had a warrior code that she followed strictly. Not killing prisoners and hostages was one of them.

" That's not what I was suggesting. If you recall , her grace ordered me to recruit additional forces to join our side if possible."

" So , you think these men , whose comrades we just killed , can be convinced to join us?"

Tattered Prince smiled softly at Accalia. " leave that matter to me. Most of them joined sellsword companies in search of gold. They will be happy to join a reputable company like Windblown."

" as you say. You have till afternoon to convince them. After that we move to our next location."

" About that,,," Tattered Prince stopped , and so did Accalia.

" I was thinking about splitting our forces in two parts. With our current strength , it would be wiser and quicker that way. One group can attack Lys territories , while the other attack Tyrosh territories."

Accalia thought about his suggestion for a moment.

Indeed , Malak had suggested the same idea before their departure. So when she considered their level of strength , it seemed like a logical move.

" I agree. But who shall lead each group? And what will be your objective."

" I will take half of our forces and leave for the western parts of the Disputed lands. As for the other half , I plan to leave their command to Caggo."

" him you say ,,,"

" he is my trust worthy right hand. Oh and look. He is over there."

At the direction the Tattered Prince was pointing was a man. He was a huge man with a seamed scarred face. He rode a monstrous warhorse. At his right hand he wielded a rare Arakh ( Dothraki long curved sword) made of the rare Valyrian Steel.

He was Caggo , also named Caggo corpse killer. A sellsword of Dothraki origin and a captain of Windblown. He was the right hand man of the Tattered Prince.

Accalia had traveled with him all the way from Myr to the Disputed lands. They even fought together at this battlefield. So she had gained a basic knowledge about that man.

Caggo was quick to anger , and his blade was even nastier than him. Killing men with savagery that was perhaps only inferior to her own.

" Captain Caggo!" Tattered Prince shouted toward him. Caggo rode his horse toward them , but dismounted after reaching them.

" Yes my prince." Caggo said.

The Tattered Prince took a serious look on his face. " I have a job for you. Take half of our forces and ride for Lys territories. I will ride with the other half for Tyrosh's. Take their lands for Myr. Kill the companies that are stationed there , or recruit them to our cause if you can , there will be a reward for that . But try to keep our men from harassing and/or killing the people. Her grace was very specific that we don't leave a bad image of ourselves in people minds. Otherwise the punishment would be severe."

Caggo nodded his head in understanding. " I will see it done. Don't worry , my prince."

Accalia listened to all this , but she couldn't quash the unease in her heart. After all , she had seen Caggo in all his moods , so she wasn't sure if it was wise to leave him in charge.

" I will come with you as well." Accalia said so.

Both men looked at her with some confusion , so she decided to continue.

" I have seen how well you command your men and carry out her grace orders , I will surely report this to her grace , see to it that you are well rewarded."

" Thank you." Tattered Prince said.

Accalia looked at Caggo before she continued. " but while I have seen Caggo fight , I haven't see how well he commands , yet. If he does as well as you , I can say this as a live witness to our queen , see to it that you are rewarded handsomely as well."

Caggo looked at Accalia eyes before he lowered his head in gratitude , while at the same time grinding his teeth quietly. " Thank you. I will see to it that you won't see anything less than satisfactory."

It was somewhat obvious that Accalia wanted to accompany him so that she could make sure the wild and hot tempered Caggo wouldn't mess around or indulge his bloody fetishes on the people. Tarnishing the reputation of Malak Al Moot.

By afternoon , all the surviving sellsword of Bright Banners and the Company of the Rose agreed to join the Windblown and sign their name in their book.

Afterward , The Windblown parted in two groups , each marching their own way.

Before long , the majority of the Sellsword companies that were active in the Disputed Lands were either defeated or surrendered to the Windblown , all thanks to the unbeatable might of Nazardoom.

The Tattered Prince , on his campaign in Tyrosh territories , met with the companies of the Iron Shields and Maidens Men , whom he once served with before forming Windblown. Using his past connection to their Captains , he managed to convince them to join their side , with the promise of gold and lands , without any battle and added 4000 men to Malak cause. Before proceeding to take over the western parts of the Disputed Lands.

In the southern parts , Accalia and Caggo achieved similar results. While they were only able to recruit less than 1000 sellswords , due to Caggo hot tempered nature and Accalia unfamiliarity with the free companies , they were still successful in defeating the rest of them with overwhelming strength and conquering Lys territories.

And so , the Disputed Lands were fully conquered by the forces of the Sorcerous Kingdom and were united under one banner, the first time in almost 170 years since the dissolving of the Triarchy ( the union between the free cities of Myr, Lys and Tyrosh that began in 96 AC and was dissolved in 131 AC after a civil war).

 **Tyrosh shores**

Malak and her company of 800 Unsullied and 500 Nazardoom soldiers , landed on the shores of Tyrosh.

After their landing , Artemisia left Tyrosh waters in order to land the Long lances on stepstones , afterward she would sail to Lys to lay siege to that city as well, while Malak sieged the city of Tyrosh.

Malak marched her army from coast all the way to the city outskirts , but she wasn't faced with any resistance or attacks.

After reaching the city limits , Malak stood above a hill to have a better view of the city. Accompanying her was the lieutenant of her Unsullied forces.

Tyrosh was a large fortress city. It outer walls were high , while it's inner walls were fused black Dragonstone. Though smaller than the cities of the Sorcerous Kingdom , it was much larger than King's landing ,the capital of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

" Tyrosh , the city of merchants and slavers. I heard a great deal about this city and it's people greed." Malak said while looking at.

In response , an Unsullied officer replied with a cold tune. " Your grace has heard right. This one parents were stolen away by Tyroshi slavers from their home beyond the Wall. They were sold as slaves in Tyrosh. And this one was sold to the slavers at Astapor to be trained as an Unsullied."

He was green frog. The Unsullied Captain accompanying Malak on this mission.

Malak had found him to be a likeable person , even though he was always hardy and cold.

" We came all this way from the shores to the very doorstep of their city , and yet there isn't a single sellsword company or any other army attacking us. Why?"

" The news of their navy defeat and our landing must have reached the city. They have hired 6000 mercenaries to guard their city. But instead of attacking , they have decided to retreat within the city walls and await our arrival. They will not give us an open battle. They have provisions , Patience and strong high walls. They won't meet us in the field."

" I see. They probably have heard about my battle with Khal Pono. So they must think it would be unwise to fight us head on. So they hide behind their high walls and chip away at us , man by man."

It was a reasonable strategy , something that Malak herself would have done as well. The walls of Tyrosh were high and strong. Ordinary catapults wouldn't be able to breach them. And if they tired to attack the main gate and ram it down with a battle ram , they would be greeted by a rain of Arrows and Boiling oil.

While Nazardoom soldiers were resistance enough to Arrows , the same couldn't be said for fire. Fire was the bane of most undead beings , so there was no guarantee that they would remain unharmed in a frontal assault. Not to mention that the Unsullied would suffer heavy casualties as well in such an attack.

Malak knew that the small number of her troops would put her at a disadvantage. At a siege the ones hiding behind a wall had the advantage over the enemy , especially if their numbers were equal.

Malak only had 1300 men with her , while the enemy had 6000 guarding the high walls of the city. Even though she had confidence in Nazardoom Strength in an open battle , she knew that they had no means to cross walls or shatter the gates without siege weapons.

And there laid a problem , they had no siege weapons with them.

Malak thought about other ways to take over the city , and then she was reminded of what Renner had told her before she left.

With a smile that cut through everything , she looked at green frog.

" Have the men camp here. Send a messenger to the city Gates. Tell the Magisters of Tyrosh I am willing to receive them here. Tell them I will accept their surrender , or the same fate that happened to Khal Pono and the corrupted magisters of Myr will await them."

Green frog bowed his head and left to carry out her orders.

Malak looked at the city and thought to herself. " I better call Renner. She might have some insight regarding this matter."

Because they have arrived here , she could point this place as a teleportation point and return to Myr anytime she desired. But that would also meant that she could bring Renner with her here as well.

Thinking so , she activated her Magic and returned to Myr with via [ Greater Teleportation] to meet with Renner.

 **Negotiations /A few hours later , before noon**

The palanquin of the Archon , the elected ruler of Tyrosh was passing through between the ranks of the Unsullied and Nazardoom soldiers who stood in their guard positions besides the road.

The palanquin was large and decorated , made with goldenheart wood and decorated with gold and silver and ivory. It was ornate open , with a single throne placed within it.

Said Palanquin was large and heavy , and it was carried by 30 slaves. All of them were banded and collared , and they wore white shirts and pants and sandals , that showed their status as the carriers of the Archon Palanquin holders. Besides them were also six slaves carrying three large chests.

Before and behind the Palanquin were also thirty guards , escorting the Palanquin of the Archon.

And seated within the Palanquin was the Archon himself.

His name was Aurion Mehsis. One of the wealthiest and most powerful traders and nobles of Tyrosh. Elected to serve as the Archon of Tyrosh for five years , per law.

After receiving the message send to them by the new queen of Myr , whom had invaded their land and camped outside their city limits with a small army , he decided to meet with her himself.

Many of his advisors objected this , stating this might be a trap. But he cast aside their suspicions , saying that doing so would only tarnish Malak reputation.

In fact , he wanted to meet Malak out of curiosity. He wanted to meet the famed warrior queen that was said to have defeated the Dothraki Horde of 30,000 strong with less than 5000 men in an open field. He wanted to meet her in person and judge her personally. And if possible , reach an arrangement.

Tyrosh , Myr and Lys were rivals in trade and over possessions of the Disputed Lands and Stepstones. He was never able to get along with the Magisters of Lys and Myr , but perhaps he could make a truce with the new government of Myr , and in exchange for some favors and trade truces , make common cause against the rival city of Lys with Myr.

He looked around and saw several foreign soldiers and warriors that he was unfamiliar with. He recognized the Unsullied , because his own mansion was guarded by them. But he couldn't make out anything from the strangers whom were watching him alongside the Unsullied. In fact some of them , especially the ones in metal masks , were giving him the creeps.

At last , the Palanquin reached the tent of Malak Al Moot.

The slaves put the Palanquin down , and Aurion stood up from his seat.

He looked at the tent before him.

It was a large , magnificent and lavish tent , made of a single golden cloth. It was surrounded not by the Unsullied , but by a group of Black robed warriors with light plate armor and three sword at their backs. They all wore metal masks in the shapes of an angry man in pain.

A crimson carpet ran down the center of the tent , and flanking it were a series of servants awaiting their master orders. But these servants were no slaves. They weren't branded or collared. And they were all dressed richly like a noble or a high class maid/servant.

Aurion eyes followed the red carpet forward.

Before him were a series of servants guards. At each side of the tent were tables , filled with fresh fruits , food and drinks that were being served at golden plates and masterfully crafted glasses. There was also a beautiful noble woman standing near the center of the tent, and just behind her at the center of the tent was ,,,

" That is ,,,"

Upon a Black throne made of some kind of a shining Black metal was the queen of Myr.

She was a woman in her 25 age. She wore a magnificent and crafty armor that was beyond the skills of Tyroshi smiths. She held a long sword around her waist.

She was a woman with long silky dark hair that was braided and combed in beautiful shapes. She had flaw less whit skin and a beautiful face , but with a sharp gaze that was like an eagle looking down on it's prey.

She was Malak Al Moot.

Green points of light gleamed within her eyes. As they swept over Aurion and his contingent, it felt as if they were tasting him.

He was taken back and shocked by the appearances of Malak Al Moot and the Aura of fear and nobility exalted b her , and at the same time he was relieved.

If she was indeed as noble and strong as she appeared , then it was very unlikely that she would break her promise of safe passage and harm him.

Besides , it was more likely that he could make a truce with her and reach an arrangements that would satisfy both sides.

" Hu,,,"

He exhaled quietly. It was a sign of his resolve.

" Let's go."

Aurion's words were quiet enough that only those behind him could hear them. Anyone who saw him would be surprised by how he could speak without opening his mouth. This was not magic, but pure skill. It was a skill that was particularly useful in this sort of setting.

It was a very soft carpet, but to Aurion right now, it seemed far too light and ephemeral.

He firmly shunted aside the innumerable glares directed at him and moved forward, keeping his eyes fixed on the person that lay before him , Malak Al Moot. His instincts were telling him that if he averted her fierce gaze for a moment, he would no longer be able to move.

Aurion was not an excellent warrior or anything like that, but the reason why he could move forward at the head of his men where his royal guard feared to tread was because of the mental fortitude that had been bred into him as an Archon of Tyrosh , who stood above many.

At last, he reached the base of the steps, in front of Malak's seat.

" Your grace. This the Archon of the free city of Tyrosh. Aurion Mehsis. For your viewing pleasure."

The sweet voice came from the beautiful woman standing near the throne. Her sweet voice matched her divine radiance.

In response , the Black queen of Myr spoke to Aurion.

" I am glad that you have come , Archon Aurion Mehsis. I am the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Commander of the Legions of Nazardoom , Malak Al Moot."

Aurion was both relieved and impressed. Her voice was gentle and kind. Yet at the same time , he could feel it was one that belonged to someone with high authority and confidence in her position.

" I humbly thank you for your warm welcome , Princess Malak Al Moot."

However , the one that spoke next was neither Malak nor Aurion.

" Malak sama , it is disrespectful for a mere city ruler to address yourself as an equal." The beautiful woman standing beside the throne said. " Kneel before her grace."

Her voice was anything but gentle now. He could feel the anger in it.

" That's enough Renner, You are being disrespectful!"

" My apologize."

The one called Renner bowed respectfully , and lowered her head in apology.

Aurion could sense Malak gaze , which was angrily directed toward Renner , return to his side. And become softened when it met him.

" Archon Aurion Mehsis. My daughter has acted rudely toward a noble guest who has come visit me. The sins of the children are those of the parents , and as such I beg your forgiveness. I hope this is a matter that can be resolved with my apology."

Malak lowered her head in a genuine apology.

Countless feelings danced up in Aurion's heart.

He was cautious, because he realized that Malak was not the type who handled matters solely with brute force. Clearly, she was a cunning person, and had to be watched carefully.

Similarly, he was relieved, because Malak was not the type who handled matters solely with brute force. At least, she did not seem like someone who would wipeout without the chance of a truce without bothering with negotiations.

Furthermore , he was shocked when he heard the word " Daughter".

Malak Al Moot looked no younger than a woman in her 25. Renner didn't look any younger than Malak , and yet she called her daughter.

" There is no need to apologize for it your grace. Indeed the fault lies with me for not heeding the most basic etiquette. I hope you will forgive me as well."

Malak nodded her head in gratitude.

" Thank you for your kindness. Now then , I hope we can put this incident behind us and address the main issue. I don't like to waste yours , and my , precious time by beating around and bandying insincere flattery. Let us be frank with each other. I hope you have no objections."

" Of course note , your grace. I truth I am glad to say our thoughts on this matter are the same."

" Is that so,,, then please tell me. Do you know why I have come here?"

Aurion tried to find the perfect words to answer that question. But in the end he decided to ask it of Malak herself.

" I am afraid I don't know your reasons."

Malak leaned back to her chair.

" about a week ago , several sellsword companies attacked Myr Territories in the Disputed Lands. They raided and burned several villages on their patch. The investigation showed that the free cities of Tyrosh and Lys were behind those attacks. That is why I am here to collect the ransom of the blood that was spilled."

Aurion knew exactly what she meant.

Said sellswords were most likely the Brave Companions , one of the sellsword companies they hired to ravage the lands of Myr and add them to their own.

" The Disputed Lands are the Disputed Lands , your grace. The free cities have contested with each other over their control since the Doom of Valyria 400 years ago. But I have to apologize for any incident that might have happened. But men at war commit all sort of crimes without their superior knowledge."

" So you claim innocent? Do you deny the fact that your hired sellsword attacked our lands?"

" Not at all your grace. I am saying that the responsibility doesn't lie with Tyrosh. But with the Magisters that have hired them. But there is no need for hostilities between us. I , the Archon of Tyrsoh , have come in person to offer you a truce between our cities."

" And what is your offer?"

Aurion raised his hands and clapped. In response , six slave brought forth three large chests.

" The magisters of Tyrosh have sent a gift. For the Black queen."

They placed the chests before the feet of Malak. They opened them and then retreated behind their master.

Within the chest was hundred of thousands of gold coins and precious gems. And Black Pearls.

" There is far more than this awaiting for you if you would be kind enough to heed our request."

Malak looked at this offering with a cold look on his face.

" and what is it that you want?"

" All we ask of you is for our cities to be friends with each other , not enemies. Allow us to form a fair trading relationship with you and your kingdom. We also wish to form a military alliance with a mighty commander like you as well , who has managed to repel the Dothraki plague that was about to engulf Myr. in return , we will withdraw all of our forces from your territories , and whenever need be , we shall stand together against our common enemies."

Malak listened silently to his offer , all the while her eyes didn t leave the sight of the slaves that were kneeling behind their master , their head lowered.

" I have a gift for you as well." Malak said. " since you were so sincere and generous with your gifts , I shall gift you with truth."

" Truth?" Aurion asked , confused.

" Yes. The truth about the fact that I don't need you to remove your armies from my lands. As we speak , another branch of my army has attacked the Disputed Lands. By now they have taken most of your and Lys territories as well. And while I was marching my men all the way here to lay siege to your city , another group of my men have attacked the islands of Grey Gallows and Bloodstone. And if you must know , Lys in under Siege of my forces as well and will fall by night fall."

Aurion eyes went open with shock. He didn't understood what he just heard. But when the meaning of those words became clear in his mind,,,

" what are you talking about?"

" was I not clear enough? Then maybe it will be easier this way. Your lands are now mine. Your city , just like Lys , will be mine as well. That is if you don't meet my terms."

" You are mad!"

" I thought we agreed to speak truth , not to trade insults."

Aurion bite his lower lip. He tried very hard not to show his emotions on his face , using the iron will that was bred in him as Archon of Tyrosh.

" My offer is simple , and far more generous than yours. Take this message back to your fellow magisters. Tyrosh must agree to this truce if there is going to be peace between us. The free city of Tyrosh must abandon the practice of slavery. Every slave , man , woman and child shall be freed and given enough food , cloth , gold and land as payment for their years of services. Tyrosh must also sign a truce considering an economical alliance between Tyrosh and the Sorcerous Kingdom. And when we are done with all that ,,, all of the Magisters must swear their loyalty to the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Malak rose from her throne. Due to her height she was looking down on Aurion.

No , she was probably looking down on him from the beginning.

" This is my offer. You have until night fall to decide. Reject my offer , and Tyrosh will be branded an enemy of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Perhaps you should ask the soldiers outside about how I treat my enemies."

Aurion didn't hesitated for a moment. He rose from his seat angrily and directed a wrathful gaze toward Malak.

" Do you think you can just march on our door with your little army and spat lies and threats to our face?! Do you think we fear you Malak Al Moot?!"

" No." She answered calmly. " I think you should."

" Many armies have attacked our city , and were crashed against our walls. You will fare no better! Our walls are fused black dragonstone. Raised by the great dragonlords of Valyria , our founding fathers. You don't even have any siege weapons with you , and our army outnumbers yours one to six. Your little host won't even survive the first or second charge!"

It was true. Dragonstone was a building material used by the Valyrians in much of their construction. It is harder than steel or diamond. It is believed the Valyrians used magic to work the stone. No mere stone thrown from a catapult could breach a wall made of Dragonstone.

" Yes. The old Valyrians raised those walls with their magic ,,, but my magic is far superior to them. They raised those wall together and in years ,,, but I can crash them in a single moment with my power."

" huh,,," Aurion puffed his chest at Malak comment.

Magic was rare enough for many to doubt its effective or even existence. it is believed that magic died out in the west and the Lands of the Long Summer after the Doom of Valyria, despite attempts to restore it through spell-forged steel, stormsingers, or dragons.

" Don't try to frighten us with superstitious and your little tricks. Do you think we are foolish enough to fall for such parlor tricks? The smallfolk may have been fooled by the rumors the bards spread about you , but we aren't so easily fooled by charla,,,"

Suddenly , Aurion could not speak another word. he felt a tight grip on his neck. As if air no longer flowed through his throat.

He looked at Malak , whom while he was speaking had slowly raised her hand and clenched her fist , while keeping a faint smile on her face.

Aurion felt like choking , his face started to turn pale and he fell to his knees , trying futilely to grasp for air.

" I find your lack of Manners and faith disturbing , Archon."

Aurion was starting to lose his conscious when Malak opened her fist , and in that moment , Aurion could feel the grip around his neck loosening.

" hah,hah,hah" he breathed deeply , trying to breath air into his lungs.

He looked at Malak with terror visible in his eyes , and slowly rose to his feet.

" Take my terms back to your city and shared it with your fellow Magisters. I will wait till nightfall. After that , there will be no chance for you. And when the dawn comes , when Tyrosh is beneath my feet and your army is all but shattered and the streets are colored red with the blood, The name of Tyrosh will be worth nothing at all."

Aurion didn't say a word , but he slowly started to retreat back to his palanquin , amidst the astonished looks of his slaves.

" Wait." Malak said. He turned around with reflex.

" You forgot your gifts." Malak pointed toward the gold chest. The slaves picked up the chest with her sign.

" There is one more thing I like you to know. After I take this city , I would like to have a Tyroshi person to rule this city in my name. As it happens , I would like to choose that person from amongst those who accept my authority before others. Shall a certain someone kneel before me , pledge me his service and sword , I shall grant that person the life long lasting title of Archon of Tyrosh. Warden of the Stepstones and ruler of the free city of Tyrosh."

Malak stated this , while looking at Aurion with a faint smile.

Aurion didn't fail to understand the meaning behind those words , but nonetheless he left the tent without saying anything.

He returned to his Palanquin and returned to Tyrosh.

 **Afterward**

Malak dismissed the servants standing in her tent.

She looked at Renner with a tired look.

" Well , that was quite tiring. Did I do well?"

" Yes mother. You did perfect. Everything is proceeding as planned."

Renner nodded her head in satisfaction. And so did Malak.

" By the way , was that really necessary?"

" what?"

" you making him choke with your magic and then pretending that it was me doing it."

" Ah." Renner nodded.

When Aurion was dropped on his knees , it was actually Renner who used her telekinesis magic to block the air from flowing in his throat and choked him. But they both acted like it was Malak doing it. A lie of course.

" Yes. You needed to scare him enough that he would reconsider his choices when dealing with the Sorcerous Kingdom."

" Well , I suppose you are right. Now what?"

" Now ,,, we wait for nightfall before initiating the next phase."

" Hm,,," Malak nodded silently.

Renner looked at her silent and emotionless attire. She decided to ask a question that bothered her.

" By the way, why do you insist to use war and fear to get people like them submit to you? Politics can help you achieve what you want. After all these centuries ,,, don't you ever get tired of war? What about peace?"

Malak looked at Renner in the eyes , her expression unchanged , and answered her with confident and cold voice.

" Listen Renner. I have spent many years in the battlefield , that is true. But there were also times when I tried to put down my sword and achieve my goals through peaceful negotiation and diplomacy. Do you know the lesson I learned through all these years , at the battlefield of swords and the battlefield of words?"

" Do please enlighten me with your wisdom!" Renner word had a mockery with them that she managed to hide well behind her tune.

" Peace and War. They are inseparable from each other. In fact , Peace is only an Armistice , in an endless war. Despite diplomacy and words and all that , to build a really better world , sometimes it means tearing the old one down ,,, and that make enemies. And making enemies means making war."

Renner smiled softly at Malak words. Deep down , she knew that what she said was true as well.

" Yes. You are right. Thank you for sharing this lesson with me. I will never forgot it."

" I hope you don't. now then , it's still 11:00 AM. Sun won't set for another nine hours. You can return to Myr and handle the affairs there. I heard Ariel has been quite busy."

Ariel , a high priests of the Sorcerous Kingdom , was busy trying to get the native people of Myr , especially the former slaves , into accepting the rule of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

In order to appease the common prejudice toward magic , she alongside a group of other priests and paladins from the Sorcerous Kingdom whom she brought with her to aid in her mission , were visiting several district in the city , offering medical assistance to the poor and unhealthy. Normally the priest would receive a tip from the people for using healing magic , but under Renner suggestion they decided to heal the people free of charge for three days.

It was still too soon to see any result. But the initial reports showed that their mission was more and less a success , with many people coming to respect the benefits of Divine magic.

Renner bowed her head. She activated her magic item and casted the spell stored in it.

[ Greater Teleportation!]

Renner body disappeared in an instance. Leaving Malak alone in her thoughts.

" Peace ,,, what a concept."

 **Flashback / Year 898 / Neutral City of Zenbil / VIP Villa**

After the relatively peaceful ending of the Sixth war between the Sorcerous Kingdom and Holy Republic , the two sides decided to set up a place of Negotiation and from a Truce.

The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown and the council of the Holy Republic weren't positive about the idea. With both sides arguing that due to the huge differences between the Sorcerous Kingdom and Holy Republic , and centuries of Bloodshot and war between the two great nations , such negotiations were doomed to fail.

But Malak Al Moot in the Sorcerous Kingdom and Artanis in the Holy Republic , who were in constant contact and communication with each other , combined their effort in order to make this happen. Malak probably worked the hardest.

Ainz was very opposing to the idea , saying that Artanis was not trust worthy. That he had fought against the Sorcerous Kingdom for centuries and even killed some of the Guardians in combat. All and all , Ainz had no love for Artanis , who had harmed his friends children many times. He had only hatred toward him.

Malak spent a tremendous amount of time trying to convince her father to agree with a peace accords. While Ainz was opposing to the idea at first , he finally gave in when Albedo and Demiurge , both of whom were won over by Malak , supported her idea and volunteered to be the Sorcerous Kingdom representatives in those talks.

It's been three day's since the Sorcerous Kingdom party , led by Malak Albedo and Demiurge , had started talks with the Holy Republic party , led by Artanis , Abaddon and Elika ( the sole female member of the holy republic council). But the talks had not yet bore any fruit.

" I told you! As long as the Sorcerous Kingdom doesn't grant the basic rights of freedom to humanoid races , there can be no peace between us!"

Abaddon , one of the councilors of the Republic , stated so bluntly.

Since the beginning , he was adamant that human races should be granted the right to choose their own leaders and lead their lives semi-independent from the Sorcerous Kingdom heteromorphic rulers.

But of course , Demiurge was very opposed to the idea.

" Your request is very unreasonable , councilor Abaddon. Like every other race , the humans have the right to choose their own senators to represent them and their needs and right in the Sorcerous Kingdom Parliament. Giving semi-independence to certain races will cause other races to demand such a thing as well. And before long , the semi-independence will want to become fully independence! The answer is no."

Albedo followed Demiurge example as well.

" Yes. We have already accepted your idea about reforming our borders to the year of 267 FSK , before the first war. But you seems to have mistaken our goodwill with weakness! You will never challenge the Authority of the Sorcerer King again , no amidst his own People!"

This time , Elika , the leader of Priests division of the Holy Republic spoke.

" then what about the practice of dark arts? You don't have any laws forbidding your people from dabbing into magic that could corrupt their very heart and soul. Do you intent to have all your people become evil beings , like Yourselves?!"

Albedo and Demiurge glared at Abaddon and Elika , and they returned the favor.

All this time , Malak just stared at Artanis with a bored expression on her face. She wasn't wearing her battle gear considering that this was a diplomatic meeting. Instead she wore a tuxedo of a diplomat.

Artanis who had the same look on his face and was listening to this boring and endless conversation had the same type of clothes.

Malak stared at Artanis for a moment.

Even though this wasn't the first time they had met , they occasionally met and fought at the battlefield or from afar , this was the first time she had seen him without his armor and in a normal and peaceful meeting.

Well , it was peaceful till now. They both could clearly feel the tension in the room rising.

Albedo and Demiurge , who both stood up from their seat and were glaring down at their counter parts , looked like they were ready to jump at Abaddon and Elika and start a fight , when,,,

" Ok , that's enough!"

Malak voice brought them back to their senses.

" Princess Malak is right. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Ruining the chance for peace with your stubbornness!"

Artanis voice , which was filled with disappointment , caused the Republic representatives to back down as well.

Malak took a deep breath and calmed herself , before looking at the group before her.

" Leave us. I like to speak with lord Artanis personally."

The four of them looked a little stunted by that comment.

" Yes. I feel I can come to a satisfactory arrangement with Princess Malak myself. So leave us."

The four of them looked at each other with a 'growl'. But then they stood up and left the hall. They closed the door behind them.

Malak and Artanis both sighed in relief , and they took a seat before each other.

" well , that's a weight of my shoulders."

Malak , who was leaning back at her chair , agreed with that point as well.

" yes , that's right. We came here to forge a peace that would last for centuries , but they can't even keep peace with each other for a day!"

Artanis nodded his head in disappointment , something that Malak took to the heart.

" I am sorry Artanis. For the past year that we were in contact , I tried very hard to placate my father into accepting this. But even now , I see how little success I had."

" Don't blame yourself. I faired no better. Almost everyone on the council wanted us to continue this war until Nazarick was destroyed. Because they consider all evil aligned beings a threat."

They both sighed in boredom , and shared a moment of silence.

Malak looked at Artanis. After thinking about his words , she realized the problem between their nations ran deep , deeper than it could be solved with simple words.

" say , does your fellow councilors consider me and my father to be one of those evil aligned beings that are a threat to humanity?"

" do you really don't know the answer to that?"

Malak looked at Artanis with a stupid look on her face , something that caused him to become wary of her.

" Hey , what's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Without saying a word , Malak reached into her inventory and took something out and placed it on the table.

It was a cube type item with a blue button on it's top.

" what is this?"

Malak pressed the button. The cube shined for a moment , and then , a light bulb surrounded Malak and Artanis in a radius of 5 meters.

" There. This is an anti divination item. As long as we are in this bulb , no one can hear our words. Of course , I have a divine class ring that would shield me from divination attempts , so if any one tries to sneak on us , I will know."

"Ah." Understanding Malak , he realized that she wanted to talk to him about something that she didn t want anyone , even Nazarick NPC's , to heard.

" So , what is it?"

" Tell me Artanis , who were you before all this?"

" what do you mean?"

" I mean who were you before you became an angel. The person you were before you were transported to this world. Were you a human being , or were you an angel in our original world as well?"

" what kind of question is that? Of course I was a human."

" Well , I am just like you. And so is my father. Back when YGGDRASIL was a game , we had chosen this avatars purely out of entertainment. It wasn't because we were evil our anything. We simply thought it was cool. But if I had known that I was going to be transported to a new world in this form , I think I would have chosen to be a human , or an angel like you."

" yes , you are right. I know that you yourself aren't evil at heart. Otherwise we wouldn't be here now. But you have to admit that many of your actions and that of your father weren't exactly positive and good either."

Malak leaned back to her chair tiredly.

" well , what do you expect? Do you have any idea how high the view of Nazarick residences is of my father and I ? most of Nazarick NPC are of evil alignment , yes that's true. but the only reason they didn't destroy this world inhabitants , whom they view as lower life forms , is because my father and I have kept them in check by playing the rules of their supreme beings and kept them in check. It is our strength and influence that is keeping them in check. What do you think might have happened , or happen , to us and to this world if we shattered their beliefs and view of us? I don't need to tell you , do I ?"

" No , you don't. I understand , you are right. In fact , me and the others had to maintain the same fa ade before our NPC for similar reasons. But that's not an excuse for us to simply abandon the fight to protect humanity from the evils of this world."

" You are right. But whether we like it or not. Evil and Good are two inseparable part of existence. One doesn't simply exist with the other , nor do they have any real meaning without each other. The conflict between good and evil is eternal , with neither of them ever fully overcoming the other."

" You are so wise! But what is the point you are trying to make?"

" I am saying , that we don't need to be enemies with each other , In fact , we could be allies. As I said , the war between good and evil always goes on forever. But you and I , we can make sure that this war doesn't destroy this world and it's people."

" How?"

" It's simple really. My father is the Supreme Overlord of Death , and I am the Commander of Nazardoom. We can make sure the undead don't kill the living , not the ones that deserve to live anyway. And we also the make sure the demons under our rule will only torment the most wicked of men. In fact , we can decree it as the divine Doctrine of Ainz Ooal Gown , and there won't be a single entity in Nazarick that would defy my father and me. You and your fellow councilors can do the same with your subjects and make sure they don't run wild around the world and kill or destroy anything or anyone they deem to be slightly evil."

Artanis smiled softly at Malak. He looked somewhat satisfied with her answer and solution.

" what you propose indeed make sense. I will share this with my friends as well. I think they might accept this offer as well. That is , of course , if you honor your word."

Malak returned his smile at him. She stood up from her seat and extended her right hand toward Artanis.

" On my Honor as a Princess and a Commander , I give you my word. Do you accept my offer?"

Artanis stood up as well.

" I do. And I promise , that we will honor our promise as well."

Saying so , he grabbed Malak right hand with a strong grip.

Malak could feel a vibration spreading through her body.

She could feel the warmth of life from Artanis hand. Even though the ' Eternal World Flame ' flow through her veins and kept her body warm , she never felt the warmth that was on Artanis hand before , not in a very long time.

Somehow , for some reason , she felt alive. A feeling that she had became alien with after 900 years of life as an undead being. But now she remembered what it was like to be one of the living , and it felt good!

The Two of them held each other hands for a few moments , before finally letting go. Artanis was the first one to do so.

The Two them left the room , and informed the people waiting outside that they managed to reach a satisfactory arrangement.

A few day's later , after centuries of war and bloodshed , Peace was finally declared between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Holy Republic. Though the negotiation over some other matters continued , the peace was official.

The celebration for this long awaited peace lasted for a fortnight. With many havin the hope that this peace would last for centuries.

Back to present / Malak Tent outside of Tyrosh

Malak remembered the painful memory of the past , and clenched her fist in rage.

" Idiot ,,, what an idiot I was."

Herself muttering didn t reach the ears of anyone.

 **Meanwhile , on the shores of Lys**

Lys, known as Lys the Lovely, and according to some as the Perfumed Sister, is one of the nine Free Cities of Essos. It is a small city clinging to rocks surrounded by stormy seas. The city lies off the coast of the Disputed Lands, to the southeast of Tyrosh and to the west of Volantis.

A mercantile city, Lys is built on a fertile island considered a paradise by Valyrian dragonlords. The sunny island is fertile with palm and fruit trees, and the surrounding blue-green waters are filled with fish.

The city is protected by high walls and sellswords , and today an enemy has landed on it's shores.

Artemisia had just landed with her forces at the shores of Lys.

After departing from Rhegan , whose forces were landed on Stepstones islands , she sailed for Lys and landed her forces on the shores of the love city.

She marched her army by the cover of nightfall , and reached the outskirts of Lys.

On their way , they reached a small town , located about a mile away from the city and beside a small river.

The town seemed to be deserted , most likely in the news of the arrival of invading army from Myr.

She turned around to question the Unsullied officer with her.

" White flea, do you know what is this town called?"

" Yes. It is called Sogush. It is a market town where most traders who come to Lys gather for trade."

" why here? Why not within Lys walls? Isn't Lys a mercantile city?"

" Yes , But Lyseni main trade is in their bedslaves and Pleasure houses. Besides , the city itself is located on rocks with stormy seas. So the merchants gather here to trade."

Artemisia looked at the small market town before her.

The town was empty , without any sign of activity in it. Considering they were about to lay siege to Lys , it seemed like a perfect base of operation.

However , Artemisia could rid herself of the sense that something felt wrong. That something wasn't right here.

She looked back at the White flea and issued her command.

" you stay here with the Unsullied and 300 Nazardoom. I will check that town with 200 men. If things turned out to be fine , I will signal you to come over." She called her selected troops. " You lot , come with me."

A group consisting of fifty Wraith Knights and Dullahan Warriors stepped forward and began to march to cross the river.

" But what if it's a trap?"

Artemisia smiled as she turned her head around and looked at White flea from her shoulder.

" One can only hope!"

 **Within the town of Sogush**

A group of armed men were moving between the town walls.

Said men wear all manner of armor , and were armed with all manner of weapons. But most of them were swordsmen.

They were sellswords of the Company of the Cats , and they numbered 3000.

The Company of the Cat, also called the Cats, are a company of three thousand sellswords found in the Free Cities. They are led by a captain known as Bloodbeard.

The men of this company , often called cats , were hiding behind the town walls and shops.

" Are you ready?"

A large and imposing man said.

His name was Bloodbeard. A huge man with a great bush of a beard with fiery red whiskers and long braids. He was known as a savage commander, with a ferocious appetite for slaughter, and no taste for peace. At table he was raucous, and enjoyed both wine and women abundantly.

" Yes captain. We are all set."

Men of the company of the cats all obeyed and feared their commander. Although he didn t inspire any love and devotion toward himself , he wasn't without a certain amount of cunning and strength. During the time he was the commander of this company , he never entered a battle he couldn't win.

The Company of the Cat , alongside Men of Valor and Ragged Standards , were both hired by Lys to defend their city against the invaders.

Though the report indicated the enemy had only 1300 men , he wasn't arrogant enough to act on that information and attack the enemy head one. He too had heard about the impressive feats of the new ruler of Myr in battle against the Dothraki. So he choose another tactic to fight.

Once the magister had the town of Sogush evacuated , he took his men beneath the cover of night and brought them to the town. He predicted that the enemy would want to use this town as it's base of operation , so he decided to use it as trap.

He would wait for the enemy to enter the town , and them wipe them out with a swift attack. Using the elements of Surprise and superior numbers.

" Captain , the enemy men are sighted. They are about to cross the river."

" How many are there?"

" about 100."

" grrrr "

It was likely that they were just a recon group. Sent to inspect the city.

He had hoped they would come in full force. But this couldn't be helped.

" No matter , we will still crush them and anyone else that might follow them. Get in your position."

His men nodded in silence and returned to their ambush.

Before long , he could hear the sound of water splashing beneath the foot of the enemy that was crossing the river.

Bloodbeard drew his sword , and so did his men. And they all remained silent and still , waiting for the enemy to pass before them.

Before long , the enemy troops crossed the river.

They started to march into the town in a straight line. Several of them passed the wall , but Bloodbeard remained still.

His plan was to lure the enemy all the way inside the town , where his men could surround and kill them with minimal losses.

The first group to pass were black garbed swordsmen who wore light plate armor and held two shorts sword in their hands.

Just by looking at their uniform , he could tell that they were no sellswords or member of another company , but soldiers from an Army.

After 50 black swordsmen passed , another group appeared before them.

This ones were wearing a heavy full plated armor. Although their armor was the same , they all bore several type of weapons. They were almost 8 feet high , so one could imagine they possessed incredible strength as well.

Bloodbeard waited until all of them passed the wall , and then,,,

" Ahhhh!"

Bloodbeard shouted , and his men rush out of their ambush and attacked the enemy.

He gripped his sword tightly and leapt forward. He used the full might of his body in a massive downward chop.

The enemy in his heavy armor had no time to react.

And then- it bounced off with laughable ease.

" ,,,Eh?"

His sword , that was made by an smith in Qohor and was harder than normal steel , though not as hard and sharp as Valyrian steel , bounced of enemy armor.

It didn't even leave a scratch on it.

He looked up and saw that warrior , who was more than a feet taller than him , looking down at him from behind the narrow slit in his helmet. Just like how a man would look at a worm.

The enemy swung the shield he was holding at his left hand at him , with a speed that didn't seemed like he was holding a heavy metal shield at all.

The shield and his body collided , and he was sent flying with a thunderous clash of metal. His body hit the wall that he rushed out from.

His armor was staved like it was hit by a Warhammer , showing how intense the collide with the shield had been.

He felt a great amount of pain coursing through his body , but when he saw the one who had turned him into his pitiful state in one hit , was coming toward him with a sword at his hand to finish the job , he tried to get up , using his sword as a cane.

The warrior lifted his sword to finish him off with a single swing of his sword.

He looked around and saw that his men were being slaughtered like lambs. Their blood and body parts stained the ground , but not a single soldier of the enemy was slain.

Just before the warrior could swing his sword at him , three of his men attacked him from behind. Distracted , the warrior left him alone to deal with them.

He didn't missed this opportunity , he didn't bothered trying to help them , instead her stood up and left the scene. His destination was the center of Town , where the majority of his men , more than 1000 , were stationed.

He passed through town , trying to avoid any fight.

All the way he only saw slaughter. Limbs cut off , neck slashed , gut sprayed on the ground.

Many of his men tired to volley the enemy with arrows and throwing spears , but their projectiles seemed ineffective against their armor.

The one thing he was sure off was that not a single man of the enemy was dead. His men outnumbered them 30 to 1. And yet , it seemed like the enemy had the upper hand.

" Hold them! Hold them!" one of his lieutenants shouted to no avail. Despite their superior number , the enemy was gaining the upper hand.

He ran toward the center of town , where a small group of his men had lined up and formed a defensive stand.

" Captain! We can't hold them anymore. The town is lost , more than a thousand of our men have already been killed."

Bloodbeard wanted to tear out his hair out of rage. All his life he had never face such a humiliating defeat.

" tell the men to break cover. We retreat to Lys. Get the horses." He issued the only command he could to prevent more casualties. Since they couldn't beat the enemy in open battle , they would have to take refuge behind the high walls of the city , where they could fight a defensive stand from safety.

" Fall back! Fall back!"

The cats shouted , when they heard a terrible roar form the sky.

" OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

They looked at the source of that sound , which seemed to shake their soul to it's core , and then they saw it.

At the sky , a group of Black riders , ridings at the backs of some terrifying flying beasts were attacking the archers on the walls.

The beasts plunged their sharp fangs into their chest , pick them up and then throw them to the ground. Some of them just kicked the men from the top of the walls.

" Fall back! Fall back to Lys!"

The men started to ran away like spiders in a garden. Many of them fought with each other trying to get on a horse , so they could leave the slaughter a minute sooner.

The enemy main forces were fighting in the streets , so Bloodbeard tried to avoid the enemy on the ground by running atop of the walls and bypassing them , but then suddenly,,,

" Raaaaaaaarrr!"

A terrible roar ranged in his ear.

One of the flying beasts that was attacking his men to the rooftops , suddenly dived toward and him and kicked him in the chest.

He was thrown from the top of the wall and was dropped on the ground.

His back was most likely broken , considering that he couldn't even move his body , but he was still alive.

Neither the fleeing soldiers , nor the enemy , didn't bother to help or kill him as they ran.

The surviving members of the Company of the Cat , about 1000 men , got on their horses and rode toward Lys.

The infantry tried to follow them , but they weren't allow to do so by the enemy. Who caught up with them and put them to the blade. But they didn t pursue the ones that were fleeing away on horse back. But that didn't meant that they were lucky.

The Black riders , who numbered six , attacked the cavalry from the sky as they rode toward Lys.

The beasts lifted up horses and threw them to the ground over and over , a followed them to the very outskirts of Lys.

It was only within the 200 meters radius of Lys , where they were within the range of Lysene Scorpions that they stopped their pursuit. But by then , they had already killed more than 200 of them.

Out of the 3000 members of the Company of the Cat , less than 800 survived and returned to Lys.

 **After the battle by the river**

Artemisia was walking through the conquered town.

It was like walking in a graveyard. The ground was littered with enemy corpses.

She suddenly stood beside the body of a huge man with fiery red hair and beard. This one was still alive.

She locked his gaze with that of the Bloodbeard , who returned her gaze silently.

She took the spear from the hand of a Dullahan Warrior and plunged it into Bloodbeard heart.

" Haaaaah,,," the Bloodbeard gasped , but after a moment , his suffering came to an end.

Artemisia left the spear where it was and moved on to the end of the town.

She looked at the small city of Lys before her , that was only a mile away.

" White flea. Send a messenger to Lys. Tell them to send an ambassador for negotiation. Also tell them I am coming to their city gate before noon with my army , ready to accept their surrender. If they don't surrender by then , they won't see the dawn of tomorrow."

That's what she declared , before ordering her men to set up a camp inside the town.

At the same time , she devised a plan to take the city.

 **Tyrosh / 20:00 AM**

The sun had gone down , and the stars shined brightly in the sky.

Just as Malak and Renner had expected , There was no response from the Magisters of Tyrosh. They didn t send any messengers , but that was an answer itself.

Malak summoned green frog before her.

After a minute , he came.

" Yes my queen!"

" Gather your men and station them before Nazardoom. We attack the city tonight."

Green frog was taken back and surprised by the sudden order.

" My apologize your grace. But we have no siege weapons , and the walls and the main gate of the city is guarded by 6000 men. How can we even take the city with our current situation?"

" Leave that to me. You just have your men ready. When you saw someone waving a torch at the top of the main gate , have your men assault the main gate. Nazardoom soldiers will be the Vanguard. You will come behind them. Now go!"

Green frog nodded his head in understanding. Considering the pervious battle he fought in , under the command of Malak , he knew that she wasn't acting without a plan. Though not knowing her plan bothered him , he obeyed her orders nonetheless.

Malak left her tent. She looked at the dark sky above her and issued a mental command.

" Wraith riders , descend!"

And then,,,

" Wraith Knights , with me."

Suddenly , nine black riders appeared in the sky and landed on the ground. There were also 30 Wraith Knights who came to Malak side when they heard her call. She turned her attention on the ones before her.

" We have a mission. I am going to need you to do something with me."

The Wraith Knights and Black riders stood still , ready to receive their command. Malak began to explain her plan to them.

 **The Main Hall of Tyrosh**

The Main Hall was a place where nobles , merchants and ladies from all over Tyrosh would gather to celebrate important events. It was a large a luxurious place , with twenty pillars , each 40 feet long , and ten Hearths lighting the place up in the darkest of nights.

Despite the fact that the city was under siege , the Magisters of the city , confident that their high walls and superior numbers of defenders- along the fact that their city was stocked with enough supplies to last for two years without any provisions from the outside world- saw fit to hold a celebration to lift the mood of the nobles and wealthy citizens of their city.

The party held tonight was a lavish one.

After serving the ladies and gentlemen with ten different course of meals , a Ball was held.

Gentlemen were holding the hands of ladies and danced gently around.

Slaves dressed in rich outfits and uniforms were carrying drinks and fruits to the guests all over the hall. The sound of music played by the best musicians in Tyrosh was being heard. Several dancers , brought to the Ball from the best brothels and pleasure houses one could find in Tyrosh , were dancing around every corner.

Amidst the voices of laughter and joy , one man walked around casually , Without any dancing partner for tonight.

He was Aurion Mehsis. The Archon of Tyrosh.

Normally he would dance with his wife at the center of the Ball , as it was fit for someone whose level of authority was higher than all others. But tonight , he was in no mood for dancing.

The reason behind it was simple. He was under too much stress.

After meeting with Malak Al Moot and witnessing a taste of her power and hearing the ultimatum given by her to Tyrosh , his mind wasn't in a calm state.

He tried to explain to his fellow magisters that it would be most unwise to make enemy of someone with her level of strength. That it would be best if they could reach a truce with Malak.

But many of the Magisters , not believing his words about Malak sorcerous powers and or the possibility of their walls being breached by such a small army , refused his advise.

Though he was Archon , he couldn't do anything if the other Magisters didn't agree with him.

He was in deep thought , so much that he didn't notice that his wife Ellena had noticed his sour mood.

" What's wrong , my love? You look troubled. Is something bothering you?"

Ellena voice brought him back to reality. Once he realized that his wife had noticed his inner turmoil , he became ashamed and tired to comfort her.

" No my love. It's nothing. There are just so many things to attend to once this is all over."

She smiled in return.

" Nothing is more important than our daughter. Just look at our little angel."

To the point where she was aiming at , was a young and adorable looking teenage girl.

She was Sara , the 14 year old daughter of Aurion and Ellena. She was a beautiful girl , with brown eyes and black hair. Which she had dyed with a bright blue color.

" Look at her. She is almost a grown woman now. I think it's high time we find a suitable husband for her."

Aurion was taken back for a moment.

" Are you sure it's not too soon? I mean you told me that she had just flowered. There is still time for her to get wed."

" oh , Nonsense! A girl that has flowered shouldn't stay at her parents home for long , or else people will start to spread a lot of rumors about her. Oh , Look over there."

There was a young man with blond hair , wearing rich robes and a magnificent coat of silk. He seemed to be in his sixteens. He was handsome and gentle , and he had taken the hand of their daughter and was dancing elegantly and gently with her. Sara was smiling happily as well , and danced with a passion.

" See. That's the son of Maradur Ransard. One of the richest and most powerful men in this city. Look how happy and great they look together. I say he is a good match."

Ellena stated her opinion as so , but Aurion wasn't so positive.

" No , no , no. I don t think so. That boy's family maybe rich , but they lack the etiquette of a noble family."

" I know you had rivalries with Ransard when it was time to elect the Archon. But now isn't the time to hold grudges. If we merge our families , imagine how much we can benefit from it. You know it is likely that Maradur Ransard to be elected at the next year election. It would be wise to be allies with him then."

" so you are saying I should sell our daughter like a broodmare to his house?!"

" What are you saying? Who said anything about ,,, "

" Ahhhhh!"

Ellena words were cut in half , when the sound of a scream came from the outside.

Everyone in the ball stopped dancing and looked around in confusion and then.

" Aiieeeeee!" " Yeaaaaaarttttt!" " Heeelp!" " Dieeeeeeee!"

Several other screams were heard. Their voice was filled with fear and agony.

" What is going on out there?!"

" I don't know . But we better get out of here fast!"

Several people rushed out and ran toward the hall main door , when suddenly ,,,

The hall door was abruptly opened , when they looked at the door , several unknown figures plunged into the hall.

The ones who entered the hall and blocked their patch were not the Unsullied guards they had posted at the gate or the sellswords hired to protect the city. They were foreign soldiers , wearing a black outfit and a scary metal mask. There were also several heavy armored men with them.

They instantly realized who they were. They were soldiers of the army that had attacked their city.

Several question popped out of their minds. Like how they managed to get past the wall and the guards that were stationed there. But now wasn't the time.

" Ahhhh! RUN!"

Everybody ran for the sideway doors , located beside the hall walls. But as they ran toward them , they find them all to have been blocked by the same soldiers.

They were all completely surrounded at all side. 100 Nazardoom soldiers formed a circle around them , making sure no one could escape.

Everyone was shaking in fear. Daughters held the hands of their parents , and wives held the hands of their husbands. Most of them , terrified at the thought of being massacred were starting to accumulate tears in their eyes. The slaves and dancers all had gone on their knees , not moving , only shaking in fear.

They all had heard that when Malak Al Moot besieged Myr , she had slain the Magisters of the City , so they naturally thought the same fate was very likely to happen to them as well.

" Well , well , well! Looks like we caught all the fish at the same place. And I thought we were going to spend hours searching every corner of the city."

The speaker was an Unsullied. Though considering that he had three spikes , instead of just one , on his helmet. He was most likely and officer.

" Now that you are gathered here , let's meet the queen."

" [Horse Neigh!]" there was the sound of a horse coming from the hall main door , and when they looked at the gate ,,,

They saw a woman in plate armor , wielding a long sword around her waist , riding a three horned horse , standing at the main gate.

The horse let out a second neigh , and then defecated it's shit on the ground.

The horse and it's rider started to descend from the stairs into the hall. The horse marched forward with it's head rise high and it's steps calms and moderate , as if it was proud of itself.

Malak rode until she reached the group of confined nobles.

She looked at them with a sharp gaze , as if she was a customer observing a storefront contents.

Indeed , being the conqueror of Tyrosh , she was observing the spoils it had to offer.

" Hello , ladies and Gentlemen , I am the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom , Malak Al Moot."

No one said anything. They only looked at her with contempt and fear.

Malak looked at the people present with a confused look , and then as if understanding dawn on her , her eyes went wide.

" Ah , my apologizes! It is rude to speak from horseback." saying so , she dismounted from her bicorn.

" now then , I have made my introductions. Does anyone wants to introduce themselves?"

Seeing no one stepped forward , Malak eyes began to scan the crowd before her. She looked around and around , until her eyes were fixed on one person.

Aurion , whose wife and daughter were standing by his side ,could clearly see Malak eyes locked on him.

" Archon Aurion Mehsis. Would you mind coming here?"

A Wraith Knight grabbed Aurion by the shoulder and pushed him toward Malak through the crowd.

" father , No!" Sara shouted , trying to grasp her father sleeve. But her mother pulled her back. " no child. Remain silent!"

Aurion saw that Malak eyes went to regard his wife and daughter for a moment. As she smiled softly at them , a cold sweat began to run through his back.

He was brought before Malak and was pressed on his knees by the Wraith Knight that was holding him.

" hello . We meet again , much sooner than you expected , I imagine."

Aurion gathered his courage and strength and put it on his face. He couldn't allow himself to be disgraced before his family , people and a foreigner.

" I am hardly surprised. The first time we met you promised me that you will come to city before dawn. I see you are a ,,, woman of your word."

" heh. Yes , I am. I must say , I was a little disappointed about the fact that I managed to take this city so easily. All I had to do was to fly over the walls , have a handful of my men dropped on the maing gate , and then open the gate and let the main army rush through. Not to mention that the forces you had guarding your city were quite weak and without any loyalty to speak of. We only had to kill a thousand of them before the rest threw down their swords and surrendered."

Aurion wasn't surprised much. He knew that Malak possessed magical powers at her disposal. But the rest of the people present who didn't know about it stared at her with wide eyes and open disbelief.

Malak paid no heed to them , as she observed the man before her.

" I believe that I also told you to give my offer to your fellow magisters , and try to convince them to agree with my terms so that we could solve our problems without any bloodshed. I waited until sun went down in the sky. But neither you nor any message from you came back."

" I did offered your terms to my fellows magisters. I actually encouraged them to accept your offer , but they were not willing to do so , for their own reasons."

Malak shrugged her shoulders indifference and boredom , indicating that she wasn't interested in his words.

" I don't care what you did or what you didn't. by rejecting my good willed offer for peace , you have offended me. Do you know what I would do to the people who offend me? Maybe you should ask the Magisters of Myr."

She placed her hand on the grip of her sword , and draw out a small part of her sword from it's sheath.

Aurion willed his expression to not change. He would not be remembered as a coward. He vowed to himself.

" Valar Morghulis." He said softly , but loud enough for everyone present to hear.

" Hmm. As you wish!" saying so , she drew her sword. Aurion didn't closed his eyes or lowered his head. But held it high as the sword came down to cut off his head.

" STOP!" someone within the crowd shouted.

Aurion recognized that voice and his eyes went wide. And when he turned his face around , his skin became pale like milk.

His daughter Sara , opened her way though the crowd and threw herself before him , before any of the guards could stop her.

" Get back child! Go to your mother." He shouted , but Sara didn't listened.

She stood before Malak , and looked at her in the eye. Due to the face that Malak was almost Two feet taller than her , she had to look upward. She was looking at her with a determined look in her eyes.

" well , well. What do we have here? A little heroine!" Malak said with and obvious interest in her voice.

" If you want to kill my father , you have to kill me too!" Sara shouted , much to her parents shock.

Two Wraith Knights stepped forward to restrain the girl that had disrespected Malak. But Malak singed them to stop. Instead she looked at the girl before her with curiosity.

Aurion , who was acting dignified till now , pushed his daughter aside and throw himself at Malak feet.

" Please forgive her , she is just a child! Don't punish her for her childish actions."

" No father! Don't lower yourself for my sake. I rather die with you as a free person , than live as slave under this Tyrant!"

Aurion face became paler , and he tried to shield his daughter from Malak rage. Ellena tired to get past the guards as well , but they stopped her.

Malak said nothing to him or Ellena , only kept looking at Sara. She pushed him aside and stood before Sara , before bending her knee to look at her face to face.

" What's you name child?"

" Sara Mehsis." She answered fearlessly.

Malak smiled softly at her.

" You are quite a fighter Sara ,,, even more so than your father. You kind of remind of me of myself when I was your age."

Saying so , she sheathed her sword. She extended her hand toward a confused Aurion.

He hesitated for a moment , but he ultimately decided to take her hand.

Malak pushed him upward , back on his foot , before releasing her grip.

She turned her attention from Aurion toward the crowd of nobles and magisters.

" Despite your initiate refusal , I am willing to reoffer my proposal to you. You can thank this young lady and her courage for it. I respect courage. Perhaps you are not as unworthy and weak as I imagined."

The crowd looked confused , so Malak decided to clarify her offer for them.

" at first I told you that The free city of Tyrosh must abandon the practice of slavery. Every slave , man , woman and child shall be freed and given enough food , cloth , gold and land as payment for their years of services. Tyrosh must also sign a truce considering an economical alliance between Tyrosh and the Sorcerous Kingdom. And when we are done with all that ,,, all of the Magisters must swear their loyalty to the Sorcerous Kingdom. Did I missed anything?"

" No your grace , that is indeed what you offered." Aurion said.

" well , since you rejected this offer at first , I feel like I have to add a few more thing to it. Tyrosh will also have no right to hire sellsword companies and keep more than 30 longships. Instead , the security of this city and it's attendant lands will be provided by the Sorcerous Kingdom armies and navy. Is there any objection?"

" No , your grace , none at all."

After considering their current situation , there was no room for refusal and arguing.

Besides , not everything would be over if they accepted a foreigner rule. All they had to do was to grow strong under that ruler , and then overthrow them.

The other nobles and magisters didn't hesitate , they all knelt in submission and expressed their agreement with her terms.

" It shall be as you wish!"

" we accept your generous offer humbly."

" please forgive our pervious transgression. I hope that we can make amend for it with our service."

Malak didn't smiled , but kept a serious face as she addressed the nobles of Tyrosh.

" Good , I have this Truce written here. It is waiting for you to sign it." She drew out a parchment from within her robe , and handled it to Aurion , who took it with utmost respect.

" Oh, and there is one more thing."

" W,What is it?"

Their stiff voices implied that they were all on guard against him.

" in order to ensure the security of your cooperation , every magister must send their firstborn child to Myr to serve as my squire.

The magisters tired to open their mouth and say something , but before they could talk,,,

" I will accept no arguments and objections on this matter. You will all send your firstborns to Myr , and if I even sniff the smell of treason from you, well ,,,"

" You will kill an innocent child for the actions of their parents?!"

" No, of course not. I would never do something so unfair."

The magisters breathed in relief.

" instead of killing them or killing you , I would send your children back to you if you shall betray me and dishonor our truce. Only they won't be your children anymore. I will not punish you by killing them , but instead I will mold them into utterly obedient and loyal servants of the Sorcerous Kingdom. They won't be the sons and daughters you raised and educated , they will be mine. And I will send them back to this city to replace you lot. On that day , your children won't be your heirs and legacy , they will belong to the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Malak declared their punishment for betrayal as so , with an iron clad voice and resolve.

The people who heard her words felt an unnatural aura of fear with them , one that shook them to their very core.

This was far crueler and harsher than anything they would do against anyone if they broke the law. Even slaves would simply be killed for committing a crime. They wouldn't be punished so severely.

" monster,,," Aurion uttered silently. But while even his daughter standing beside him didn't heard his mutter , Malak did.

She stood before Aurion and placed her hand beneath his chick , making him to look at her eye to eye.

" I am no monster mortal man. In truth , You have no idea what it takes to be a monster."

Suddenly Malak eyes shone with a bright flame , and in that moment,,,

The flames in the Hearths of the hall roared , and their fire turned green. One of the hearths fire took the shape of a dragon , and appeared before Aurion.

He looked at the scene before him with fear , the dignity he was trying to keep was nowhere to be seen.

The dragon opened it's jaw as if to swallow him whole , but right before it could do it , it vanished without a trace.

Malak snapped her fingers , and in that moment , the color of fire in the hearths turned yellow again. She looked at the stupefied crowd before her.

" If you stand true to your word I promise you , I will use my power and the power of the Sorcerous Kingdom to help your city stands prosper and powerful , a princess amongst the daughters of Valyria. But shall you betray my trust , that same power will be the doom of Tyrosh and this city will be turned to ash. Just like how the Doom consumed Valyria."

From her tune and attire , there was no doubt that she meant what she said. The expression of everyone was grim.

" and in order to make sure you will adapt well to this change of courses , I will appoint a native from Tyrosh to rule as the Archon of this city."

Malak turned her attention to Aurion.

" Thankfully a suitable servants is already on his knees."

Aurion eyes went wide , and so did the eyes of the nobles and merchants.

" Rise Archon Aurion Mehsis. From this day , until the day you are a loyal servant to the Sorcerous Kingdom , you shall be the Archon of this city , and the warden of the Stepstones. The only notable change in your duty is that you shall report your activities to the officer that I am going to leave in this city as my ambassador. Other than that , you may continue your daily job."

Saying so , Malak mounted her bicorn and started to ride out of the hall. The nobles watched as she left.

Suddenly , she stopped midway. She turned her bicorn around and looked at Aurion again.

" And don't worry about your daughter. I promise that I will take good care of her. If you do your duties well , I shall see to it that you and your wife will get to see her every week."

She smiled at Sara , before riding out of the room.

Aurion could only grind his teeth in rage.

* * *

After leaving the hall , Malak decided to spend the night in Tyrosh.

Despite the easy conquest of the city , she felt mentally tired.

For someone like her who was a Commander/warrior , It was somewhat tiresome to be politician. In truth she had only followed the plan Renner had devised for her.

" I should probably send a message to Artemisia. I hope she is doing well."

Thinking so , she activated her message skill.

[Message!] " Artemisia, can you hear me?"

" Oh, is that you Malak sama? Have you contacted me to check on my progress?"

" Yes. I have finished my business in Tyrosh. How did you fare in Lys?"

" Very good. As It turned out , I didn't even have to use my forces to take the city. The magisters send a messenger to negotiate with me. Our negotiations wasn't very successful. They refused our terms. I send some of our Unsullied and a handful Wraith Knights under the cover of night into the city through sewers. They managed to talk with the slaves and convince them to start a revolt. They opened the gates for us and our army sacked the city. I played as Renner told me to with the Magisters and got them to sign the truce Renner had written. What about you Malak sama? How did things go on our side?"

" Surprisingly enough, I did pretty much just like you. Except that instead of going through the sewers to infiltrate the city , I used the Wraith Riders to drop some of our forces from the sky and inside the city and open the gate for the rest of us."

" oh,,, I wonder why I didn't think of that. That would have been much simpler. But then again , I learned strategy from you. I guess I am still several steps behind you on that matter."

" Emm , don't worry about it. I am sure that someday , you talents will surpass mine."

" Oh, Thank you very much! I will try hard to reach your standards. I won't let you down , my teacher!"

Artemisia sincere words seemed to be coming from the depth of her heart , which somewhat felt unsettling for Malak considering she knew what type of heart was beating in her half-demon chest.

" Well , I think I will have to stay in this city for a few days , in order to move things along. By the way ,,, have you heard anything from Rhegan and Tattered Prince recently?"

" Of course , I have been in constant communication with them. Rhegan reported that he managed to take the islands with ridiculous ease , there were less than 4000 men guarding them. Accalia also reported that they managed to successfully conquer all of the Disputed lands. There were several thousand sellswords killed , but they also managed to recruit about 10,000 sellswords to our cause."

Malak was relieved by this news.

Even though the sellswords had low fighting power when compared to Nazardoom , the quantity of their number would be a great help in maintaining order in their recently conquered territories.

" Well done. I am glad to hear it. We will meet face to face soon. I will have an extra mission for you to fulfill once we are done. We will talk about it later. You should go have some fun."

" Thank you. Until next time , farewell."

" Farewell."

And with that the message was terminated.

 **Tyrosh main Plaza / Tomorrow / 8:00**

Malak was standing at Tyrosh main plaza , alongside her army.

It was declared that all the slaves on Tyrosh must gather here for an important matter. Malak was waiting for almost 20 minutes , waiting for the arrival of the people.

" Are you sure they will come?" Malak asked the green frog , who was standing behind her.

" They will come your grace. Don't worry about it."

Green frog reassured Malak , and so they kept on waiting.

A few minutes later , there was the sound of footsteps coming from all directions.

Malak looked around , and saw that tens of thousands of people were gathering the Plaza , surrounding her and her men. They all wore poor clothes , and they were all branded and collared , showing their statues as slaves.

The people slowly gathered around them in a ring , tightening the ring every second.

The soldiers went on guard , forming a defensive line. And the people stopped.

Green frog stepped forward , before Malak , and directed his voice toward the gathered people.

" You are in the Presence of Malak Al Moot. The crown princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom. The commander of the Mighty legions of Nazardoom. The destroyer of armies. The liberator of Men. The queen of the Three daughters ( Myr,Tyrosh,Lys) , the Stepstones and the Narrow sea. She is the one who has taken this city and liberated you all from enslavement. It is to her that you owe your freedom."

The slaves , whose eyes were fixed on Malak , didn't show any reaction to Green frog words. But stood still , watching Malak and her fierce gaze with contempt and fear.

" no." Malak whispered at Green frog ear , and sat him aside.

She turned her attention to the people around her , and after activating some of her special abilities , directed her voice to the people present.

" You do not owe me your freedom. You don't owe it to anyone else either. No one can give you freedom. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want your freedom , you must claim it. I may have broken the chains on your bodies , but there will be many who would try to chain you again. They will try to chain your body and your soul. And there will be many who would give away their freedom without a fight. But you all have the freedom to choose your own patch. That is what makes you human , and not an animal."

There was nothing but silence in the Plaza.

Malak watched the gathered people , and they watched her.

Suddenly , from within the crowd , a woman holding his six year old daughter extended his hand toward Malak.

" Kaerinio!" the mother shouted. Her daughter shouted the same word again.

" Kaerinio!"

Before long , every man woman and child was shouting it , as they extended their hand toward Malak.

" Kaerinio!" " Kaerinio!" " Kaerinio!"  
" Kaerinio!"  
" Kaerinio!"  
" Kaerinio!"  
" Kaerinio!"

Malak could understand all the languages spoken to her , because of a magic item called " the Grand Translator".

Right now , she understood that the word they were all shouting in Valyrian had one meaning.

Savior.

The soldiers held their ground , in order to keep the approaching people back.

" No. let them pass. This people won't hurt me." Saying so , she came down from her high place and between the ranks of her soldiers.

" Stand down." The soldiers lowered their weapons and shields.

Malak passed from them , and stood before the people.

She began to walk between them , and they all surrounded her , all the while trying to reach her and uttering the word " Kaerinio".

Several women knelt down on the ground around her. Just as she was to tell them that they shouldn t kneel before anyone , they grabbed her legs and placed her on their hands.

Even though she was almost a foot taller and at least two stone heavier than them , they managed to lift her with ease. Letting all to see her above their hands.

The people gathered a circle , their hands extended toward their savior and chattering her name.

Malak looked at the sky and smiled. All was as it should be.

In the next few weeks , the rule of the Sorcerous Kingdom over the triarchy of the three cities was secured and strengthened. The Disputed lands were unified under Malak rule. The navy of the Sorcerous Kingdom , under the Command of Artemisia , attacked the rest of the Stepstones , with the exceptions of the Greenblood and a few western islands that were under the rule of Dorne , and cleared them of pirates and outlaws and thus secured the key sea lines that were critical to the trade between Westeros and the southern parts of Essos.

While the Seven Kingdoms were thankful at first , they came to resent the high tolls placed on the trade by the new triarchy.

The other free cities of Essos , wary of the arrival of a new power in their area and it's fast expansion and influence , started to work against this new kingdom. But since they were wary of the Sorcerous Kingdom overwhelming military might , they choose to fight against this enemy in other areas.

The trade around the triarchy entered a downturn , and several unofficial sanctions were imposed on the Triarchy.

Malak , the black queen of the Three daughters , the Stepstones and the Narrow sea , was faced with a new set of problems , one that couldn't be fixed with sheer military power.

And because the Free cities were reluctant to work with them , she turned her attention to west , to the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

* * *

Author note : wow , I am so tired. I took me like two weeks and Several hours of constant writing to get this chapter done. Maybe I should have cut this into two parts.

Anyway , that's for the Battles and display of military powers. While there will be some other battles in the future , there won't be any battle scenes with armies clashing in the next few chapters , and the battles that will come afterward will be different from this ones. It is time for a different type of war , the war of words and schemes.

But good news! At the next chapter ,We are finally going to Westeros again , and this time , we will be having some of our favorite characters ( Like Tywin , Cersie , Tyrion , Sansa and our beloved Joffrey) in the story , crossing their patch with Malak and Ainz.

 **Next chapter : Emissary of the Queen**


	13. Emissary of the Queen

**Emissary of the Queen**

 **King's landing / The Capital of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros**

The Tower of the Hand was located in the Red Keep castle in King's Landing. It contained the chambers of the Hand of the King. It had stood for three hundred years.

After the battle of Blackwater bay , where Tywin Lannister reassumed his position as hand of the king , he relocated the small council chambers from the throne hall to the tower of hand , near his own quarters.

Everyday , the small council members would gather at Tywin Lannister summon to discuss the affairs of the realm. And today was no exception.

Tywin had just summoned the small council for an important meeting , and in less than 30 minutes , everyone had come to his chambers and taken their respectable seats.

His daughter queen Cersie , his halfman son Tyrion the new master of coin , Grand Maester Pycell and the Master of Whispers Varys.

Littlefinger was preparing to leave the city in a few days for Vale. To marry Jon Arryn widow and bring the Vale into the fold. So he wasn't present for today's meeting.

Tywin turned his attention to the council before him.

" There is a tremendous amount of work to be done today , so we only have this morning to discuss the affairs of the state. So Let us not waste time by wordplay."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Varys was the first one to speak , before the queen or the hand. It was a natural thing however , the master of whispers was the trader of information. Any news from anywhere would usually reach his ear first , even before the ear of the king or his hand.

" Robb Stark and his bannermen are still camped at Riverrun my lord. I am afraid to say I have heard unpleasant whispers."

Varys voice carried hints of sorrow. Indicating that he indeed mournful of the news he had brought with him.

But Tywin knew the spider better than that. His sorrow were as just as real as his pillar and stones!

" What have you heard?"

" I am sorry to bring this news to you my lord. But my little birds tells me that your cousin and nephew , Willem Lannister and Martyn Lannister , whom were held captive by Stark forces , have been murdered."

The atmosphere in the room changed. Pycell turned his face away in disgust.

" Northen savages! They claim to fight for justice and independence and yet they kill two innocent children. Robb Stark has indeed turned into a wolf. Savage and wild!"

Cersei followed with the same disgust.

" the boy is a traitor just like his father. There will be a reckoning for this. The Lannisters always pay their debts."

Tywin went deep into thought when he heard this.

He didn't held any great love for those boys. But they were still members of his family. He took their death as a grave insult against his house.

" He will indeed pay in good time. I have prepared a plan to defeat Robb Stark and eliminate his threat once and for all."

" and what plan is that?" Tyrion asked curiously.

" The sort that only needs to be seen , not discussed." He rebuffed. Directing his voice toward Tyrion.

Varys decided to continue before anyone else could intervene.

" Well , to be fair my lord , it wasn't Robb Stark who killed them. It was one of his bannerman. Lord Rickard Karstark. And after the deed , Robb Stark had him and those who helped him in that murder arrested. Afterward , he ordered them to be hanged. He personally executed Rickard Karstark himself."

" Did he? And what did the Karstarks had to say about that?"

" The Karstarks have marched home my lord. About seven thousand men. Nearly half of Stark forces."

Tywin was delighted to hear this news.

The Young wolf had won every battle he fought , and yet his cause was faltering.

First was him losing the North to ironborn , and then breaking his engagement to House Frey , effectively ending his alliance with the second most powerful house in the Riverrun. And now this , losing half of his army in a stupid action that would cost him the war.

Ever since he heard about Robb Stark marriage , he was in secret communication with Wlader Frey and Roose Bolton. With the promise of lordship and an alliance with House Lannister , he had managed to make them change their allegiance to his house.

" The Young Wolf is digging his own grave. All we have to do is put him there... What else?"

" More disturbing news from across the Narrow Sea my lord."

" is this about Malak al Moot? I heard she is being called the queen of the Three Daughters , the Stepstones and the Narrow sea."

Varys nodded his head.

" Yes my lord. Unfortunately , it seems this new queen has quite the taste for battle and conquest. She had left Myr for only a week. But in her absence the free cities of Tyrosh and Lys decided to take the Disputed lands for themselves. When she returned to Myr , she had brought 3000 soldiers form his country army with her. She calls this army Nazardoom. After her return , she decided to attack Tyrosh and Lys and add them to her territories , alongside the Disputed lands and Stepstones. Which she successfully did , in a very short amount of time."

" You have to give her credits. She has won more battles and done more conquest in a month that Robb Stark has in the past year." Cersei said so with a carefree attitude.

It was clear to Tywin that his daughter had taken a liking to this Malak Al Moot. She had always resented to be educated and treated as a lady. She always wanted to be a warrior , like her brother Jaime.

" Well , your grace. Ever since she had taken control of the vital sea lines crossing between the Stepstones , she had used her army to repress pirates activities and subdued the outlaws infesting the Stepstones. I am afraid we can't allow this to happen."

" Why not?!" Cersei couldn't understand why the conquests happening outside their borders should concern them. " What is wrong about clearing sea of pirates and outlaws?"

" Because right now , The Triarchy is imposing high trade tolls upon the ships that would cross the Steostones." Tyrion intervened.

All eyes went to him.

" Our trade with the Free cities is an important part of our economy , and a great source of wealth and income for us. I don't know if you had noticed , but we are still in the middle of a war. The royal wedding , the rebuilding of the royal fleet , the coming of winter , Plus the fact that the Iron Throne owes a tremendous amount of gold to the Iron Bank of Braavos puts us in a dire financial situation. Even when this war is over , we will still have a large number of problems to overcome."

The other members of council nodded their head in agreement. With only Cersei looking a Tyrion with a bored expression.

" You are completely right. As the master of coin , how do you propose that we handle this problems?"

Tywin asked Tyrion with a normal regal expression on his face , one that was unique to a born-leader.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes at his father. It wasn't difficult for him to know why he was dropping this heavy question on him.

" Well , I can talk with lady Olenna Tyrell. See to it if House Lannister and House Tyrell can share certain amount of their expenses such as the royal wedding and the necessary supplies for surviving winter and debt owed to the Iron Bank with each other. As for the other problem, the trade in the Narrow sea , I assume our only option is to reach an agreement with the queen of the Narrow Sea."

The last part of Tyrion comment sounded somewhat like a cheap joke. But of course no one laughed or smiled.

Tywin never smiled , not after the death of his wife. Instead he would always carry his emotions through his eyes and actions. He nodded his head at Pycell , who then preceded to drew out a small parchment from under his robe.

Pycell handed the parchment to Tyrion with shaking hands , who then extended his hand to receive it , but right before he could do it , Pycell drooped the parchment on the ground.

Tyrion gave Pycell a cold look.

" Oh , apologies my lord. Old fingers."

Tyrion averted his gaze from Pycell , and his fake apology and excuse , and lowered himself to grab the parchment before he could pick it up.

He opened the parchment and read it out. It's contents were written in the common tongue of Westeros.

" From the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown to the Iron Throne of Westeros

In order to establish economic and diplomatic relationship with the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros ruled by King Joffrey of House Baratheon , the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown ruled by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown will sent a diplomatic party to King's landing. The leader of this group will be Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself , the area guardian of the west and the daughter of the Crown Princess of the Sorcerous Kingdom Malak Al Moot."

Tyrion gave a nod to the letter before closing it.

" Well , it seems that problem might solve itself. It was easier than anticipated. If this Princess Vaiself is a good negotiator , we may reach a satisfactory arrangement."

" Indeed. They have sent this message via a messenger , not a raven , who arrived today. The messenger also said that this Princess Vaiself will arrive at the capital tomorrow via a ship , and when she does , I want you to be there to greet her."

" me? are you sure it will leave a good impression on them that in our first contact we sent a dwarf to greet them?"

" You are maybe a Dwarf , but you are a Lannister before that. If they Can't appreciate that , then there won't be much benefit for us to build a relationship with them."

" I am sure someone of your expertise with women and diplomacy is the most excellent choice for this job." Cersei said with a hidden mockery in her voice.

Something that Tyrion didn't miss in the slightest.

 **The free city of Myr / Renner's office**

A week after Malak returned from her trip to Tyrosh , she decided to formally form a Regent Council for the new Triarchy.

Said council membership were the Seven sisters , each of whom took their own seat and responsibility on it according to their talents.

Artemisia was appointed as the Commander in-chief and the Sealord.

Karusu as the master of shadows , with gathering information being her main job.

Accallia became head of the Myr guards , and would guarantee the security of the city.

Ariel would be responsible of the health management of the city , as well as preaching the Faith of the Forty-One supreme beings. Which she did without any problem because Myr was a religious free city.

Bella had an unofficial mission. To root out any potential danger who would challenge to their regime and , if necessary and given command , neutralize them.

As decreed by Malak , this council shall rule the Sorcerous Kingdom territories in the this world whenever she or Ainz were absent , at least until a permanent government similar to the ones established in the Sorcerous Kingdom was formed to take over.

Renner was appointed the leader of this Council and the Regent of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Afterward , Renner decided to locate her office to one of the Mansions in Myr.

The large mansion that was introduced to her by Robbet Salmy , the leader of merchant division , stood in the middle of the courtyard, with various other buildings located to the sides of it , and with a small yet beautiful garden placed nearby. In the rear grew various trees and a clean and refreshing wind blew past.

This was undoubtedly one of the best plots of land in Myr.

There were other mansions nearby, but compared to this, they were only fighting for second place.

The mansion was very well constructed and seemed to be owned by a great noble of past.

The floors were polished without a single speck of dust, and the smudged glass windows were also clean up.

The countless rooms each contained well-crafted furniture, and Renner could live here immediately. Although considering the number of rooms, it could not be helped that some would be left bereft of purpose.

However , it was also too big.

Comparing to the number of people she planned to bring to Myr, there were too many rooms. To the point that most would be left empty.

It was possible to not post guards and maids , but there was a chance that she would be looked down upon. In the end, posting guards was to show off the owner s wealth. Then she would like to post those powerful ones . But she did not want to post the inhuman looking ones. The difference in importance between here and Nazarick was completely different.

However, excluding the undead and demons, she had few subordinates that looked human. Namely , the soldiers of Nazardoom that they brought with them , whom were specifically elected because of their ability to disguise themselves as humans.

There were countless things to do within the mansion such as cleaning and cooking.

This mansion was going to be her workplace , one that might host many nobles and rulers from different parts of the region. Having a mansion without any servants or maids would be problematic , as it would shame the name of Ainz Ooal Gown.

To solve that problem , she had send Robbet Salmy to hire the staff necessary to govern this large mansion. After a just a day , she had received about 50 professional maids and servants who would take over such minor tasks.

It's been a week since she had cleared all those problems.

And in that time, countless matters had been settled. The placing of furniture, the positioning of his hidden subordinates, the carving of the magical barrier for the main mansion, the acceptance of several maids from the Sorcerous Kingdom , and the deployment of the Wraith Knights and Dullahan Warriors that she had borrowed from Malak.

Basically, within three days, the mansion of the Regent was ready to be lived in.

After she finished writing the order concerning the welfare and security of some of the new lands conquered by the Sorcerous Kingdom , Renner slowly reclined in a chair in his private quarters. It was a leather chair that showed no signs of strain despite her action.

The white leather chair was plain and simple, and she had to jump through several hoops to make it her own.

She had recently received an order from Malak to leave for King's Landing , the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms , and forge a diplomatic relationship with the Iron Throne. There were also other agendas for this mission.

She was going to leave the city today and in the coming hour, so she had to finish some of her business before doing so.

After leaning backward for a few moment to shake off the mental tiring she had acquired after her long hours of work , she leaned forward again and picked up a the pen on the table , and soaked it in a black ink drum.

She placed her pen upon a new white parchment and started to write down the letter that she was working on for some time.

It wasn't an official order or business , but something that she was sending to one of her youngest sons.

" _From Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself_

 _To : Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself_

 _My Dear son , as you read this letter, I am serving in my office in the new lands conquered for the Sorcerous Kingdom. I wish you and the rest of our family could have been at my side. While her grace has allowed me to come and go between the Gate and visit home whenever I wish , my responsibilities rarely allow me to do so._

 _But that is about to change._

 _I am happy to say that we managed to take a large fertile land , devoid of population , for our kingdom. I have asked for permission from Malak Al Moot sama , and she allowed me to bring about a million colonist to this lands, for starters._

 _I want you to lead them here._

 _You have no city or town to rule on your own back home. But here , in this new world , there are many opportunities for you to use your talents. Gather whoever you feel is the right choice for this expedition and bring them here. Under your leadership , we shall construct new towns and villages in this raw fertile lands , and nail our first anvil upon the soils of this world._

 _I miss you dearly my son. You and all of our family._

 _With love , your mother. "_

And so , she closed the parchment and place her seal on it.

Zanac was one of Renner and Climb youngest sons , about 18 years old. He was named after one of Renner's brothers who perished in the Civil war of Re-Estize Kingdom. Because Renner was from a royal bloodline , her children with climb were all given the surname of Vaiself. The ones who showed their mother talents and potential were given the chance to rise in their status and claim leadership over certain parts of the lands. But some of them like Zanac didn't have this chance. So Renner thought about having him own something over here.

She was about to call one of the servants to her office , when suddenly

" Knock , Knock!"

Someone knocked on her door.

" who is it?"

One of the Servants opened the door and entered the room. He stood where he was by the door.

" Your highness. The Tattered Prince is here pre your summons and seeks an audience."

Renner remembered that she had send for that old man an hour ago.

" Very well then , let him enter."

The man bowed his head in obedience and left the room.

A moment later the door was opened again , and an old man in a ragged but colorful outfit and full plate armor entered the room.

Renner slowly stood up from her chair , and locked her gaze with that of the Tattered Prince.

" Princess Renner." The Tattered Prince greeted her with a respectful attire. But there was a hint of unease on his eyes , something that Renner didn't miss.

" Tattered Prince. You seems... unsettled."

" no , it is just... my workload has risen to an exceptional high degree. There are many things to attend to."

That was indeed true. After the battle of the Disputed lands , there were several thousand sellswords who joined the Windblown. Afterward , the Tattered Prince was charged with the Security of the Disputed lands.

" My apologizes. You do have a great number of things to do , But so do I. do you know why I have summoned you here?"

" I am afraid not."

" I will be leaving for King's Landing today. But before I go , I have written special instructions for you regarding the welfare of Myr and the Lands of Malak."

" The Lands of Malak?" Tattered Prince said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

" We can't call them Disputed Lands anymore now , can we?"

Tattered Prince nodded his head in understanding.

Renner handed him the ordered she had written , and he respectfully accepted them. But afterward , he stood still. He didn't leave the room as Renner expected him to do.

" you are still here."

The tattered prince looked at Renner and lowered his head again.

" if there is something on your mind , just say it before I leave."

" ...there is something I wanted to ask of you , my lady." His unease was clear in his voice as well as his eyes.

" What is it?"

" when I first met with her grace Malak Al Moot , she promised me that in return for my service to defeat the Dothraki Horde of Khal Pono , I shall be given dominion over the free city of Pentos. I have fulfilled my end of the Bargain , and even more. When does her grace plans to fulfil hers?"

Renner realized what was bothering him. She had heard from Malak of the contract she had made with this old man.

" has her grace treated you unfairly till now?"

" ...no. not all. I was just wondering..."

" If Her Grace has given you her word, you can be sure that she will fulfill it. Pentos will be yours , when the time is right. Not today or tomorrow , but soon enough. I expect that you will not rest until you can assure the queen that her lands are safe and secure for the people who will soon inhabit them."

The Tattered Prince had a confused look on his face again , so Renner decided to clarify the situation for him.

" My son will arrive in the next month with the first group of immigrants from the Sorcerous Kingdom in The Lands of Malak. I want those lands to be clear of any raiders and thieves. Understood?"

The Tattered Prince nodded his head in understanding.

Renner left him and moved toward the exit.

" So... I am still in command?"

Suddenly , Renner stopped in her tracks.

The Tattered Prince continued with a soft smile on his face.

" You will speak to her grace about... " suddenly ,The Tattered Prince words were cut in half.

He tried to talk , but realized that he could not.

In a short moment , he realized that he couldn't breathe either.

He placed his hand on his throat , where he felt a strong yet invisible hand was griping it.

" Qof!"

He was dropped on his knees , and tried desperately to gasp for air as his face turned pale.

Renner slowly turned half way around. Showing her clenched fist to the Tattered Prince.

" Be Careful not to... Choke... on your aspirations , Prince!" she said so with a dread full voice , as her eyes flashed red for a brief moment. She then opened her fist.

" Hah,hah,hah." The Tattered Prince started to breath as deeply he could to grasp for air.

He watched with eyes full of terror , and rage , as Renner left.

 **King's Landing / Harbor**

Tyrion Lannister , the master of coin , was waiting at the harbor for the arrival of the emissary of the Triarchy.

Accompanying him were his hired sellsword Bronn and his squire Podrik Payne , who was holding King Joffrey banner. There were also several gold cloaks behind him.

" It's been an hour since we came here. Do you know how long we have to wait?" Bronn asked.

" As long as it takes." Tyrion answered.

" Seems so me the best place to meet the travelers is in a tavern. That way if one party is late , the other can drink some ale inside." Bronn said as he drank a gulp of ale.

" It's a Princess we are waiting for , not one of your sellsword friends."

" If she is so damn important , how come they sent you to meet him?"

" I suppose it's because I am an accomplished diplomat. And we are waiting for a diplomatic party."

" Ah. Then have fun with your diplomacy." Bronn kept drinking his Ale.

Tyrion felt annoyed by his comments , but then he forgot about it a moment later. Bronn was always an insolent black hearted rouge. That was what he liked about him in the first place.

" My lord. I think I see something." Podrick said , as he pointed his finger toward the sea.

" What is it podrick?"

" A ship. A gigantic one."

Tyrion looked closely and then he saw it.

From the direction Podrick was pointing at , a Gigantic ship was sailing toward Blackwater bay.

Traffic in the Blackwater Rush was greatly reduced by wreckage from the royal fleets that were burned and sank by wildfire. But the giant ship was sailing forward without any problems , pushing aside the wreckage of the destroyed ship like they were nothing.

The ship sailed smoothly. It moved elegantly between the waves. There were possibly a hundred men helping with it's sail , and there were several figures standing on guard upon it.

But the most eye catching feature of the ship was the sigil it flew on top of the main mast. It bore the symbol of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

" Wow. That is one big god damned ship." Bronn couldn't help but be in awe when he looked at the ship that dwarfed all other ships he had ever seen.

" Yes. It dwarf's any ship I have seen."

Tyrion gave Podrick an amused look , as if to say ' what should I do with you?'

Podrick immediately realized his blunder and apologized.

" I'm sorry my lord! I meant no offence." He bowed his head.

" None taken. Now pull yourself together. We don't want to look like idiots."

Saying so , he clapped his hands together. Signaling the gold cloaks to get in line.

Before long , the ship docked at the harbor , and several figures appeared from within.

Tyrion gasped as he saw the first group , and so did the ones standing behind him.

The first group seemed like a group of holy knights , and they numbered 20. They wore shining white armor with artistic decorations and marks. Their equipment made the equipment of the King's guard look like trash in comparison.

Tyrion had seen plenty of crafty armors in his time , but this ones looked to be top notch even by his standards.

" wow. I got to get me one those. I bet they are worth a fortune , each suite." Bronn couldn't help but exclaim his feelings.

" Maybe if you work hard enough , I will buy you one..."

Before Tyrion could finish his sentence , another group appeared behind the first ones. But these ones were,,,

Tyrion and his companions took a step back , as they felt their breath was caught in their throat.

A monstrous unit.

What appeared was a group consisting of 20 soldiers. But some distinctive traits separated them from the first group.

First , they all wore black outfits. Their armor seemed simpler than that of the holy knights , but it was nonetheless of great quality. They bore silver mask on their faces that looked like the face of a man in agony and anger , and it hid their facial expression. On their backs they carried three swords.

Tyrion wasn't an excellent warrior by any means. But he was trained in arms and showed great courage in battle. But his instinct were telling him that this group of swordsmen who appeared before him were very dangerous and should not be provoked.

He looked at Bronn beside him.

He could see him slowly readying his sword hand , even though it was shaking in fear.

Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid. He thought to himself , before stepping forward to present himself.

" Well met. His grace king Joffrey welcomes you in... "

Before he could finish ,The two groups , the Paladins and the Wraith Knights , stood elegantly in two line , with discipline that was unique to highly trained soldiers.

From behind them , another group appeared. There were several men , likely merchants and nobles judging by their dresses , standing behind. And before them was...

Tyrion eyes widened , and he willed his expression not to change.

What he saw there was ,,, golden and beautiful.

No, Tyrion could not think of an adjective that could better describe her. The only thing which came to mind was Golden Princess .

She was a young girl with long golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She had vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She wore a fashionable white dress, which further strengthened her image of purity. Around her neck hanged a golden necklace, appearing to symbolize her noble soul.

He had been with hundreds of women , and yet none of them were comparable to the one who stood before him.

 _Nobody in this world could possibly possess looks comparable to Cersei_ . Tyrion had believed this until now, but then he realized that was mistaken. If Cersei was a seductive beauty, then Renner's was a divine and radiant beauty.

Renner trod on the stepboard of the ship. The faint sound of her high heels jolted Tyrion back to reality.

Tyrion immediately lowered his head in respect.

" Welcome Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. His grace King Joffrey welcomes you in his name. My father , the king's hand , sends his greeting as well. I am Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock , Master of Coin."

In response , the divinely beautiful woman answered in a lovely voice that matched her looks.

" I am the envoy of the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown. Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. Thank you for your warm welcome lord Tyrion. Though it is but for a few days , we will be imposing on you. Please raise your head my lord. You certainly can't continue speaking if your head is lowered all the time."

" Thank you. You have my deepest gratitude." Tyrion raised his head and looked at Renner with a soft smile.

He couldn't make sense of her smile. It was like she was pouring pure good will on him. It made him feel unease.

" Then , Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself..."

" Oh, lord Tyrion. Renner Vaiself will do. After all , it is a long name."

Tyrion wasn't puzzled with her warm and carefree attitude , which was very much just like who she looked like.

" is it? Well , Thank you very much Princess Renner Vaiself. These men are the Gold Cloaks of King's Landing. They will escort you to your quarters in the Red Keep."

" There is no need for an escort. We have brought our own guard here." Renner Vaiself pointed at the group of 40 guards. " But since this is our first time visiting this city , we will put ourselves in your guidance."

" You have my deepest thanks!"

Tyrion straightened up , and then a problem presented itself.

Though he had learned that she was a princess and the leader of envoys , was that really all?

In noble society , when one addressed someone of a high position , they were obliged to address that person with their honored titles. For example , his father Tywin would be addressed as ' Lord of the Casterly Rock , Warden of the West and Hand of the King'.

Considering the mindset of his nephew King joffrey , and his sister queen Cersei , could they really meet a woman like Renner with adequate etiquette?

" Then if I may ask , how should I properly address you Princess Renner Vaiself?"

This was a somewhat disrespectful question.

Normally, he should have asked. "What title do you hold among the peerage, Princess Renner, or perhaps what is your position in the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

The problem was, she might have shot back, "Do you not even know the rank of an emissary from your neighboring country?"

Still, that was the fault of the new Triarchy.

After all, no information about the Triarchy government had flowed out from its borders.

Though it had declared its own sovereignty for a month now, they had largely restricted themselves to internal affairs. This was the first time they had engaged in diplomatic relations of their own accord.

As though sensing his worries , Renner answered :

" Though It may not appear that way , by the decree of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown , I am the Area Guardian of the West in the Sorcerous Kingdom. Your equivalent would be the Wardeness of the West. But also in the new Triarchy , I have been appointed as the Regent of the Crown Princess Malak Al Moot. You could say I am the Hand of the Queen."

" Oh , I see now! Then allow me to escort you to the Red Keep , Men!"

Tyrion shouted , and the Gold Cloak sprung into action. At the same time , Renner moved to enter a royal carriage guarded by her guards , but before she could , she looked at Tyrion and said:

" Then , May I ask a few questions?" Renner politely asked.

" Of course! As long as it is in my power to answer them."

"Well then, could you tell me of the itinerary after we reach the Royal Palace?"

" Yes! First , we shall meet the court at the Throne hall for formal introductions , afterwards there is a dinner scheduled with the Royal family tonight. Tomorrow , we will visit the gardens of the Red Keep , where all the nobles and ladies of the Kingdoms are gathered every day. The day after that will feature a concert by the Palace orchestra , after which we will begin the diplomatic negotiations."

" Thank you for your hospitality. Then we shall avail ourselves to your guidance."

Her smile didn't changed as she nodded.

Together , in their company , Tyrion escorted Renner to the Red Keep.

Renner was being carried in a royal carriage , as it was fit for a lady and a princess , while most of her party either travelled by foot or on the back of horses. The Guards she brought with her were guarding her carriage from both sides , while the Gold cloaks were stationed at the front and behind , guiding the party to the Red Keep.

And after half an hour , they finally reached their destination. Renner and her party were guided to their quarters b Tyrion , with Renner's room being the most luxurious one of all.

 **Red Keep / Throne hall**

Cersei Lannister , the mother queen , was waiting in the throne hall for the arrival of the envoy of the new Triarchy. Her father and son were also present.

She wasn't in a great mood.

Ever since the wedding of Margaery and Joffrey was announced , she was starting to suspect that Margaery was trying to steal his boy from her.

The way she looked and talked with him , the way joffrey looked at her. She never saw him look that way at Sansa Stark when she was going to be his bride. Margaery had her claws in joffrey , she knew how to manipulate him , and when Cersei shared her concern with her father , Tywin rebuffed her by saying ' Good! I wish you knew how to manipulate him. You've allowed that boy to ride roughshod over you and everyone else in this city! '

 _Gods , why was he so naive?! Couldn't he see the threat to their family position? To the legacy that he was keep going on and on about for forty years?!_

Cersei looked at Margaery from the corner of her eyes.

She was standing near the rest of the ladies of the court , and was standing before all of them as well , as if to show off her status as the future queen.

She was dressed in her usual outfit , like that of a harlot , and she had a soft smile of her face. But was that smile mocking her for her position? Cersei could not help but think that way, even without any basis for such assumptions. When she looked around, she imagined all the surrounding nobles laughing at her.

Cersei s heart blazed like a bonfire.

She could only think of her father and brother as idiots after seeing what they had been doing all this time. _Why don t you do this? Won t this bring you more benefits?_ Of course, she never told them that to their faces.

But then again , her anger vanished in an heartbeat when she thought about the future of her house once she had taken control of it.

 _I will let the nearby lords know that I am the one who deserves this title. I will let Father know how poor his taste was in choosing Jaime! I have already mapped my way to the future._

Just as Cersei was contemplating the future of her house , a male voice echoed in the hall.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the leader of the envoys from the Triarchy , Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself!"

At this moment, the grand hall s orchestra lowered their instruments, and the mood of joviality in the air died down.

Judging by the noises, it would seem the master of ceremonies had just announced the star of the dinner party which the Royal Family was hosting.

" Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself serves as the right hand of her grace Malak Al Moot , and commands a position equivalent to that of a Wardeness as the Area Guardian of the West. Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself will grace us this evening."

 _Huh? A princess serves as wardeness? Do they give women such high responsibilities in the Sorcerous Kingdom?_ Cersei thought to herself.

As Cersei wondered what sort of woman this emissary would turn out to be, she looked toward the doors by which the master of ceremonies was standing.

" Then , let us welcome the leader of the envoys , Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself!"

As the great doors opened, the entire hall fell silent.

A goddess like woman stood there. Her perfect features were more beautiful than any peasant, more beautiful than any whore in the King's landing's brothels, more beautiful than any woman Cersei had ever seen in her life.

She was a young girl with long golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She had vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She wore a fashionable white dress, which further strengthened her image of purity. Around her neck hanged a golden necklace, appearing to symbolize her noble soul.

She looked at Margaery from the corner of her eyes. She was standing in place with a retarded look on her face.

 _What s this, what s this? Is this the sort of face the future queen of the Westeros ought to have? You look just like a roadside peasant._

The elation she felt at the Princess Renner triumph _ to whom she was favorable _ made the joy of victory surge up in her heart.

Once the doors of the hall were opened , two groups of foreign soldiers marched in the throne hall in perfect order.

At the left side of the hall were knights in shining white armor that made everyone think of the Warrior's sons. Knights in service of the Faith of Seven , a branch of the Faith Militants that was disbanded 300 years ago.

The other group who took position at the right side were anything but holy. Their black outfit was like that of the Night's Watch men. But their silver masks and armor gave them a sinister look.

And then , these two groups who numbered 20 stood at guard in perfect movement and order , which made everyone think they had trained this whole thing beforehand. Princess Renner began to walk toward the Iron Throne between the lines of her Guards.

" I , Joffrey of the house Baratheon , first of my name , the rightful king of the Andals and the First men , lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm , welcome you to King's Landing."

Joffrey welcomed Renner as he sat on the Iron Throne.

" I am grateful for this reception and your warm welcome , your majesty."

Cersei could see Renner's full face as she smiled tenderly , and she was aware of one thing ,,,

 _She is beautiful beyond words..._

" I hope you have found the Red Keep to your taste. Then , my lords and ladies , our main guest has arrived. Tonight , you shall enjoy yourselves to your heart content. Then , Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself , I hope you enjoy yourself as well."

" My Thanks your majesty."

 _Oya?_

When Cersei looked back to Renner, she saw her standing by herself. There were many nobles around, but nobody knew how to approach her.

The emissary of the Triarchy looked like she had been outcast because nobody was talking to her. Cersei knew very well that ladies were quite vulnerable to this sort of thing.

Suddenly , an idea struck her mind.

Could she create a friendship with this emissary , and by extension , with the new Triarchy?

It was uncertain what the future had in store for her. But considering her current situation , where her power was being dwindled every day , it would be wise for her to have some connections with powers outside the court of Red Keep.

 _Do it. You have to make a gamble to get a return. And if this gamble pays off , I might even be able to get rid of that whore from Highgarden._

After making up her mind , Cersei stepped forward.

" Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself , I welcome you to King's landing."

Thanks to her voice , Renner turned her smile to her.

" Thank you very much , your pardon , queen regent Cersei Lannister."

" The Pleasure is all mine , Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. Nothing could delight me more than to make your acquaintance."

Cersei racked her brain , and then she decided her next course of action.

She invited Renner to come with to the gardens for a tour.

 _Tomorrow / Gardens of the Red Keep_

Cersei Lannister was walking the gardens with her handmaidens , her guards ,and a newly made friend.

At first , she felt jealous of her . It was quite a natural thing to happen for any woman. But after a few minutes of conversation , she found herself oddly of found of this foreign Princess who had come to her palace. And after a few more conversations , a deep friendship was born between them.

" What's is my wrong , my queen? you seem... unsettled."

The one who spoke was her new friend , Renner Vaiself.

She smiled back at her , as if to banish her concern.

" It is nothing. Also , didn't I told you that you can call me by my name , and not by title?"

" Forgive me , but I couldn't address someone of such a noble position with words that aren't courteous."

That's what she came to like about her.

She wasn't one of those arrogant whores who didn't know their place ( Like Margaery Tyrell ) , but an actual princess with all the courtesy of a noble who knew how to address and treat their better.

" still , it's only us here, so you can drop the formalities."

" Thank you very much. You are so kind." Renner said with a soft smile on her face.

Cersei smiled back.

" So , how does things going on for you? I have heard your son , the King , is about to be wed."

" Yes..." Cersei answered coldly.

" is something the matter?"

" No , it's nothing. I am just a little excited. He is my firstborn son after all."

" Of course. Any mother would be concerned about their child wedding. But I'm sure that it will all pass. Once the rebellion is over , there will be nothing for you to worry about."

Even though Renner said so , Cersei didn't feel calm. She knew very well that even after the war , there will be a power struggle between the houses of Tyrell and Lannister , and her son would become a pawn to Margaery. It was very likely that her powers and privileges as the queen would be taken from her by Margaery as well.

That was one of the reason she was trying to build good relationships with a foreign power.

" I do hope so. But nonetheless , I can't stop worrying about my son."

Renner stopped , and so did the company. She gently patted Cersei at her back , like the good friend that she was.

" You don't have to worry too much about it. Whatever stands in your way , you will defeat."

Cersei smiled at her friend words as she grabbed her hand softly.

" Thank you for saying that. It means a great deal to me."

Cersei paused for a moment , and then decided to continue the conversation.

" I have many wonderful tales about her grace Malak Al Moot. The stories of her conquests and battles in the last months had truly got my blood boiling."

" yes , my mother is a very strong and capable warrior and commander."

" I wish I could meet her."

Renner stopped in her tracks , and so did Cersei.

" If you want to meet her , then you could. I heard your son wedding will take place in a few months , at the first day of the new century. If you were to send a royal invitation to Myr , I am certain that my mother would be delighted to accept it."

" Of course, that is a great idea! I will surely send an invitation for her grace. I look forward to meeting her."

Renner smiled back at her.

It was a very lovely smile.

Suddenly , Renner attention was turned from Cersei , and toward someone else.

Cersei looked at the direction that Renner was looking at , and then she saw her.

" Who is that?" Renner asked.

At the place Renner was pointing at , sat a beautiful young maiden with red hair and blue eyes.

" That is Sansa Stark. Daughter of Ned Stark. The Traitor who tried to take the throne from my son joffrey after Robert was dead."

" Ah. Well that's a shame for a girl like that. I am surprised she is allowed to walk this gardens , rather being imprisoned in a black cell or her quarters."

" I don't punish a child for her father sins. Besides , she once proved her loyalty by sending a letter to his brother to convince him to make peace. It wasn't unreasonable to show her some kindness."

" oh!" Renner exclaimed in awe. " You are very kind."

Cersei smiled at Renner yet again. While she agreed that she was overly kind toward Sansa , it would be better no to say it out loud. Modesty could be a virtue if used properly.

" Oh it's nothing. I'm sure you would have done the same."

Renner returned her smile with another one , before looking at Sansa Stark again.

" Well , I would like to meet this girl that you have showed such favor for. You mind if I join you sometime later?"

" ...of course. I will be going back to my room soon. You are welcome to visit me at any time."

Cersei was unsure why Renner would have any kind of interest in the disgraced daughter of a traitor. But she pushed the matter out of her mind , labeling it as unimportant.

" Thank you very much. I will surely do so."

And with that , Renner left Cersei side. Her guards , the two white knights and the two black ones , followed her as well.

Sansa had just returned from the god's wood of the Red Keep.

After saying her prayers , ones that no one could hear other than herself , for the victory of her brother Robb and the chance to return home , she returned to the alcove where she would watch the sea.

Accompanying her was Shae , the handmaiden who was serving her for nearly a year.

She sat on a chair with a smile on her face. To say she was in a good mood was no overstatement.

Since the day Joffrey took her father head , she was kept as a hostage in the Red Keep. A plaything for Joffrey to torture and Cersei to humiliate. There wasn't a day that she didn't pray for the chance to leave this horrible place , this hellish city that she once thought was the heaven on earth.

But all of that had changed.

After the Battle of Blackwater , where her engagement to Joffrey was annulled , she finally found herself free of one of the most terrible nightmares that were infecting her mind.

She was free of the nightmare of being wed to Joffrey.

But that wasn't the end of her blessings.

Margaery Tyrell , Joffrey new bride , was a benevolent girl who came to be her best friend. She loved her as if she was her sister , and when she told her that they could be together when if she married Ser Loras , the Knight of the flowers , she was overjoyed.

She liked Ser Loras very much. And the fact that she could leave King's Landing for Highgarden if she married him only increased her joy.

" Do you think my hair is looking good , Shae?"

" Yes My lady. It looks very beautiful , just like you." Shae said so with a smile.

Sansa was about to meet Ser Loras today. She had been dating him for quite some time since Margaery told her of her plan to have them married. So she was trying to look at her best whenever she was going to meet him.

" Well , thank you. You did all the brushing after all. I hope my clothes and attire is alright as well. I really don't want to look anything that's less than satisfactory today..."

" Excuse me. Do you mind if I come in?"

Sansa comment wasn't finished when someone interrupted.

Sansa and Shae looked at the person who had just entered alcove.

She was the Emissary of the Triarchy. That princess Renner... whatever!

Sansa rose from her seat , so that she wouldn't give any offence.

" Hello my lady. Are you lost?"

" Lost? No , in fact I think I am found!"

She felt a bit confused , something that Renner clearly saw.

" ~Oh , Where are my manners? I am Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself from the Sorcerous Kingdom. Do please call me Renner. It's troublesome to be called by such a long name every single time!"

Her voice was as sweet and pure as her looks , and her smile was more beautiful and innocent than anything Sansa had ever seen. Somehow , Sansa felt all of her unease leaving her when she saw it.

" You are very kind lady Renner. Please have a seat."

Renner sat on the chair that Sansa was pointing at , her smile never leaving her face.

" It is a beautiful day , isn't it? The Summer days in King's landing are quite warm and beautiful , especially in these gardens."

" Yes they are , but it is also very peaceful here. People don't disturb you like they do in the court."

" ~Eh, am I causing a disturbance here for you?"

" N-No! No! that's not what I meant! " Sansa became panicked. She couldn t believe she said something so stupid to her face.

As she saw how Sansa flapped her hands around like a chicken , Renner chuckled.

" Mm , feeling better now?"

" Eh?"

" Ah _ It was just a dumb joke."

Waving her hand around like that of a noble , Renner resumed her conversation with Sansa.

" Sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction. You look... somewhat cute when you are nervous. You are such a dear."

Renner chuckled , while Sansa face became red like a little tomato.

" shall we have some lemon cakes?"

" Lemon cake is my favorite."

" Or so I have been told... would you mind bringing us some or do you mean starve us to death?"

Renner looked at Shae , whom lowered her head in apology.

" I beg your pardon , but I have been ordered not to leave lady Sansa side... "

" I am asking you gently dear. It's not like I'm trying to ...[Charm]... you. Go get us some from that handmaiden over there my friend."

Suddenly , to Sansa surprise , Shae left without saying a word.

Her behavior seemed somewhat strange to her. During the time she spent with Shae , she was aware that Shae wasn't the type who could be sent away so easily.

There were only Renner and Sansa in the alcove , while four guards whom were the same ones that she saw escorting Renner in the court room standing on duty.

" well then , now that we are alone. I think we can talk with ease."

" what do you wish for us to talk about lady Renner?"

" Do you know why I have come to this country , my lady?"

" ...To form a relationship with the Iron Throne on behalf of your country."

That was all she knew. While she had come to know a little about the political games played behind the scenes , she didn't know much else about this foreign Princess and her objectives.

" yes , you are right indeed. But in order to do so , I like to know the truth. And I like to hear it from you."

" what truth?" Sansa asked nervously.

" the truth about this boy king who calls himself Baratheon , and yet look so much like a Lannister. And the truth about his mother and the rest of his family."

" I... I... "

" ...you... you. Who better than you? You lived with them with for quite some time. You were to be his bribe before that calling was annulled. So tell me , has this boy mistreated you? Has his mother?"

" Joff... King Joffrey is very brave and very kind. He is as handsome and strong as a lion."

" Yes , the Lannisters always fancy themselves as lions. My own family did the same , until war broke out in my nation and they all died like flies." Renner said with a sad voice that showed her sorrow for the loss of her family .

" I am very sorry for your losses."

" Ah , don't be my dear. You had your own losses as well , from what I hear. Now tell me the truth. Or should I have to... [ Charm ] ...you as well?"

The moment Renner said the word [ Charm ] , Sansa felt her mind was being clouded over. Somehow , Renner seemed more and more like a trusted friend , one that she didn't need to hide anything from.

" My father always told the Truth."

" Yes , he had that reputation , from what I hear. And yet he ended up being branded as a traitor and his enemies took his head."

" Joffrey. Joffrey did that. He promised he would be merciful and yet he cut my father's head off. And he said that was his mercy to give him a clean death. Then he took me up to the wall and made me look at my father's head." Sansa began to sob , hardly pressing the tears to fall from her eyes.

" Go on."

Sansa was brought back to reality from Renner's voice. Once she realized what she had said , she looked around in panic.

" I... I can't... I never meant... My father was a traitor. My brother is a traitor as well. I have traitor's blood. Please don't make me say anymore."

" I know your are scared my friend." Renner placed her hand on Sansa shoulders. " But you have nothing to worry about here. Look around you , no is here but us. And I will never betray your confidence. I swear it."

Sansa hesitated for a moment , but she finally decided to tell her friend the truth , with a sob in her voice.

" A monster. Joffrey is a monster. He lied about the butcher's boy and made Father kill my wolf. When I displease him, he has the King's guard beat me. He's evil and cruel, my lady, it's so. And the queen as well. They are both evil."

Renner sighed deeply , and lowered her head slightly.

" well , that is a shame. I would have had great plans for them if that were not the case. Thank you for opening my eyes."

At this moment , Shae returned with the lemon cakes. She placed them before Sansa and Renner.

" oh , Thank you very much. Now Sansa , please go on. I really like to hear more about your childhood memories from the North."

Sansa , who understood the meaning behind Renner's words , nodded her head in understanding.

The two continued their conversation for some time , with Sansa telling Renner a lot of things.

 **Tower of the Hand / The Hand of the King Quarters**

The private chambers of Tower of the Hand were not as big as that of the king. But it had Myrish rugs , wall hangings , and a golden-tinted round window that give it a sense of intimacy.

This private chambers were usually reserved for hand of the king and hand of the king alone. But sometimes the hand of the king would invite some guest to their quarters.

It was a difficult duty , being hand of the king.

Duties of the Hand include commanding the king's armies, drafting laws, dispensing justice, and generally managing the day-to-day running of the kingdom. The Hand may act on the king's behalf when he is indisposed, and sit the Iron Throne while doing so. The Hand also sits on the small council and will run the council if the king is not present.

The office typically makes the Hand the second-most powerful man in the kingdom next to the king, though some Hands had the reputation of ruling their kings.

It is considered by some to be a difficult and unglamorous job of great responsibility. A popular saying goes, "What the king dreams, the Hand builds," but the lowborn say, "The king eats, and the Hand takes the shit." Many able men have failed in the office throughout history. But there were also some hands who were far more successful than the others in their office. Some of them were the true rulers of the Seven Kingdoms instead of their kings.

One of those men , Tywin Lannister was now sitting in his office.

Before his desk , a young woman was sitting on a chair.

She was Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself , the emissary of the New Triarchy.

Tywin had invited her to his quarters to start the negotiations. While typically such negotiations would take place with the king present , Tywin saw no reason to involve the short witted and hot tempered boy king in such sensitive matters.

" I am honored to meet you , Lord Tywin Lannister. Thank you for agreeing to this meeting."

" The Honor is mine. I too, am glad to be meet an esteemed person such as yourself."

Tywin said so as he poured some wine into the two glasses from a golden casket. Said wine was the Arbor Gold , the best wine in the whole world.

He offered a cup to Renner , but she politely refused.

" No , thank you. I never drink. It dulls the senses."

Tywin smiled as he withdraw the cup. He too was no fan of drinking. While he would consume wine sometime to rest his mind after long hours of work , he wasn't interested in being a tippler all the time.

In fact , one of the reasons that he despised Tyrion was the fact that he was always a tippler. An alcoholic who brought shame to the family with his drinking contests.

" well , I am glad that we are in agreement from the start my lady."

" That remains to be seen. Let us not mince words lord Tywin. I hope we can be honest with each other and get right to the point. What say you?"

Tywin nodded his head in agreement.

" I agree with you as well. So , may I ask you , why have you come to King's Landing?"

" I was sent here as an emissary to forge diplomatic relationships with the Iron Throne."

" I thought we were speaking truth."

Tywin locked his gaze with that of Renner as he said so. Renner simply returned his gaze with a pure smile.

" Ever since we have taken our place under the sun in Western Essos , the free cities have been reluctant to trade with us. There have been several unofficial sanctions imposed on the Triarchy as well , which in turn have created a void in our economy. We would like to have this void filled by the Seven Kingdoms."

" Hmm..."

Tywin had the same guess. He had Varys monitor the movement of the new Triarchy in case they were to become a problem for the Iron Throne. With the Seven Kingdoms exhausted from War of the Five Kings , he would have liked to avoid having another conflict while recovering from the losses suffered in the war.

" Well , if you didn't want to have such problems , perhaps you shouldn't have sacked the cities of Myr , Tyrosh and Lys."

" We never intended to take those cities by force. When the crown princess Malak Al Moot first arrived at Myr , it was to form a peaceful relationship with the free city. We traded with them for months and everyone prospered from our dealings. And when Myr and it's people were threatened by death and slavery , it was her grace Malak Al Moot who defended the city against overwhelming odds and saved it. And how did the magisters of Myr rewarded her bravery and selfless acts of charity? By denying her entry and insulting her honor. She had every right to punish them for their sins. As for the cities of Tyrosh and Lys , our strategy was to simply demonstrate our military power to the arrogant souls who thought of challenging us. After making that point clear , her grace in her generosity formed a fair truce with the magisters of Tyrosh and Lys. And now they all benefit from the protections received by the Sorcerous Kingdom armies and power."

" And now you are here to make the same truce with us?"

" We both can benefit greatly from such a truce. There is much that we can aid you with , considering your current situation."

" Like what?"

Renner leaned back to her chair.

" Tell me , lord Tywin. How many ships are left in the Royal Navy? Hmm? Three dozens? Less?"

" ...about fifteen long ships"

" Yes , from what I know Stannis Baratheon took most of your ships before the war. And when he finally sailed to King's Landing , your son had to burn tens of those ships with wildfire to stop him from taking the city. When I came here , my ship was making it's way through the remains of those ships in the Blackwater bay."

" Am I to assume there is a point coming?"

" You will need to rebuild your navy after this war is done. And considering the state of your vaults and the coming of winter , you won't be able to expend much money on that matter."

Tywin narrowed his eyes at Renner comment. The fact that she knew the dire financial situation of the Iron Throne made him suspect that she got that information from someone.

" Did you talk with the master of coin before coming here?"

Renner smiled again.

" If I had , I'm sure you would have been informed of it before I could even set foot here."

" Well , that's true..."

Tywin wanted to continue , but Renner took the leash of conversation before he could.

" Now that you mention it , I believe the Crown owes a significant amounts of money to the Iron Bank of Braavos. Tens of millions of gold coins , I believe. Wars are quite expensive. The Iron Bank will have it's due. They love to remind everyone of that. Almost as much as you Lannisters and your debts. It won't be long before they start demanding the payment on those loans , with interest."

" And how do you know that?"

" The profligacy of the late king is rather well known. Besides , I collect as much as information about my fellow diplomats as I can before I start to negotiate with them."

Tywin felt impressed by her answers.

The fact that she showed exceptional skills and potential sparked something in his heart.

 _I wish Cersei and Jaime could have been like her as well..._

" Our financial problems will be ours to solve. I have nothing to worry about the Iron Bank."

" heh, If you really believe that , then you wouldn't be as smart as everyone says you are. And we both know you are smarter than that."

Renner chuckled mockingly at Tywin , something that he didn't take lightly to the heart.

While at first he had taken a liking to her a few moments ago , now Tywin felt outraged by this little girl and her insolence. Of course he was able to hide most of his emotions behind his poker face , but decided to show some of them through his words.

" No one has spoken to me like this in the past thirty years."

He rose from his seat , glaring at Renner.

Renner returned his gaze with an indifferent look on her face that showed she wasn't bothered with his demeanor in the slightest.

" Instead of getting upset , I ask you to calmly evaluate the situation. You have successfully managed to turn the tide of this war in your favor. You alliance with the Tyrells will surely be a great help to win this war and to help paying the crown debts but it will take some time. The Iron Bank has grown weary of waiting. If you fail to repay your loans , the Bank will fund your enemies , which could prolong this war for years. According to the Maesters from the citadel and our own weathercasters from the Sorcerous Kingdom , the coming winter will be the longest one in a thousand years. Considering the devastation left by this war , when winter comes, there will be millions who will starve to death and die. So you see , there are plenty of problems left for you to fix. And even the Lannisters can't get through everything without help."

" And I suppose you want to help us fix those problems?"

" We are."

" How do you plan on doing that?"

Renner poured water from a nearby casket in to her cup , and then she picked it up and gently drank it.

" The Sorcerous Kingdom navy stands unrivalled in the Narrow sea. We can have our navy in your service , until you have rebuild the royal fleet. As for your problems with the Iron Bank , The Sorcerous Kingdom has it's own Royal Bank. We can help you Placate the Iron Bank with our gold. Of course , you will find the payment of this loans much easier than the loans you owe to Iron Bank."

" How so?"

" The Royal Bank of the Sorcerous Kingdom doesn't earn it's money with Usury. We conduct business in the lands we invest our money in. Shall you decide to barrow money from us , in exchange of a few trade deals , your debts will be paid off in time depending on how much benefits we reap from this trades. Also , the interest on our money comes from this trade , not the time you spend keeping it. So you see , we are a much better loaner than the Iron Bank. Even if we fail to gain any profit from our trade , you have nothing to lose. You only have to pay back the money you loaned from us in one day in ten years."

This proposal was extremely attractive to Tywin.

The Iron Bank would usually take about 10 percent interest on the money they loaned , for every year that they delayed paying them back. But the Royal Bank of the Sorcerous Kingdom was willing to offer it to them free of any interest.

The Trade with the free cities was an important part of the Westeros Economy , so if the Sorcerous Kingdom could fill that rule for them as their new trading partner , then there would be much benefit for them in doing so. Even though the Tyrell had the most fertile lands in Westeros , it was doubtable that they could support the Entire Westeros through the coming winter.

Tywin felt this proposal was generally in favor of the Iron Throne. But he decided to delay in answer so that Renner wouldn't notice his eagerness on this matter and use it to add several other conditions.

" Your proposal is worth considering. I will have a meeting with the small council and share it with my fellow councilors. If you don't mind waiting , I think we can give you an answer by tomorrow perhaps."

Renner smiled at Tywin , and then she rose from her seat.

" Of course, I understand. Then I shall return to my quarters. I will be there if you wanted to call me."

She bowed her head slightly , as a sign of respect , and left for the door. Tywin watched her back as she left.

" Oh , and by the way... " Renner suddenly turned back.

" If you require any help in taking back the Fortresses of Dragonstone and Storm's end from Stannis Baratheon , we would be glad to help you in that matter. If you were willing to compensate for our aid of course."

Tywin nodded , and Renner finally left the room.

He sat at his chair and thought about the Princess he had just met.

She was beautiful , brave , cunning and a true high noble. If his son Jaime returned alive , he could convince him to leave the King's Guard and reclaim his position as the Lord of Casterly Rock. And perhaps , if thing went smoothly with the Sorcerous Kingdom , he could put his hand in the hands of that noble , beautiful and smart princess.

Tywin relaxed as he envisioned the glorious future of house Lannister , before he picked up a glass of Arbor Gold and drank it in slow gulp.

 **Renner's Private Quarters in the Red Keep**

Renner was going back to her private quarters.

She saw that there was handmaiden waiting at the front door. She recognized her instantly. It was the handmaiden that Cersei Lannister had send for her to serve her every need.

The maid bowed her head as she greeted Renner.

" Welcome back , My lady. I hope you had a fine day."

Renner happily smiled again as she confirmed that the prey took the bait.

" Yes. The talks with lord Tywin was very productive."

She spoke like a young girl , perfectly fitting for the young unexperienced princess who would leak valuable information.

" Congratulation , your Grace!"

Although the maid skillfully hid her true intentions , she ended up revealing the purpose of her presence through her feelings that she couldn't hide. The reaction caused Renner to smile in her heart.

 __ arrogant and foolish queen. did she really thought I wouldn't notice? Well , it's better this way._

As long as Renner didn't showed her knowledge about the reason behind this maid presence , she could use her to spread the rumors that she wanted.

Renner's expression showed no sign that she knew the truth. For the current Renner was an innocent princess , the type who was oblivious to the malice of others and who forgives her maid's rudeness. The naive and foolish princess.

" it was really good. Not only my words with lord Tywin... can you keep a little secret for me?"

" of course your grace. I just hope it is not a dangerous secret."

" No , not at all. In fact , it is a very delightful one. You know Sansa Stark , that pretty northerner lady. I heard she is about to marry Ser Loras Tyrell , the knight of the flowers. Isn't that great?! They make such a lovely couple!"

" Oh, really?! She is a very lucky girl! There are thousands of maidens in all of the Seven Kingdoms who dreams of marrying Ser Loras. But could I hear about that with more detail?"

 _Stupid Girl._ Renner spread her poison to the fool who was not even suspicious.

She control everything in the palm of her hand , all in order to complete her objectives.

* * *

After feeding the maid all the info she wanted , she entered her room. She also told the maid that she wanted to rest for the next few hours and would accept no visitors.

Renner sat on her chair as she drank a cup of black tea. Said tea wasn't something that could be found in Westeros or Myr , but something that she had brought with herself from home.

After that , she stood from her seat and draw out a small item from her pocket. Said item was a golden cylinder with a sapphire gem on top of it.

Renner pressed her finger against that gem , and in that moment , an invisible barrier was created around Renner in three diameters.

Said Cylinder was a magic item that created a barrier that prevented any sound , no matter how loud , from leaving the magical barrier. Renner had activated it because she didn't want anyone to hear what she was about to do or say.

Afterward , she moved toward the window and closed the veil , preventing any sunlight from entering her room and anyone from seeing the interior of her room.

She walked toward the mirror and wore a cold smile.

" Shoot , which face would be best here?"

Renner stood in front of the mirror and stretched her face up and down while holding her cheeks with both hand. Even if someone like her did something like that , her face wouldn't change , so it was more like practicing for performing on a stage.

Renner removed her hands and smiled.

" no , this is for when I make my round as a young pretty maiden... "

This time , Renner tried putting on a serious face with a gentle smile. Finally , she wore the face she wanted.

" Ah , this one is better. Malak sama likes this face better than the others."

Having determined that she was finished preparing , Renner took out a small mirror from her pocket.

It was the same mirror she used everyday to fix her attire before the other ladies.

She placed the mirror on the ground , and then said the word.

[ Activate Hologram Message!]

Once she said those word , the mirror surface began to glow like silver. After a moment , a figure suddenly emerged from the mirror and stood up right.

Said figure had an unclear likeness , but that was changing as the figure started to morph into a more recognizable form.

After it was done dripping , the person behind it revealed it's true form.

Renner knelt before that figure.

" Hello mother. I am glad to see you again."

The figure , Malak Al Moot , smiled softly at Renner.

Then, she looked to the girl who was genuflecting before her with her head lowered, and said:

"You may raise your head."

"Yes."

The girl called Renner lifted her face.

"You have done an excellent job."

"Thank you very much, Mother."

Malak smiled at Renner and she smiled back at her.

Renner had four objectives for coming to the King's Landing.

The first was the transportation of resources. The second was to create a casus belli . The third was investigate the current political state of the war torn Westeros and find any loophole that they could use to their advantage. The fourth was to make trade deals.

Well , calling it a trade wasn't entirely accurate. It was more like setting the stage for taking over the Seven Kingdoms economy , and if the situation warranted it , Cripple them completely.

" I hope you have taken your time to find some joy when you are there. Tell me , I'm curious. What kind of city is King's landing?"

Renner took a distasteful look on her face , the type one would take when they felt disgusted by something.

" My hopes for a tour were shattered when I came here. They call this small city King's Landing. But I say the most fitting name would be Shit's Landing! This city smells like an cesspool! There is the smell of sweat and shit and smoke and horse piss all mixed together , and if you have the nose for it , the smell of treachery is the strongest!"

Malak smile vanished , and her looks were changed with that of a disappointed person.

" well , it is hardly surprising considering the level of civilization in this primitive world. The free cities of Essos are much more developed than those of the Westeros , but they are still nowhere near our level."

" Indeed , you are right."

Malak waved her hand , as if to indicate they should move on to the next subject of their talk.

" well , forget about it. How did you do over there? Did you manage to find what you were looking for?"

Renner smiled evilly at Malak , which she returned with another evil smile.

" Of course , I will tell you all about it."

* * *

Author note : I hope you like this. Do post a review and share your ideas about this story. But while helpful criticism and hints for fixing the flaws are appreciated , Trading insults and badmouthing from those who lack manners is only prove of their own low character and personal flaws. ( if you don t like a story , no one has forced you to read it.)

Once again , I am thankful to you all for your patience with any mistakes that I might have made in my story telling or grammar. Since I only started writing stories this year , I am counting on your aid for fixing an flaws that I have. Thank you.

 **Next Chapter : The Chained Wolf**


	14. The Chained Wolf

**The Chained Wolf**

 **Red Keep \ Renner's quarters**

Renner Vaiself was sitting on her chair , writing a document regarding the trade deals between the Seven Kingdoms and the new Triarchy.

It's been a few days since she arrived in King's Landing , but she already managed to achieve the results she was looking for.

Just the day after her negotiation with Hand of the King , Lord Tywin Lannister , she was called back to his quarters in the tower of the Hand. Tywin informed her that the Iron Throne accepts her offer of friendship between the two nations , and that trade between the Triarchy and the Seven Kingdoms shall begin. He also asked for some privileges , like reducing the tolls imposed by the Triarchy on the trade ships of the Seven Kingdoms and banning the trade with the Kingdoms that were in rebellion against the Crown. But overall , her mission was a success.

The nature of the trade deals and the political relations between the two nations would be discussed in the future , but for now she was writing the truce regarding economical matters to be given to Tywin for signing.

Suddenly , just after she was finished writing the document , a pair of eyes appeared in her shadow.

The shadow demon lurking within slithered forth and placed it's dark mouth beside Renner's ear , and whispered something.

Ever since she came here , she was followed by a group of shadow demons. Their duty wasn't to guard her , as their information suggested there was no one strong enough to pose a threat to Renner's safety. Instead their duty was to gather information about whoever Renner wanted , and then delay that information to Renner.

Renner had assigned them to watch over certain people during her stay , and they would casually report their findings to her.

One such shadow demon had come to give his daily report to his master.

A smile came on Renner's face as she heard the shadow demon report , and she rose from her seat.

 _So , The seed is sown. All that is left for me to do is to let it grow strong , and reap it!_

She left her room with a smile. Her destination was the room of a dear friend that she had made recently.

* * *

Sansa Stark sat on a chair in her room before the mirror.

She was attiring herself and combing her hair , with the help of her handmaiden Shae , of course. Shae would help her find a nice dress to wear as well.

She had changed six set of clothes already , but none of them could catch her eye.

Ever since she learned that she would marry the knight of the flowers , Ser Loras Tyrell , she took great care of her beauty to ensure Ser Loras would find her pleasing to the eye every time the two of them met.

It wouldn't be wrong to say that she had a strong affection for him.

" do you think he will like it?"

" I don't know my lady. If this brown color is to his taste , he may."

Sansa smiled at Shae response.

" Anyway , from what I can tell , the Dressmakers in Highgarden will be far superior to the ones in King's Landing. Have you seen the Tyrell's Outfits? They never wear something as dull as this."

Sansa dress was indeed simple , without the colorful bijouterie she often saw on Margaery dress.

" Loras likes green and gold brocade."

" I'm sure he does my lady."

The banner of house Tyrell was a golden rose on a green field , after all. Most members of the house would wear green outfits with golden lines on it.

" will they let me invite my family?"

Sansa asked with a low voice , leaving Shae uncertain on how to respond.

It was the wish of every daughter to have their family in their wedding , but the Starks were in open rebellion against the Crown. So it would be impossible for them to come to Sansa wedding with Loras.

Shae decided that it would best for her to be honest with Sansa , as she always was.

" They haven't asked for my opinion. But No , I don't think they will. Not unless your brother sues for peace."

" Hahh... " Sansa sighed heavily.

She knew that Robb wasn't someone who would surrender. Especially considering the fact that Joffrey beheaded their father Eddard.

Shae began to open the knots on her shirt. It was time for her to try a new one.

Just as Sansa removed her shirt , a maid entered the room.

" Lady Sansa , Princess Renner Vaiself is here to see you."

" Oh... well, why are you just standing there?! Guide her in!"

She hurriedly put her shirt on again. It was a little ungraceful for her to be in such attire , but what of it? What could be more important than welcoming a friend?

Soon , her friend was led into the room by her maid.

Sansa , with a face full of smiles , spread her arms in welcome and invited her friend in.

It was indeed the golden Princess Renner. A dear friend that she had made recently.

" Ohhh! Welcome! I am glad that you are here Renner!"

Sansa embraced Renner without any hesitation and wrapped her arms around her.

" Ah! Sansa! My dearest friend! I am deeply grateful for your welcome!"

Renner embraced Sansa as well. Given her kind and gentle behavior , It was obvious that she was doing it out of the affection she had for her dear friend.

They held each other for a while , and then they slowly broke apart.

" What are you saying? You are always welcome to come and go as you please."

Renner smiled softly at Sansa , and she returned it back.

Sansa was struck by how deeply she came to love Renner as her friend.

She had first met this dear friend in the gardens. At first she simply wondered who she was and what was she doing in the gardens.

But after that, they met again, and engaged each other in conversation to learn more about each other and then they clicked. After a few minutes together that could have been a month, a deep friendship was born.

This was why they no longer addressed each other with honorifics. That was because they were as close as sisters to each other. Such was the intimacy of their relationship.

" Thank you Sansa. Forgive me for interrupting you. It seems you were in the middle of something."

She snuck a glance at Shae.

" Oh , it's nothing. I was just trying a gown for the Wedding so , what do you think? Do you think people will like this?"

Renner looked at Sansa outfit and smiled.

" I doubt they would even notice it. After all , it's not your wedding."

" you are right. It's not. Nonetheless , I have to wear something nice. Otherwise "

" I know. This people love nothing more than a gossip. They don't care if it's false or true. All they care about is how juicy the gossip would be."

Sansa smiled indifferently. Renner paused for a moment before continuing.

" Anyway I came here to say goodbye."

" What do you mean? You have only been in the capital for a few days!"

Sansa eyes widened , and her voice became louder than usual. But after realizing her blunder , she immediately lowered it.

" I'm sorry. I was just shocked. Why are you leaving?"

" My work here is done. And I must return to Myr to resume my duties. I wish I could stay , or that you could come with me , but I'm afraid I can't."

" You know I love that more than anything. But I can't leave King's Landing now. At least not before King Joffrey's wedding."

Her sorrow was genuine. It caused Renner to put her hand on Sansa shoulder.

" I know. But don't worry my friend. It is very likely that My mother Malak will be invited to King's Landing for that wedding as well. In that time , we may see each other again."

" Well ,that is just great. I look forward to meet you again."

" Before I go , I wanted to give you this. Consider it a gift."

Renner reached into her pocket , and drew something out.

It was a silver necklace adorned with a medallion. On the said medallion was the picture of a beautiful goddess holding a sapphire on her hands.

It was masterfully crafted. To the point that Sansa felt that goddess would come to life at any moment.

Renner placed the Necklace around Sansa neck.

" Thank you. It is so beautiful."

" I'm glad you like it. This was something my mother gifted me. But I think It suit's you well enough."

Sansa mouth was opened in surprise when she heard that the necklace Renner gave to her was a gift from her mother. She hurriedly reached for her neck to remove it.

" I can't take it. It's very , very , kind of you. But I can't. This must be precious to you. I can't take it from you."

But Renner stopped her from taking it off.

" You are right. It means a lot to me. That's why I give it to you my friend. Because this is the only kind of gift that's worth giving."

Sansa wanted to refuse , but after seeing the sincere look on Renner's face , she realized that rejecting her gift would be very rude.

" I shall wear it with pride Renner. Thank you for this wonder full gift."

Renner smiled in satisfaction as Sansa lowered her head in gratitude.

" Mother once told me that the gods we worship can hear all of our prayers , and answer them. Of course, sometimes their answer is no , but sometimes they say yes as well. Whenever I go to the temple and pray to the gods , I would carry that necklace with me and hold it in my hand. You wouldn't believe me if I told you that whenever I held that necklace in my hands , I could hear the gods answer me whenever I pray to them."

" No , I wouldn't."

Hahaha the two of them laughed silently with each other.

" Anyway ,next time you went to the Godswood and wanted to ask the gods for something , you could try your luck as well. Who knows, the gods might surprise you."

The two of them stared at each other, smiling softly.

" Well then my friend. It is time for me to go. I hope to see you again soon."

Renner embraced Sansa , and she returned her embrace.

" You too , Renner. Have safe travels."

" Thank you , sister."

* * *

 **The Tower of the Hand**

Tyrion was summoned to his father quarters at the Tower of the Hand.

He didn't know why his father summoned him , but he guessed that he wanted to know about his work. Namely , about how much money he managed to save for Joffrey and Margaery wedding.

He entered the chamber , only to see Cersei and Tywin sitting on their chairs waiting for him. He stopped at his tracks. No one told him Cersei would be there too.

Cersei was looking at Tyrion with amusement , a soft smile on her face. It made Tyrion fell uneasy.

" You are late." Tywin rebuked him , as he always did.

" what's she doing here?"

" Our Business concerns her , too. Sit."

Tyrion averted the gaze of her so called sister. He placed the book of finances on the table and took his seat. Then he began to report his latest activities as the master of coin.

" You'll be pleased to learn that after one conversation with Olenna Tyrell , I've saved the crown hundreds of thousands on this wedding. I also talked with Princess Renner Vaiself and managed to reduce the tolls that the Triarchy impose on our ships."

" Never mind that now. We have something important to discuss."

" I'm master of coin. Saving money is important."

Cersei didn't stop to look at Tyrion with her sharp gaze , her soft smile widening more every moment.

Finally , Tyrion had enough of this.

" Stop that. You're making me uncomfortable."

" Your sister has learned that your new friends the Tyrells are plotting to marry Sansa Stark to Ser Loras."

" Very well. She's a lovely girl. Missing some of Loras favorite bits , but I'm sure they'll make do."

" Your jokes are not appreciated."

" It wasn't my best , but... "

" I bring them into the royal fold and this is how they repay me, by trying to steal the key to the North out from under me."

" Sansa is the key to the North? I seem to remember she has an older brother."

" The Karstarks have marched home. The Young wolf has lost half of his army , his days are numbered. Theon Greyjoy murdered both his brothers. That makes Sansa Stark the heir to Winterfell. And I am not about to hand her over to the Tyrells."

" The Tyrells army is helping us win this war. Do you really think it's wise to refuse them?"

Indeed. House Tyrell had supported the crown with 12,000 infantry men. 1,800 mounted lances. 2000 in support. Plus the provision that King's landing might survive the winter.

" There is nothing to refuse , this is a plot. Plots are not public knowledge. And the Tyrells won't carry this one out until after Joffrey's wedding. We need to act first and kill this union in it's crib."

" and how do we do that?"

" Well , we find Sansa Stark a different Husband."

" Wonderfull."

" Yes , It is." Cersei said so. While looking at Tyrion with a happy , and mocking , smile.

Tyrion gaze was locked with that of Cersei , and then he looked at Tywin. As the understanding dawned on him , his reaction was understandable.

" You can't mean it."

" I can and I do."

" Joffrey , has made this poor girl's life miserable since the day he took he Father's Head! Now she is finally free of him and you give her to Me?! That's cruel. Even for You!"

" Do you intend on mistreating her? The girl's happiness is not my concern , nor should it be yours."

" She is a Child!"

" She's flowered. I assure you. She and I have discussed it at length." Cersei intervened.

" There , you see? You will wed her , bed her and put a child in her. _Surely_ you are capable of that."

" And if I refuse?"

" You wanted to be rewarded for your Valor in battle. Sansa Stark is a finer reward that you could ever dare hope for. And it is past time you were wed."

" I was Wed!" Tyrion stated angrily. " Or don't you Remember?!"

Tyrion and Tywin locked their gaze. Tywin couldn't hide the anger in his voice. Even though he answered calmly.

" ...Only too Well."

When he was sixteen years old, Tyrion Lannister met a girl named Tysha on a lonely road near Lannisport, where she was being accosted by some men. Tyrion's brother, Jaime Lannister, drove off the men while Tyrion took care of her. She was a crofter's daughter, orphaned when her father died of an illness. Tyrion fell in love with her and they were married by a drunken septon with pigs as witnesses. Tyrion settled Tysha in a cottage near the Sunset Sea.

When Lord Tywin Lannister found out from the septon a fortnight later, he ordered Jaime to tell Tyrion that Tysha was a whore who had been paid to make Tyrion a man. Tywin then had her gang raped by his guards in their barracks; for each guard, he gave her a silver. To drive the lesson home, Tywin forced his son to be the last man, for whom Tysha was paid a gold coin, because Lannisters were worth more.

It was because of those events that Tyrion came to resent his father so deeply. It was also the reason he turned to whoring. Because after what happened with Tysha , Tyrion came to believe no one could ever love him for what he was , a dwarf. So he sought pleasure and comfort with whores. Which further stained the relationship between father and son.

Cersei : " You should be thanking the gods for this. This is more than you deserve." She said happily as she leaned back on her chair. Tyrion unhappiness always brought a smile to her face.

" Tyrion will do as he's bid... as will you."

This time , Tywin turned his attention to Cersei.

" What do you mean?"

" You will marry Ser Loras."

Cersei eyes widened , and her smile vanished like it was never there.

" I will not."

" The Boy is heir to Highgarden. Tyrion will secure the North , you will secure the Reach."

" No , I won't do it."

" Yes , you will. You are still fertile. You need to marry and breed."

Cersei snapped in rage. She could tolerate this humiliation anymore.

" I Am Queen Regent! Not some Broodmare!"

" You Are My Daughter!" Tywin wrath was even greater than Cersei , causing her to back away in fear.

" You will do as I command , and you will marry Loras Tyrell. And put an end to the disgusting rumors about you once and for all."

Cersei hardly stopped the tears from falling from her eyes. Her wrathful voice , that showed her pride as queen , was nowhere to be seen. Instead , it was replaced by the sobbing of a girl before her cruel father.

" Father , don't make me do it again , Please."

Tywin slammed the table at rage as he stood up , and turned his gaze toward his son and daughter.

" Not another word... My children! You've disgraced the Lannister name for far too long!" and so , he left the room in open displeasure.

Leaving an angry Tyrion and an upset Cersei together , so that they could Brood alone.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Sansa had just returned from the gardens. She met with little finger , who told her everything was ready for him to smuggle her out of the King's Landing. But Sansa , believing this would cost her the chance to marry Loras Tyrell and becoming the lady of Highgarden , refused his offer on the ground of it been a dangerous act that could compromise both of their safety.

She was back in her room , trying a new gown for Joffrey wedding when suddenly

" Lady Sansa. Lord Tyrion to see you." A maid said so , poking her head inside the room.

" should I... "

Tyrion entered the room , as Sansa was putting on her robe.

" I beg your pardon my lady."

Shae dressed Sansa , and she turned around to welcome Tyrion.

" Good afternoon , Lord Tyrion. I was just trying on a gown for King Joffrey's wedding."

" Yes , It should be quite a wedding. I need to speak with you lady Sansa."

" Of course."

" Alone if I may."

Shae looked at Tyrion with suspicious.

" Why do you need to speak to her alone?"

" Shae!" Sansa looked worriedly at Shae because her behavior with Tyrion. Before turning her gaze toward her guest again.

" Please excuse her Lord Tyrion , she's not from here. But I trust her , even though she tells me not to."

Tyrion smiled softly at Shae. And then he paused , unsure of how to continue the conversation , he took a moment to think about what he was going to say.

" ...sometimes we think we want to hear something. And it's only afterwards when it's too late that we realized that we wished we'd heard it under entirely different circumstances."

" It's alright , really." Sansa said so to assure him. So that he may say his words at ease.

It didn't have much effect on Tyrion though.

" How to begin?" Tyrion said as he closed the door.

" It's... This... this... This is awkward."

Sansa felt confused.

But after she heard the news Tyrion had brought her , her face turned pale.

 _A few hours later_

After Tyrion left her room , she returned to the Gardens , where there was a good view of the sea.

She looked at the ship that was sailing away. A ship that was sailing with the symbol of a mocking bird on it's sails. A ship that belonged to Littlefinger.

Her eyes were wet with tears. Her eyes underlines red and pink because of her constant crying. Her sob coughing at her throat. She was hardly keeping the voices of her anguish and sorrow from yelling at the bottom of her throat.

She watched with eyes full of pity as she saw little finger's ship , the ship that could have taken her away from this horrible place , was sailing away. She had no one to blame but herself and her own stupidity for refusing the chance to leave.

Even so , she hoped that he would turn around. That little finger would suddenly remember that he had some unfinished business in the capital and come back her way. So that she could tell him to take her away.

She stood by and watched until the ship vanished from her sight.

Even though she wanted to cry with all of her grief , she couldn't do so in a place surrounded with Lannisters.

" I am going to the Godswood."

Sansa said with a visible sorrow in her voice , and Shae nodded her head in understanding.

The Godswood was the only place where no one would come to talk to her. It was also the only place that was free of spies. Or so she was told by Renner.

Sansa was filled with more sorrow when she thought about Renner , her dear friend.

Renner had left King's Landing a few days ago. She still had that necklace that she gifted her before leaving. She said it was a gift from her mother , and that it would make her feel good to pray to the gods when she was wearing it.

Sansa , Being the daughter of a Stark and a Tully , kept faith with all the gods. The old and the new. While she would usually pray to the old gods in Godswood and the Seven Gods in a sept , sometime she would pray to the Seven before the Godswood as well.

They both left for the Godswood , but when Sansa wanted to pray , she ordered Shae to stay behind.

She didn't want anyone , even Shae , to be present. It made her feel more comfortable.

She sat before a large tree in the Godswood. Said tree was an oak , not a Wirewood. The wirewoods in the south were all cut down by the Andals when they invaded Westerso , only in a few places and Castles of the Great Houses one could still find a wirewood tree south of the Neck. Unfortunately , the Godswood in King's Landing had no Wirewood in it.

She sat before the tree , and started to pray to the new gods.

She prayed for Father to give his brother Robb the strength and the wisdom to defeat is enemies and get justice for their father's death. She prayed to the Warrior to give Robb strength and to guide and protect him in his battles.

And finally , she started praying for Mother , Whom was said to be a loving figure who cared for her children. Those who sought kindness and mercy , and protection for their loved ones would pray to her. She grabbed her necklace tightly , and started her prayers.

" Mother , hear me. Save me from the evil. Protect me from the darkness of this place. I beg of you , let me be reunited with my family. Let me see my loved ones again. Help me to get out of this city of liars and the corrupt , and I will praise you for your kindness from this day , and all the days to come."

Sansa prayed so with a sincere innocence in her heart. Her voice was so sad and pure that it would drive anyone to tears.

But as she expected , there was no response. As always.

She wasn't surprised. She expected this to happen. After all , the gods didn't talk with mortals.

She stood up , her face still stained from her tears. She had to wash it away before she returned to her quarters. Otherwise people would report this to Cersei and Joffrey , who would use it to humiliate and torment her even more.

But suddenly , just as she turned her back to the tree and was about to leave

" _I hear you my child_ "

A soft and loving voice whispered in her mind.

She looked around in panic , looking for the source of the voice.

" Who's there?"

She said so with fear , thinking someone might be spying on her even here. But there was no one around , not even Shae.

But then , she heard that voice again.

" _You prayed for salvation. You prayed to be released form this torment. To be able to leave this place and be reunited with your family. Do you wish to be free? You can answer me in your heart and I will hear you._ "

Sansa was still gripped with fear , but she calmed herself down. If this was truly the Mother who was talking to her , then she didn't need to raise her voice high. She could answer her in heart.

 _" Yes. I do."_

 _" Then I shall grant you your wish. I will take you away to a safe place. Relax and accept the spell.[ Greater Teleportation!] "_

Just before she could ask her about what she meant , she felt the scenery around her change as she heard some strange words in a broken version of the Common tongue.

Suddenly , Sansa found herself inside a different place. She was no longer in the GodsWood. Instead she found herself inside a private room. But it wasn't her room in the Red Keep.

Said room was quite large , at least twice the size of her quarters in Red Keep. It was filled by all the trapping and fancy stuffs that were meant for a lady. There was a large mirror with all manner of attiring stuff meant for a lady. There was a commode filled with different type of beautiful women's clothes. The bed was extremely beautiful. It gleamed with black radiance , like it was made of Onyx. In addition , there were pure white sheet upon it.

Sansa watched with awe , and terror , at her surrounding. And when she heard the sound of the door opening , she looked at the entrance with panic.

Someone entered the room , and greeted her with a face full of smile.

" Welcom to Myr , Sister!"

Sansa mouth was opened in awe , as she saw someone whose face she couldn't forget.

" ...Renner?"

* * *

Author note: Well , this chapter was meant to be a short one. The next chapter would be longer. However , from now on , the Story of GOT will begin to change. There will be hints about Renner Plans for Sansa and the reason she helped her escape , as well as the preparation for Ainz first interaction with GOT world and characters.

 **Next Chapter : The Red Wolf**


	15. The Red Wolf

**The Red Wolf**

 **King's landing / Red Keep**

There was a great amount of turmoil and activities in King's Landing , especially in the Red Keep.

Many Lannister soldiers were walking around in groups. There were several guards watching the exit of the city and the Red Keep , inspecting all men and cargo who would enter or leave.

Many people in the streets , and the nobles residing in the Red Keep , were wondering about the reason behind this increased security measures. But when asked , the Lannister officers would reply that : " In order to ensure the security of King Joffrey and Lady Maragery wedding , We are inspecting all those who would enter or leave the city or the Red Keep." That answer was enough to satisfy the curiosity of most people.

It was definitely a lie.

Ever since Sansa Stark mysteriously disappeared from the Capital , Tywin Lannister ordered the city gates to be sealed off and all the exits to be inspected. In addition , he send several of his best hunters to watch over the roads to Riverrun , since he expected that Sansa might have fled that way to reunite with her mother and brother. He made it look like that this was all for ensuring the king's wedding safety. After all , if the word got out that Sansa Stark had vanished from the capital in a smoke , it would cause a great turmoil and bring shame upon the Lannister name. Especially considering the fact that Tyrion engagement to Sansa was announced not long ago.

The circumstance of her escape remained a mystery , however. Even after questioning the maids serving Sansa , there was no evidence on how she managed to escape the Red Keep. The last time anyone saw her was when she went to the Godswood for praying. But after waiting for nearly an hour , her maid Shae went into the Godswood to check on her , only to find that there was no one in there.

Tywin was sitting in his chair before his desk in the tower of hand , waiting for Tyrion's arrival. After a few minutes , Tyrion arrived.

" Hello , father. Forgive the delay , I came "

" Where is she?!"

Tywin interrupted Tyrion before he could finish his sentence , with an anger that was not visible in his voice , but could be seen clearly in his eyes.

Tyrion didn't avert his father fierce gaze as he answered calmly.

" I have no idea where Sansa Stark is or how did she vanish without a trace."

" I told you to inform her about your wedding to her. You go tell her , and in a few hours , she vanishes from the Red Keep without a trace!"

" I can't say that I am unhappy that our wedding is canceled , but I say this once more , I do not know what happened."

Tywin rose from his seat , unsatisfied by Tyrion answer. He walked right toward Tyrion chair , standing before him while looking down on his son as he always did.

" You always had a soft heart and a genuine pity for that Stark girl. I make's perfect sense for you to help her avoid more mistreatment."

Tyrion wasn't disturbed in the slightest. He looked up at Tywin's face and met him eye to eye.

" You are right. I have always felt sorry for her but if I wanted to help her escape , or could have , I would have done it when she was being tormented and humiliated by your daughter and grandson every day. Besides , if it was because of your intention to marry me to her that I would have wanted her to escape , it would take me some times to plan for all that and make preparations. So the fact the she escaped , or more likely was helped to escape , was not my doing."

" So someone else helped her escape? She has vanished without a trace. No one has seen her since two days ago. If she is back to the rest of her family we have lost a valuable hostage."

Even though Robb Stark never sued for peace , Sansa presence was critical to make amends of the Young Wolf if the tide of the war was somehow to turn into his favor. Even though Tywin was working on a plan to put an end to the North Rebellion , there was no telling what unseen events might happen in the future.

" I for one hope that she is fine. That poor girl has suffered enough."

Tyrion said the last part slowly , like a whisper. Tywin could only look at him with indifference.

 **Myr**

Sansa was walking at the Yard of the Great white Villa with Renner.

Renner had already told her everything , about how she helped her escape and had her ended up here. Renner told her about magic and the necklace , and the fact that she was rescued by Renner , not Mother from the faith of the seven , when she prayed for escape. She was still in shock and confusion.

" I don't understand lady Renner. None of what you say is making sense."

Even though it's been nearly a day since she arrived here , Sansa still couldn't understand or believe everything that was happening around her. As a child she heard a lot of stories about heroes and creatures with magical powers , but she believe them all to be just that , stories. Master luwin once told her that magic was gone from the world when the Doom consumed Valyria.

Rennere smiled at Sansa. It was the same kind smile that seemed to tell her everything would be fine.

" Not everything does. Not everything has to. When you breath , do you do it because you were taught about how your lungs work and the reason you needed to breath or because it is natural for you to do so?"

" Of course breathing is natural."

" That' what I am asking you to do. You don't have to understand the reason behind it all. Just breathe and accept the truth."

Sansa nodded her head. And the pair continued to walk in the garden.

" As I told you , Magic plays an important part in our daily life in the Sorcerous Kingdom. From making things to healing and farming and smiting oh, look! You are about to see one right here."

Renner stopped at her tracks and so did Sansa. She pointed at a group of Unsullied soldiers gathered in the yard.

There were about 200 of them in the yard. Before them were a group of priests , wearing white robes with hoods.

The Priestess standing before them all was a divine looking young woman. Whose image and posture was the embodiment of word ' Holy'.

She was Ariel. One of the high Priestess of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Ever since she came to this world , she was tasked with the duty of conversing the people to the Faith of the Forty-One Supreme beings. While it was too soon to see any result for a work that had only begun a few months ago , she was sure that she had planted a strong seed in hearts of the people this city.

She had the special talent to influence people's minds , something she inherited from her mother Neia Baraja. In combination with the healing magic that she and her subordinate priests used to heal the bodies of the common people , and claimed to be a power bestowed upon them by the gods , it was safe to say that there were many people ready to accept their faith. It was rather easy to convert people from a religion whose gods were seemed to be uncaring to their faithful , to one whose gods would bestow miracles on their most faithful.

And today , she was about to bestow one such miracle upon the Unsullied gathered before her.

" Unsullied! For the past months you have served our queen faithfully. Know that your services has not gone unnoticed. Our queen has ordered me to inform you , that today , you shall be rewarded fairly for your loyal service."

One of the Unsullied stepped forward. He was no other than Black Rat , the chosen captain of the Unsullied.

" To be able to serve the savior is a reward of it's own. We desire nothing more."

Ariel smiled gently at Black Rat , whose words were filled with sincere loyalty.

" Your loyalty is most pleasing. But as I said , good services demands good rewards if you recall , the queen said to you that shall you chose to fight for her , it shall be as free men. You are all free but you are not exactly men."

Black Rat looked at Ariel with a confused look. It wasn't possible to see the rest of the Unsullied expressions behind their helmet , but it was safe to assume they had the same confusion.

Ariel signaled Black Rat to come closer. Black Rat , unsure of the reason behind it , took a few step forward. But still stood a few meters away from Ariel.

" Come closer."

Black Rat stepped forward again , this time standing within the reach of Ariel.

" A great injustice has been done to you when you were young. Not only your masters took away your freedom and trained you into hardcore soldiers , they also denied you the opportunity to have a family. To be fathers and have children of your own. But today we are going to change that."

Before Black Rat could say anything , Ariel placed her hand above his head , and began to whisper some words in a broken version of the Common tongue of Westeros.

[ Mass Slight Cure Wounds]!

A bright light glowed from Ariel hands , and it spread all across Black Rat's body.

" Ahhh " he felt a greatly comforting sensation spreading in his body. Through his vain , through his bone , through his skin.

But the oddest sensation he felt was around his waist.

" what the "

For some reason , he felt that there was something growing on him. He felt an intense heat from his lower belly. He felt confused for a moment , but as realization dawned on him , he involuntary reached for his crotch.

There was something there. Something that shouldn't be. Something precious that was taken from him long ago.

" what is this?"

" It is a gift. A chance for you and all of your brothers to be men again Priests!"

Ariel signaled her subordinates , who then proceeded to heal the rest of the Unsullied with their magic. She then turned her attention to , still shocked , Black Rat.

" We don't have that many priests with us , so it will take a few days before we heal all 2000 of you. But don't worry! From now on , you are a man once more. Congratulations!"

Black Rat smiled at Ariel from the depth of his heart. In truth , he wanted to laugh out loud , jump in the sky and embrace her out of happiness. But he could not do something shameful like that to one of her savior's daughters.

Sansa watched all of this happen from a distance. She looked at Renner with an awed expression. Renner smiled mockingly at her behavior.

" Well, there we go! By the way I think it's best for us to go meet with the Crown Princess Malak Al Moot. I received a message from her a few hours ago. She has summoned me to her side. I haven't told her about you yet , so it's best for the two of you to meet."

" Of course. It would be an honor to meet such an esteemed individual. I look forward to it."

" Malak sama is currently outside the city limits. She is hunting. I will arrange the coach to be ready to transport us oh , Zanac has arrived."

At the place were Renner was looking now, there stood a man.

About six foot tall , with a healthy white skin and blue eyes. With a handsome look on his face , almost as handsome as Renner and quite similar to her in fact , and combed blond hair. Wearing an elegant suit , of course with a tie , he looked like a professional business man. His movement were similar to that of his outfit , they belonged to a true gentleman. This was Zanac Vaiself. One of the sons of Renner Vaiself and her husband Climb.

" I am glad you are here Zanac."

" I have made you wait. I apologize."

A deep and gentle voice came out of him.

" Sansa , this is my son Zanac. He has arrived recently with a group of colonists from our homeland to settle in Malak Lands. Zanac , this is Sansa Stark. But you are not call her that in front of anyone but me."

" My lady, it is a honor." Zanac grabbed Sansa right hand , and placed a kiss on her hand as he bowed to do so.

Sansa felt a bit charmed by Zanac attitude and appearance. She immediately pulled herself together , so that she could greet him elegantly.

" Thank you my lord. The honor is mine."

She then turned her attention to Renner.

" I am surprised my lady. You don't look old enough to have a son by this age."

" ~Hoho you are so kind my dear. I am in fact older than I look. It is one of the many benefit of magic that can help us prolong our age and slow our decadence."

Sansa was amazed by her response. _Magic can really do anything..._ she thought to herself.

" So , Zanac? How are thing going on your end?"

" Very good mother. I have brought about a million colonist with me. Alongside all the necessary stuff and equipment to start building new towns and villages for our people."

It would usually take months to set up houses and workplaces , but with the aid of the building golems made out of stone and iron , this process could be speed up. So that it would only take a few weeks.

" I believe that once we secured a strong foothold , we can bring several millions colonist to settle in Malak Lands. There will be many more who can live on other lands once we have 'settled' them."

" I'm sure. But for now , me and Sansa are going to meet Malak sama. Would you like to join us?"

" Of course! It's been months since I last saw her majesty. It would my pleasure. If you allow me , I will prepare the royal coach right away."

And with that , Zanac left.

Sansa could only watch with admiration as the man she believed to be the exemplar of all gentlemen vanished from her sight.

 **Hours later , several miles away from Myr**

Upon a great green plain , only a few hundred foots from a forest , a big camp was established. There were tens of tents in this camp , with nearly 200 men occupying them. Several flags were moving in the wind , all of them showing a bizarre crest that didn't belong to any of the free cities.

This was the camp of Malak Al Moot.

Sansa looked outside from the gap of her carriage window. There were several foreign soldiers and their servants walking around in this camp , either the soldiers who were on guard against possible intruders or servants who were carrying the necessary stuff and rations.

" I have already sent a message to inform her grace about our coming. She will be expecting us."

The voice of Renner brought her back to her senses. Sansa turned her gaze away from the commotion that was going on outside and back to Renner.

" Can you give a me a bit of advise?"

" Advise about what?"

" When it meet her grace how shall I exactly behave?"

" Don't worry about Malak sama she will beat the fear out of you anyway!"

Renner answer , mixed with humor , wasn't very illuminating for Sansa , who replied with a soft and emotionless smile.

The carriage came to a halt. After a few moment , someone knocked on the door and then opened it.

" We are here. Her grace is waiting for you inside , mother."

The one who opened the door was none other than Zanac.

" Thank you son. We shouldn't keep her waiting then."

Renner trod on the stepboard of the coach , followed by Sansa , who trod after Zanac gently grabbed her hand to help her.

" Thank you Ser."

Sansa said so with utmost curtsey , and Zanac returned it with a smile.

" I am no Ser my lady , But it is my pleasure. Now then come this way please."

Following Zanac , the three of them arrived before a tent that was larger and more magnificent than others. There were also Several Nazardoom soldiers standing on guard outside of it.

" Stay here son. I would like to meet with our queen with Sansa and me."

Sansa felt confused for a moment as to why Renner was telling her son to stay outside , but then she came to a conclusion.

The three of them were all women , it might be a bit troublesome and discomforting for three women and one man to be inside a tent. Or perhaps the coming meeting was going to involve some " lady talk " that Zanac didn't need to know.

Zanac himself didn't raised any objection. He silently nodded his head as he left the tent outskirts. Sansa watched him as he left.

" Come then my dear. Let's go."

Sansa turned her attention away from Zanac straight back , and followed Renner as she entered the tent.

Said tent was quite large , but it wasn't as decorated as Sansa expected it to be.

The first thing that came into her attention was a large table placed at the other side of the tent. On it was the corpse of a large wild animal.

Sansa eye widened with surprise as she recognized the beast was in fact a Hrakkar.

Hrakkar were a breed of white lion , said to be native to the Dothraki sea. Although some of them lived outside the Dothraki sea near the free cities as well. The lions were almost extinct in the Seven Kingdoms , similar to direwolves. It's been years since anyone even saw one , but things were different on the other side of the Narrow sea. At least that's what she learned from maester Luwin back in Winterfell when she was a child.

Sansa attention however , was quickly directed toward the person standing before table.

Said person was wearing a stained cotton robe and a leather apron. Her sleeves were rolled up above her elbows. She was wearing clothes that she could afford to get dirty. In her right hand she held a knife , and it's blade was being scrub against a stone to give it a sharp edge.

Overall , this person was likely a butcher.

" Malak Al Moot sama. I have arrived to present myself pre your summons."

Renner said so with utmost curtsey as she bowed her head.

Sansa looked at Renner and then at Malak with shock. The image she had envisioned of Malak in her head was a shiny beautiful queen in a fancy rich dress , waiting for them while sitting on a decorated chair or throne. But instead , all she saw was a butcher before the corpse of an animal.

Renner peeked at Sansa from the corner of her eyes , who was still silent , and signaled her to say something.

" Greeting your Majesty. It is an honor."

She bowed deeply toward Malak.

Malak said nothing in response. She stopped sharpening her knife and placed the rook aside , and then with a swift yet precise move , she began to cut open the belly of the lion. As she cut open the lion's belly , a large amount of blood came pouring out , staining her hands and bloodying her outfit.

" What are you doing here?" she said so with a cold voice , as she pulled out the guts of the lion from it's belly.

" As I said , I came here pre your summons "

" I wasn't talking to you Renner!"

Malak interrupted Renner sentence , with an anger that she didn't even tried to hide in her voice. She picked up a handkerchief and cleaned her hands.

She turned back , her attention was focused on Sansa.

Sansa , who was suddenly the center of attention of a fierce gaze , took a step back in fear involuntary.

" why are you here?"

" I I " Sansa couldn't speak out of fear.

Renner , who saw Sansa fragile heart was being crushed by Malak presences , decided to interrupt.

" Malak sama. This is Sansa Stark. She is a friend of mine. She only arrived here recently , so I hope you forgive her lack of manners."

Malak turned her back to them and returned before the table after she looked at Renner with an upset expression. She continued to open the lion's belly , and then she slashed the wound she had opened up it's chest. She then began to start skinning the lion.

" Came? Why not say ' I decided to bring home a new friend that I made with me after my trip to King's Landing ?"

Renner looked at Malak with a dumbed expression , who then continued to scold her.

" You had a clear mission. Go to King's Landing , forge a relationship with the Iron Throne , Make friends with the people in charge while I did tell you to make friends , I didn't mean that you could drag whomever you wanted back here."

Malak dropped her knife on the table once more.

" We have recently took our place beneath the sun of this lands. Our position is still unsecure. The three cities under our rule are still dissatisfied with our presence and will rise in revolt the moment they feel weakness. The rest of the free cities are already working to undermines us. In this critical situation , what excuse you have to bring someone into our country whose presence could cause what was the term you used? Yes, Political Shit storm!"

" I'm truly sorry to have disturbed you. But you don't have to worry about it. No one knows that she is here. There is no evidence that would point anyone in Westeros in our direction."

Malak picked up the handkerchief once more , and then she walked toward Sansa , who was listening to all of this quietly until now.

Malak stood before Sansa. She was taller than her , so Sansa would have to look up in order to look at her eyes.

But she didn't. She felt afraid to look at the fierce gaze of the woman in a bloodied butcher outfit who just scolded her friend for helping her out. So she kept her head down , hoping that Malak would take it as a gesture of respect.

Malak wiped her hands clean of blood , and then she placed her fingers beneath Sansa's cheek.

Sansa slowly raised her head and looked at Malak eyes. It was as if those eyes were evaluating her , judging her value as a woman or a person , maybe both.

Malak looked at Sansa eyes for a few moments , before releasing her cheek and going back to the table to pick up her knife.

" Do you know why or how I hunted this beast , child?" Her question was directed toward Sansa , who replied softly " I don't know your grace."

" I saw it when I was riding in the plains , looking for something to hunt. When I saw this lion and it's fine pelt , I instantly liked it. I thought it's pelt would make a great cloak and it's bone a fine decoration. I wanted to shoot it down with an arrow first , but then I thought it might damage it's pelt and lower it's quality. The same thing would have happened to it's bones if I were to crush it's skull or chest with a hammer. So , I dropped all my weapons , dismounted from my ride and stepped forward to meet the beast eye to eye. It jumped at me , trying to bite my neck with its sharp teeth. But I wrestled it down and then I placed my grip around it's neck. It struggled , but I kept my grip until it choked to death. And now I have a clean good lion pelt."

Sansa wanted to open her mouth in awe and disbelief when she heard how Malak killed that lion , but she felt it would be far too disrespectful and would cause her evaluation of her to drop on the ground. Beside , when she thought about the amount of blood that was in the lion's body when Malak cut open it's belly , there was a high chance that she was telling the truth. Of course , she still didn't understood the reason behind telling this story.

" That's how I like to do my work. Clean and orderly. The truth is clean. Lies are messy. You tell one lie , you will have to make 1000 more to cover it up and in the end , it will blow in your face."

Malak picked up the lion paw and placed it on her shoulder , she then continued to skin it.

Sansa and Renner looked at each other. Judging from the look on Renner face , she realized that thing were not good for her. If it ended up poorly , Malak might even order her to be returned to King's Landing , back into the custody of the Monsters who killed her father and tormented her for years. She looked at Renner , pleading for help with her eyes. Renner lowered her head and closed her eyes , indicating that she was deep in thought. A few moment later , she opened her eyes.

" Malak Sama , may I say something?"

" You may."

Renner took a deep breath , and continued with a steady voice.

" You are indeed right that we shouldn't place our kingdom in a dangerous situation , especially because of one person self interests and emotions. The mistake was mine to let my emotions for a friend to get in the way of my judgment. But I believe that bringing Sansa Stark here was the right thing to do. She will not be a liability for us. In truth , I think she can aid us in the future."

Malak stopped her work once she reached the neck and the back of the lion.

" what do you mean by that?"

" if you don't mind , we can talk in private."

Renner looked at Sansa , and so did Malak.

She immediately recognized the reason behind their looks and lowered her head in obedience.

" With your permission , I will take my leave."

Malak nodded her head , and Sansa left the tent without saying another word.

Once Malak and Renner were alone , the grimy atmosphere vanished , as if it was never there.

" So , you think she bought it?" Malak asked.

" Yes , I think she totally believed us." Renner said with soft smile.

It was no act of charity that caused Renner to help Sansa escape the Red Keep , nor was it done without Malak knowledge or consent. Renner had informed Malak of her intentions a few days after her arrival in King's Landing , and Malak approved of it once Renner explained the usefulness of Sansa for their future plans to take their foothold in Westeros.

" She isn't exactly a genius by my standards , but she has above average intelligence. She is simply uneducated in the arts of politics. Otherwise she would have known better to fall for this act."

" Even so , regardless of your plans , I am glad that you brought her to Myr."

" What do you mean by that?" Renner asked with confusion.

" Renner , I believe a favor should be repaid with a favor , and an eye for an eye. The same applies to the debt one owes to others. I pay my debts straight and outright , I don't waste time talking about it."

" and what debt you owe that you wish to repay through her?"

" A debt of hospitality. When I first arrived in this world. I was a guest at Winterfell. Ned Stark treated me with respect and hospitality. Even though he was a great lord and I was at the moment playing the role of a wandering knight. I owe him a debt a hospitality. Now that he is dead , I will repay that debt by giving his daughter the same hospitality that he gave me."

" ah , I see now. Well I agree with you on that as well. One must make sure to pay their debts , whether good or evil , always."

" Indeed. See to it that she is well guarded and well treated. I don't want her to have the slightest discomfort while she is our guest."

" Understood. Now that you have mentioned debts , I believe there are still some problems with need to solve."

" What is it?"

" The Iron Bank of Braavos has begun to call in their outstanding debts from anyone who owed them money within the Triarchy. They have also refused to give any new loans to anyone who is working for us. It has caused serious problems for our economy."

" Hah " Malak sighed tiringly.

The Iron Bank was the most powerful bank in this world , more powerful than all other banks in the free cities combined. They also held great sway and influence over the trade and economies of the Free cities and the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

" Well , we can have the Royal Bank of the Sorcerous Kingdom open a department in Myr to begin competing with the Iron Bank. Though I feel it would be good if we can find a way to put them on our good side."

" Yes , that could work. But I am afraid that is not the only problems we have."

" What else?!"

" The trade flow from the jade sea has entered a downturn as well. The Volantis fleet is preventing any ship that set sails for the Triarchy to enter our waters and ports. The rest of the free cities , Pentos and Norvos and Qohor , are refusing to trade with as well."

" Why are all this cities working so hard to undermine us? Isn't working with a powerful force that rise in your area and could offer you a lot of benefits not better than standing against it?"

" I believe there are several reasons for this. First of all , we crashed the slave trade and robbed them of a great part of their income. Secondly , The Free Cities have been self independent states since the Doom four centuries ago. The rise of a monarch in their lands is a great change and a great source of concern since they fear that we might want to expand our influence toward them as well , which of course , they got right!"

Malak crossed her arms as she leaned back against the table.

" We choose this region instead of Westeros because it offered a greater sets of opportunities. Though Sansa presence is required for our future plans for Westeros , we can't open another front while we are being harassed by the free cities. We need to solve this problems first."

" You are right Malak sama. Our first and biggest problem is the Iron Bank , followed by Volantis. The lack of food trade would be very troubling for us. Winter is coming. In this world , winter could last for years. If we don't have the necessary supplies stocked by the time it comes , Many of our people would starve and die."

" Can we buy food from Westeros? We did just opened a diplomatic relationship with them , didn't we?"

" I don't think that's likely. The only kingdoms in Westeros who have their food stock intact are the Vale , Dorne and Reach. Vale and Dorne only have enough food for themselves, and Tyrells won't sell us any food now that they are allied with house Lannister. They will support Westerlands and King's Landing."

" There are just so any problems to solve. If only there was a single solid solution that we could use to solve them all "

Renner eyed flashed red at Malak comment , and she looked at her with an evil look on her face.

" I do have an idea about how to deal with them. I have been working on it for sometimes and I believe that we could solve those problems."

" And what is your plan?"

" To change their opinion of us. They see us as a threat , we can make them see us as an opportunity. One that they have no choice but to grab."

" I still haven't heard about how you want to do that."

" I think we need to talk with Ainz Sama and Demiurge sama about that next time we return to the Sorcerous Kingdom. Also , I think Artemisia should come with us. We could use her father help."

Malak wondered about the meaning behind Renner's words for a moment , but then understanding dawned on her from above.

" Ah, I see what you are planning. Are you thinking about repeating the operation Nazarick performed before the founding of the Sorcerous Kingdom?"

" Yes , that's why I said we are going to need Artemisia father. We could solve all those problems within a few months. Also , I think I already know which breeding ground is going to be the perfect place for us to conduct that operation

" come to think of it , where is Artemisia? I didn't see her in Myr."

" She is cleaning the last of the pirate holds and islands in the Stepstones. Last time I checked , she was about to strike their final stronghold."

" Well , I am sure she performed her job without a flinch back to the subject before, I was thinking that now that we have Sansa Stark with us , maybe we could make a deal with Robb Stark. If we secretly supported him , we could prolong the war of the five kings for years."

Though it seemed very cruel to try and prolong the civil war within another nation , Malak logic made perfect sense.

The war would create many opportunities , both political and economical , for the Sorcerous Kingdom and their plans to annex the Seven Kingdoms into their realm. The long war would leave the people of Westeros dissatisfied with their rulers , make them welcoming toward a leader that can offer them peace , comfort , food and order. It would also weaken the power of the houses that were in conflict , further reducing their power.

But Renner raised her voice in objection.

" I don't think it is wise to make any deal with Robb Stark. That Young Wolf may have won all his battles , but his cause is a faltering one. He has broken his vows to his allies , lost his kingdom which I say he totally deserved for trusting a house of pirates whose words are basically ' We shit on your backyard!' , and he also lost half of his forces when he , in a very stupid act , cut off the head of one of his primary Bannerman instead of taking him hostage. The days of the Young wolf are numbered. We don't need to anchor ourselves to his sinking ship. If , or better said when , the Young Wolf falls , we can replace him with our Red Wolf."

Malak nodded her head. What Renner said indeed made sense. If he was fool enough to lose the war when he had won every battle , and had broken his promises to his allies , then there would be no value allying with him.

She returned to the table and picked up her knife again.

" With your permission , I shall go now and inform Sansa that I managed to persuade you to allow her stay."

" Hmm "

Malak waved at Renner silently , and then she continued to flay the lion corpse.

 **Stepstones / the last Pirate stronghold**

There was a sturdy fortress made out of stone upon the rocks of the northern most island of the Stepstones. Said fortress was of a medium size , it could house 5000 men in it at most. However , the fact that it had high sturdy walls and could only be accessed through a small way leading to its one and only gate made it's defenders able to repel a much larger invading force.

Said fortress was build many decades ago by Tyrosh as a military outpost. It's purpose was to serve as a base of operation against the navy of the free city of Myr if they ever attempted to attack Tyrosh from the sea.

But after many years , due to the lack of manpower needed to maintain the castle since most of their forces were deployed in their endless attempts to conquer the Disputed lands , the fortress was eventually lost to the pirate lords who used as their base of operation , from which they raided the ships traveling up the canals of the Stepstones.

But today , there were no pirates in it. Not anymore.

Upon the main gate , there were several heads mounted on spikes. This wasn't an unusual site. In fact the pirates , who sometimes feuded with the free cities navies who sought to gain control of this strategic fort , would often put the heads of their fallen foes upon the main gate as an intimidation tactic.

But today , all the heads that were displayed upon the main gates belonged to the pirates.

There was a large black flag with a Skull and Bones painted on it , the infamous crest of the Tyroshi pirate lord Bluebeard.

And of course , a closer look would reveal the head of pirate with a long blue beard displayed amongst the other heads on spikes.

Artemisia , who had taken control of this fort and displayed the heads of the pirates as a warning to all who would dare stand against the might of the Sorcerous Kingdom navy , watched with pride from the top of the Main gate as the flag of the pirates was thrown down.

A few moment later , the flag of the Sorcerous Kingdom was displayed in place of the pirate flag.

She turned her attention toward the 100 Nazardoom soldiers standing guard at the yard before her.

She raised her right hand high up and front , in the fashion of the Sorcerous Kingdom Military salute.

" HAIL VICTORY!"

The Nazardoom raised their right hands up and front as well as they shouted:

" HAIL IMPERATOR!"

The military salutes of the Nazardoom was something invented by Pandora's Actor. Being the only NPC in Nazarick with a military background , he instructed Nazardoom and other military factions in the Sorcerous Kingdom on the proper salutes that the supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown had taught him.( such as his Neo-Nazi customs and salutes, hence the Nazi salutes. Malak and Ainz learned about this after Pandora's Actor had shown it to them in an official parade demonstrating the discipline of Nazardoom , after which it was too late to change it.)

Artemisia watched with satisfaction as she lowered her hand and signaled her subordinates to be at ease.

" Commander!"

A man rushed to her side. Artemisia didn't need to turn around to know who he was , she recognized his voice.

" Report commander Rhegan."

" The island is clear. The last of the pirates were captured. They surrendered to us without a fight."

" And afterwards?"

" We did as you instructed us."

Artemisia turned around and nodded.

" Good. I will be going now. You have the castle now."

Ever since they started to conquer the Stepstones , they would garrison the forts , or if they didn't have any forts the keeps , of the islands with the Sellswords that joined the Windblown in the conquest of the Disputed lands. In order to ensure those islands would not fall into the pirate hands , and that the Sellswords wouldn't turn rouge and become pirates themselves , they placed a unit of Nazardoom soldiers with them on every island to defend their posts. Each unit contained only 10 Nazardoom soldiers , but considering their level of strength , it was more than enough.

Rhegan turned around and looked at his soldiers who had just entered the castle.

" Come on you useless lot! Make some space for them on the walls!"

The soldier began to plant a few more pikes on the wall and the main gates , and then the heads of the newly executed pirates were placed upon them.

Not a single scum would be allowed to infect the lands , or the waters , of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

Artemisia was proudly walking upon the wall , watching the heads of her fallen enemies mounted on spikes. It gave her great joy to watch their frozen anguished expressions. Such was the demonic nature hiding behind her human looking poker face.

Suddenly , there was beep beep sound. She realized that she has been contacted.

" Artemisia , can you hear me?"

" Malak sama? I was just about to call. I wanted to inform you that my mission was a success "

" Yes , I know. I didn t expect another outcome. But we can talk about it later. I need you to come back to Myr. We have something important to discuss."

" is that so? Then I will come at the first opportunity."

" Thank you for your hard work. I will be waiting for you then."

And with that , the Message was terminated.

She felt confused about why Malak was summoning her back to Myr , or why she couldn't discuss it while on the Message. But she knew that there must be good reason behind it. So she obeyed without question.

" Well , I guess it's time to go back to my new home "

* * *

Author note: Sorry for all the long delays. I really don't have much free time to write and so , it sometimes takes me a month to publish a chapter. But hopefully when summer comes , I will have more free time. Thank you for your patience. Your critics are always appreciated.

 **Next Chapter : Homecoming**


	16. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Malak was to return to the Sorcerous Kingdom on a clear , sunny day , accompanying her was Artemisia , and Renner had come to see them off at the courtyard of their residence.

Since the Inter Dimensional Gate was , for security reasons , placed in a safe location outside of the city that prevented anyone from directly teleporting to it's location , there was no choice but to go there on foot. Both Malak and Renner believed it would be better that the absence of the queen , even if it was for a few days , remain a secret. So there was no goodbye party or any luxurious coaches parked in the yard. Only a simple coach for Malak and another for her luggage. Surrounding this coaches were 20 Nazardoom guards , plus a small group of Hanzos who stood on guard in the shadows , unseen , to safe guard Malak against any assassination attempt.

" Then , Malak sama. Please take care in your travels. And give my regards to his majesty and the rest of the court as well."

" Umu, I will. Take care while I'm gone Renner. I know you of all people don't lack preparation , But we can never know when the enemy might strike us from the shadows. Also , see to it that preparation for operation Jahim is made while I'm gone. Do so quietly. When I return with Avarice , I would like him to get to work without delay."

" Of course. You can be at ease. I shall not let you down."

Renner placed a hand on her chest as she lowered her head.

" Remain alert and do not be careless. I believe our foes have their spies reporting every action we take back to them. They once tried to spy on me with unknown magic of this world. So be careful and don't let your guard down. Information and secrets are far more dangerous than blades. If anyone were to learn of what we are planning to do , The damage would irreversible. It is especially true about operation Jahim... But even if they notice I'm gone , I will be back before they knew it , and I will make sure no one is aware of the cargo I am about to bring."

" Of course. You can count on me... Well then sister. I suppose this is goodbye for now. I hope you will have a nice family reunion , after all this time that you were away from home."

Renner was looking at Artemisia now , who sat right before Malak. She said nothing in response to Renner obvious mockery , only showed a soft but sinister smile.

" I will certainly say hello to them for you , and ask my father to pray for your wellbeing!"

Renner smiled back at Artemisia.

She knew very well that the demon lord Avarice , Artemisia father , was one of the most evil beings in Nazarick. Just like Demiurge , He was a demon that took delight in the suffering of others , and was only gentle and kind toward his comrades in Nazarick or those that the Supreme Beings would take under their protection. That said , as his name implied , Avarice pleasure was not primary in the physical or mental suffering of others , But in collecting whatever he deemed were of value and robbing people of their belongings. In the past days , When Demiurge had created the identity of Jaldabaoth and caused the demonic disturbance in the Re-Estize and Holy Kingdoms , Avarice was in charge of taking all the valuables of the kingdoms and transporting them back to Nazarick.

" Well , It's very charming to see two sisters in law getting along , But we must go."

" Yes , Malak sama. Pardon us for the delay."

" It's nothing worth mentioning. Now then , let's go!"

After commanding the driver , the coach began to moving quietly. The driver in question was no human being , But one of the Hanzos who disguised himself as a normal coach driver.

The coach stirred slowly in motion , and the sentries began moving as well.

Renner watched and waved her hand in farewell until she could no longer see Malak's coach , and then she turned around to look at the two people who were walking at a corner of yard.

One of them was a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes , and the other was a beautiful westerosi girl with red hair and blue eyes.

Even from afar , she could see the red rose the girl was holding in his hand , and from the smiles and the soft unheard words spoken between them , one could easily deduce that they had a very warm and passionate conversation with each other.

" _Ahh , It is so good to be young. What a beautiful scene this is_." Even as she thought so , she had a sinister smile on her face as she looked at the young couple.

 **Nazarick \ 9th Floor**

Demiurge office was located in the nine floor of the Great tomb of Nazarick. Even though the ministry of Intelligence main building was located at capital city of Nazardewlf , He prefer to do his work and store critical document regarding the security of the Sorcerous Kingdom here , at the heart of Nazarick which was the most secure place in the world.

And right now he was viewing several of such documents , the reports gathered by shadows ( as he liked to call his spies ) , and examining them.

Ever since the failed attempt on the life of the Supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown , The security alert of the shadows was risen to the maximum level. The shadows were investigating any reported activities of the angelic or holy beings. They were also collecting information on the church of the Seven Light , a religious group dedicated to the worship of the Seven Angels that led the Holy republic in the past.

Even though the Sorcerous Kingdom emerged victorious from the war of the gods , the faith of the holy republic remained strong in their main land from which they once ruled. The Sorcerous Kingdom had taken a policy of tolerance towards religions in their history , so despite their enmities toward the Holy Republic , they allowed the church to continue it's existence on the condition that they never enter politics and use their influence against the Sorcerous Kingdom , which they accepted.

The Sorcerous Kingdom planned to slowly convert the people of Holy Republic from the Faith of the Seven Lights to the Faith of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. But despite their efforts , Most of the Holy Republics former citizens were still following their old faith.

 _Really , why follow the dead gods when the true ones are ruling over them right now? Truly , Human foolishness knows no bound._

Still , Whining about it wouldn't matter , and he knew it.

He had to focus his mind on more important things. Even though he had committed most of his resources in tracking down any evidence that could pinpoint the location of those who tried to assassinate the supreme being , Nothing about them was found yet. It was like that they just came out of nowhere and then vanished without trace. Demiurge even sent his shadows to spy on the leaders of the church of the Seven Lights , Hoping there might be a connection between them and the assassins , but his spies found nothing that aroused suspicions.

A quite knocking rang through the room as though it was waiting for his hand to reach out.

The person who entered was one of the ten male servants in Nazarick. But even Demiurge was unable to tell which of the ten servants he was. This was because all of them wore masks covering their entire head , and their voices was quite similar to each other , since all of them uttered weird noises.

" Demiurge sama..."

Demiurge waved to cut short a greeting that would waste a lot of time. He didn't have much time to stay in Nazarick , so he had to make use of every minute of it.

" Thanks , but there is no need to greet me. Waste no time and get to the point."

" Yes , Demiurge sama. Her highness Malak sama has returned to Nazarick and has called a High council meeting. You are invited to the High council chamber as well."

" Really now!"

Demiurge smiled at this. The best news he had heard in a while.

Malak sama was quite busy with her work in Myr. She rarely came back to Nazarick these days. He wanted to share some of the news with her and Ainz sama , so that he could draw on their infinite wisdom to find a solution for their current problems.

" Then , when will it be?"

" The meeting will take place in One hour."

" Good. Thank you for your efforts. You can return now."

" Yes. My gratitude Demiurge sama."

* * *

An hour later , Demiurge was already in the hall before the twin doors of the high council chamber.

The two high level golems standing guard before the council chamber placed their metallic hands on the big doors , and with a clanking sound the doors were open.

He looked within that chamber.

The Guardians of Nazarick , Shalltear , Sebas , Albedo , Pandora's Actor , Aura , Mare and Cocytus had already gathered and were standing before their respectable seats. Malak was in chamber as well , standing near her seat of honor at the right side of Ainz sama chair, while Albedo was standing at the left side of Ainz chair. The only person missing was Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

" Pardon me , everyone. I have no excuse for being late."

Demiurge bowed to his fellows.

" Don't be absurd , Demiurge. You are always right on time." Malak said as she placed a pile of documents on the table.

" Malak sama , Welcome back. I heard of your accomplishments from Renner in the past two months. They were truly breath taking."

" Anything I did , you could have done better. As a matter of fact , One of the reasons I have come back was to discuss something with you."

" You are too kind and humble , Malak sama. I will help you in any matter I can..."

Suddenly , The doors were opened once more , and another person entered the council chambers.

" I see you have already started without me."

In response , all of the Guardians rose from their seats and bowed. Malak was no exception. For the one who entered the chambers was none other than the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz walked directly toward the chairman seat , and sat on it with the regal bearing of a supreme King. It was only when he waved his hands that everyone rose their head and took their seat once more.

Albedo remained standing however , as she smiled as usual at Ainz.

" Ainz sama , pre Malak sama summons , All the Guardians have gathered in the council hall."

" Good work everyone. Now then , while I would love that we could spend some time freely with each other , Our current situation and responsibilities rarely allow us to do so. So I hope we can start and finish this meeting without wasting any time. Demiurge! You first."

" Yes , Ainz Sama! " Demiurge rose from his seat , and started to read a documented report on his hands.

His report ended with him saying that no more angelic activities have been detected in the past few months.

Ainz placed a bony finger on his chin as he went deep into thought.

" So , Demiurge. What are your thoughts on this? Why is it that you , The most brilliant mind in Nazarick and the Minister of Intelligence , have not yet found any evidence of our enemy?"

After hearing Ainz query , Demiurge fixed his glasses and then began to explain.

" Number one , They have adapted themselves to our security measures during their hiding period and have learned to evade our shadows. Number Two , They haven't yet gathered sufficient resources to start an open conflict with us. Number Three..."

He raised a finger.

" What if their attack was sum of their might? The ones who attacked Ainz sama can simply be one of the leftovers of the Holy Republic , Say a son of one of the seven who managed to survive the purge. He or she might have gathered all of their strength and then attempted to take revenge on Ainz sama by striking a mighty blow at the moment they felt you were at your most vulnerable state , and now that they are defeated , they have crawled back into whatever hole they came out from."

The other Guardians nodded at Demiurge with approval as they heard his third reason. But Ainz didn't.

" That's quite unlikely , Demiurge. The possibility of that is..." He wanted to say quite low. But then he realized this scenario wasn't impossible.

If the enemy had enough strength to strike at the Sorcerous Kingdom , why they hadn't done so while Malak , The overall commander of Nazardoom , was away in Essos? If they had enough high level vassals , couldn't they have brought more of them into the field when they attempted to assassinate him?

Was he blinded by the fear of unseen enemy , Like back there during the afterwards of Shalltear brain washing incident?

Anyway , the real problem was the lack of intelligence.

" In any case, the real problem is the lack of intel. We have to be wary of an enemy we couldn't see , which made it hard for us to make our move..."

Ainz stroke his chin like the boss of an evil organization.

" Well then , Demiurge. Continue your work and inform us of anything you might find. Until we have more information , Everyone must remain vigilant."

" Yes!" The Guardians all answered in union.

" Next is Malak."

Malak , who was waiting all this time for her turn , picked up a document form the table and handed it over to Ainz.

" Yes father. As you can see , We have managed to settle the newly conquered Disputed Lands easily. We have also taken our first steps for gaining a foothold in Westeros as well , though that is a matter for the future as we are currently facing several problems with the Free cities who consider the new triarchy to be a threat to their existence."

" I see." Ainz said as he gave a quick look to the document before his eyes. " So , have you come up with a way to solve these issues?"

" Yes. Renner and I have come up with several methods to solve these problems. I have written them all in detail within these documents."

Malak respectfully handed a file of documents to Ainz , who then handed them over to Albedo after a brief review.

" But there is also one more thing that I need , something that I only Demiurge can provide."

" And what would that be , Malak sama?"

" I don't need much. Only to borrow one of your evil lords , Avarice , for a while."

" Oh..." Demiurge fixed his glasses again. " May I ask for what purpose?"

" We have a strong and rather popular agenda , fighting against slavery, It is true. It has given us the support of the common people and the former slaves , But It has also made us enemies in the noble classes. There are also many who dislike the idea of change. Added with all these economical and political sanctions imposed on the triarchy , Our situation is unstable."

Aura and Mare both sighed heavily.

" This is utterly foolish. All those people were forces to serve countless masters who abused their power and authority over them. You have given them back their freedom , so that they could serve only one master , You. A master who would be kind to them and protect them. What's there to complain about?"

Though Aura voice sounded harsh , all of the Guardians nodded their head in agreement with him.

By law decreed by the Sorcerer King , Slavery was outlawed in the Sorcerous Kingdom and it's practice was consider a crime worthy of capital punishment. But that didn't mean that Nazarick viewed all life as equal.

Nazarick and it's denizens would always be considered superior to everyone else. All the people who lived in the Sorcerous Kingdom were essentially working to make Nazarick stronger , and it was for those services that they were given protection and prosperity. Not that they were ever told about it.

Even Ainz and Malak would kill hundreds of millions of people for Nazarick.

An extreme interpretation of those words would be that every subject of the Sorcerous Kingdom was a slave of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and it's members. Of course they would never say that. No one would say that Malak had liberated Hundred of thousands of people from the whip of their masters , Only to place them under the invisible chains of Nazarick.

Malak nodded to Aura.

" Indeed , that is so. But there is no need to worry. With Demiurge help , we can solve those problems with ease. Once Avarice and a few of his subordinates , plus a certain magic item , are put into action , We can solve both the resource problems and extinguish the enmity between us and the Free cities."

Demiurge showed a smile on his face.

" Ah... I see it now. Do you intend to repeat an operation similar to Gehenna?"

" Yes , Demiurge. That is why I asked for Avarice. Since he has a taste for plunder and destruction , He is the most suited person for this job. As I recall , You usually put him in charge of collecting resources whenever you wanted to plunder a place of it's valuable items."

Demiurge rose from his seat and bowed slightly to Malak as a sign of respect.

" Understood. I will send word to Avarice at once and inform him of your plans."

" That won't be necessary. I have already send Artemisia to meet with him on the 7th floor."

Ainz looked at Malak and Demiurge. He then looked at the rest of the Guardians.

" Does anyone has anything else to say?"

No one said anything. Ainz nodded silently as he picked up a file from the table.

" Well then. If there is nothing else , The meeting is adjourned."

The Guardians all rose from their seat , bowed down and started to leave the room. Malak included.

" Not you." Ainz said to Malak. Albedo stopped for a moment and looked at Malak before continuing her path to the exit door.

" I want to talk with you in my room. Come whenever you are ready."

" At once father."

Malak then watched Ainz leave.

She wasn't sure why Ainz wanted to talk to her in private. The last time they did that was more than three months ago , But perhaps that was the reason. _Does he wants to have a father daughter talk with me?_ Was what Malak thought , before putting the files in her inventory and proceeding to the exit door.

 **Nazarick 7th floor**

It was a world whose air seemed to glow with red light.

Crimson lava flowed like river , with numerous bubbles in these currents bursting as they reached the surface.

There should be have been a fire-elemental damage field effect in place here , but since that effect had been temporarily suspended , the area was merely hot instead. However , despite the word 'merely' , this was not a place where the living could easily survive. The scorching air would easily strip throats and skins of their moisture in seconds.

Even freshly beaded sweat would instantly vaporize into steam , causing a steady accumulation of fatigue.

This place , which was thoroughly inimical to the living , perfectly fitted the description of a "Hell world". Even so , many creatures lived here , part of the great tomb of Nazarick.

For instance , demons.

Many demons were resistant toward fire. Even hazardous environment like these would have no effect on them. Indeed , one could already see the outline of several demons in the smoke clouds that hung low and heavy in the air.

In addition , there were corrupted spirits of fire called Mephits , monsters who were resistant to fire. Further in , one could find undead with very strong resistance to fire. But this wasn't all one could find here.

In the heart of this realm , was a cluster of randomly strewn white columns ahead. Once , these place might have been a majestic Grecian-style temple , But the columns were scattered like they had violently collided with each other , and the statues of various gods had been profaned and smashed. The ceiling had been broken down , and the pieces were lodged in the ground.

It resembled the ruins left after demons had cast down the gods in heavens from their place. Desolation permeated the area.

This was the Temple of the Fallen. Home to the Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor , Demiurge , and his subordinates , the Seven evil lords.

Deep within this temple , in a closed but wide area , that was slightly less damaged than the rest of this place , was a large horde of treasures. However , the word treasure didn't meant gold and gems , of which there was a enormous amount lying around , But also the items of value taken and collected by the Evil Lord Avarice , who was currently busy counting the number of the treasures he had gathered over the past 1000 years.

Avarice wore a full plated armor that was open at the chest , proudly revealing his abdominal muscles. His whole body was muscular as well , while his face was that of a handsome young man. These features alone could have any woman swooning for him. However , He had a pair of black bat wings and two horns protruding from it's temples , and his eyes held a desire that knew no limit.

" Hmm , so much wealth , but also so little! I must gather more to please Ainz sama and my creator , Ulbert sama!"

It's been a long time since Avarice had the chance to plunder and steal and gather treasures. In the past , during the events of Jaldabaoth demonic disturbance , and afterwards during the wars with the Holy Republic , Avarice was the one in charge of collecting all the valuables. He was one of the Evil Lords of course , and his fighting and magical skills was nothing to be underestimated. But since he had keen sense for treasures , he was given that responsibility.

Just then , Avarice attention was turned away from the golden coins and gems to something that was far more valuable to a demon like him.

In the direction he was looking , Upon the bracket in a secured ark that was protected by several layers of magic , was a lantern. Said lantern seemed to have been made by some sort of Black metal. On top that lantern were the shapes of several skulls , variant between that of humans and angels and demons and other creatures. Within the lantern itself was a glowing green light that seemed to give of some sort of smoke or steam from it in the shape of agonized souls. Of course , stored within that lamp was the souls of countless beings that were trapped in there in eternal torment and imprisonment. Said souls either belonged to the enemies of Nazarick , Or those who had sold their souls to be granted a wish.

To a demon lord like Avarice , Nothing was more precious than a soul. It was the highest currency amount the demons , with some of them , including the Evil Lords , were wiling to grant any wish to a person in exchange for their souls. Avarice , like Wrath , had the special ability called " Soul bought Miracle".

Suddenly , Avarice felt a presence behind him , and when he turned around to see who had entered his vaults...

" Greetings father... Long time no see."

" Artemisia!"

Avarice smiled and opened his arms to welcome his little bastard daughter. Artemisia was the same.

" Welcome home daughter. I didn't expect to see you here , at least not for some time. Weren't you in another world with Malak sama , leading her armies?"

" Yes , I was. But I have come back here to Nazarick with Malak sama for another job. We are expected to return in a few days."

" So you thought to come over here and pay your dad a visit? That is uncharacteristically kind of you."

" Arghh , Don't insult me like that! You taught me how fight and think like a demon father , not a weakness like kindness!"

" Hah , that's right! You are my most precious prize , my dear little bastard. Of course I would never soil you like that."

Anyone who would have heard Avarice word might open their mouth in disgust , and wonder how one could be so harsh toward his own daughter , But Artemisia wasn't like that.

She was born and bred as a servant of Nazarick in one of Demiurge's cross breeding experiments. Her mother was a Sea Dragon lord who was captured by Nazarick after refusing to accept the Sorcerous Kingdom authority. Since that Dragon Lord was capable of taking on a human form , Demiurge had ordered Avarice to father a child with her in her human form , which he did by raping her. After Artemisia was born , she was instantly taken away from her mother and was brought to Nazarick 7th floor , where she was raised under the care of Avarice and his supervisor Demiurge , and was trained to become a warrior. Later Malak had taken her under her wing and taught her about Generalship and Strategy. Artemisia had already reached level 60 , But Demiurge and Malak believed she had the potential to become even stronger. Perhaps even as strong as a level 80 character.

" So , tell me! how did things turn out for you? did you have the chance to enjoy yourself while doing your duties?"

" Of course! There were many enemies when I first started my work under Malak sama. Most of them were pirates and outlaws , so nobody cared what happened to them. Ahh! I wish you were there with me father , You would have loved their anguished expression as I tortured them to death!"

" Hah, I'm sure I would have. But that's enough about all that. Tell me , why did you come here?"

" Malak sama send me here for you father. She said she require your services next time we go back."

" Really? She mentioned me specificity?"

" Yes , Or rather , She said something along the lines of ' We are going to need a goat , a black one.' or something."

Avarice felt confused for a moment , But then Artemisia began to explain it to him in more detail.

 **Ainz Room \ 9th floor**

Upon returning to his room with it's grand desk , Ainz sighed in relief. Even though he had spend the past 1000 years as a ruler and was more used to being a King , His daily jobs and duties still mentally exhausted him.

He caressed the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown on his right finger ring and looked around him.

There was nobody here.

This was good. He didn't want anyone intruding his time with his daughter.

But then he sensed the presence of some other beings nearby. He possessed magic items that could see through invisibility and noticed the figures of several Eight Edge Assassins standing by on the ceiling.

 _Hah..._ he sighed internally.

" All of you , leave. I am going to meet with my daughter in these quarters in a few minutes. Until then , you may stand guard outside. Notify me when she arrives , and then leave us alone."

" We hear and obey , Supreme Being."

The Eight Edge Assassins descended from the ceiling. They detached their legs from the surface above them and fell to the ground.

They landed without any noise and stood up at once.

" We will retreat from this room now."

After Ainz nodded , they left the room elegantly in a disciplined line. For some reason , This reminded Ainz of the nature documentary clip of ants marching in a line , shown to him by Blue Plant a long time ago.

After the last of them bowed and left the room , Ainz checked the surroundings again. The ceiling as well. No one else was around , the room was truly empty now.

It was safe inside the room , he had dismissed the maids attending to him as well.

He made his way through the room and sat himself onto a chair , as then he waited for Malak arrival.

A few minutes later , someone knocked the door , and one of the maids waiting outside poked her head within to inform Ainz of Malak arrival.

After waving his hand magnanimously , as if to gave permission , the maid closed the door once more. A moment later , Malak entered the room.

" Thank you for coming all this way , Malak. I am aware that you have been quite busy these past months. I am grateful that you could spare time to come here."

" Please father , You don't need to be so worried about me. I have only done what was expected from me to do for Nazarick. It's nothing worth mentioning."

Malak words were filled with genuine passion and strength.

" Is that so? Then , you've worked hard... I still feel bad about making you come and go as I say. Please forgive me for interrupting your duties."

" What are you saying , dad?! What could be more important than spending some time together , like we did in the old days? I am actually quite happy that you could spare some time for all this , It's been a while since we last spoke as father and daughter."

" Is that so? Thank you for your kindness Malak." Ainz replied. He swallowed despite not having a throat to do so with.

He turned to Malak and spoke to her in the most relaxed and carefree manner and tone. He didn't talk this way in front of his Guardians. It was a voice that was best suited to a father , rather than a ruler.

" Have you experienced any difficulties during your time in Myr that you wish to inform me of? Feel free to speak your mind."

" hah..." Malak sighed heavily. " Other than the usual type of work... just like the ones you do here , There isn't anything else. Renner take cares of all the details. My only burden is that of the ruler ship , and the fact that I had to stay away from home for so long."

Ainz understood what Malak was talking about.

After 1000 years , he had come to learn many things about ruling a country. He was far better as a ruler than he had been at the first years of his arrival at this world. But even after all this time , He still felt the burden of his kingly duties , and that of a Supreme Being , on his shoulders and his heart. Even though the Guardians , Especially Albedo and Demiurge , took care of almost everything , there was still many things that he had to attend personally on his position as a ruler , and those waxed him greatly.

There was no burden greater than that of a ruler.

It was not that the Guardians were at fault. It was just that they took everything that Ainz said as divine doctrine and rushed to make them a reality. So a single wrong word from Ainz was enough to create a catastrophe.

Was there anything scarier than that?

" I know. I understand your pain Malak. Still , I have faith in you. I know that you will always consider the best option to take. Truth be told , I always felt that you were far more talented as a ruler than me."

" Please don't say such a thing , father! I am certain that..."

" No , It's the truth. To be honest , I feel exhausted by the burden on my shoulders. It's been hundreds of years since I was free from such responsibilities. I really miss the days that I played the rule of Momon the adventure. Ah , those were some of my best days..."

Ainz mind went back to recall the events of the first few decades of his arrival in the New World.

If Nazarick and it's NPC were not all transported to the New World with him , He would have spend all his time as an adventure. Climbing mountains , walking in the seas , exploring the ruins of nations long forgotten...He would enjoy the unseen sights of the world for centuries to come.

But the treasures left behind by his comrades bounded him to Nazarick. He had to assume the rule of their Overlord to repay their loyalty. Besides... after a thousand years , the New World didn't have much to show him anyway. His empire had engulfed the whole world , so there was hardly anything new coming his way these day.

It was truly boring.

" I have an idea! why not come with me to Myr the next time I'm going back? I could show you everywhere. Perhaps we can even go to King'sLanding for the king's wedding. It would be a fun and refreshing experience!"

Ainz looked at Malak , who had casually offered him to go on a trip with her and leave the throne of Nazarick empty , with a certain boredom on his face. Of course . the skeletal face of Ainz was incapable of showing any emotions.

" If only I could just do that... You know that I can't leave the throne empty. And besides , You said that the people of that world are not yet ready to see and accept us for who and what we really are. If that wasn't the case , you wouldn't have only taken the undead soldiers who could blend within the human society. What are you going to do when the people start to run from you in fear and disgust when they see me walking with you side by side?"

" It doesn't have to be that way. First of all , You can leave the matters of state in Albedo hands. Pandora's Actor can transform into you so that the public wouldn't know that you are gone. Second , You can just resume your identity as an adventure or a warrior. Just use your magic create a suite of armor and swords and cast an illusion spell on your face so that no one would know you for who you really are."

Ainz went into deep thought. What Malak said indeed made sense. If he left Pandora's Actor behind and just reassumed his identity as Momon , it wouldn't be a problem. But still...

" It's a good idea , But I still prefer that one of us be around here. I can't expect you to leave Myr for a long time , not until a strong government is formed. So I still have to be here for the time being."

" It's not like you are going to abandon the throne for years. Think of it as a vacation. You can spend a month , or two , in Myr and other parts of that world with me. It's been years since you had a vacation , Right? I am sure if you tell the Guardians that you have managed to take a vacation because they have done their job perfectly , They will be overjoyed."

Ainz wanted to say something , But then he realized that Malak was right.

To the Guardians , there was nothing more joyful than being of service to him. If he told them what Malak said , It should be quite satisfactory for them. He could get the long desired vacation that he wanted, And go on an Adventure ( even if it was for a short time ) after so many years.

" What you say is indeed worth considering. Alright then... I will talk to the Guardians about this. Next time you go back , I am coming with you!"

* * *

 **Author Note:** Hello everyone. Sorry for all the time it took for me to publish a new chapter. For the past two months , I have been very busy with my job , but now that summer is here , I believe I finally have more free time. I think I can publish a new chapter or two every month. Anyway , thank you for your support. Do leave a review behind.

 **Next Chapter : Intermission**


	17. Intermission

**Intermission**

" A new gown and dress? Really?" She said as wary as she was astonished.

" It will be more beautiful than any you have worn before." The young princess Renner promised her. " You are a grown woman now , and shouldn't dress like a little girl. All silk and Myrish lace , with satin lining. You will be very beautiful. My son picked this dress for you himself."

" Prince Zanac?" He was Renner's son. A handsome and polite man of indescribable charm. He had been keeping her company whenever she was alone in the White Villa gardens. Did his gift of a dress meant...

Sansa blushed for a moment. Something that Renner saw clearly.

Sure , She had taken a liking to a the young , foreign prince. But she couldn't say that it was love that she felt for him.

At least not today...

After Joffrey , she realized that her feelings for him were false and hollow. He was a monster , unworthy of any kind of compassion. Her love for him was born out of nothing but childish dreams. Well... Loras Tyrell was a different man altogether. He was neither cruel nor unkind. She wanted to marry him. Mostly because that would mean she would be able to leave King's Landing and become the lady of Highgarden. But then again , she heard from Loras's fetish from Renner , and was rather pleased that it didn't come to that. For she was likely to enter his bed a virgin and remain that way until the end.

" I have to be honest with you my dear , You have caught my son's eye."

" I...I..." She couldn't gather her thought to give a calm and collected answer.

"I know my dear. You don't have to give an answer know. Zanac and I can wait for as long as you need , so take your time. But I want to tell you this , both as a mother and a woman , Zanac is a man of great passion , intellect and position. He will be a good and worthy husband for you. That is , of course , if you desire it. Even if you say 'No' I won't hold it against you."

Sansa was at a loss of words. She tried to say something courteous and ladylike , but her wits had deserted her. So she gave up and said something normal." You are so kind , and so is prince Zanac. May I have some time to think?"

Renner smiled softly at Sansa. It was delightful , heartwarming , smile that said Everything would be fine. " Of course you can think my dear. But you can't do it forever. It would be rude to keep a man waiting longer than he has to , and I can't say for sure when will Zanac return to the Sorcerous Kingdom."

 _So if I marry him , Does that mean that I will have to live in the Sorcerous Kingdom?_

Sansa felt uncertain for a moment. She needed to think carefully about this , and perhaps it would be easier to think if she was alone.

" I understand lady Renner. If you would be so kind , I like to have a few moments to myself."

" Of course my dear , I will wait for you inside. Just take care to return for the Teaparty."

Sansa nodded , and with that Renner left.

It was three hours since they had their lunch. It would take a few more hours before the sun went down completely , so she had a little more time left to think. As she walked in the gardens , she thought about her home.

 _Winterfell... All I could think off when I was a child was that I wanted to leave , and when I ended up in the Joffrey court , all I could think off was how much I wanted to go back... I still want to go back home..._

But Sansa knew that it was impossible. Winterfell was now a ruin. Burned at the hands of Theon Greyjoy , His father ward whom she always considered like a brother. It broke her heart when she heard that Theon had betrayed house Stark , Killed Bran and Rickon , and then burned their home to the ground. For all she knew , Winterfell and the people in it , were all gone. Her home simply didn't exist anymore.

 _I still have my family though..._ Robb and her mother were still alive , Fighting Lannisters even now. But she wondered if she could see them again. And if she was send to the Sorcerous Kingdom , There was a high chance that she would never see them again.

She thought and thought and walked. And before she knew it , she was already at the center of the Garden.

The central part of the Garden was different that the rest. Unlike the other parts where flowers and small fruit trees were planted on each side of the walkway , at the center of the garden was a giant oak tree surrounded by grass. There were many birds , crows and ravens and pigeons and sparrows , sitting on it's branches , singing their song.

It reminded Sansa of the God's wood in red keep , But the old gods had few followers south of the Neck , and pretty much none in Essos. It was said that this tree was planted here by someone of great status , and so no one tried to chop it down.

Or at least that's what she heard.

She looked around , and saw someone was sitting on a chair before the tree , under the shadows of it's leafs.

She was a young woman , only slightly older than Sansa. She wore an strange outfit whose design was not familiar to Sansa's eyes , With white colors above and a red gown beneath. Her head was covered by a white hood with red lines , and on her hand she wore pure and unstained white gloves. That said , the only reason she was able to discern her identity was because of her unique outfit , and because she saw her once.

Her name was Ketsueki Karasu. She was from the Sorcerous Kingdom , and she was one of the adapted daughters of the Crown Princess just like Renner. But that was all she knew.

Because they didn't meet or talk with each other until know.

Sansa had seen her from afar once. She was initially frightened by her albino. Milk-white skin and ruby colored eyes. Thinking it was some kind of illness our curse , Until Renner told her that it was just a natural condition , and not a contagious illness.

Ketsueki was sitting on her chair , listening to the song of birds.

 _Maybe I should go talk to her..._ She had never spoken to her before out of fear , and perhaps some inner disgust. But she felt that it was unfair and unkind of her to despise someone just because they looked different. She had seen many people from many different parts of Westeros , and Essos , in King's landing. All of them bore many different features.

Steadily , she took a few step forward.

Ketsueki didn't even react to her present as she walked by to her side, She sat motionlessly on her chair , without so much as flinching. It seemed she didn't even notice her.

" Emm... hello? are you alright miss Karusu?"

She tried to peek within her hood , but she could only see he mouth and noise.

Suddenly , The crows and ravens and pigeons began to caw and sing. A moment later , a great eagle descended on the main branch of the tree, right above and before Karasu.

Sansa took a step back in fear. Though she didn't think the eagle would actually attack her , she couldn't completely discount that possibility.

The other birds , to Sansa surprise , didn't flow away at the sight of eagle , but merely moved slightly away from it without jumping from the branches.

The eagle sat on the branch , uttering several voices , before it finally took to the sky again. As soon as the eagle took off , the rest of the birds followed. In just one moment , The tree was empty.

" well, well , well! Look who's here."

Karusu lifted her head , pulled back her hood , and looked directly at her.

Sansa tried not to back away or show any emotions on her face , But she was unable to hide her surprise.

Her face was that of an albino. Her skin was milk white. Her hair was as white as snow , like that of an old woman , but was like silk. But the most catching feature of her was her ruby colored eyes , Shining brightly as if they were actual rubies.

She gathered all the dignity she could muster and answered. " Hello Lady Karusu. I apologize if I have disturbed you. I was here for some time and you didn't react to my voice and present. So..."

" I know, I know. You don't need to say. Sorry about that Lady Sansa. I was here with you with my body , But my mind was somewhere else."

Sansa felt confused. " This birds sing to me the strangest songs." Karusu said, " They come from everywhere. Other free cities , Stepstones , Volantis , Even Westeros. Some of them fly in King's Landing and it's Red Keep. They have the best songs."

Sansa remained as confused as she was. What did she meant by saying the birds whispered songs to her? was it some form of metaphor? " Really? what do they whisper to you?"

" Everything." The white lady said. " They tell me of the secrets they hear men say. They tell of the deeds they do. They tell me of what they do in the light of the day or the darkness of the night."

" What do you mean they whisper to you? Birds can't talk... or you use some magic to talk with them?"

Karsus smiled at her. It only made her feel more insecure.

" ha, It's no magic , It's more like a Passive Skill of mine that I have been training and developing for a long time. They can't speak the tongue of man , it is true. But if you know their mind , you can understand their tongue. All these birds you saw were mine. I was speaking to them in their minds , just as they were talking to me while you were standing here. So you can understand why I didn't notice you. I was busy entering their mind and talking to them."

Sansa felt chill on her spine.

It took her a moment to understand what she heard , but once she pieced it all together , she came to a frightening realization.

Karusu was a warg.

Warg , Shapechanger , Beastling. Those were the names. Old Nan had told her stories about them when she was a child. In her stories , they were always evil. Many times , the Kings Beyond the Wall had led host of wargs and wildlings south of the wall and attacked the north. A King of Winter , an Stark in ancient times , had once fought and slain a Warg King in the north.

" Y,You are a warg?!" She exclaimed loudly. Karusu looked at her with a stupid look on her face. " What? No. Nothing like that. Wargs are just novices. They can only link their mind to one , sometimes as many as five or six animals. And that's also limited to hearing and seeing through their senses. Me , on the other hand , I am capable of seeing through their mind and understanding their tongue. I can also control tens of animals at once. I am far more than just a warg, Sansa."

" Then what do they call you?"

Karusu gave her a soft smile, it was smile that was filled with pride. " I am called 'The Thousand Eyes' and 'The Bloodseer'. Personally , I prefer the latter. Bloodseer , ha! Makes me sound a bit dangerous , doesn't it?"

" Are you dangerous?"

" Well , I am a specialized in information gathering. So it's true that I don't have any attack magic or warrior skills. But still , My physical strength isn't so bad. Also , if someone tires to attack me , I can call on the beasts all around to defend me."

Just as Karusu was in middle of some lengthy lectures to her about her powers , a raven came out of nowhere and sat right on Karusu left shoulder. The raven cawed softly in Karusu's ear. Whatever it was , it caused her to be filled with joy.

She rose from her chair and looked at Sansa.

" Good news , her highness is back! And if I'm right , she is in the company of someone important. Do you want us to go and greet them together?'

" Ah... Sure. I will be extremely pleased."

" Great." Karusu replied happily. " Then let's go now."

Karusu extended her hand toward her. She didn't hesitate to give her hand , since it would be very rude to deny it.

The moment the skin of their hands touched each other , Karusu stopped in her step. She gripped Sansa's hand a bit stronger than usual , and looked at her with curious eyes.

" intersting..." she muttered softly to herself. Though not so soft that Sansa couldn't hear.

" Is something the matter?" She said. But Karusu waved her hand casually before saying : " Nah! Let's go meet her majesty!" in an excited matter.

 **Dragonstone**

It was never truly dark in Melisandre s chambers.  
three tallow candles burned upon her windowsill to keep the terrors of the night at bay. Four more flickered beside her bed, two toeither side. In the hearth a fire was kept burning day and night. The first lesson those who would serve her had to learn was that the fire must never, ever be allowed to go out.

The red priestess closed her eyes and said a prayer, then opened them once more to face the hearth fire. One more time. She had to be certain. Many a priest and priestess before her had been brought down by false visions, by seeing what they wished to see instead of what the Lord of Light had sent.

Stannis cause was faltering. The enemy had returned and instead of uniting to face the greatest enemy of all life , Men were playing like children in a childish war , screaming that the rules are unfair.

She had seen the enemy. R'hllor had shown her the face of the enemy. The Great Other whose name must not be spoken. But R'hllor had shown him to her , and whispered his name into her ear.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

She didn't dare to say that name , even as whisper when she was alone , least she risk his dark eye to be turned against her. In one of her vision , she had seen the long night descend on the world of man from the north , but in another vision , she saw the sun set in the east. East and not West. The Darkness was coming , The End was near , and the one to lead Men against this foe , Azor Ahai , was nowhere to be found.

 _Show me the Hero..._ She prayed. _Show me your instrument. Show me the one who shall lead us._

Visions danced before her, gold and scarlet, Flickering, forming and melting and dissolving into one another, shapes strange and terrifying and seductive. She saw the eyeless faces again, staring out at her from sockets weeping blood. Then the towers by the sea, crumbling as the dark tide came sweeping over them, rising from the depths. Shadows in the shape of skulls, skulls that turned to mist, bodies locked together in lust, writhing and rolling and clawing. Their shapes were ever changing and unclear , not like men. One was shining of light and holiness , the other was filled with fire and flame. Was that Azor Ahai and his wife , Nisa Nisa? But they died thousands of years ago, so perhaps this was their reincarnations. Through curtains of fire great winged shadows wheeled against a hard blue sky.

 _The figure on fire... I must find him... or her._

A face took shape within the flame. A hooded face that hid itself from the son. The skin was Milk-white. A thousand red eyes floated in the rising flames. She sees me. Beside her was red haired young woman with a wolf's face , she threw back her head and howled.

The red priestess shuddered. Blood trickled down her thigh, black and smoking. The fire was inside her, an agony, an ecstasy, Filling her, searing her, transforming her. Shimmers of heat traced patterns on her skin, insistent as a lover s hand. Strange voices called to her.

 _I am the darkness... I am your end... You shall watch the ending of the light!_ The voice was dark and filled with bone chilling malice. No doubt the one who uttered them was an absolutely evil being.

" Darios" She called. " What time it is?"

" Dawn my lady." The boy that king Stannis had given her answered. " More wood." She demanded , the fire was getting low.

The lad fed the hearth with fresh logs. The fire leapt up and again went high, Fierce and furious , driving the shadows back. " Thank you." she said to the boy and gave him a smile. That made him blush. The boy was half in love with her and she knew. Though it was nothing to be concerned about. _He fears me , He wants me and he worships me._

The boy wasn't very happy to be here. He was half in love with her , But he prefer to be with his ship. Sailing with his ship and traveling the sea , That was his true love.

But despite what he might have thought , It was Melisandre who asked the king to have him at her side. Darios was smart and quick and able , which was more that could be said about most of her attendants.

The light flickered through the window. _Another day given us. R'hllor be praised. The terrors of the night recede._

 _For now..._ she thought. _The night is always coming , and soon comes the night that never end and the winter that never thaws._

 **The Great Yellow Sahra \ Underground City**

" With this divine power , I will now grant you the power to serve the light." Abaddon said as he placed a white feather on a young man's shoulder.

" Yes , Your holiness. I live to serve."

The young man , who had been chosen for the honor of transcending , replied with a strong and dedicated voice.

Abaddon rubbed the Heaven's Feather against his shoulder and face , and once he felt the item power was taking effect , he enchanted his spell.

[ Create Middle tier Angel : HellGuard]!

The spell took effect , and the young man was covered by a bright light. His body began to float in the air , and the light intensified. After a few moments , the light vanished. In it's place was a suite of golden armor and an angel who wielded a triangle shield in one hand and a javelin in the other.

Unlike undead who could be created using corpses , Angels needed the body of the living to take permanent material form. By using Heaven Feather on the body of the living and combining it with the summoning magic , Abaddon could create angels as powerful as the undead soldiers of Ainz Ooal Gown.

" Go now , holy warrior , and join your brothers."

The newly created angel nodded silently and left.

Abaddon would create this angels daily , using the people that the church of the seven light would secretly send to them. It was a lengthy and dangerous process , but they managed to replenish most of the forces and rebuilt their angelic army.

" So , one more soldier for the cause. How many angels we have now?" The one who asked this question was Uriel. Abaddon's daughter and a warrior-priestess.

" We have already gathered nearly 100,000. Samael is preparing them well. The time for our return is very near my daughter."

" What about our people? has the church made the necessary preparations?"

" It won't be a problem. Humanity and all the other good races of the world long for our return and the restoration of their freedom. Once our people inside Nazarick give us signal , we can begin out attack."

Uriel knew very well of whom her father was talking about.

For nearly one hundred years , they went into hiding. Making Nazarick believe that they were all extinct. But all these time , they had placed , and kept , some of their sleeper agents deep within Nazarick , close to the heart of the Sorcerous Kingdom.

" Keeping those two close to Ainz and Malak has served us very well. They would never suspect their own people to betray them."

" Indeed. Ainz would never think that his own trustworthy servant to betray him. The same goes for Malak. She is blinded by her power and authority , She would never think one of her so called ' Daughters ' is working for us!"

" Yes , you are right."

" So what is it? is there something on your mind?"

" Yes , I am worried about Arthas. He is growing restless. I often find him the train yard with his sword. Practicing restlessly and swinging his sword with great fury. He is burning with revenge."

" Well , it's your duty , as a wife , to comfort your husband. The only thing stronger than his desire for revenge is his love for you. Use that to put him on a leash."

Uriel visibly frowned at her father statement. " He is a person father , not a dog to be put on a leash."

" He is still a boy." Abaddon stated. " After all these years , he hasn't yet learned the difference between justice and vengeance. His power is great , but he struggles with his negative emotions. Emotions that keep him down and stop him from reaching his full potential. The only thing that can help is your love."

* * *

After that , Uriel left her father to his work , which was making more angels. She went back to her home , only to find Arthas already there.

He was in the longue , standing before the portrait of his parents. Judging by the fact that he was in his full battle gear , she could deduce that he had just return from the training. She went toward him and stood at his side , looking at the pictures of their long gone champions with him.

" What are you looking at, aside from their picture?"

" ...is that a serious question?"

Uriel bit her lip. There was only one thing that Arthas would think about when looking at his parents portraits. Parents that he never got to know or have.

" Just wanted to know how you are feeling. Father said our forces are completely ready. We are just waiting for the report of our spies to begin."

" Haa..." Arthas nodded heavily. " I have been waiting for this day for decades. The day when I plunge my father's sword into the heart of those bastards!"

Arthas unsheathed his sword , and a brilliant radiance illuminated the surroundings.

" Light Bringer." That was the name of that sword. Artanis himself had called it such.

Arthas placed his hand on it's blade , and Light Bringer lit up in a bright and holy flame.

This was part of the sword's power , but that of Arthas.

It was his innate talent. While he had his father extraordinary prowess as a warrior , he also had a magical affinity for Fire. Something that they believed he had inherited from his mother.

" With Sword , Light and Fire... I will purify this world of this evil taint. And I will get justice for you father and mother. This I can promise. All who had wronged you will die. Starting with Ainz and Malak!"

Halfway through , as Arthas became more raging , the fire on the sword began to lose it's radiance and started to darken. Uriel , who saw this happening , placed her hand in Arthas left hand.

As soon as she did , Arthas rage started to lower , and the fire regained it's former glory.

Arthas looked at Uriel with a sorry look on his face. " I'm sorry my love. I started to lose myself in rage again. I don't know where this rage comes from. It's just feels like a part of me that I can't get rid off." He lowered his head in shame.

Ureil placed her hand beneath his cheek , and lifted his face.

" Don't say that darling. I know how you must feel. For you to be angry at those evil scum makes me happy... But your smile is far more charming."

Arthas smiled , blushing slightly at Uriel flirting. He then sheathed his sword. " Oh , my love. You always know how to make me blush."

They locked their gaze , and kept on smiling.

* * *

 **Author note : Hello. This stands as the beginning of another volume in this story. The next volume is all about Ainz and Operation Jahim , plus a bit of politics and two or three weddings. We will also go back to Westeros. This time for a long time , Nearly all of season 4 storyline with a lot of changes due to Ainz and Malak presence. That said , this whole overpowering and outsmarting their foes isn't going to last long. The next volume after this is going to be very dark ( or bright depending on your view ) with certain main characters from Nazarick dying. The relationships aren't going to stay in once mode either.**


	18. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

 **Author note:**

 **I like to thank you all for you support. This story had began with a small , and yet undeveloped , idea. As you have surely noticed in the first chapters , some of the things I intended to add to this story only came after chapter 5. It took some time before I fully developed this story and it's universe in my mind as the way I wanted it to be , and by then I realized that there were some unwanted elements that were unnecessary for this story.**

 **For example , the seven sisters.**

 **There was no need to say that Ainz and Malak had adapted them , for there was little point in doing so for them. They could have been a small group who were chosen for their abilities , like Renner who was taken in by Nazarick for her incredible intelligence and overdeveloped leadership skills , and was therefore ascended to the position of Area Guardian. Not all of them had to be women. There should have been some guys as well.**

 **The second was the Holy Republic saga.**

 **The whole war history between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Holy Republic and their coming conflict was something that should have been made in a regular fanfiction , not a crossover. Though they were gonna play a major rule in Game of Thrones which I intend to explain , there was no need to put that much attention in them in a crossover.**

 **The final reason is because how this story was going to end.**

 **As I said before , I didn't have this whole thing mapped out until we were somewhat in the middle of it and then I realized the major flaws in this story. But hey , It's one thing to imagine a very cool story in your head , and quite another thing to write it in a way that would make it sound as cool as you imagined. If you think it's easy to make a crossover between GoT and Overlord , then I dare to take the challenge and write one yourself! I dare you! I double dare you! ( That was one of the reasons I wrote this story , to open the way and encourage others to write a crossover between GoT and Overlord as well!)**

 **And when I came to consider the ending I had planned for this story and compared it with what ending the Game of Thrones tv series had , I decided that it was necessary to Rewrite this story anew.**

 **Which I can't do.**

 **I am certain there are many working members of the society in this site writing their story , But I doubt that many of them have to work for ten hours and travel nearly 100 miles everyday to earn a living and support a family. This is the main reason for the long absent times between releasing chapters. I simply don't have enough time to write two stories at once. So I decided to focus my effort into one story at the time , and go on to another story only when the first one is finished.**

 **So yes , I don't think I get to finish this story. I would take a few years for this story to end , and I don't really have that kind of time.**

 **But... Just so I don't leave all the people who were following this story in a cliffhanger about what was going to happen and how this story was gonna end , I am going to write it for you , in three parts!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18** : Ainz enters Myr. The seven sisters hold a council with the supreme ones. The plans for operation jahim are discussed. Renner says that Sansa had said yes to Zanac proposal. They intend to use her claim to winterfell to gain the North , once Robb Stark is dead.

 **Chapter 19** : Renner decide to sent an envoy to Robb Stark and informs him that her sister is safe. The plan is ask Robb to name Sansa Stark as queen in the North should Robb falls. Bella is send to meet him in secret. She arrives at the Twins just as the Red Wedding take place and Robb is killed. She manages to escape from the Twins , but she recovers Catelyn Stark body form the river. She brings the corpse back. Renner and Malak wonder what to do with it. Renner suggest Malak return Catelyn to life , since reunion with her mother could encourage Sansa to be even more loyal to them. Malak activates her flame , But chose to Burn Catelyn body to ash. She tells Renner to inform Sansa about the Red Wedding. A few hours later , Malak goes to a grieving Sansa rooms and comforts her , telling her that she will be there for her , Like a mother.

 **Chapter 20** : Sansa is filled with grief and anger. Melisandre tries to spy on Malak , but her attempt is detected by Karusu , who manages to locate her. While in the seas of stepstones , Artemisia comes across a single pirate ship. She singlehandedly board the black ship and lands on it's red docks. She finds the ship in crewed by mutes. And it's captain is a handsome man with a leather patch over his left eye.

( Euron was going to be the super cool and super evil character that he is the books , not the pathetic version in the tv show. Spoilers : Artemisia Black heart X Euron Croweye Romance!)

 **Chapter 21** : In respond to the attempt to spy on her , Malak and Artemisia attack Dragonstone in force and capture it. Stannis and Davos are killed , while Melisandre and Shireen are captured. In response to the Triarchy taking the Dragonstone , The Iron throne send an envoy to the castle. The envoy thanks Malak for ending Stannis , and asks her to surrender the castle to him since it is part of the Seven Kingdoms. Malak refuses to give up the castle she conquered with sword for free. Tywin Lannister tell Cersei to invites Malak to Kingslanding for Joffrey's wedding and to engage in negotiation , and charges her to befriend Malak.

 **Chapter 22** : Malak and Momon(Ainz) arrive in the capital. Cersei meet Malak with jaime , where they witness her besting five Nazardoom soldiers in combat during training. The two quickly take a liking to one another and befriend each other. They are later greeted by the royal court in the throne Room , when Malak decide to step up to throne room to talk with joffrey face to face , she make a scene by lifting Ser Meryn Trant of the KingsGuard with one hand and then throwing him aside because he demanded that she must stand down and because of his constant interruptions between Joffrey and Malak . Malak later meets Oberyn Martell , who take a sexual liking to her , and his paramour. She is greeted by Margaery and has a meeting with queen of thorns as well.

 **Chapter 23** : Tywin began his negotiations with Malak. They end up agreeing that Dragonstone shall be the property of Malak in the same manner a house bought in the Seven Kingdom is , But it will remain part of the Seven Kingdoms. In exchange , The Triarchy is to support the Iron Throne in the matter of their debt to the Iron Bank of Bravoss , by giving the Iron Throne a ten year old loan with no interest. Two days later , King Joffrey wedding begins at the first day of the new century. Malak and her company participate in the wedding feast. Malak use this chance and her friendship with Cersei to meet several powerful noble houses of Westeros. She treat them all with proper respect and courtesy of a warrior queen , earning their respect in return. Except those of house Frey , whom she scorns for their sacrilege of breaking the guest right. Something that they held very sacred in the Sorcerous Kingdom. During the wedding , King joffrey is given many gifts by the guests. Malak gifts the king a suite of armor made from the skin of an old dragon, claiming the suit of leathery armor is very light yet stronger than steel. She proves it by taunting an unbelieving joffrey into trying to pierce it with Widow's wail. She also gift a mechanical right hand to jaime that is enchanted with Mental Magic and can be used like his real hand. During the wedding Joffrey is poisoned and his face turns purple. Cersei is horrified when Malak forcibly take her dying son from her embrace and put his body ablaze with a fire she conjures from thin air. But is relieved to see that Joffrey has recovered and his life is saved. Cersei , though shocked at seeing magic at work , thanks Malak for saving her son's life , and then shouts at the Kingsguard to arrest Tyrion for attempting to kill the king.

 **Chapter 24** : In the aftermatch of the failed assassination on the king , Joffrey who is severely weakened by the poison is spending his days in his restroom to recover. Cersei tries to gather , and fake , evidence against Tyrion. Malak hint to Cersei that while whatever enmity she has toward Tyrion is her own business , She doesn't think that Tyrion poisoned the king. When Cersei questions how she can be so sure , Malak replies that " It is not my place to involve myself in your family matters. All I know is that nothing like a good royal assassination can help someone position _grow strong_." Hinting at Cersei the Tyrells might be involved. In truth , Malak has no idea who might have tried such a thing and consider Tyrion a suspect , But tells Cersei what she did to seed corruption in the alliance between Lannisters and Tyrells. Her action to save Joffrey was also on purpose. Having learned of joffrey cruelty and stupidity , Malak believes with someone like that as king Westeros will fall into further chaos.

 **Chapter 25** : Tyrion trial continues as usual. In Myr , Renner hears about a certain Dragon queen and her campaign is Slaver's Bay. Cersei choose The Mountain as her champion. Oberyn volunteers for Tyrion. Malak warns Cersei about the problems that such a duel costs , whether Tyrion champions wins or lose. As a mean of selling her a favor , Malak ensures that that Oberyn Martell falls ill and is unable to participate in the trial by combat. In truth she does this to use the hot tempered Oberyn for another plot. When the day arrives and Tyrion finds himself without a champion , He stands before the crowd and release an arrow in the dark. He calls for someone to champion for him in promise of gold , but no one does. Just as Cersei suggest the dwarf fight the Mountain himself , an unknown muscular masked person volunteers to fight for Tyrion.

 **Chapter 26** : Tyrion's champion fights with the Mountain , and to Tyrion and Oberyn delight and Cersei wrath , He manages to defeat the Mountain with nothing but his bare hand , which he uses to shatter his back and then stomp his face , killing him. Tyrion is deemed innocent by the gods and is released by the order of lord Tywin. Tyrion asks his savior his name and his price. But he refuse to reveal his identity, Saying that the debt was paid before it was enacted. Cersei hires some men to go after that person and gather information about him , and then kill him when they are done. They ambush him in an alley in Kingslanding , and attacks him. He kills two of his attackers before fleeing , leaving only a single gold coin that falls from his pocket when he flees. The coin is brought to Cersei , and she is told by Qyburn that the coin is from the time before the conquest and belongs to a King Gardener of Highgarden.

 **Chapter 27:** Though freed , Tyrion is ordered by his father to serve as an envoy of the Iron Throne to the Triarchy. This move is made by Tywin to keep Tyrion away from Kingslanding and Cersei in order to prevent his children from creating more problems for him when he rules .Malak and her company , including Tyrion , leave Kingslanding. In the Iron Islands , while Asha (Not the TV made Yara!) is still away , King Balon corpse is found on the shores of Pyk. It is said that the Storm God is his wrath plucked him from the bridge and throw him down because of his victories. Just a day after his fall ,Euron returns to the Iron Islands and claims the Seastone chair. Asha return a few days later and goes to Harlaw and meets his uncle when she hears about what happened. Not willing to let a godless man sits the Seastone chail , Aeron Greyjoy orders his priest to summon every lord and captain of the Iron Islands to hold the first Kingsmoot in two thousand years.

 **Chapter 28:** Several contenders , Including Asha and her uncle Victorian , present their claim. But Euron manages to win the captains and lords when he shows them the wealth he had plundered from all over the world. He promises the Ironborn that they will conquer Westeros with the help of their new allies , and present several Magic items of great power to the gathered lords. Awed and convinced of his boosts and power , Everyone shouts " EURON KING!". In Kingslanding , lord Tywin is with Shae is his bedroom when he leaves to take a piss. But he is assassinated by Bella who cut his throat while he is on the privy. Lord Tywin corpse is discovered , and Cersei gives Shae to Qyburn for his _works_. In Volantis , the three triarchs who rule the city , and many other nobles , are gathered in the council chambers of the Black Wall to discuss their strategy against Malak and Daenerys. Suddenly , the Black Wall and it's surrounding area is engulfed by a wall of flame. Demons and Qohoric soldiers attack Volantis under the banner of the Black goat. They plunder the city , steal many of it's foods and wealth , slaughter tens of thousands of it's people , whether freemen or slaves , in the name of their god , who also arrives and tell Volantis that they must send him a thousand young human as sacrifices every year and worships him. Otherwise he will drown their city in eternal darkness and pain. After the demon leaves , news arrive that Norvos has fallen to Qohor. And that the city of Lorath and many other towns have also been attacked and plundered.

 **Chapter 29** : News of the Black Goat spread everywhere . From Slavers Bay to Westeros. Many regards the news about the demons with doubt and disbelieve , especially in the Citadel. Bravoss is attacked as well , by a few hundred small demons with sticky fingers who steal nearly half of the Iron Bank's gold. It causes the Iron Bank to call out all of it's debts from everywhere and refusing to give new loans , which causes severe economic disturbance in Essos and Westeros. Ainz tells Renner to send an envoy to Daenerys , hoping that her name and claim to the Iron Throne can be used. Renner thinks she can bring Daenerys to their side with a marriage pact. Sansa and Zanac are wedded happily. But Sansa weeps during the bedding for her losses. Zanac promises her that they will not abandon her home , and that very soon he will take her back there with an army to avenge her family and reclaim the North.

 **Chapter 30** : The Demon army arrives at Myr. Malak rallies the terrified humans under her banner and gives an epic speech from the back of a giant scaly demon that she kills with a javelin . That speech causes their blood to boil and their fighting spirits ignited. ( Something along the lines " _We will not go quietly into the night!_ " and " _for our children's children!_ "). Operation Shield and Spear begins. With two third of their forces surrounding the wall of flame to stop the demons from spreading inside the city. Malak stands as the tip of the spear and lead the rest within the demon infected zone to rescue survivors. They manage to find several thousand people and begin to bring them back to safety. But in the main plaza of Myr a new wall made out of hellfire appears and block their attempt to escape. The Black Goat himself arrives and stands before Malak.

 **Chapter 31** : The Black goats offers Malak his terms. If she were to swear fealty to him and surrender 0ne thousand children every year as a sacrifice , he will let her rule in his name. Malak refuses to bend the knee to a demon and they fight. Malak manages to scratch the Black Goat's chin with the tip of her spear , but he takes little damage and quickly overpowers Malak and break her spear in two with his giant battle Axe. Malak is thrown on the ground bloodied and wounded. Black Goat summons a massive demon army from thin air with a spell "Armageddon Evil". He taunts Malak that she can still bow to him , so that he may grant her and her people a quick death. Malak stands up , wounded a bloodied , and shouts that as long as she draws breath , she will never let the darkness determine her fate. She will not abandon her people and she will never stop fighting. Just as the Black Goat is about to order the demons to kill Malak , Light descend from the heavens and fire engulf Malak body. Her sword is lightened up in a blue flame. Black goat takes a step back , calls Malak Azor Ahai with fear. Malak calls upon the heavens to defends her people from the darkness , and an army of angels descend and help the human army to fight against the demon horde. Malak and Black goat engage in combat once more , which ends with Malak managing to wound the Black goat severely. The demon promise vengeance and disappears along with his army. As the people gather around Malak , the black clouds in the sky begin to open , with the first spot of light shining upon Malak and her blazing sword. The people begin to bow to her , with many others trying to touch her as a blessing . On their tongue is one word : Light bringer.

* * *

 **Author note : well , that's like one third of the story over. I release the rest in the next two chapters. Do share your views , but watch your language! There is no reason we can't be civil... is there?!**


	19. Part II

**Part II**

 **Author note: The second part of the summaries is here. ONLY two parts are left.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32** : In KingsLanding , Joffrey has recovered from the failed attempt to poison him. He tries to take command of the small council from Cersei , who fails to stop him but manages to indirectly convince the other members of the council that she is the one they should listen to in matters regarding the governing of the realm in place of Lord Tywin. Nonetheless , Joffrey proceed to sit on the Iron Throne and continue his usual behavior. He also orders the start of a great party and feast in place of the ruined purple wedding , much to the frustration of the Tyrells who spent a massive amount of money, and the common people , who are still suffering from famine caused by the War of the Five King. Cersei is the only one who agrees with Joffrey , believing that such things are necessary to show the realm that House Lannister is still in power. Joffrey also act naughty with Margaery , which upset Olenna Tyrell (the queen of thorns). Upon the waters of the Sunset sea , Euron ships under the cover of a mysterious mist , attack the Shields islands and take them by surprise.

 **Chapter 33** : In the aftermatch of the demonic invasion , Malak reputation rises from that of a foreign conqueror to that of a divine savior. Melisandre comes to believe that she was indeed wrong about Stannis and that Malak is the true Azor Ahai. She travels all over the free cities and visit the red temples , including the one at Volantis , and convince the other red priests that the only way to defeat the coming darkness and thwart the long night is for all of mankind to unite under the banner of Azor Ahai. Upon the Wall , the battle for castle black has ended , but Jon snow knows that they won't be able to hold the castle black for long. He enters Mance Rayder camp in order to negotiate peace with him as his wife is giving birth. But his real purpose which is to kill Mance is quickly discovered. Mance chooses not to kill jon , but warns him that if castle black doesn't open its gate , he will not spare anyone. Just as jon is thinking about betting his life on the small chance of success , Wildings horns are blown. Jon and Mance both come out of the hovel , only to find thousands of riders are attacking the wildling camp. The wildlings who have an enormous advantage in numbers try to put up a fight , but due to their lack of military training , they are quickly overrun. Jon is surprised to hear the riders shout out "STARK!" , " STARK!". But his surprise is turned to shock when he sees the one leading this army is her sister Sansa , alongside a blond young man in shining armor.

 **Chapter 34** : Four thousand wildlings are killed and more than one thousands are captured , including 500 Thenns and their new Maganr Sigorn. The majority of them escape and scatter. Jon and Sansa who didn't expect to meet each other in such a place tightly and warmly hug each other , much to the surprise of Mance and Zanac whom didn't know about their relationship as brother and sister. Sansa tells Jon that she had returned to the North to take back Winterfell. She came to Wall to recruit him for this purpose , but came to their rescue when she heard about the situation in Castle Black. Zanac decides to take Mance prisoner when Jon suggest it to Sansa and she agrees. Mance wife died in the labor during the battle, but her child is alive and her sister Val take cares of the newborn babe. Jon also tells them to burn the bodies , as it is too dangerous to leave them like that. Back in Castle Black , Sansa and Jon tell each other their stories. Sansa ask Jon to ride with her to Winterfell , that he should leave the Watch , marry Val to bind the wildlings to their cause and then reclaim the North. But he tells her that he can't abandon his post in the Night's Watch , Because it would only strengthen the rumors regarding him as an oath breaker. But Sansa promises Jon that she will find a way to go around that problem.

 **Chapter 35** : Back in Myr , Ainz decides to send an envoy to Meereen to meet Daenerys. Renner tells Ariel to keep spreading the words of Malak victory over the Black Goat all over the free cities. She also orders her spies in Westeros to do the same. In Kingslanding , The Lannisters produce a false Arya Stark and send her to the North to help House Bolton cement their claim to Winterfell. As the preparations for the feast are under way , news arrive that the Ironborn have attacked several islands west of the Reach. The Tyrells ask the Iron throne to respond immediately to the threat and gather their forces to attack the ironborn using the Arbor fleet. But Cersei , weary of the Tyrells thirst for power and consumed with the thought that the Tyrells planned to killed Joffrey , convince Joffrey that the military forces of the Reach must deal with the Ironborn themselves. She argues that Riverrun is under the control of the Blackfish , and that Sansa Stark has arrived at the Wall with the intention of taking the North back , So the Lannisters will have to deal with those problems first and can't offer aid to the Reach. Though the Tyrells are enraged , they keep it hidden. Joffrey quickly agrees with Cersei reasoning , saying that he is going to have Sansa head for her betrayal and that he will show no _mercy_ to traitors like lord Tywin did.

 **Chapter 36** : The demon hordes of the Black Goat and his followers attack other towns in western Essos. They take control of key regions around Volantis and also capture Pentos , Killing all the magisters and nobles of the city in the process. Malak orders the Tattered Prince to march on Pentos and take it from Qohor. In the North , Boltons try to gather allies against Sansa Stark. The elections for the position of lord commander are about to begin , So Sansa secretly speaks with the candidates , such as Aliser Thorne. She promises that if the new lord commander of the night's watch free Jon from his oath and discharge him honorably and properly , she will give the Watch the necessary supplies required to survive winter , and will also give them one thousand man once the battle for the North is over. But her plan is ruined when Jon is chosen as the new lord commander of the Watch. Unknown to Sansa , this happened because of Zanac's manipulating the events , since he considers Jon a threat to Sansa's claim , and by extension his own claim , to the North.

 **Chapter 37** : The Tattered Prince Successfully conquer Pentos. Giving himself the Title of Prince , He rules Pentos in the name of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Jaime , whose relationship with Cersei has grown cold ever since he came back to King'slanding , is ordered by the queen regent to end the siege at Riverrun. In Dorne , an envoy of Renner secretly enter the Water Gardens and meet with Oberyn and his brother Doran. Oberyn and the Sorcerous Kingdom have been in communication for months , ever since he met Malak in King'slanding. They discuss the plan to take revenge on the Lannisters and destroy the ruling family. When Doran question the Sorcerous Kingdom motive for helping Dorne , Bella answers that they intend to restore the Targaryen monarchy and wish to build good and beneficial relationship with the new ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Bella offers that Doran send his son Quentyn to Meereen in secret in order to meet and court Daenerys , and bring her back with him as her wife and queen. Oberyn decides to go with him , in order to help him and ensure his mission is successful. Doran and Oberyn also summon Sand Snakes and introduce them to Bella. They are given another mission.

 **Chapter 38** : The New lord commander of the Night's Watch , Jon Snow , decides to man the empty castles of the Wall with wildlings , much to the frustration of the black brothers. Sansa , disappointed that Jon wouldn't come with her , chose to send letters to all Northen houses and call them to aid her in taking back the north. The fake Arya arrives at Winterfell and meets Ramsay and Roose Bolton. Reek recognize the girl isn't Arya , but Sansa childhood friend Jeyne Poole. But he feels too afraid to say anything.

 **Chapter 39** : Of all the letters send , only the Karstarks answer Sansa's letter. Arnolf Karstark , the castellan of Karhold declares for House Stark. Sansa's husband , Zanac , marches south to Last heart. Sansa and two hundred guards are left behind at castle Black to keep her safe. Jon send Val beyond the wall to find any of the free folk she can back to castle black. Back in Myr , Malak sends envoys to all free cities that are yet standing , inviting them to join a grand alliance against the demonic hordes of the Black Goat and thwart the coming of the Long Night. Many of the magisters and rulers of the free cities are still viewing Malak as a threat to their rule and slave trade , but knowing that she is the only one capable of stopping the Dark god , they agree to meet with her messengers and form an alliance.

 **Chapter 40** : Aeron Greyjoy is kept prisoner within _Silence_ for several weeks. Euron occasionally meet his brother , Informing him of his victories and advancements of the Iron fleet. He also mentally tortures Aeron , telling of his past deeds ( such as murdering three of his brothers ) , as well as reminding him of how he used to rape Aeron when he was a boy. Aeron learns that the Iron fleet , thanks to the support of Ghost ships from the Sorcerous Kingdoms have managed to destroy and\or capture the majority of Arbor fleet. The Ironborn have also managed to conquer Arbor , sail up the Mandor river , and are now raiding all of the Sunset coast from Casterly Rock to Oldtown. Aeron is later visited by a strange woman with dark hair and blue eyes , who brings him good food and introduce herself as Euron lover. He tries to warn her of his brother cruelty , telling her to escape while she still can. She only laughs at response , telling him that she knows that Euron had many lovers at the past and has another one besides her who is carrying another one of his many bastards. She is aware that Euron is kind to his lovers at first , before cutting out their tongues and slitting their throat once they have given birth , or even before that , which is one of the many reasons she likes him. To Aeron horror , Artemisia human form distorts , revealing her true half demon half dragon form.

 **Chapter 41** : Zanac arrives at Last Heart and meets Smalljon Umber. Smalljon is distrustful of the foreigner , but agrees to meet him and discuss terms. Zanac finds out that Rickon Stark is still alive and is under the protection of Umbers. In Essos , using the sudden and mysterious absent of a considerable amount of demons from the conquered areas , The united forces of the Alliance attack and liberate several towns that are under the control of the Black Goat. In Westerlands , Thousands of demons attack Casterly Rock , plunders most of it's gold and treasures and , being much more powerful than human beings ,slaughter two-third of Lannisters armies stationed there.(around 20,000 men)and takes the plundered wealth to an unknown location. (Note : Westerlands can call roughly 60,000 men to arms. Part of that force was destroyed at the War of the Five Kings. Nearly half of the remaining forces were relocated to protect King'slanding. Currently there are 8000 men with Jaime marching to Riverrun while 10,000 thousand remain in King'slanding. Only a few thousands soldiers are left in Casterly Rock.)

 **Chapter 42** : Smalljon betrays Zanac and tries to capture him. Zanac , being a half demon with superior strength and fighting abilities , kills him instead. He takes Ned Umber as his hostage and forces the Umbers to submit to him in the name of House Stark. Zanac sends a raven to Castle Black , informing Sansa about what happened , and of Rickon _accidental_ death at the hands of Smalljon. (In truth , Zanac had Rickon killed in the chaos and blamed it on Smalljon Umber.) Sansa is furious to learn that Umbers , whom were famous for their loyalty to the Starks , have betrayed their house. She wonders if she was wrong about Northen houses , and if she can actually count on their loyalty. In King'sLanding , having learned of the attacks on Westerlands and the Reach and yet unable to do anything about them , Joffrey decides to replenish their weakened fighting strength with the forces of Stormlands , The Vale and Dorne. The King send letters to the three kingdoms , ordering each one of them send 10,000 men to King'sLanding. He also orders the Vale and Stormlands to gather their navies in order to attack the Ironborn. He also calls upon the lords of the Seven Kingdoms to pay _emergency taxes_ to the Iron Throne in order to replenish the empty vaults of the treasury.

 **Chapter 43** : Jaime march to Riverrun. On his way , he meets with several lords whom he peacefully brings back into King's peace. He meets his cousin lancel , who has been married to a Frey girl and was granted lordship over a castle. He hears that Lancel has refused to do his _duty_ as a husband , and instead spend his time in the castle sept praying to the Seven and asking for forgiveness. He goes to the sept and meets him in order to encourage him to take his responsibilities as a lord and husband. Lancel however , scared by his experience during the Battle of Blackwater and influenced by a septon , has chosen a life of piety. He speaks to jaime and asks him to pray to the Seven for forgiveness. He confess to Jaime that he had slept with Cersei after King Robert died, which mentally scars Jaime since he was always faithful to her and thought she was the same. He continues his march to Riverrun and takes the command from the Freys and lay siege to the castle. Back in Myr , Malak issues an all out command to the alliance , telling them to gather their forces for a massive counterattack against the Black Goat.

 **Chapter 44** : Many of the lords whom Joffrey called upon are furious at the concepts of giving manpower and extra taxes to the Iron Throne. The War of the Five Kings has left most of the Seven Kingdoms and their supply of food in ruin , With only Vale and Dorne having their military and food supply intact. With autumn beginning and winter approaching , the lords of the Seven Kingdoms try to fill their warehouse with as much as foodstuff as possible. Since they require manpower more than anything to harvest the last crops , they are not willing to relocate their manpower somewhere else. Littlefinger who became the lord protector of the Vale by marrying Lady Arryn , orders the borders of the Vale to be closed off and prohibit the exodus of foodstuff and grain. The Dorne simple reply is silence , while only a few of the stormland's lords sends men to King'slanding . Joffrey becomes very furious at the lords who didn't offer him any aid , and threatens that if they do not submit to the royal order , they will be branded enemies of the crown and traitors to the realm.

 **Chapter 45** : Val returns to the Wall with 4000 wildlings. Jon allows them entry and plans to settle them in the Gift , the lands owned by the Night's Watch south of the Wall. The Black Brothers are not pleased with his decision , even though he reminds them of the true terror beyond the wall. The Wildlings themselves also speak of strange giant wights in horned armor and with strange swords being among the army of the dead. Jon would only allow the wildlings to settle south of the Wall if they give up their treasures and each chief surrender a son to the Watch as an squire and hostage , which the chiefs grudgingly accept. Tormund agrees to help Jon recruit the rest of the freefolk for his cause , so that they could survive the winter. Sansa warns Jon about the consequences of his actions , but Jon states that letting them die and become part of the army of the dead is far worse. Across Narrow Sea , Tyrion and Renner are having conversation. Having scouted Tyrion and judging his talents to be _not great but acceptable_ , Renner recruit Tyrion to her services by promising him the lordship of Westerlands and Casterly Rock , and the right to murder and rape his sister.

 **Chapter 46** : The alliance move to liberate the city of Norvos. Malak personally take command of an army nearly 100,000 men , mercenaries and official military alike. News arrive at the Wall that Arya Stark and Ramsay Bolton are about to be wed. Horrified at the prospect of their littler sister marrying a Bolton , Jon and Sansa agree to help each other. Jon would convince the Wildlings to join Sansa's war against house Bolton , while Sansa marches south to join her husband and recruit other houses to their cause. Just the day when Sansa plans to set out of the castle however , a lone grey girl on a dying horse arrives at castle Black , Begging for House Stark protection.

 **Chapter 47** : The girl fleeing from marriage is not Arya , to Sansa and Jon disappointment , but Alys Karstark. She explains to them that with two of her brothers dead and the last of them prisoner , The Karhold would pass to her should her brother die. But her great uncle want the Karhold for himself , so he arranged a marriage between her and his son , who is several years older than her and has already _buried_ two wives. Alys claims that her uncle declaration was just a ploy , hoping to provoke Lannisters into killing her brother. Arnolf also plans to betray house Stark in the battle and put a knife at their back as they face the Boltons. Sansa , though upset by this treachery , offers Alys an alternative : She can marry Sigorn , The Magnar of the Thenns. By this marriage she will gain more than 500 men , and should the worse come to pass , Karhold would be claimed by the newly created House Thenn. Alys was hesitant at first , But once Jon told her of the virtues of the Thenns , she agrees to this proposal.

(Thenns are actually the most civilized of the Free Folk. They have some of the most fertile lands beyond the Wall. They don't raid or rape. They mine thin and copper and forge their own armor. They have lords and laws , and they still speak the Old tongue of the First Men. It was some of the Ice river clans whom practiced cannibalism , Not Thenns!)

 **Chapter 48** : After successfully liberating Norvos , The Alliance army moves toward Qohor. The armies of the Free cities , led by Malak and several nobles and magisters from the free cities arrive before the stone walls of Qohor. Facing a large army of men and powerfull demons , Malak gives yet another epic speech (something similar to : _We fight , for our children_ And _At this night , we take back our world!_ ) The Alliance and the dark armies of the Black Goat clash with each other in combat. After hours of Bloody Battle , that leaves the ground muddy and red with blood and filled with corpses of tens of thousands of men and demons , victory seems to be at hand for the Alliance. But the power of the Black Goat could not be undone. The Black Goat , in his full demonic form and power , arrives at the scene and begins to Massacre the helpless humans , who can't even lay a hand or blade on him. Malak personally engage with Black Goat in a fierce duel of blades and magic, Dark Fire vs Holy Fire , Black steel vs Bright steel. Their battle shake the very land , but after a time , The Black Goat is defeated when Malak pierce his heart with her sword. The Black Goat dies , but not before yelling the fact that he was but the Vanguard of their destruction and that the Dark God will soon come for all of Mankind to drown the world is eternal darkness. With Black Goat defeated , his army of demons vanish as well. After the Battle , which would become commonly known as the Bloody Battle on account of how much blood was spilled , Malak gathers the all of the armies and magisters of the free cities. She tells them that while this battle was won , the war was not. There may yet be more battles in the future , so everyone must gather their strength and be ready , so that next time , they would not be caught off guard and can fight properly to repel the Dark God attacks. Afterwards , when Malak appoint a new ruler for Qohor , Everyone return to their homes.

 **Chapter 49** : Alys and Sigorn are married in Castle Black in a proper ceremony. Alys is surprised that Sigorn , despite his warrior features and wild nature , is quite gentle and kind toward his bride. Zanac , informed by Sansa , Invite Arnolf to his tent , before arresting him and all of his men. He sets out for Deepmoot , in order to liberate it from the Ironborn leftovers , whom are loyal to Asha Greyjoy who fled there, and bring House Glover to their fold by any means necessary. Back in Winterfell , Ramsay and _Arya_ wed. Ramsay forces Reek to sexually prepare his bride form him during the bedding. Despite having a dagger , Theon is too afraid to act and instead do as his master commands him.

 **Chapter 50** : Back in Myr , Ainz and Malak celebrate their victory together. They discuss how fast they managed to bring half of western Essos under their control , and that if Demiurge and Renner predictions are correct , they would soon control all of western Essos and Westeros by the time winter is done. Ainz later says farewell to Malak , insisting that he had enough adventures in this new world and wishes to return home to Nazarick. Malak understands and agrees with him , so she escorts him to the Inter Dimensional Gate. As they exit the Gate and enter the Magic ministry , they are greeted by minister of magic , Saronan Mallazar , and Aura who welcomes them back. Aura greets Ainz , while Malak hugs her dear friend warmly. The trio decides to go back to Nazarick together through Gate , But to his surprise Ainz Gate fails to open. Ainz realize that a "Dimensional Lock" is blocking his attempt to open a Gate. Just as he is to ask Saronan if it is the result of some magical experiment , he activates a magic item that open Gate in the room. A large group of high level angels lead by two knights in shining armor appear and attack them. Malak sensing the situation grave and chaotic tries to push Ainz through the still open Gate. Aura blocks the enemy with her beasts while Malak summons Death Knights to buy time for them to escape. But just as Ainz is midway through the Gate , the female angel cast a magic spell that misses Ainz but severely damages the Gate. Malak watch in horror as the Gate rings explode , destroying one of the two Inter Dimensional Gates in the world. Ainz is nowhere to be found. Just as Aura and Malak seems to be out of options , They are rescued by a group of High level NPC's led by Cocytus , Killing six of the angels and forcing the rest of them to retreat. Cocytus informs Malak that a massive Rebellion had taken place in the eastern human nations , and that the rebels are led and supported by the angelic armies of the Holy Republic. With Ainz fate unknown and no way back to Essos , Malak returns to Nazarick to assess the situation. At an Unknown location , Ainz wakes up (metaphorically speaking) and find himself in a frozen wasteland.

* * *

 **Author Note : There will be two more chapters after this. The next chapter will take place in both the Sorcerous Kingdom and in Westeros equally. There are going to be several important events and discoveries that will change the game entirely. The final chapter... well , it would be best not to discuss it. I can only say that the next two chapter are going to be quite hard and dark!**


End file.
